Another Path TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Depuis sa naissance, Tsunayoshi a été négligé par ses parents pour son jumeau Ienobu. Mais il trouve quand même du réconfort et une famille avec ses amis, des amis qui le suivront jusqu'au bout du monde (également connu sous le nom d'Italie). Ou: comment Tsuna fini comme Vongola Decimo et à rencontré toute la bande malgré ses efforts pour éviter la Mafia et ne pas être Candidat...
1. That didn't start so well

Another Path → Un Autre Chemin

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Lien fic d'origine: s/12624347/1/Another-Path

 **NA:Cette fiction est inspirée par une histoire dont je me souviens avoir lu il y a un moment mais je n'arrive plus à la trouver. Elle est cependant seulement inspirée. Quelques petits points sont similaire mais je peux vous assurer que ça ne sera fait de la même manière, surtout dans quelques chapitres.**

 **Aussi, pour ceux qui n'aime pas les OC, ne vous en faites pas il y en a seulement que quelques un et ils ne sont pas très développés, juste le nécessaire pour faire avancer l'intrigue. Ienobu pourrait rester un moment mais il disparaîtra une fois que Tsuna ira en Italie (dans quelques chapitres).**

 **Finalement, je voudrais souligner que je ne sais pas à quel âge un enfant est supposé commencer à marcher ou parler, alors s'il-vous-plaît, supportez-moi et faites comme si ce que j'écris fait sens pendant que vous lisez.**

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

()()()()()()

Part 1: Ça n'a pas si bien commencé

C'était une nuit pluvieuse. Un taxi roula à toute allure à travers les rues de Namimori, une petite et paisible ville Japonaise, pressé par les cris de douleur d'une femme enceinte et la voix pseudo-réconfortante d'un homme costaud. C'était impossible de ne pas remarquer le soulagement du chauffeur de taxi quand ils atteignirent finalement l'hôpital et le couple fut introduit à l'intérieur: le père qui continuait à encourager sa femme avec les phrases clichés tel que 'ça vaudra le coup à la fin' ou 'la douleur est dans ta tête', ce qui fit que la future mère commença à le maudire comme un marin entre deux halètement de douleur. Franchement sa pire course. A jamais.

Pendant que le chauffeur pleurait de soulagement dans sa voiture, le travail venait juste de commencer pour Mme Sawada. L'accouchement avait duré quatre heures, mais à l'aube, la femme pouvait finalement se reposer. Mais avant ça, elle demanda à tenir ses enfants avec son mari.

L'équipe de l'hôpital lui donna un petit enfant avec une touffe de cheveux blonds et Iemitsu reçut un autre bébé, le plus vieux, avec des cheveux bruns cette fois.

''Il te ressemble, chéri.'' Roucoula Nana en regardant son plus jeune fils. ''Appelons-le Ienobu.''

''C'est un beau nom. Sawada Ienobu. Nobu ou No-kun pour faire plus court. Ça sonne bien. Et pour ce petit?'' Demanda l'homme, pointant son enfant plus âgé.

''Oh, appelle-le comme tu veux, il ne te ressemble pas du tout.'' Répondit la mère sans regarder. ''J'ai mon petit No-kun maintenant.'' Elle sourit.

Iemitsu fronça légèrement les sourcils à ce commentaire mais n'y pensa pas trop. Donner naissance à des jumeaux avait évidement fatigué Nana et elle ne pensait pas normalement pour le moment. Ça et elle était indéniablement captivé par le fils qu'elle tenait et n'avait pas construit le même attachement avec celui qu'elle n'avait pas clairement vu.

''Et bien, que dis-tu de Tsunayoshi? Sawada Tsunayoshi? Comme un petit Tuna?''

''Oui chéri, si tu veux.'' Répondit Nana absente mais le blond était trop occupé à dorlotés ses fils pour le remarquer.

Ce fut la première fois que Sawada Tsunayoshi était mis de côté en faveur de son jeune frère, Sawada Ienobu. Malheureusement pour l'enfant, ce ne sera pas la dernière.

()()()()()()

Iemitsu resta un mois après ça avant qu'il ne soit rappelé par son travail. Lui et Nana avaient pris soin ensemble de leurs fils avant ça et l'homme n'avait pas noté que sa femme avait tendance à passer plus de temps avec No-kun qu'avec Tsu-kun, comme ils les appelaient. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait remarqué et ne voulait pas trop y penser.

Dans tout les cas, Iemitsu se tenait maintenant sur le pas de la porte et disait au revoir à sa femme qui tenait leur deux enfants endormis dans chaque bras. Elle était contrarié de voir son mari partir mais comprenait que son travail était important.

''Je suis désolé Nana, j'espérais vraiment que je pourrais rester plus longtemps avec toi et les enfants mais tu sais à quel point mon travail est important.''

''Oui, chéri je sais et je comprend que tes collègues dépendent beaucoup de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas seule ici. J'ai mon petit No-kun pour me rappeler de toi!'' Sourit-elle.

''Et Tuna est aussi là, je suis sûr que vous irez bien tous les trois.'' Il embrassa Nana sur les lèvres et sur le front de ses fils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui rappelait la présence de Tsunayoshi mais il pensait qu'avec lui partit, elle passerait plus de temps avec leur fils aîné et développerait les mêmes liens qu'avec Ienobu. Nana était une femme extrêmement gentille même si elle était un peu tête en l'air. Elle était incapable de maltraiter un de ses enfants.

Et donc Iemitsu quitta Namimori et sa famille pour son boulot comme chef du CEDEF et conseiller externe du puissant Vongola Nono (même s'il avait dit à sa femme qu'il allait construire des autoroutes pour les poissons sous l'Océan Pacifique et sa crédule de Nana l'avait crue.)

()()()()()()

Plusieurs mois passèrent avant qu'Iemitsu ne revienne à Namimori. Tsuna et Nobu avaient maintenant 14 mois et commençaient à marcher. Bien que Nobu utilisait les tables pour se lever et essayait de marcher tandis que Tsuna semblait satisfait d'être assis ou de ramper en sécurité sur le sol.

''Tu ne devineras jamais à quel point notre No-kun est talentueux.'' Dit Nana. ''Il a presque réussit à traverser la pièce.'' Elle avait commencé à parler de son plus jeune fils tandis qu'Iemitsu était toujours à la porte. Il avait toujours ces bottes et n'avait pas encore vu ses fils. ''Et il peut très bien parler aussi! Il a dis 'Mama' pour la première fois à ses 4 mois et trois jours et a fait d'impressionnant progrès depuis! Il est vraiment si intelligent!''

Iemitsu ria et tint sa femme plus près. Il _avait_ remarqué que Nana parlait seulement d'un de leur enfant et interrompit son speech après 15 minutes. ''Et pour Tsuna?'' Le visage de Nana se contracta légèrement. Pas vraiment de dégoût, plus comme quand tu parlais de quelque chose d'inintéressant quand tu voulais parler de ta passion.

''Oh, il n'est pas aussi intelligent que No-kun, tu sais. Il a seulement réussi à parler que récemment et son premier mot était quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'câlin' ou 'bras' ou quelque chose. Il ne peut toujours pas marcher. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec toi à la maison, No-kun va apprendre à dire 'Papa' en un rien de temps. Il est un petit génie...''

Nana retourna rapidement sur le sujet No-kun mais cette fois Iemitsu ne tilta pas. L'idée d'être appelé Papa pour la première fois était trop distrayante.

Quand Nana finit de louer les réalisations d'Ienobu, ils se dirigèrent finalement vers le salon pour voir les garçons. Ienobu était en train de se lever avec l'aide de la table basse. Nana courut vers lui et l'encouragea. Tsuna était le seul à avoir remarqué le grand blond effrayant entrer et se recroquevilla en boule dans un coin.

Iemitsu remarqua le comportement de son aîné et s'approcha de lui avec de grandes foulées et un sourire maladroit plaqué sur le visage. Tsuna essayait juste de disparaître encore plus dans le mur.

''Bonjour, petit Tuna. Je suis ton Papa! J'étais parti depuis un moment mais je suis de retour pour quelques temps. Maintenant viens dans mes bras pour que je puisse te faire un câlin.''

Tsunayoshi réagit au mot 'câlin' et leva la tête pour regarder son père dans les yeux mais garda son regard craintif et méfiant tandis qu'il envisageait de ramper vers l'homme. Il voulait être enlacé comme Maman le faisait toujours avec No-kun mais l'homme était trop effrayant et autoritaire. Après y avoir réfléchi pendant un moment, il secoua la tête pour signifier son refus.

Iemitsu était sur le point de soulever son fils et de le serrer à mort pour sa mignonnerie, quand il fut appelé par une Nana extatique. ''Chéri, viens voir! No-kun marche! No-kun, chéri, va vers ton Papa là, ton Papa.'' Nana insista sur le mot dans l'espoir qu'Ienobu le répète.

Iemitsu aurait pu jurer que l'enfant derrière lui dans un coin murmurait les mots 'homme effrayant' mais rejeta ses pensées rapidement. Nana lui avait dit que Tsu-kun avait juste réussi à prononcé un mot, c'était juste impossible pour lui de parler autant. Il ne savait pas que Tsunayoshi pouvait parler des mois avant Ienobu et avait une bien meilleure compréhension de la langue Japonaise que la plupart des enfants de deux ou trois ans. Sa mère ne se souciait pas assez de lui pour remarquer qu'il lui disait directement, 'un câlin ou les bras, s'il-te-plaît'.

Malheureusement, sa mère n'avait toujours pas fait assez attention à lui et avait à peine remarqué qu'il pouvait parler. Tandis que Nana comprenait qu'Iemitsu devait partir pour son travail, il lui manquait beaucoup. Ienobu ressemblait déjà beaucoup à son père et elle était sûre que leur ressemblance ne ferait qu'augmenter avec le temps. Son cadet lui rappelait trop le blond et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer tout son temps et de lui prêter attention, laissant Tsuna se débrouiller tout seul. Elle continuait à le nourrir, à le baigner et mettait les deux enfants au lit mais elle se souciait beaucoup plus de la situation d'Ienobu, plus que celle de Tsunayoshi. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son cher mari.

Encouragé par sa mère, Ienobu chancela avec précaution vers l'étranger. Suivant l'incitation de sa mère, même si il ne savait pas pourquoi, il commença même à babiller. ''Da… Da… Dada.'' Et Iemitsu et Nana oublièrent complètement l'existence de Tsunayoshi jusqu'au dîner en faveur de No-kun.

Tsunayoshi était peut-être à peine plus âgé mais il comprenait parfaitement bien que sa Mama et que cet homme qu'elle appelait 'Papa' préféraient No-kun. Tsuna avait parlé plus tôt et mieux mais Mama n'avait pas remarqué ou ne s'en souciait pas pour une raison quelconque. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de marcher et trouvait que ramper était mieux, surtout vu qu'il n'avait pas Mama pour l'aider, le retenir et faire en sorte qu'il ne se blesse pas quand il tombe éventuellement. Il s'égratignait les genoux parfois quand il essayait et commença à fondre en larmes et Mama lui avait seulement posé un simple bandage et était parti aider à nouveau No-kun.

Ces différences de la façon dont ils étaient traités lui faisait mal au ventre et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ça semblait juste injuste. Bien sûr, No-kun était plus amical envers les étrangers mais c'était seulement parce que Tsuna était plus prudent et savait que les inconnus pouvaient leur faire du mal, même si ce n'était fait exprès. Comme l'homme blond bizarre. Il ne semblait pas maléfique ou méchant mais la façon dont il jetait No-kun dans les airs et le rattrapait était terrifiant et Tsuna était content que pour une fois son existence était oubliée. Bien qu'il ressentait une petite pointe d'envie pour l'attention et le sourire sur le visage de No-kun.

Après quelques observations, Tsuna conclut que l'homme étrange était son père et la personne dont Mama parlait à Ienobu à l'heure du coucher, racontant des histoires sur les exploits du blond. Tsunayoshi avait vu que les enfants de leurs voisins avaient tous une Mama comme lui mais aussi un homme appelé 'Père' ou 'Papa' et avait compris que l'étranger était supposé être la même chose pour leur famille. C'était une autre chose que Nana n'avait pas vu dans son aîné. Il était plutôt intelligent (pas un génie mais plus intelligent qu'Ienobu, du moins malgré ses affirmations) et était vraiment doué pour observer les autres et arriver à des conclusions (ce qui expliquait sa capacité à parler).

Tsuna avait une forte Hyper-Intuition (bien qu'il n'en apprend le nom des années plus tard) ce qui lui a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. Cela le dissuadait de mettre des jolies bouteilles (liquide de nettoyage) dans sa bouche et lui disait de rester loin des escaliers quand Nana le laissait seul à l'étage. Ça l'empêchait de ramper dehors dans la rue quand Mama laissait la porte ouverte et le gardait immobile quand elle l'oubliait sur la table à langer.

Le dîner arriva et tout le monde s'installa à table (Tsuna et Nobu dans des chaises spéciales bébé). Nana donnait joyeusement à manger à Ienobu tandis qu'Iemitsu s'occupait de Tsunayoshi. L'homme se sentit d'abord un peu coupable quand il se souvint de son aîné mais sa maladresse évapora rapidement ce sentiment et il retrouva son attitude joyeuse.

Les jours suivants passèrent à peu près de la même manière. Nana passait tout son temps à gâter Ienobu, qui ressemblait tellement à son père avec ses cheveux blonds. Si Nana n'avait pas été autant de temps négligée par Iemitsu, elle n'aurait pas tellement essayée de trouver du réconfort dans son sosie. Si Nana n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant, elle aurait consacrée toute son attention sur lui (ou elle) parce qu'il/elle aurait été son seul lien avec son mari, la seule preuve de leur amour. Mais malheureusement, elle avait eu des jumeaux et Iemitsu passait presque tout son temps à l'étranger pour son boulot. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne mais elle était tellement déprimé par son mari absent qu'elle cherchait du réconfort dans ce qu'elle pouvait et se focalisait entièrement dessus. Son inconscience avait aussi augmentée sa négligence envers son autre fils: elle n'avait honnêtement pas remarqué son existence et son besoin d'amour.

D'un autre côté, tous les jours, Iemitsu essayait de construire des liens avec Tsunayoshi, le matin (qui se méfiait encore de lui mais au moins lui permettait de s'approcher. L'homme était toujours trop rude à son goût) mais était rapidement distrait par Nana ou Ienobu et oubliait Tsuna pour le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive le nourrir ou le baigner (ce qu'il faisait toujours, Nana restait avec No-kun). Il se sentait toujours mal à ce sujet quand il réalisait à quel point il favorisait son cadet mais s'en remettait rapidement.

Ienobu n'avait rien remarqué de mal. Il était habitué que sa Mama se concentre sur lui depuis qu'il était née et n'avait jamais vu le problème. En fait, il était un peu ennuyé par les tentative de son 'Dada' (après quelques jours, il ne pouvait toujours pas le prononcer correctement. Ses parents avaient trouvés ça absolument mignon) pour parler avec Tsunayoshi. Il était mieux que lui, sa Mama était toujours avec lui, alors évidement que c'était vrai. C'était une pensée subconsciente mais il se sentait toujours meilleur que son grand-frère. Alors pourquoi l'homme blond essayait de se lier avec lui? Il devrait focaliser son attention sur No-kun, à la place. Alors il attirait inconsciemment son attention. Et ça fonctionnait comme un charme! Ses deux parents se focalisaient sur lui.

Tsunayoshi ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il avait toujours un peu peur de l'homme blond (et refusait de l'appeler 'Papa) mais il avait facilement vu qu'il était le seul a faire attention à lui. Même si la dite attention consistait en des câlins écrasants et d'être lancé dans les airs (Dieu merci ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois, il avait pleuré à chaudes larmes de peur. Il n'aimait pas être pris, c'était trop haut, imaginer ce que c'était de frôler le plafond comme…) Tsuna avait toujours besoin de soin et d'amour mais sa prudence, sa peur et son manque d'attention signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter les tentatives maladroites d'Iemitsu pour se rapprocher.

Cette situation continua pendant quatre mois sans aucune évolution. Pour la défense d'Iemitsu, il n'avait jamais arrêté de créer des liens avec Tsunayoshi mais n'était pas aidé par sa femme et son cadet. Et il n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec le silencieux, calme Tsu-kun. No-kun aimait jouer au ballon dans le jardin (le lançant d'avant en arrière), d'être jeté dans les airs et attrapé, d'être enlacé et chatouillé et demandait généralement de l'attention tandis que Tsuna l'évitait la plupart du temps (attention rude d'Iemitsu du moins). Mais bien sûr, le séjour d'Iemitsu dû prendre fin lorsqu'il fut rappelé par le CEDEF pour une urgence.

Une fois de plus, le conseiller externe était sur le seuil de sa maison avec sa femme tenant Ienobu et Tsunayoshi assit un peu plus loin dans l'entrée, regardant attentivement. Une fois de plus, il échangea des adieux avec Nana et lui promit de revenir aussi tôt qu'il le pourrait. Une fois de plus, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et le front de ses fils (Tsuna s'était un peu reculé mais Iemitsu n'avait pas remarqué et s'était approché avec son perpétuel sourire). Une fois de plus, il tourna le dos à sa maison et partit pour son job en Italie (et non pour construire un centre commercial sur la Lune...)

Une fois de plus, il quitta Tsunayoshi pour être délibérément négligé en faveur d'Ienobu parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas à son père.

()()()()()()

Au fil du temps, la situation de Tsunayoshi s'aggrava.

Nana avait arrêté de l'aider pour l'essentiel une fois qu'elle l'eut considéré assez grand pour le faire lui-même, malgré qu'elle aide toujours Ienobu avec un sourire. Peu après le départ d'Iemitsu, il devait s'habiller sans aide. Si il se trompait et portait quelque chose à l'envers ou ne pouvait pas le fermer correctement, sa mère se moquait de lui et le comparait à No-kun qui 'portait correctement ses vêtements'. Bien sûr, vu que Nana était celle qui l'habillait. Et Tsuna était laissé pour corriger sa tenue par lui-même ou le portait comme ça pour le reste de la journée. Il devait aussi manger par lui-même et se faisait gronder pour mettre le bazar alors qu'Ienobu était nourrit par sa mère.

A deux ans, Tsuna se baignait par lui-même, sans surveillance. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il assumait après trois jours sans avoir été nettoyé par Nana qui baignait toujours Nobu. Il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois de noyade et seul son instinct l'avait permis d'arrêter de paniquer et de sortir la tête de l'eau quand il perdait pied.

Nana lui faisait toujours à manger et lui achetait des vêtements mais elle le laissait par lui-même la plupart du temps, alors Tsuna grandit pour être assez indépendant. Il avait toujours envie de l'amour de sa mère mais réalisa rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Aussi les quelques fois où Iemitsu rentrait chez lui, il supposait juste que Nana le laissait se charger de Tsuna pendant son séjour et prenait soin de lui elle-même quand il était absent, alors il n'a jamais fait trop d'efforts pour améliorer la relation de Tsunayoshi avec lui ou avec sa mère.

Et quand les deux enfants eurent trois ans, ils furent envoyés en maternelle et les choses devinrent pire pour Tsuna.

Il avait finalement appris à marcher par lui-même et en tant que tel, était plus maladroit et trébuchait souvent. Être ridiculisé le força rapidement à corriger sa marche et en un an, il était aussi à l'aise pour bouger que ses camarades mais le surnom 'Dame-Tsuna' créé par ses sempai resta dans l'esprit des enfants. Ienobu l'appela comme ça en un clin d'oeil. Comme Nobu était devenu le leader de la classe, les autres enfants suivaient et tout le monde connaissait Tsuna comme 'Dame-Tsuna'. Même sa propre mère ne l'appelait que de cette façon et Iemitsu pensait que c'était un surnom attachant et l'appelait soit comme ça, soit 'Tuna'. Il resta 'Dame-Tsuna' pour ses camarades pour toute sa scolarité, malgré ses capacités athlétiques moyennes.

Quand Tsuna et Nobu ont commencés la maternelle, le plus jeune comprit que non seulement il n'aimait pas que ses parents prennent soin de son frère, mais qu'il détestait _toute personne_ qui accordait une attention positive envers son frère. Heureusement pour lui, Nobu était un enfant joyeux qui aimait se lier d'amitié avec des inconnus alors que Tsuna était timide, restait dans un coin et avait du mal à se faire des amis. C'était facile pour lui de retourner les autres enfants contre le brun, de l'exclure et de faire en sorte qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment l'occasion de se faire des amis.

Il commença à blesser Tsunayoshi à la maison, parfois en cachette de sa Mama, parfois juste devant elle. Affirmant que Tsuna lui avait fait du mal, gagnant toujours le parti de sa mère, malgré le fait que le brun pleurait que ce n'était pas vrai. Nana laissait Ienobu faire n'importe quoi et ne se souciait pas assez de Tsuna pour l'arrêter. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais battue elle-même, à moins qu'elle n'ait vu Tsunayoshi 'blesser' son précieux No-kun d'une manière biaisé. Non pas que sa négligence envers son aîné lui soit bénéfique non plus.

Construire à Tsuna une mauvaise réputation comme étant un perdant maladroit et idiot était tout aussi facile pour Ienobu.

On pourrait penser que Tsuna réfutait la partie 'idiot' la première fois que lui et Nobu ont passés un test. C'était un simple test de Japonais, pour voir si ils avaient mémorisés les caractères. Tsuna avait facilement complété sa feuille: il avait une affinité avec la langue en général, sa propre langue et les langues étrangères et aimait l'initiation à l'Anglais. Il avait même commencé à étudier par lui-même avec un livret pour débutant trouvé dans la petite bibliothèque de l'école.

Nobu avait eu du mal à répondre aux questions. Le lendemain, le professeur leur redonna leur test et Nobu eut un 71 sur 100. A peine une mauvaise note mais pas assez pour le garçon qui était habitué à tout avoir. Pire encore: Tsuna avait eu 100. C'était inacceptable. Durant la pause, il attendit que son frère se dirige vers la bibliothèque et parla au professeur.

''Sensei, No-kun a vu Tsu-kun tricher au test de l'autre jour.'' Dit-il, l'air de ne pas savoir si il devrait le dire, avec des petites larmes au coin des yeux. C'était le visage qui éloignait son père de Tsuna. Cela fonctionna comme un charme sur la jeune enseignante inexpérimentée. La femme eut l'air surprise et lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu exactement, croyant déjà complètement l'enfant.

''Tsu-kun avait un papier sous son bureau et le regardait. À la maison, Tsu-kun a même dit que c'était facile de ne pas être vu.'' Mentit-il.

''Je vois. Je vais lui parler après ça. Tricher est une mauvaise chose à faire. Tu as eu raison de me signaler ça Ienobu-kun, je vais m'en occuper. Tu n'as pas à tant vouloir, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait.'' Le professeur rassura l'enfant 'incertain'. Nobu acquiesça avec un sourire heureux et alla jouer dehors avec ses amis.

Quand tous les enfants retournèrent en classe, le professeur appela Tsuna devant tout le monde et commença à lui faire la leçon sévèrement, sur le fait que tricher est une vilaine chose à faire.

Tsuna devina rapidement ce qui s'était passé et à qui la faute: le sourire satisfait de Nobu derrière le professeur était révélateur.

''Tsu-kun n'a pas triché.'' A-t-il essayé de se défendre.

''Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de mentir ou je vais appeler tes parents, Tsunayoshi-kun. Je sais que tu as triché pour avoir tout bon au test d'hier, tu devrais simplement l'admettre.''

''Mais Tsu-kun n'a pas triché pour le tes…'' Commença-t-il.

''Arrête loser.'' Renifla un autre enfant. ''Tout le monde sait que tu es Dame-Tsuna, tu n'as pas pu avoir une bonne note sans tricher.''

''Ouais, tu es stupide et tu veux être meilleur que Nobu. Mais Dame-Tsuna ne peut rien faire alors tu as dû tricher. Tellement pathétique…'' Se moqua un autre.

''M-mais.'' Tsuna était sur le point de pleurer. Il était habitué à être ignoré, pas diffamé injustement par toute une classe.

''Ça suffit Tsunayoshi-kun.'' Interrompit la professeure, semblant agacée. Elle croyait de toute évidence que la réputation de Tsuna en tant qu'idiot était vrai, juste parce que l'enfant n'avait jamais répondu à ses questions en raison de sa timidité. ''Je vais dire à tes parents à propos de ton comportement quand ils viendront te chercher toi et Ienobu-kun. Tu devrais avoir honte.'' Termina-t-elle et renvoya le pauvre Tsuna à son bureau.

Quand Nana et Iemitsu arrivèrent, la professeure leur parla du fait que Tsunayoshi avait triché, sans mentionner que c'était Ienobu qui l'avait vu, elle ne voulait pas mettre son 'honnête et gentil' étudiant dans une mauvaise position avec ses parents.

Tsuna fut grondé par ses deux parents. Iemitsu lui disant que tricher était mal et Nana lui disant qu'il devrait arrêter de mal se conduire et qu'il était évident qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleures notes que son No-kun. Son mari n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie car il était occupé à s'excuser auprès de la professeure pour le mauvais comportement de leur enfant. Pendant tout ce temps, Ienobu avait été derrière les jambes de sa mère et souriait à Tsuna.

'C'est ce que tu mérites, Dame-Tsuna' Semblait dire ses yeux.

Après ça, à chaque fois que Tsuna avait une bonne note, la même chose se produisait. Parfois, les professeurs, voyant qu'il avait tout bon, lui donnait simplement un zéro, disant qu'il devrait vraiment apprendre que tricher était mal et qu'il était évident qu'un mauvais élève comme lui ne pourrait jamais réussir un test honnêtement. Il devrait juste commencer à étudier sérieusement, comme son brillant petit frère. Comment Tsunayoshi avait-il pu naître avant Ienobu alors qu'il était celui qui agissait comme le frère aîné responsable et mettait son frère dans le droit chemin.

Éventuellement (après seulement deux mois en fait), Tsuna réalisa que c'était inutile de montrer à quel point il était intelligent à l'école et commença à échouer aux évaluations exprès. Ses camarades se moquaient toujours de lui et ses professeurs le regardaient toujours avec un léger dégoût mais au moins il n'avait pas des zéros automatiques et n'était plus retenu après l'école pour parler avec ses parents déçus.

()()()()()()

Voilà le premier chapitre de la nouvelle fic qui va remplacer Cielo! Comme toute les fictions que je commence je ne vais posté que dans 3 semaines car je n'est pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance, car j'ai un boulot depuis 3 mois et que je fais de grosse journée ^^' voilà voilà ^^ Donc à Lundi pour Welkin et peut être à Mercredi pour Soulless à voir... Ciao~


	2. That took an unexpected turn

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Noyr Desyre, Yuiu et lulupotter pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Merci ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'en existe pas beaucoup de fic avec une evil Nana ^^ C'est pourquoi celle-ci est intéressante, elle change des autres ^^

lulupotter : Merci pour ton com ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et oui pour la trouver si tu filtre c'est plus simple ^^

Merci à: Akayui, Asunaforever3, Biscotine, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, fanonyme, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, sakuchan222, Walarisse et Wispers-Write pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **NA : J'ai découvert que je suis incapable de faire parler les enfants par rapport à leurs âges, alors supposez que ces enfants sont très brillants ou vivent dans un environnement qui les pousse à parler 'normalement' plus que de façon enfantine. Ou tout autres excuses aux quelles vous pourriez penser, vraiment. S'il-vous-plaît, vous ne voulez vraiment pas lire mes tentatives de babillage, je vous le dis.**

 _Ps : Vu les coms et le faite que ma correctrice avait terminé le chapitre, je me suis dit aller je leur poste un autre chapitre plus tôt ^^ Autre chose à dire ! J'ai reçu deux accords pour deux one-shot ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !_

Bonne lecture ~

Part 2 : Ça a pris un tournant inattendu

Tsunayoshi et Ienobu avaient maintenant 4 ans. D'un côté, Nobu était devenu l'un des leaders de la maternelle, même les plus grands étaient gentils avec lui et rejoignaient son grand groupe d'amis. C'était commun de savoir qu'il était celui à suivre pour s'amuser le plus. Il était l'un des enfants les plus intelligents et sa mère lui faisait de délicieux cookies et gâteau qu'il partageait avec tout ses amis.

Tsuna, d'un autre côté, avait solidifié son statut de Dame-Tsuna. Il avait toujours de mauvaises notes, passait à peine et était considéré comme stupide. À ce que l'on prétend, il serait maladroit et aurait beaucoup d'intimidateurs (qui le faisait tomber exprès, d'où sa réputation). Il n'était pas athlétique (à moitié vrai. Il n'était pas aussi athlétique que son frère mais pouvait toujours se débrouiller. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt du sport, surtout si Ienobu allait être le seul à être félicité). Il n'avait aucun ami. Après tout, qui voudrait être avec Dame-Tsuna, l'enfant le plus stupide, le plus maladroit, le plus faible et le moins social de l'école. Et personne ne voulait que ses intimidateurs fassent attention à eux.

Le brun avait apprit après plusieurs attaques, qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter d'avoir des intimidateurs. Pas avec Ienobu qui les envoyait vers lui avec sa bénédiction. Il avait aussi découvert qu'aucun adulte ne l'aiderait à cause de sa réputation en tant que loser et que les passages à tabac s'accéléraient si il les prenait sans un mot. En tant que tel, il avait arrêté d'essayer de parler aux autres, à moins d'y être invité et personne ne s'en préoccupait. Il savait que c'était assez pathétique mais était également conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre les enfants plus âgés qui se liguaient contre lui et que même sa mère ne l'aiderait pas. Elle semblait seulement croire que c'était 'juste' qu'un fils inutile soit le bouc émissaire des autres. Spécialement si ça rendait son No-kun heureux.

Afin d'éviter son frère (qui devint plus méchant et plus cruel au fil des années), ses nombreux agresseurs et sa mère, Tsuna créa une routine à suivre tout les jours. Il se réveillait tôt, plus tôt que sa Mama et Nobu. Faisait quelques toast et partait rapidement vers la maternelle par lui-même (une des autres choses que Nana avait arrêté de faire pour lui, bien qu'elle emmenait toujours No-kun en voiture tous les jours), les rues étaient la plupart du temps vide si tôt le matin.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, il trouvait un endroit pour se cacher, comme le toit ou le bureau du concierge et attendait qu'il soit l'heure de se montrer pour l'appel. Il essayait de son mieux de se cacher aussi bien durant les pauses mais souvent ses agresseurs l'attrapaient avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Au déjeuner, il allait sur le toit déverrouillé (les professeurs étaient censé surveiller les autres enfants et faisaient en sorte qu'ils n'y aillent pas mais ils ne faisaient jamais attention à lui) et mangeait le déjeuner qu'il avait pu trouver le matin à la maison et que ses intimidateurs ne prenaient pas (son intuition lui disait clairement que de tenter de cuisiner était une mauvaise idée pour sa santé actuellement). Puis il retournait en classe, passait sa seconde pause comme la première jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure que les parents viennent chercher leurs enfants.

Il réussissait toujours à partir seul (encore, personne ne s'en souciait) et errait dans les rues jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Nana semblait parfaitement d'accord avec cette arrangement, vu que ça lui laissait plus de temps pour No-kun et pas une seule fois, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait entre la fin de la maternelle et le dîner. Les week-ends étaient essentiellement les mêmes, Tsuna parcourait la ville tôt le matin jusqu'au soir, restant en sécurité grâce à son intuition. Après le dîner, le brun restait simplement dans sa chambre, lisant des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque ou étudiant des langues. Il parlait déjà couramment le Japonais et l'Anglais et était en train d'apprendre l'Italien. Il avait trouvé quelques livres dans cette langue dans sa maison, alors un vieux dictionnaire Italien-Japonais et sauta sur l'opportunité.

Tsuna avait beaucoup de secrets (pouvaient-ils être appelés secrets si personne ne s'en souciait?) mais le plus grand d'entre eux était l'étrange habilité qu'il avait développée: il pouvait invoquer du feu. Eh bien ça ressemblait à du feu mais s'en était clairement pas un normal.

Il avait découvert cette capacité durant une de ses marches. Un chat était coincé dans un arbre et miaulait à l'aide. Le parc dans lequel il se trouvait était désert, alors il prit sur lui pour secourir le chaton. Grimper à l'arbre était assez facile, il n'était pas aussi athlétique qu'Ienobu mais pas aussi faible que les autres le croyaient non plus. Il tendit la main pour attraper le chat qui se laissa attraper jusqu'à ce que Tsuna commence à descendre.

Le chat paniqua et griffa le bras du brun. Surpris, Tsuna lâcha la branche qu'il tenait et tomba. Il eu à peine le temps d'attraper le chaton et de le serrer contre lui, espérant le protéger de la chute.

Juste au moment où il était sur le point de s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol, son corps fut englouti par un feu orange vif qui ralentit sa chute. Il se retrouva indemne, assit au sol et tenant le chaton effrayé mais indemne qui s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

Une fois le choc passé, Tsuna réalisa que l'étrange feu venait de lui. Il pouvait encore le sentir dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour et essaya d'invoquer à nouveau le feu. Ça répondit à son appel. Moins violemment que la première fois, il vit une belle flamme orange miroiter sur sa main.

Depuis, tous les jours avant de rentrer pour le dîner, Tsuna essayait de trouver un endroit désert dans Namimori (il connaissait assez bien la ville, c'était maintenant une tâche facile) et pratiquait l'invocation et la manipulation de ce bizarre et beau feu de son corps. Les premières fois après la poussée d'adrénaline, c'était difficile de forcer les flammes à apparaître mais il apprenait vite. Il essayait de s'en tirer un maximum, la transformant en différentes formes, appelant plusieurs flammes sur ses doigts en une fois… Il avait aussi découvert que le feu orange brûlait seulement ce qu'il voulait. Ça pouvait être une flamme calme, chaude, inoffensive ou une violente, brûlante et dangereuse selon sa volonté.

()()()()()()

La vie de Tsuna s'améliora un jour, alors qu'il cherchait un endroit vide pour pratiquer son contrôle. Il marchait à travers les usines désaffectées de Namimori quand il vit trois garçons plus âgés, probablement des lycéens, riant et frappant quelque chose au sol.

Suivant son intuition et ignorant le sens commun, le brun se rapprocha pour voir sur quoi ils étaient concentrés. C'était un tout petit oiseau, jaune et de forme ronde, avec des ailes si petites qu'on pouvait se demander si ça pouvait même voler.

Il se trouvait actuellement au sol, son aile gauche manifestement pliée et blessée et recevait des coup de pieds des lycéens, riant.

Sachant cela, même si Tsuna ne s'était jamais battu contre ses propres tyrans, il ne pouvait laisser personne (ou quoi que ce soit) d'autre être blessé sous ses yeux si il pouvait aider. Il couru vers l'oiseau, poussa les plus âgés et se positionna autour de la boule de plume. Il cria aux intimidateurs d'arrêter de blesser l'oiseau, qu'il ne méritait pas ça.

Les lycéens furent surpris mais se reprirent rapidement et commencèrent à frapper le gamin à la place. Son apparence déjà meurtrie, montrait clairement qu'il était régulièrement harcelé et ils n'aiment pas que les autres interrompent leur fun de toute façon. Personne ne s'en souciera.

Tsuna se fit battre sans un mot, il était habitué, bien que les aînés frappaient plus fort que ceux de maternelle. Il protégeait l'oiseau qui semblait comprendre la situation et piailla en remerciement.

Cependant, les lycéens se fatiguèrent rapidement du Tsuna non réceptif et ramassèrent des tuyaux rouillés sur le sol pour le frapper fort et le faire réagir.

Tsuna le vit et compris que si il les laissait, il aurait plus que des bleus et des coupures à s'occuper. Et l'oiseau serait encore plus blessé. Il fit la seule chose auquel il put penser. Quelques instant avant que les tuyaux de métal ne le touche, il laissa ses flammes sortirent violemment, dans le but de les faire fondre et peut être de brûler les mains de ses attaquants. Il savait qu'il ne devait laisser personne voir son pouvoir mais c'était une urgence. Et personne ne croiraient des gamins qui disaient que du feu est sorti d'un enfant de maternelle...

Ça fonctionna exactement comme il le voulait. Les tuyaux fondirent en une fraction de seconde et les mains des harceleurs étaient juste un peu brûlées. Cependant, ils ne réagirent pas comme Tsuna l'espérait. À la place de s'enfuir de peur, le trio cria, paniqua et commença à ramasser d'autres armes de fortune, voulant détruire le monstre devant eux.

Tsuna réalisa qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper sans être sérieusement blessé par les garçons plus âgés et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il refusait d'utiliser sa capacité pour vraiment blesser quelqu'un, ce serait juste une autre forme d'harcèlement. Mais il était toujours coincé...

Ce que ni Tsuna ni les lycéens savaient, c'est que depuis leur interaction avait été observée. Sur l'une des usines abandonnés se trouvait une personne. Un enfant de 6 ans qui avait d'abord vu les intimidateurs frapper l'oiseau et était sur le point de descendre sur eux, quand un autre enfant s'était interposé. Il le vit quand apparemment le non Herbivore relâcha des flammes qu'il contrôlait évidement assez pour ne pas blesser sérieusement les autres Herbivores. Il vit la réticence du non-herbivore-mais-évidemment-pas-un-Carnivore à blesser ses attaquants et décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

Hibari Kyoya était intéressé par le non-Herbivore qui pouvait invoquer de puissantes flammes qui firent fondre le métal et ne voulait pas qu'il soit tué de si tôt. ''Je vais vous mordre à mort Herbivore.''

Il sauta sur un des intimidateurs, tonfas sortis et frappait déjà et fit un travail rapide sur les trois lycéens.

Une fois son travail de maintenir la paix accompli, il se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait, effrayé. Il savait à qui il faisait face. Hibari Kyoya était bien connu comme l'enfant démon qui 'mordait à mort' n'importe qui, qui s'opposait à lui ou détruisait la 'paix de Namimori'. Son étrange discours à propos du règne animal était aussi célèbre et les gens ne se sentaient plus offensés d'être appelé 'Herbivore'. Ou avait simplement peur d'exprimer leurs problèmes. Tsuna pria simplement tout et n'importe quels dieux, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu utiliser ses flammes.

''Faux-Herbivore, quel est le feu que tu as utilisé?''

Apparemment les dieux n'aimaient pas Tsuna...

Le brun resta silencieux, ce qui ennuya le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais.

''Faux-Herbivore.'' Il savait que la créature devant lui n'était _pas_ un Herbivore, les Herbivores ne s'enflamment pas en restant indemne mais n'avait pas d'autres noms pour l'appeler. Un Carnivore n'aurait pas hésité à mordre les autres Herbivore à mort. ''Réponds à ma question.'' Menaça-t-il.

Tsuna vit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans répondre à l'autre garçon mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer son pouvoir non plus. ''C'est… c'est une capacité que j'ai.'' Commença-t-il tremblant, sachant que si l'autre n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante, il serait mordu à mort. ''Je peux invoquer un feu orange de l'intérieur de moi. Ça peut brûler si je le veux, ou ça peut juste chauffer…'' Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas précisément ce que le noiraud voulait entendre.

Kyoya réfléchit. La capacité de.. appelons-le un Omnivore maintenant, son père lui avait parlé de leur existence une fois. Dans tout les cas, la capacité de l'Omnivore était plutôt intéressante. Peut-être...

''Puis-je l'apprendre?''

Tsuna était stupéfait. Il ne savait pas comment l'autre réagirait à une réponse, alors il préféra la vérité. ''Je ne sais pas, Hibari-san. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre utiliser la même capacité avant mais peut-être que tu pourrais l'apprendre.''

Cela fut réglé pour Kyoya. Si il y avait une chance qu'il puisse avoir une telle capacité destructrice, il l'a prendrait. Même si ça signifiait être avec l'Omnivore. Il semblait au moins ne pas être quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup ou trop autoritaire, alors le noiraud pourrait supporter sa présence pendant un moment… Ou le mordre à mort s'il devenait trop agaçant.

''Tu vas m'apprendre comment utiliser ces flammes.'' Déclara-t-il et le visage du brun pâlit encore plus. ''Tu es encore en maternelle, alors je viendrais te chercher après la fin de la journée jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive.'' Il n'y avait qu'une grande maternelle à Namimori, alors il saurait où le trouver. Il ferait également des recherches sur l'Omnivore pendant qu'il y était. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à acquérir ces flammes.

Sans autre explication, Hibari sauta sur un toit à proximité et quitta le secteur, laissant derrière lui un Tsunayoshi choqué avec un oiseau blessé.

Après une demi-heure à ouvrir et fermer la bouche, le brunet se souvint d'où il se trouvait et les trois lycéens inconscient autour de lui et partit lui aussi rapidement, l'oiseau soigneusement dans ses bras.

Il atteignit un parc vide (c'était seulement le début du printemps, il faisait encore trop froid pour jouer dehors) et Tsuna commença à traiter les blessures de l'oiseau avec un kit de soin qu'il portait toujours. Il avait un peu d'expérience avec ses propres plaies et fit de son mieux pour bander l'aile gauche de la boule de plume. Une fois de plus, la petite chose piailla de remerciement.

Maintenant, Tsuna ne savait pas quoi faire avec l'oiseau. Le ramener à la maison était hors de question, ce serait une catastrophe si sa mère ou son frère le découvrait. Il finit par se contenter de créer un petit abri dans un arbre (pour éviter les prédateurs) et couvrit l'intérieur avec des affaires de rechange pour essayer de le garder au chaud. Il lui rendrait visite demain avec quelque chose à manger. Dommage, qu'il n'ait pas d'argent avec lui mais sa mère ne lui en donnait pas et ses harceleurs finiraient probablement par lui prendre.

Il oublia totalement que Hibari lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le chercher après l'école. Après tout, ça semblait tellement irréel...

()()()()()()

Le lendemain se passa comme tout les autres jours jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Tsuna était sur le point de partir avec quelques morceaux de pain pour nourrir l'oiseau quand il fut attrapé par le col.

''Où est-ce que tu vas, Omnivore?'' Gronda un enfant en tenue d'école primaire.

Tsuna ne l'avait pas vu venir et tressaillit quand il le reconnut. Oh mon dieu, comment avait-il pu oublier à propos de _ça_?

''Hi-Hibari-san! J-je suis désolé, j'ai oublié à propos de ça! M-mais je dois aller vé-vérifier l'oiseau, je dois a-aller le nourrir!'' Dit-il, sa voix si basse de peur pour que seul Kyoya l'entende. Les autres enfants et parents s'étaient reculés de 'l'enfant démon' et regardaient terrifié et un peu amusé dans le cas des enfants de maternelle: Dame-Tsuna allait évidement se faire battre.

Hibari réfléchit. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il avait un faible pour les petits animaux. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'Omnivore le prenne chez lui après ça mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Ça voulait dire que l'oiseau était dehors, blessé, quelque part et attendait d'être nourrit...

Il traîna le brun vers l'extérieur, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et demanda. ''Où est l'oiseau, Omnivore?'' Tsuna fut surpris par la question et la façon dont il l'appelait mais pointa la direction du parc malgré tout. Kyoya continua de le traîner, qui parfois pointait la bonne direction en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sous le bon arbre avec un petit abri dans les branches supérieures.

Récupérant l'oiseau et le plaça au sol, il observa les bandages sur l'aile. L'amour d'Hibari pour les petits animaux signifiait qu'il en avait sauvé un certain nombre et avait quelques connaissances pour les soigner. Le bandage était OK, pas le meilleur mais montrait quand même l'expérience. Non pas qu'il était surpris: d'après ses recherches, l'Omnivore (il avait trouvé son nom dans le registre des étudiants, sa photo avait été facile à trouver grâce à sa chevelure ridicule), il découvrit qu'il était supposément stupide et maladroit avec le surnom de Dame-Tsuna. Il était facile de deviner qu'un élève pathétique soit fréquemment victime d'harcèlement et de blessures.

Bien que d'une certaine manière, les documents ne semblaient pas très précis. Sans parler de la puissance de la flamme mais le temps de réaction du brun lorsqu'il était menacé ou questionné, de sa connaissance de comment construire un abri (il en avait fait un bon, pour être honnête. Ça bloquait le vent et gardait l'oiseau à l'intérieur au chaud) n'appartenait pas à un étudiant désespérément inutile. Et il n'était même pas tombé ou n'avait même pas trébuché une fois pendant qu'il le traînait par le bras, alors comment pouvait-il être si maladroit?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tsuna continuait de nourrir l'oiseau avec du pain. Vérifiant lui-même la blessure: ça semblait bien se soigner. Soudainement une idée stupide traversa ses pensées et il se retrouva à parler sans réfléchir. ''Tu sembles aimer les oiseaux, vu que tu es venu avec moi pour voir celui-là. Pourrais-tu le garder chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse? Je ne peux pas le prendre avec moi.'' Il ferma soudainement la bouche. _Est-ce qu'il (ne) réfléchissait (pas)? Demander à HIBARI KYOYA de garder l'oiseau? Il allait se faire mordre à mort_.

Hibari le regardait et semblait contempler. Il _voulait_ prendre l'oiseau à la maison mais ne voulait pas que les autres sachent son amour pour les petits animaux. Mais là encore, si jamais l'Omnivore en parlait, il pourrait juste le mordre à mort, avec tout ceux qui l'auront écouté.

''Hn.'' Il acquiesça. Tsuna était abasourdi. ''Je t'emmène chez moi de toute façon, comme ça tu pourras me montrer ces flammes. Je peux prendre l'oiseau aussi.'' Et il ramassa la boule de plume jaune, se retourna et marcha vers chez lui. Un regard menaçant vers Tsuna, fit se lever le brun et suivit rapidement en silence.

La maison d'Hibari était une grande maison Japonaise. Le genre que tu vois dans les films avec des portes coulissantes en papier et un bassin de Koi. Tsuna était impressionné par le noiraud qui posa délicatement l'oiseau sur la table et il le guida vers la cour, qui semblait être un terrain d'entraînement. Les quelques servants qui passaient furent évidement aussi stupéfaits de voir leur jeune maître en compagnie d'un autre _être humain_.

Kyoya les fit s'asseoir au centre et ordonna. ''Commence.''

Tsuna avait eu tout le temps du chemin pour trouver comment 'apprendre' à utiliser les flammes. Pour une raison quelconque, son intuition lui disait que tout irait bien et ça le calmait un peu. Il comptait sur elle depuis tout jeune et avait une confiance absolue en elles. ''Eh bien, la première fois que mes flammes sont apparues, j'étais en train de tomber et j'allais me blesser.'' Hibari arqua un sourcil. ''Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu doive être en danger pour les utiliser. Je veux dire, depuis ça je peux les invoquer librement, quand je le souhaite.'' Il appela une flamme dans sa main pour le montrer. Hibari était concentré sur lui mais son intuition le calmait et il continua. ''Je sais que ces flammes viennent de quelque part à l'intérieur de moi, alors, si tu les as aussi, tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de les appeler.''

''Et si je ne sens aucunes flammes à l'intérieur de moi, là?'' Questionna Kyoya. Il était évidement très sérieux à propos d'apprendre cette capacité et il mit Tsuna à l'aise. Il savait qu'il ne se ferait pas mordre à mort au hasard tant qu'il enseignerait. Et ça, il pouvait le faire.

''Ça ne veut probablement rien dire.'' Expliqua-t-il. ''Je ne sentais aucun feu à l'intérieur de ma poitrine avant d'invoquer mes flammes pour la première fois. Mais depuis la première fois qu'elles sont apparues, ça a toujours été depuis.''

Kyoya acquiesça tout en réfléchissant. ''Est-ce que la première fois que tes flammes sont apparues, tu étais en danger?''

Tsuna grimaça. Il avait été en danger de nombreuses fois avant ça. En raison de la négligence de sa mère, ses harceleurs ou les passages à tabac de son frère à la maison. Mais les flammes n'étaient jamais apparues avant l'incident du chat. Ça fit soudainement tilt dans son esprit. ''Je sais! J'ai été en danger et blessé plusieurs fois avant mais la première fois que les flammes sont apparues, c'était quand j'ai voulu protéger quelque chose, un chat en fait.''

Le noiraud semblait incertain et un peu désappointé. ''Je protège Namimori tout le temps et je n'ai jamais senti de flammes.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Les flammes sont plus de nature mentale. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a en dehors de toi qui compte mais ce qu'il y a, à l'intérieur. Je pense que la première fois que j'ai invoqué mes flammes c'était parce que je voulais vraiment protéger ce chat de la chute. Alors si tu fais quelque chose que tu veux vraiment faire, peut-être que les tiennes apparaîtront , si tu en as.'' Mais il ne doutait pas qu'Hibari Kyoya avait des flammes. Déjà, car le garçon était bien plus incroyable que lui-même. Il semblait étrange que le Tsuna intimidé et de négligé, ce 'Dame-Tsuna' pouvait ou avait quelque chose que 'l'enfant démon de Namimori' ne pouvait pas faire. Aussi, son intuition semblait convaincue que l'aîné pouvait le faire.

Hibari fronça des sourcils. ''Ce que je veux faire le plus, c'est d'avoir ces flammes.''

Tsuna transpira. L'autre garçon ne l'aidait pas vraiment. ''Eh bien, peut-être que si tu te concentres vraiment très fort sur ce souhait, il deviendra vrai. Ça m'a prit un moment pour invoquer mes flammes sur demande, une fois l'adrénaline et la panique tombées.

''Hn, donc la méditation pourrait aider? Ma famille a quelques technique pour aider à se concentrer.'' Demanda le noiraud. Il voulait vraiment cette capacité à utiliser les flammes et serait 'civilisé' (eh bien un Hibari-civil du moins) si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait y parvenir. Et il avait aussi compris que l'Omnivore devant lui n'avait aucune connaissance théorique de son pouvoir. Il pouvait seulement enseigner par rapport à sa propre expérience et supposition. Le pousser et le menacer encore plus ne servirait à rien, sauf faire peur au garçon et le rendre moins enclin à lui apprendre.

(Rappelez-vous que Kyoya à toujours 6 ans. Il n'est pas aussi impitoyable et intransigeant qu'il le sera en grandissant.)

L'intuition de Tsuna s'enflamma à la suggestion d'Hibari. Ça semblait être un bon point de départ. ''Ça pourrait fonctionner, tu vas devoir essayer pour en être sûr.''

Kyoya acquiesça. Puis il réalisa qu'avec leur détour pour aller voir l'oiseau (Dont l'abri se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville) ils n'avaient plus le temps avant sa prochaine patrouille. ''Je dois aller patrouiller. Tu peux rentrer, Omnivore, je viendrais te chercher demain après l'école.''

Le brun accepta, sachant déjà que peu importe le problème qu'il avait avec ce plan serait au mieux ignoré, au pire il serait confronté à un tonfa dans la face. Il valait mieux rester silencieux et rentrer à la maison. C'était presque l'heure du dîner de toute façon.

Kyoya ne réalisa que beaucoup plus tard, après avoir battu deux groupes d'Herbivores qui dérangeaient la paix,que pas une fois il n'avait voulu mordre à mort l'Omnivore durant la journée. Ce qui était une première. Les membres de sa famille, il pouvait les tolérer vu qu'il les reconnaissait tous comme des Carnivores et il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec eux en une fois. Même ses parents étaient rarement à la maison (pas qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y fasse attention, tous les Hibari avaient besoin de leur espace). C'était la première fois qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait passé autant d'heures avec un autre être humain sans envie meurtrière. Cela montrait à quel point l'Omnivore était étrange.

Quand il rentra tard dans la nuit de sa patrouille, il vérifia l'oiseau dans le salon. Il dormait mais se réveilla quand il s'approcha. Kyoya l'avait nourrit avec un peu de pain et de légumes (pourquoi en avait-il chez lui alors qu'il était un Carnivore? Eh bien, les servants aimaient manger d'autres choses que de la viande). Il emmena l'oiseau dans sa chambre, le posa sur une autre table, entouré de tissu pour que ça soit confortable et alla au lit. Il rêva de flammes orange vives et d'un feu violet profond.

()()()()()()

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cette nouvelle traduction vous plais et pour que vous le sachiez l'auteur à posté donc maintenant il y a 20 chapitres ! Bref du boulot pour moi ^^

Hum~ qui aurait pensé à Kyoya ? J'adore son côté herbivore avec les petits animaux XD

Allez à Lundi pour la suite de Welkin et Mercredi pour Soulless ! Ciao~


	3. That was covered by clouds

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : terino, Yuiu et Tsuki Banritt pour leurs Reviews.

terino : Merci à toi pour le com et de lire cette fic ^^

Yuiu : Haha, oui notre Hibari aurait donc un 'ami', une dépendance ? Ah voir ;) en tout cas merci pour le com ^^

Merci à: Akayui, Asunaforever3, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Ciel Saynen Cosmo Asma, fanonyme, Gol-D Lymne, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, Lyaku, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji RedBloodAlice, sakuchan222, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Part 3 : C'était couvert par des nuages

Le lendemain fut un peu difficile pour Tsunayoshi. Les étudiants avaient été surpris le matin de le voir sans aucunes nouvelles blessures et certains (y compris Ienobu qui l'avait déjà remarqué la veille au dîner) pensait qu'une telle erreur devait être corrigée. Tsuna fut encerclé par ses harceleurs durant chaque pause et était couvert de bleus au moment où l'école pris fin.

Les délinquants, guidés et encouragés par un Nobu énervé et dont les parents ne pouvaient venir les chercher que plus tard, avaient prévu de cibler Tsuna à la sortie, l'entraînant quelque part de moins visible et pour faire le travail que Hibari Kyoya avait évidemment oublié de faire la veille.

Tsuna qui n'était pas aussi stupide que les gens voulait bien le croire, l'avait vu venir et espérait que le dit Hibari Kyoya l'attendrait à l'extérieur. Pas que l'enfant de 6 ans ne faisait peur mais au moins, il ne lui ferait pas de mal si l'on respectait ses (très personnelles et objectives) règles. Et il savait que le garçon avait besoin de son aide pour essayer et invoquer ses flammes.

Quand la cloche sonna finalement, Tsuna n'attendit pas que le professeur les autorise à partir et se précipita vers la porte avec son sac. Hibari n'était pas dans le hall mais Tsuna s'y attendait. Le préfet savait qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas (le brun avait respecté ses demandes hier, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas aujourd'hui) et il n'attendrait certainement pas et serait avec les parents.

Mais les intimidateurs (moins Ienobu dont la mère était venue le chercher, oubliant commodément son autre fils) avait réussit à suivre et Tsuna avait besoin d'être en sécurité rapidement. Évitant les jambes des parents, il courra dehors et était probablement la première personne à se sentir heureuse de voir Hibari Kyoya l'attendre.

Le garçon se renfrognait à ceux qui s'approchaient mais aperçut rapidement le brun sortir du bâtiment avec empressement. La raison de cet empressement devint bientôt évident quand il découvrit la bande de gamins plus grand qui courrait après l'Omnivore, tellement concentré sur lui qu'il n'avait pas vu le sourire sadique se former sur les lèvres du noiraud.

Finalement, quelque chose pour évacuer l'ennui d'attendre dehors avec ses faibles Herbivores.

Les intimidateurs ne le virent jamais arriver.

Deux minutes et une pile d'enfants inconscients plus tard, Tsuna suivait un Kyoya rafraîchit chez lui avec un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Les servants furent encore plus stupéfait que l'autre jour: quel type de maladie mentale aviez-vous besoin pour être d'accord de suivre leur jeune maître deux fois de suite et _avec un sourire_?

Hibari guida le plus jeune vers la cour où ils furent accueillis par un petit piaillement. ''Hibari, Hibari!''

Le brun trouva rapidement l'origine du bruit et ouvrit grand les yeux à la vue de la boule de plume jaune de l'autre jour sur une branche basse et avec son aile gauche dans un plâtre. Il ne savait pas que cette chose pouvait parler! Il tourna vers Hibari avec des yeux inquisiteurs, qui était toujours d'assez bonne humeur pour répondre. ''Cette espèce peut apprendre des mots. J'ai appelé un vétérinaire Herbivore pour faire en sorte que son aile se soigne correctement. Maintenant Omnivore, commençons.''

Tsuna ignora les petits cri de 'Omnivore, Omnivore!' en arrière plan et demanda. ''As-tu trouvé les techniques de méditation?''

Kyoya acquiesça et sortit un vieux lire de sa veste (probablement une poche dimensionnelle, pensa Tsuna, il n'y avait aucun autre moyen que le garçon puisse cacher ses deux tonfas et un livre par ailleurs). Il l'ouvrit et suivit les instructions. ''Qu'est-ce que ça a fait quand les flammes sont apparues la première fois?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Ah, eh bien c'est un peu dur à décrire. Je crois que j'ai soudainement eu très chaud dans ma poitrine, comme quelque chose qui grandit à l'intérieur. Et pendant un moment, je me suis sentis très calme pour une quelconque raison. Comme très, très calme alors que je tombait de l'arbre. C'était étrangement naturel aussi pour être honnête. Comme quelque chose qui était supposé être toujours là finalement.''

Tsuna avait passé le temps durant les leçons à réfléchir à la manière d'aider Hibari à réveiller ses flammes. C'était après tout la relation la plus proche qu'il avait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et il suspectait que c'était de même pour le noiraud: Tsuna avait remarqué qu'il tolérait sa présence mieux que quiconque qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Hibari avait toujours répondu à ses questions et avait tenu une conversation semi-normale avec lui. Il savait que le garçon voulait surtout utiliser cette capacité de flamme mais Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir de la chaleur à l'intérieur. C'était le plus proche de l'amitié qu'il ait jamais connu.

Hibari était sur le point de commencer à méditer quand Tsuna sortit un livre de son sac et demanda. ''Puisque que je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider à méditer, je me demandais si je pouvais étudier. Je vais rester à proximité si tu as des questions ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose bien sûr.''

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au livre et après avoir arqué un sourcil à la vue du manuel d'Italien niveau intermédiaire, Hibari hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. C'était vrai que l'Omnivore ne pouvait pas l'aider pour la méditation et aussi longtemps qu'il ne le dérangeait pas, ça ne poserait pas de problème. Recevant un hochement de tête de l'autre garçon, Tsuna se mit à l'aise au sol et se concentra sur son manuel. Il avait les bases de l'Italien et avait besoin d'augmenter son vocabulaire maintenant.

Huit jours passèrent de manière similaire, avec Hibari qui allait chercher Tsuna après l'école (ce qui déconcertait ses harceleurs et son frère) ou tôt chez lui quand c'était le week-end (heureusement Tsuna se réveillait toujours tôt et croisait Hibari sur le chemin de sa maison et comment connaissait-il son adresse exactement?). Les deux garçons passaient leur journée en silence, l'un méditant et l'autre étudiant l'Italien. Durant les week-ends, un servant amenait même à Hibari et à un Tsuna reconnaissant, quelque chose à manger au déjeuner. Ils se séparaient avant l'heure du dîner. Hibari en aurait eu assez normalement de cette routine mais pour une raison quelconque, il tolérait la présence de l'Omnivore (il n'admettrait pas qu'il appréciait sa compagnie) et il pouvait _sentir_ qu'il était proche d'un progrès. Parfois, il avait l'impression que le feu qu'il cherchait était juste au bout de ses doigts.

Le neuvième jour, après quelques heures passées en silence, Tsuna leva soudainement la tête et regarda le noiraud. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait senti quelque chose de similaire à ses flammes venir d'Hibari. C'était un peu différent mais le sentiment général était le même.

Il continua à regarder jusqu'à ce que soudain, une fine flamme mauve s'alluma sur la paume ouverte du garçon. Apparemment Kyoya le sentit aussi, vu qu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu surpris. Tsuna souriait. ''Tu l'as fais Hibari-san! Il y a définitivement une flamme mauve dans ta main là!''

L'enfant de 6 ans regarda sa main pendant un moment avant de dire avec un sourire insaisissable. ''Je me sens étrange mais c'est définitivement comme un feu dans ma poitrine. Sais-tu pourquoi mes flammes sont violettes?'' Il leva la tête pour regarder l'Omnivore et la petite flamme s'éteignit. Mais la chaleur à l'intérieur restait.

''Aucune idée, peut-être que ça change d'un individu à l'autre. De toute façon, si c'est comme moi, ça devrait être plus simple maintenant pour l'invoquer. C'était difficile au début mais après une semaine d'entraînement, j'ai pu appeler la mienne instantanément.''

Hibari acquiesça, toujours un peu surpris par le sentiment dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, c'était juste comme l'Omnivore l'avait expliqué: comme quelque chose qui manquait jusqu'à présent et qui était finalement en place. ''Connais-tu un moyen pour augmenter sa puissance ou pour aider à la manipuler?''

''Eh bien, là encore, c'est à tâtonnement mais je pense que je peux aider et te dire quelques moyens.'' Le brun s'arrêta et sembla réaliser quelque chose alors que son sourire heureux tombait. ''Je devine qu'après ça je n'aurais plus aucune raison de te revoir.'' Il était vraiment déprimé par cette pensée. Sa plus proche connaissance _était_ Hibari Kyoya, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Le noiraud s'arrêta un moment. Il s'était aussi lentement réchauffé par la présence de l'Omnivore. Et assez étrangement, il savait qu'il lui _manquerait_ si ils se séparaient. Non pas qu'il lui dise mais le brunet était rapidement devenu une partie de sa vie qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il était le premier individu qu'il reconnaissait comme un Omnivore et la première personne à être d'accord pour passer du temps avec lui (les demi-menaces du début n'ont jamais été répétées et Tsuna l'avait toujours suivit volontairement après ça).

''Hn, je suppose que tu pourras continuer à venir ici après ça. De cette façon, tu ne menacera pas la paix de Namimori en te promenant.''

Hibari pouvait voir le visage du brun s'illuminer de plus en plus à chaque mot. Il semblait vraiment désemparé à l'idée de ne pas revoir l'enfant de 6 ans. Le noiraud sentit une chaleur à l'intérieur mais la rejeta avec la chaleur du feu.

''Donc.'' Commença Tsuna avec hésitation. Il ne voulait pas que sa prochaine phrase soit mal perçue par le plus âgé mais il avait besoin d'en être sûr. Kyoya se demandait ce qui le mettait dans un tel état d'herbivore. ''Nous nous voyons tous les jours et nous passons du temps ensemble. Je sais qu'on ne connaît pas grand-chose sur l'un ou l'autre mais cela ne fait pas de nous des… amis?'' Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Hibari resta silencieux pendant un long moment et Tsuna se tortillait nerveusement. En vérité, Kyoya ne pouvait dénier ce que l'Omnivore avait dit. Il avait passé énormément de temps en sa présence et quelque part il appréciait. Il voulait aussi plus de temps dans le futur avec la seule personne avec qui il se sentait confortable (maintenant qu'il y pensait, _comment_ pouvait-il se sentir suffisamment détendu avec Tsuna à proximité pour baisser sa garde et _méditer_?).

C'était juste que 'être ami' sonnait trop herbivore pour qu'il l'utilise. Là encore, le petit brun devant lui, avait l'air tellement désespéré d'avoir son approbation, que même le démon de Namimori n'avait pas le cœur de dire non. Et c'était vrai d'une certaine façon...

''Hn, je suppose que nous le sommes.'' Dit-il entre ses dents, regardant ailleurs que les yeux ambrés étincelants devant lui. Comment l'Omnivore ne pouvait-il pas être embarrassé par ça et émettait une aura aussi brillante et heureuse? Peut-être que c'était un truc d'Omnivore.

Tsuna aurait enlacé le noiraud si il ne s'était rappelé que le garçon détestait la foule et le contact humain. Mais il souriait toujours comme un dingue. ''Donc tu es mon premier ami, Hibari-san!''

Hibari hésita un moment avant de répondre. ''Kyoya.''

''Quoi?'' Tsuna pensait qu'il avait mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible.

''Si nous sommes.'' Il s'arrêta un seconde, le mot étranger sur la langue. ''Ami, tu devrais m'appeler Kyoya.''

Tsuna semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et Hibari était sur le point de paniquer: il ne savait _pas_ comment gérer un Omnivore en pleurs, excepté peut-être avec un tonfa sur la tête mais ça ne semblait pas approprié à la situation.

''Kyoya-san?'' Essaya-t-il, incertain. Puis un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage. ''Alors tu devrais m'appeler Tsunayoshi. Ou juste Tsuna vu que mon nom complet est difficile à prononcer.''

''Tsunayoshi alors.'' Hibari tourna la tête, essayant de cacher la légère rougeur sur ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il appelait quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille par son prénom. Tsuna prétendit ne pas le remarquer. ''Dans tous les cas.'' Il se secoua. ''Tu devrais rentrer. C'est presque l'heure pour moi de commencer mes patrouilles.''

Kyoya remarqua une fois de plus le léger froncement de sourcils qui apparu au mot 'maison' mais ne dit rien. Il avait déjà réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son… c'était encore étrange, mais de toute façon… Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie de son _ami_. Son frère aimait évidement le tourmenter à en juger par son comportement à l'école. Il avait vu sa mère venir chercher son cadet (et ils étaient apparentés, Hibari avait vérifié) ignorant complètement l'aîné des jumeaux, chassé par des intimidateurs. Tsunayoshi était _toujours_ dehors et semblait éviter d'aller chez lui autant que possible pour un enfant de 4 ans. Et ne le faites pas commencer sur les bleus et les coupures que tout le monde semblait consciemment évité de voir.

Là encore, il y avait l'attitude étrange de ceux de la maternelle. Le surnom 'Dame-Tsuna était hautement injustifié. Le garçon n'était pas l'enfant le plus athlétique mais il n'était certainement pas aussi maladroit que sa réputation. Enfer, il pouvait marcher autour de la ville sans s'arrêter pendant presque une journée entière. À quatre ans! Kyoya pouvait aussi le faire mais il était bien conscient qu'il était une exception. Et n'essayez pas de lui faire croire qu'un étudiant stupide avec des notes comme celles qu'il avait vu (oui, il avait vu les notes de Tsuna aussi. Quoi, il était juste curieux!) pouvait étudier avec autant de discipline une autre langue. Comme se faisait-il que l'Omnivore avait eu de multiples _zéro_ à des tests pour voir si il connaissait ses symboles quand il pouvait lire sans problème un livre moitié Japonais, moitié Italien?

Hibari avait déjà pris sa décision. Vu qu'il avait déjà accepté qu'il était l'ami de Tsunayoshi, il jouerait pleinement son rôle. Et ça voulait dire qu'il questionnerait le garçon sur sa situation insensé, la prochaine qu'ils se verraient.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait aller faire ses patrouilles dans les rues.

Alors que Tsuna quittait la maison Hibari, il fut surpris de voir son nouvel ami marcher à ses côtés. ''Hi- Je veux dire Kyoya-san? Pourquoi vas-tu de ce côté, tu ne commences pas normalement ta patrouille dans l'autre direction?''

''Je peux patrouiller les rues dans n'importe quel ordre que je veux.'' Souffla-t-il. ''Et je veux m'assurer que tu rentres sans incidents. Tu es toujours couverts de petites blessures.'' Tsuna rougit. Il ne savait pas qu'Hibari avait remarqué les plaies, qu'il cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

''Tu devras m'expliquer comment tu les as eu demain après la maternelle.'' Ajouta-t-il. Tsuna baissa la tête mais acquiesça. Il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait cacher sa situation au plus âgé pour toujours et était reconnaissant de l'ajout de temps pour rassembler ses pensées.

Les deux enfants avec une capacité de flammes spéciales marchèrent vers la maison du brun en silence.

()()()()()()

''Elle quoi?'' Gronda Hibari. Il n'avait jamais entendu une raison aussi stupide pour négliger un enfant, comme Tsuna venait de lui dire.

''Son mari lui manque.'' Commença Tsuna tout en caressant l'oiseau maintenant guérit sur ses genoux. ''Qui est quasiment toujours absent pour son travail et vu qu'Ienobu lui ressemble, elle concentre son attention sur lui. Du moins à ce que j'ai compris. Elle dit toujours comment son 'adorable No-kun ressemble à son père, c'est comme si elle le voyait ici.'' Expliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Nana n'avait dirigé de tel mots et de tel yeux si aimant. ''Elle est tellement concentré sur Nobu qu'elle oublie que je suis là, la moitié du temps. Et elle voyait Nobu comme un bon enfant, elle le croyait peu importe ce qu'il disait.

''Iemitsu mon père et ne me demande pas quel est son job, j'en ai aucune idée. il nous a donné de ridicules excuses et de fausses cartes postales et s'attendait à ce qu'on croit à ses mensonges. Eh bien, Mama et Nobu y croient. De toute façon, il essaie d'être plus équitable et de nous donner la même quantité d'attention mais il est plus proche de Nobu depuis qu'ils ont plus de choses en commun. Aussi, peu importe à quel point il essaye de me parler, Nobu ramène son attention vers lui et fait une colère si il n'agit pas de suite. Mais depuis Iemitsu n'est presque jamais à la maison, ça ne changerait rien si il essayait encore plus de créer des liens avec moi.''

Kyoya ne savait pas très bien par où commencer mais voulait vraiment aider son premier ami (il avait plus ou moins réussi à assimiler cette idée pendant la nuit) alors il demanda la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. ''Appelles-tu toujours ton père par son prénom?''

''Oh, eh bien, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de lui pour être honnête. Durant ses deux dernières années, il n'est seulement revenu à la maison que trois fois pendant une semaine à chaque fois, et repartait. Et nous n'avons rien sur lequel fonder des liens père et fils. Ça et il a tendance à croire tout ce que dit Nobu aussi, comme comment j'ai triché durant ma première évaluation.''

''Tu as triché durant une évaluation?'' Hibari en doutait. Il détestait toute forme de triche et toute forme de non respect des règles. mais l'enfant devant lui était un des enfants les plus honnête qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas.

"Non, j'ai eu tous les points honnêtement au test de Japonais mais Nobu, qui avait une note moyenne, a dit au professeur que j'avais un papier avec les réponses avec moi.'' Dit Tsuna d'un ton le plus égal possible. Kyoya pouvait dire qu'il était en colère. ''Le professeur l'a cru ainsi que toute la classe quand elle me l'a dit. Nobu a dit à tout le monde que j'étais un enfant maladroit, stupide et bon à rien et vu que tout le monde le voit comme un leader, ils le croient, d'où ma réputation de Dame-Tsuna. De toute façon, la professeure à fini par appeler mes parents (c'était une des semaines où Iemitsu était là) et ils ont cru que c'était vrai aussi. Mama dit toujours que Nobu est plus intelligent que moi et Iemitsu n'ai jamais rester assez longtemps pour voir de lui-même que c'est faux. Pas que je veuille me vanter mais je suis plutôt intelligent. Du moins, pour les langues. Je peux déjà parler et écrire couramment le Japonais et l'Anglais et je me débrouille assez bien en Italien.'' Un éclat de fierté apparut finalement dans sa voix.

Kyoya acquiesça. Ça faisait sens et cela expliquait la part de mystère. Mais pas tout. "Donc, comment as-tu eu toutes ses blessures et pourquoi personne n'a remarqué?''

''Personne ne le remarque vu qu'ils croient et par 'ils' je veux dire les professeurs et Iemitsu quand il est là, que c'est du à ma 'désespérante maladresse'. Les autres s'en fichent, comme Mama et la plupart des élèves, quelques professeurs aussi ou se sont les responsables. Quand ils m'attrapent, les intimidateurs ne se retiennent pas et Nobu leur donne un coup de main. En fait, il me frappe souvent à la maison et dit à Mama que c'est parce que j'ai commencé ou que j'ai été méchant avec lui. Mama le croit toujours et même parfois elle me frappe quand elle pense que j'ai fait du tort à Nobu. Comme si je mangeais les collations qu'elle achetait pour lui.'' Tsuna était proche des larmes mais les retenait. Il savait que Kyoya ne saurait pas les gérer. Et ça faisait toujours du bien. Il n'avait jamais personne pour se confier. Du moins, personne qui le croirait.

''Et pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton pouvoir pour arrêter ça? Tu pourrais facilement tous les battre avec le contrôle que tu as avec tes flammes.'' Hibari devenait de plus en plus en colère. Il avait l'air calme mais il bouillait intérieurement, il pouvait même sentir ses flammes se déplacer furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait pas l'Omnivore depuis très longtemps mais il pouvait dire que Tsunayoshi, son premier ami, ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

''Eh bien… tu vois, j'ai une intuition assez précise, je peux généralement dire par où aller et ce qui doit être évité, par exemple, ou si il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois voir ou faire. Ça ne m'a jamais trahi et m'a même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois que je me faisait harcelé, ça me disait toujours que je devais garder ma compétence cachée. La fois avec Hibird.'' Il caressa la boule de plume qui était ainsi nommé due à son attachement à l'aîné. ''Était une exception. Ces lycéens allaient vraiment nous blesser moi et le petit.''

Hibari acquiesça. Ça faisait sens. La capacité d'invoquer le feu était étrange et qui sait comment les gens réagiraient. Les trois attaquants avaient certainement mal réagit, essayant de tuer l'Omnivore. C'était un pouvoir qui devait être utilisé en dernier recours et Kyoya le garderait comme tel. Au moins quand il aurait assez de contrôle dessus pour l'utiliser dans un combat.

En parlant de combats. ''Vu que tu ne sembles pas savoir te défendre sans révéler ton pouvoir, Tsunayoshi, j'ai décidé de t'apprendre à te battre correctement.'' Déclara-t-il et rencontra un brun surpris.

Combattre, Kyoya-san?'' Tsuna semblait hésitant. ''Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas utiliser la violence. Pas que je pense que ta façon de gérer les choses est mauvaise mais je ne pense pas que blesser les autres me convienne.'' Il avait les yeux baissés.

''Tu peux utiliser les capacités de combats pour blesser ou pour te protéger. C'est possible de neutraliser un adversaire sans le blesser et ça te laisse le temps de bouger.'' Ce n'était pas une stratégie qu'Hibari utilise mais ses parents lui en avaient parlé et il pouvait voir que ça conviendrait à Tsunayoshi. L'Omnivore avait prouvé qu'il n'aimait pas blesser les autres le jour de leur rencontre mais aussi qu'il pouvait montrer ses crocs si il en avait vraiment besoin. Maintenant Kyoya devait juste s'assurer que ses crocs soient assez acérés.

Tsuna envisageait ce point. ''Je pense, si tu le dis. Tu es l'expert en combat ici. Mais tu es sûr de vouloir m'apprendre? Je ne suis pas aussi inutile que je semble l'être mais je ne suis définitivement pas aussi athlétique ou puissant que toi.''

''Je ne te le proposerais pas si je n'étais pas sûr. Tu as au moins besoin d'être en mesure de te défendre contre ses harceleurs. Je vais t'apprendre les bases.'' Ce que le garçon ne savait pas, c'était que la définition de base des capacités de combat d'Hibari était élevée. Très élevée comparé au reste du monde. ''Et tu peux penser à cela comme un moyen de te rendre l'appareil pour m'avoir appris comment appeler et manipuler mes flammes.''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Je n'espérais rien en te l'apprenant. En plus tu as compris par toi-même, je n'ai presque rien fait. Et tu aurais trouver un moyen pour manipuler et renforcer tes flammes sans moi aussi, le mieux que je puisse t'offrir, ce sont des conseils basés sur l'expérience personnelle.'' Kyoya était sur le point de rétorquer quand Tsuna l'interrompit. ''Que dirais-tu si je t'apprenais quelque chose pour que tu m'apprennes à me battre? Comme ça, nous n'aurons plus à en discuter. La seule chose que je pourrais t'apprendre que tu ne vois pas à l'école sont les langues. Alors qu'en penses-tu, Kyoya-san? Veux-tu apprendre l'Anglais et l'Italien?'' Demanda le brun avec un sourire.

Hibari n'arrivait pas à trouver la force pour dire non à ce visage. Il espérait que ça ne deviendrais pas quelque chose de commun. Honnêtement, il n'était pas très intéressé à apprendre d'autres langues que le Japonais mais il pensait que ça ne ferait pas de mal à en connaître d'autre. Et Tsunayoshi semblait très excité par cette proposition. ''Très bien, je vais t'apprendre des techniques de combat et tu vas m'apprendre des langues.''

Tsuna lui fit un sourit radieux. Il ne pouvait pas encore croire qu'il avait trouvé un ami qui voulait passer du temps avec lui. C'était un sentiment magnifique.

''Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé et que tu sais tout à propos de ma vie, peux-tu m'en dire plus à propos de toi?'' Demanda Tsuna.

''Que veux-tu savoir?''

''Eh bien… pourquoi vas-tu toujours en patrouille par exemple.''

''Ma famille a toujours garder la paix de Namimori et empêche tout Herbivores illégaux de la déranger. Mes parents ne sont pas là pour le moment, donc c'est mon job de les mordre à mort.'' Répondit calmement Hibari. Il s'abstenu d'ajouter de battre les délinquants et les criminels qui était une excellente occasion pour relâcher sa frustration de partager sa ville avec de simple Herbivores, respectueux des lois ou non. Il ne voulait pas que Tsunayoshi le prenne personnellement quand ce n'était pas le cas. Et il avait le sentiment que l'Omnivore ne comprendrait pas la notion de violence rafraîchissante.

''Et où sont tes parents, si ça ne te dérange pas que je demande.'' Se dépêcha d'ajouter l'enfant de 4 ans. Il savait que trop bien que les histoires de famille pouvait être un sujet délicat.

''Ça ne me dérange pas. Ils travaillent tout deux à l'étranger et je ne les vois pas très souvent. Mais c'est bien comme ça, aucun de nous n'aime vraiment être trop longtemps autour les uns et des autres. Nous sommes proches mais nous aimons notre liberté. Ils appellent toujours de temps en temps et envoient des messages pour les grandes occasions.'' Et Kyoya allait vraiment bien avec ça. Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient et se souciaient de lui à leur façon et ils ne se pressaient pas autour de lui.

''Et que font-ils pour vivre?''

À cela, Hibari s'arrêta. Il connaissait que les emplois respectifs de ses parents n'étaient pas accepté par les gens en général. Mais là encore, l'Omnivore était différent de tout les autres. Il ne voulait pas le choquer et le faire partir mais il espérait aussi que Tsunayoshi ne mettrait pas fin à leur amitié pour une telle chose. Et le garçon lui avait dit ses secrets, de son pouvoir à sa situation de famille. Il était juste que Kyoya fasse la même chose.

''Ma mère travaille comme officier de renseignement.'' Commença-t-il prudemment,gardant un œil sur la réaction de l'Omnivore. ''Elle trouve et arrête les gens qui commettent des crimes international. ''Mon père… travaille comme assassin indépendant.''

Tsuna était surpris par cette information mais croyait que cette personne qui se souciait de Kyoya ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise. En comparaison, sa propre famille maltraitante semblait pire. Non, ce qui l'avait vraiment intrigué était. ''Comment tes parents peuvent-ils être marié quand leur travail sont d'un côté différent de la loi? N'est-ce pas une contradiction?''

Kyoya laissa échapper le souffle qu'il n'avait pas su qu'il avait retenu. Ouaip, l'Omnivore était étrange pour s'inquiéter de ce problème mais il supposait que c'était mieux de cette manière. Il ne savait vraiment pas quand est-ce qu'il s'était tellement attaché à Tsunayoshi, qu'il avait tellement peur qu'il le laisse.

''Nous les Hibari, aimons notre liberté. Nous suivons nos propres règles et nous les défendons mais nous ne forçons pas les autres membres de la famille à penser de cette manière. Mes parents suivent tous deux le mode de vie auquel ils croient.'' Il y avait un soupçon de fierté dans son intonation. ''Ils mettent toujours de côté leurs différences d'opinion quand ils rentrent à la maison. C'est pareil pour tous les Hibari. Nous laissons chacun faire ce qu'ils veulent aussi longtemps qu'ils n'embêtent pas les autres mais quand nous avons besoin de voir tout le monde ou que l'un de nous a besoin de soutien, nous allons tous répondre.'' Maintenant Kyoya rayonnait de fierté. Tsuna pouvait le voir et sourit. Il vu que le noiraud aimait sa famille et que sa famille l'aimait. Il serait presque jaloux, si il n'était pas aussi content pour son ami.

''Dans tout les cas.'' Hibari coupa Tsuna dans ses pensées. ''Si tu n'as plus d'autres questions, nous devrions commencer ton entraînement au combat et celui de mes flammes. Pour le moment, tu vas devoir développer tes muscles, donc pour commencer apprends-moi quelques techniques pour m'aider à invoquer mes flammes et ensuite tu iras faire des tours de terrain pendant que je m'entraîne.'' Ordonna Kyoya.

Tsuna acquiesça joyeusement et expliqua comment appeler ses flammes et montra comment faire. Puis il commença à courir dans la cour alors qu'Hibari s'asseyait pour se concentrer sur son entraînement. Il savait que ce serait difficile et que Kyoya s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse les choses sérieusement et qu'il le ferait, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait empêcher qu'un sourire glisse sur son visage.

Faire des choses avec des amis était tellement amusant.

()()()()()()

Oooh Tsu-kun et Kyo-kun sont amis ^^ c'est mignon XD Humhum bref, voilà pour aujourd'hui comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Je vous dis à Lundi pour la fin de Welkin et à Mercredi pour Soulless ! Ciao~


	4. That led to a new home

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Cassiopee hinamori, Claraseth, Yuiu et Tsuki Banritt pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Haha et encore tu n'as pas tout vu ^^ merci pour le com je te laisse avec la suite ! Ciao~

Merci à: Akayui, Asunaforever3, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Ciel Saynen, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, fanonyme, Gol-D Lymne, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Lyaku, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, sakuchan222, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: Vu que Welkin est terminé j'ai eu envie de poster la suite de Another, pour votre plus grand plaisir (mais on reste toutes les deux semaines après :D) ^^ Ciao~**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 4 : Cela conduit à une nouvelle maison

Les jours devinrent des mois et Tsunayoshi et Kyoya devinrent plus proche. Ils se voyaient tous les jours chez le noiraud pour s'apprendre l'un l'autre le combat, l'Anglais et comment utiliser les flammes. Hibari était plus lent que le brunet quand il s'agissait d'apprendre à invoquer son pouvoir à volonté. Une fois qu'il réussit à atteindre ce point, ils réalisèrent que Tsuna était très talentueux avec ses flammes orange. Kyoya avait plus de mal à contrôler les siennes et ne pouvait les appeler autant que son ami pouvait le faire après le même temps d'entraînement. Ça le frustrait légèrement mais il comprenait aussi que les gens étaient différents et que cet Omnivore était vraiment un génie dans ce domaine. Il continuerait simplement à pratiquer jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le même niveau que son ami.

Ses leçons de langues progressaient aussi doucement. Kyoya n'était pas très intéressé par elles, mais il était intelligent et donnait toujours tout dans tout ce qu'il commençait (se relâcher était la quintessence du comportement d'herbivore). De plus, Tsunayoshi était très enthousiaste et était un bon professeur. Il adaptait ses explications au schéma de pensée d'Hibari (certaines règles grammaticales devenaient des herbivores mordus à mort par les lois des carnivores les plus forts, d'une façon ou d'une autre) et le noiraud pouvait presque parler couramment l'Anglais, après juste 6 mois.

L'entraînement de Tsuna était plus agité. Il avait accumulé suffisamment de muscles à la fin de la deuxième de semaine, pour que son ami commence à lui montrer quelques mouvements. La théorie était bonne et le brunet mémorisait rapidement les techniques. Cependant, le moment était venu pour eux de combattre amicalement (Kyoya se retenant délibérément pour faire progresser Tsuna) mais il y avait un problème. Tsunayoshi avait du mal à se battre et à frapper son ami, même quand il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blesser. C'était au point que chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de commencer un mouvement, défensif ou offensif, il arrêtait à mi-chemin et Kyoya pouvait tout simplement regarder.

Heureusement, le noiraud de maintenant 7 ans trouva une solution quand il offrit à Tsuna de le suivre dans une de ses patrouilles. Un délinquant, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre le démon de Namimori, décida d'avoir une petite revanche en attaquant le petit brun qui le suivait. L'Omnivore démontra rapidement que ses réserves n'étaient pertinentes que pour son ami et utilisa un des mouvements que Kyoya lui avait montré pour envoyer l'adolescent délinquant au sol, assommé. Hibari était très fier.

Après cet incident, les deux garçons ont convenu que Tsunayoshi suivrait Kyoya lors de ses patrouilles à partir de maintenant et pratiquerait ses techniques sur quiconque qui venait après lui. Et quand quelqu'un avait choisi entre faire face au terrifiant monstre porteur de tonfa et le petit, mignon, gamin à l'air inoffensif derrière lui, eh bien… Disons juste que Tsuna avait beaucoup de cibles pour s'entraîner.

Hibari remarqua que les yeux de Tsuna brillaient en orange parfois quand il était concentré sur son adversaire. Il le mentionna mais Tsuna ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il ne savait pas même pas à propos de ce phénomène jusqu'à ce que le noiraud ne le lui dise. Hibari laissa ça. L'Omnivore était bizarre, rien de nouveau.

Quand les vacances d'été arrivèrent, les garçons commencèrent à sortirent ensemble. Ne restant pas juste à la maison de Kyoya (les servants s'étaient réchauffés envers l'étrange brunet après avoir vu qu'il n'était pas un _autre_ démon assoiffé de sang. Ils aimaient leur jeune maître mais ils adoraient son ami bienveillant) ou allaient faire des patrouilles ensemble (les fauteurs de troubles n'avaient toujours pas enregistrés Tsuna comme une menace et allèrent vers lui en premier. C'était devenu une stratégie de combat de l'envoyer en premier et que Kyoya attaquait par l'arrière). Ils allaient à l'arcade, mangeaient des glaces et d'autres choses que les enfants de leurs âge faisaient. Eh bien, aussi longtemps que la quantité de personnes sur place n'était pas trop élevée et que ce n'était pas l'un des endroits favoris d'Ienobu.

En parlant d'Ienobu, Hibari s'était finalement retrouvé face à lui. Et il détestait le gamin.

Lui et Tsuna avaient convenu de se rencontrer en face de la bibliothèque publique ce jour: Tsuna voulait commencer à apprendre le Chinois maintenant qu'il parlait couramment Italien. Il était arrivé en avance et attendait Kyoya quand il fit face à son jumeau et quelqu'un de ses amis (lire: les intimidateurs de Tsuna).

''Hey, Dame-Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.'' Commença un garçon. Celui-ci appréciait piéger Tsuna dans les toilettes et pousser son visage dans les toilettes. ''Tu vas à la bibliothèque? Comme si tu savais lire!'' Ils rièrent tous.

''Je suis surpris que tu ait réussi à marcher jusqu'ici.'' Ajouta un autre enfant. Celui-là semblait surtout aimer voler tous les pauvre toasts que Tsuna avait pour le déjeuner. ''Tu es tellement maladroit que tu aurais dû te faire frapper par des voitures au moins une vingtaine de fois sur le chemin. Les conducteurs ont du être chanceux aujourd'hui: pas de morceaux de Dame-Tsuna à nettoyer sur leurs voitures!''

''Allez.'' Dit Nobu à ses amis sur le ton le plus condescendant qu'un enfant puisse utiliser. ''Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est tellement stupide. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est né.'' Il fit face à Tsuna. ''Même Mama le dit. Il n'est bon à rien depuis sa naissance, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'ignore et me préfère. Pauvre Mama, avoir un tel fils inutile. Tu devrais te suicider, Dame-Tsuna, ce serait un soulagement pour tout le monde de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de toi!'' Se moqua-t-il et ils rièrent tous.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le visage du brun s'éclaircir quelque part, pendant la partie 'tellement stupide'. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence irritée derrière eux qui avait entendu tout le discours.

Il ne se retournèrent que quand l'un d'eux cria soudainement de douleur. Ils virent un garçon aux cheveux noir, deux ans plus âgés qu'eux en train d'attaquer leur ami au sol avec de sinistres tonfas.

''Pour le crime de rassemblement, calomnie et d'être de totals idiots et des bâtards, _je vais tous vous mordre à mort_!''

Le passage à tabac était complètement d'un côté. Quelques gamins essayèrent de lancer quelques faibles coups de poing mais Kyoya répondait juste avec un tonfa sur leurs poings et un son de craquement suivait rapidement suivit par un cri de douleur. Les deux derniers et Ienobu essayèrent de courir après avoir vu tous leurs camarades tomber et qui restaient au sol dû à leur souffrance ou -si ils étaient chanceux- d'avoir perdu bienheureusement conscience.

Mais des enfants d'à peine 4 ou 5 ans ne pouvaient échapper au démon de Namimori (en fait, même les plus âgés ne le pouvaient). Hibari envoya le premier au sol avec un coup dans son genou droit. Un 'craquement' écœurant se fit entendre. Un tonfa fut jeté à l'arrière de la tête du second et il s'effondra sans un bruit.

Finalement, seul un Tsuna choqué, un Ienobu fuyant désespérément un Kyoya en rage restaient.

Le noiraud fit rapidement tomber le blond, sauta sur lui et le tient au sol, avec un tonfa contre sa nuque. Nobu pleurait et suppliait à moitié mais Hibari ne s'arrêtait pas. Sa main de libre attrapa l'autre par les cheveux et lui releva la tête.

''Si.'' Gronda-t-il. ''Jamais je te vois ou t'entends faire ou dire quelque chose de mal à propos de Tsunayoshi encore une fois, tu le regrettas cette fois, quand je te mordrais _seulement_ à mort.'' Et il commença à frapper le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient. À ce moment là, son visage était à peine reconnaissable si ce n'est grâce à sa couleur inhabituel de cheveux et son corps était couvert de bleus, avec quelques os fêlés.

Avec un dernier coup de pied, Hibari alla ramasser son tonfa précédemment jeté et se dirigea vers son ami, qui n'avait pas du tout bougé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Tsuna.

Il se précipita à ses côtés et commença à chercher des blessures mais l'Omnivore l'arrêta. ''C-c'est j-juste'' Il hoqueta entre ses sanglots. ''l-la première f-fois que qu-quelqu'un me déf-défend co-contre N-nobu…'' Hibari le regardait. Il connaissait la situation de sa famille mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait s'effondrer comme ça. Même quand Tsuna lui expliquait tout, il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. ''Me-merci K-Kyoya-s-san. Mer-Merci b-beaucoup po-pour ê-être mon a-ami.''

Sortant de son abasourdissement, Hibari guida gentiment l'Omnivore loin du carnage et vers sa maison. Ils reviendraient à la bibliothèque publique un autre jour: pour l'instant, Tsunayoshi avait besoin d'un endroit sûr pour se calmer. Le brun sanglotant le suivit docilement, trop bouleversé pour penser normalement. Quelques passants lui jetaient des regards curieux ou offensés mais un regard noir de Kyoya les renvoyait sur leur chemin.

Une fois chez lui, Kyoya conduit son ami dans sa chambre, l'assied devant la table basse et renvoya le personnel inquiet. C'était la première fois que Tsuna mettait un pied dans la chambre mais ne remarqua rien. L'oiseau jaune qui dormait sur la table, volait rapidement sur les genoux de Tsunayoshi et piailla ''Omnivore,Omnivore! Heureux, heureux!'' Réalisant que Hibird essayait de le consoler, Tsuna réussi à faire un fragile sourire sous ses larmes. Hibari remerciait mentalement l'oiseau. Il était assis, épaule contre épaule avec son ami mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Les mots n'avaient jamais été son point fort, sauf si s'était des menaces (et même là, elles avaient tendance à être assez similaires).

Ils restèrent là, silencieux jusqu'à ce que Tsuna s'endorme avec la tête dans ses bras, sur la table. L'heure du dîner était déjà passée et Kyoya alla chercher une couverture et un oreiller de rechange et les installèrent respectivement sur les épaules du dormeur et sous sa tête. Habituellement, l'Omnivore rentrait chez lui à cette heure mais même si il se réveillait, Hibari ne le laisserait pas rentrer chez 'lui' aujourd'hui. Il ne ferait pas face à son bâtard de jumeau dans cet état. Et le noiraud doutait que la mère négligente s'en aperçoive ou s'en soucie.

Kyoya alla dormir après avoir préparé un lit de fortune au sol près de son ami désemparé.

Le lendemain matin, Hibari se réveilla le premier au son du téléphone qui sonnait. Il s'assura que le brun dormait toujours avant d'aller répondre dans le salon.

''Résidence Hibari.'' Dit-il mécaniquement.

''Bonne après-midi, Kyoya. Ou bonne matinée pour toi au Japon.'' Répondit une voix composée féminine. Kyoya se réveilla immédiatement et complètement de son sommeil. Il pouvait reconnaître la voix de sa mère après tout. Elle n'appelait pas souvent et le timing était trop suspect pour que ça soit une coïncidence. Un des domestiques l'avait probablement informé que l'Omnivore avait passé la nuit ici.

Maintenant, Kyoya n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait réagir. C'était la première fois qu'une telle situation se produisait. ''Bonjour Mère.'' Il décida de s'attaquer au sujet au lieu de tourner autour du pot. ''Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler que Tsunayoshi a dormi ici.''

''En effet. En vérité, je me demandais comment c'est arrivé. Si tu pouvais m'expliquer…'' Elle s'arrêta.

Hibari pesait ses options. Sa mère travaillait pour l'Agence de Renseignement Japonaise. Elle découvrirait à propos du brun dans tous les cas. Il lui dirait la vérité mais garderait le secret sur quelques points, telle que la capacité de la flamme. C'était à l'Omnivore de raconter son secret, pas lui.

''J'ai rencontré Sawada Tsunayoshi, il y a quelques mois et j'étais curieux: il n'était ni un Herbivore ni un Carnivore, alors je l'ai appelé un Omnivore. Il a une capacité que j'ai trouvé intéressante et je voulais l'apprendre. Nous somme devenus…'' Là encore, il hésita, c'était embarrassant d'admettre ça à _sa mère_. ''amis et je lui apprends à se battre et il m'apprend les langues.''

''Sa mère le néglige en faveur de son plus jeune frère jumeau, abusif pour des raisons stupides, des raisons d'herbivore et son père est inutile. Il est aussi harcelé à l'école à cause de son frère et hier, j'ai vu ce bâtard de jumeau Herbivore et son troupeau l'insulter et je les ai mordu à mort. Tsunayoshi était choqué parce que pour la première quelqu'un l'avait défendu et je l'ai ramené ici pour le calmer. Il s'est endormi et je n'ai pas voulu le renvoyer à ces stupides Herbivores alors il est resté pour la nuit.'' Il avait essayé de garder ses explications aussi neutres et objectives que possible mais il ne pouvait empêcher des vagues de colère de le secouer quand il parlait de la famille de l'Omnivore ou des événements d'hier et il savait que sa mère avait remarquée.

Mme Hibari resta silencieuse pendant une longue minute et Kyoya commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être serait-elle contre qu'il soit ami avec l'Omnivore.

''Je suis contente.'' Soupira-t-elle soudainement et surpris Kyoya avec son inhabituel ton et ses mots. ''Ton père et moi, on s'inquiétait que tu restes seul. Que tu ait trouvé quelqu'un que tu appelles un _ami_ est un soulagement. Il doit être important pour toi si tu es tellement en colère à propos de sa situation familiale. J'aimerais le rencontrer mais je ne vais pas être capable de revenir à Namimori avant un moment, de même pour ton père. Je l'en informerais moi-même. Et ne t'en fais pas Kyoya.'' Ajouta-t-elle. ''Nous soutenons ton amitié avec ce Sawada…'' Elle s'arrêta pendant une seconde comme si le nom lui était familier. ''Non, je réfléchis trop, il est peu probable qu'ils soient liés…'' Kyoya l'entendit murmurer mais l'écarta. Sawada était un nom assez commun. ''Dans tous les cas, nous soutenons ton amitié avec ce Sawada Tsunayoshi et toutes actions que tu trouves nécessaire pour l'aider. Il est le bienvenu à la maison, de jour comme de nuit.''

Kyoya était soulagé. Ses parents acceptaient qu'il soit ami avec l'Omnivore après tout. Non pas qu'il aurait cessé de le voir dans tous les cas mais c'était plus facile de cette manière. Et le noiraud était encore jeune, il avait inconsciemment besoin de l'approbation de ses parents.

Les deux Hibari échangèrent quelques mots de plus avant de raccrocher, tout deux avec le cœur léger.

Quand Tsuna se réveilla, il prit toute une minute avant de se souvenir d'où il était et pourquoi. Puis les événements de la veille et il réalisa qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Kyoya. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas dérangé le noiraud.

Juste quand il était sur le point de se lever pour aller chercher son ami pour s'excuser. La porte s'ouvrit et Hibari entra avec un plateau contenant deux set de petits déjeuner traditionnels Japonais.

''Kyoya-san, bonjour, merci de m'avoir laissé rester. J-j'espère que je n'ai pas dérangé.''

''Bonjour à toi. Je t'aurais jeté dehors si tu l'avais été.'' Le rassura-t-il à sa manière. Mais Tsuna le connaissait assez pour comprendre. ''Ma mère a appelé pour savoir pourquoi tu étais resté ici, un des domestiques lui a dit.'' Ajouta-t-il. Tsuna commença à paniquer.

''Oh, je suis désolé, j'espère que tu n'as pas de problèmes à cause de moi! Je n'aurais pas…'' Hibari interrompit son babillage en posant le plateau sur la table et en donnant sa part au brun troublé.

''Je ne suis pas dans le pétrin et toi non plus. Ma mère était… heureuse de savoir que je m'étais fait un ami et ça ne la dérange pas que tu restes ici, maintenant ou dans le futur. Et je ne t'aurais pas laissé retourner dans cette maison après ce qu'il s'est passé. Le bâtard d'Herbivore'' A en juger par son visage et intuition, Tsuna devina que c'était le nouveau surnom d'Ienobu. ''a très probablement dit à ta mère que tu étais en quelque sorte responsable de ses blessures et ils vont te 'punir' en retour. Je ne peux pas vraiment les arrêter.'' Et cette impuissance le bouffait de l'intérieur mais il n'avait aucun moyen de séparer une mère de son enfant ou de prouver sa négligence ou ses abus à cause de la réputation généralisée de Tsuna. ''Mais je peux au moins te garder en sécurité ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez en état pour leur faire face.''

Dire que Tsuna était touché serait un euphémisme. Il pouvait clairement voir à quel point Kyoya était mécontent de ne pas pouvoir plus l'aider et n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour le remercier pour ça.

''Ça va aller, tu m'as déjà aidé plus que je n'aurais pu te le demander. Je suis vraiment, vraiment reconnaissant, Kyoya-san. Maintenant, mangeons ce petit déjeuner: j'ai faim et ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas vu un si appétissant.'' Depuis la dernière visite de son père en fait. L'homme insistait toujours pour que tout le monde mange ensemble et malgré la négligence de Nana, elle lui préparait toujours de la nourriture quand il était là. Eh bien, la plupart du temps. Elle avait commencé à oublier sa part de dîner à plusieurs reprises dernièrement… ''Une fois que nous aurons terminé de manger, je rentrerais. Merci de m'avoir aidé, je l'estime. Je reviendrais ici quand ce sera réglé.''

Il souriait mais les deux enfants savaient qu'il serait sévèrement battu. Kyoya se sentait mal d'avoir perdu son (léger) tempérament hier, vu que l'Omnivore devrait payer pour ça mais Tsunayoshi secoua la tête et dit qu'il aurait été battu hier au lieu d'aujourd'hui. Et que c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour le défendre, pour une fois.

Après avoir mangé, Tsuna retourna chez lui. Il savait que se défendre rendrait les choses plus douloureuses à la fin et se fit sévèrement tabasser sans se défendre pour avoir 'payé des voyous contre le pauvre Nobu' comme l'avait dit son jumeau à leur Mama. C'était une explication ridicule: Tsuna n'avait absolument aucun argent, pas comme Ienobu. Kyoya payait pour eux quand ils sortaient. Et où aurait-il trouvé des voyous prêts à faire ça? Mais comme toujours Nana croyait tout ce que sont No-kun disait. Entre un coup de béquille et un talon dans les côtes, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le plâtre sur le bras et la jambe gauche de Nobu, ainsi que les bandages autour de sa tête et de son torse. Kyoya avait fait tout son possible et ça le faisait se sentir un peu mieux.

Une fois que Nana et Ienobu en eurent assez de frapper et d'insulter le brunet en position fœtal, ils partirent (Nana roucoula autour de No-kun et demanda si ses blessures ne lui faisaient pas mal). Tsuna sortit lentement et se traîna vers la maison Hibari comme promis. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le noiraud l'attendant quelques blocs plus loin, accompagné par un servant avec une voiture. Il regarda les blessures de son ami d'un air sombre mais lui dit juste de monter dans la voiture sans aller tuer le reste de la famille Sawada.

À l'intérieur du manoir Hibari, Tsuna s'était fait soigné. Elles étaient moins sévères qu'Ienobu vu que ni son jumeau ni sa mère ne pouvaient frapper aussi fort que Kyoya mais avait tout de même des bleus moches, quelques coupures, dont une sous le sourcil qui saignait abondement et plusieurs côtes meurtries. Ce serait douloureux pendant quelques jours mais ça guérirait vite (un effet secondaire des flammes, avaient devinés les enfants puisqu'Hibari aussi guérissait des rares coupures et bleus qu'il avait, plus rapidement depuis qu'il les avait réveillées).

Kyoya n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et ça inquiétait Tsuna. Il pensait commencer une conversation quand le plus âgé dit. ''À partir de maintenant, tu ne retourna dans cet endroit misérable que pour aller chercher tes affaires. Le reste du temps, tu vivras ici.'' Son ton était sans appel et le brun était plus qu'heureux de s'y conformer, il n'aurait pas osé demander une aussi bonne offre. Mais son intuition le harcelait et il savait pourquoi. Il se sentit obligé de le dire à son ami.

''J'adorerais ça, mais mon intuition m'avertit. Pour être honnête, je pense que je devrais rentrer à la maison quand Iemitsu reviendra. Sinon, il viendra ici et me forcera à rester et à vivre avec Mama et Nobu et il ne m'autorisera pas à te revoir. Les quelques fois où il est rentré à la maison et que j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'ils me battaient, il ne m'a pas cru et m'a dit d'arrêter de mentir à nouveau et d'accuser les autres des choses qu'ils ne font pas. Apparemment, Ienobu dit que je fais ça souvent...''

Kyoya n'était pas heureux avec ça mais après quelques discussions, convenu que ce serait mauvais que le père de Tsuna réagisse de cette manière. Et il avait personnellement vu la précision accrue de l'intuition de l'Omnivore.

Il ordonna aux domestiques d'aller voir tous les jours à la résidence Sawada avant le dîner. Si l'homme rentrait (il arrivait toujours le matin d'après Tsuna et était assez bruyant pour être remarqué), Tsuna retournerait là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'Iemitsu parte, ce qui ne serait pas trop long, vu les dernières visites. Le personnel accepta sans sourciller. Tous ceux qui travaillaient pour la famille Hibari ont un 'sombre' passé et ils savaient tous se promener discrètement dans une zone. Ils aimaient le jeune garçon qui était ami avec leur jeune maître et adoucissait son caractère inflexible.

Et les choses se passèrent comme prévu par Hibari. Tsuna avait secrètement ramené le peu de biens qu'il avait au manoir Hibari et vivait là de façon permanente. Un domestique allait chaque jour avant l'heure du dîner vérifier si Iemitsu était revenu, ce qui ne s'est jamais produit. Les deux garçons passaient leurs journées ensemble, que ce soit pour apprendre à l'un et l'autre dans le fond (Kyoya avait commencé à apprendre l'Italien après avoir maîtrisé l'Anglais et apprenait à Tsuna des techniques avancées, même si il les considérait comme des bases. Ils s'entraînaient avec leurs flammes ensemble malgré le niveau supérieur de Tsuna et Kyoya était ravi de découvrir qu'il pouvait couvrir ses tonfas de ses flammes pour augmenter leur puissance, bien que cela endommageait les armes à long terme), patrouillaient ensemble (Tsuna pouvait maintenant faire mordre la poussière aux voyous aussi facilement que Kyoya) ou traînaient autour de la ville.

Les vacances prirent fin et ils retournèrent à l'école. Hibari se faisait un devoir de venir chercher son ami tous les jours et mordait tous les intimidateurs à mort, vu que Tsuna ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même sans que ses parents, professeurs ou que les autres gamins réagissent -c'était bien connu à Namimori que l'enfant démon était au-dessus de tous reproches ou représailles, à moins que vous ne vouliez un tonfa en pleine face. Mais depuis il attendait toujours un peu plus loin de l'école pour éviter la foule, les gens pensaient que Dame-Tsuna ne connaissait ses itinéraires de patrouille et guidait ses poursuivants vers lui au prix de se faire mordre lui-même à mort (en bref, personne ne réalisait ou voulait croire que les deux étaient amis, vu que ça semblait trop étrange. Pouvez-vous l'imaginer? Dame-Tsuna et l'enfant démon de Namimori?).

Puis vint mi-Octobre. L'Omnivore était spécialement agité aujourd'hui et Kyoya ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Il avait remarqué les regards qu'il envoyait à son frère et à sa mère quand ils quittaient l'école, la veille. Comme d'habitude, Ienobu l'avait juste regardé tandis que Nana ne remarquait même pas sa présence. Après une heure à lui apprendre une technique d'immobilisation et en voyant que ses pensées étaient sur autre chose, Hibari a finalement exigé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Tsuna fut surpris par la question mais répondit néanmoins, il garda ses yeux tournés vers le sol. ''Tout va bien, Kyoya-san, je le jure. C'est juste que… C'est juste que je me demandais si ils se souvenaient de moi aujourd'hui...''

''Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui?''

''Eh bien… je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je ne voulais que tu te sentes forcé de le célébrer et je ne connais pas le tien non mais aujourd'hui c'est...''

''Ton anniversaire.'' L'interrompit Kyoya. Il ne le savait pas mais c'était évident avec le comportement de l'Omnivore et commença une explication. Il était en colère contre lui-même: pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à Tsunayoshi quand il était né? Les anniversaires étaient important, les amis et la famille étaient supposés le célébrer et la famille du jeune garçon n'allait évidement pas remplir ce devoir. C'était encore plus important pour Kyoya de le célébrer. Les propres parents d'Hibari appelaient toujours et lui envoyaient des cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Vraiment, comment avait-il pu oublier ça?

Il devait corriger cette erreur. Maintenant. ''Donc ton anniversaire est le 14 Octobre. Le mien est le 5 Mai. Rentres, nous devons préparer ton anniversaire, même si il est tard.'' Et il traîna le brun stupéfait à l'intérieur. Tsuna ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hibari se soucie des anniversaires et souhaite réellement le fêter.

Tout le personnel se dépêcha de mettre en place une petite fête. Un gâteau aux fraises fut préparé et tout le monde portait un yukata (Tsuna en avait quelques-uns, vu que les domestiques pensaient qu'il n'avait pas assez de vêtements). Kyoya laissa son ami à la maison quelques heures, pour lui acheter un cadeau. Tsuna essaya de protester que ce n'était pas important mais réalisa que le noiraud cherchait un moyen de se racheter pour son oubli.

Quand Hibari rentra, tout le monde était assemblé dans la plus grande salle de la maison (à part la salle d'entraînement) et l'attendaient pour commencer la fête. Après avoir chanté et soufflé ses bougies, Tsunayoshi éclata en sanglots de remerciements et admit que c'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait que des gens célébraient _son_ anniversaire et pas juste celui de son jumeau (Iemitsu avait fait une fête pour eux deux quand ils avaient eu deux ans mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir).

Cela rendit Kyoya et ses employés encore plus furieux envers les deux autres Sawada mais ils le cachèrent pour le bien de Tsuna. C'était _son_ anniversaire. Les servants n'avaient pas vraiment de cadeaux alors ils promirent de cuisiner tout ce que voudrait le brun, le lendemain. Tsunayoshi leur avait juste sourit et les avait à nouveau remercié, il était déjà tellement reconnaissant, il s'en fichait qu'ils n'aient rien préparé pour lui.

Puis Hibari posa un petit cadeau devant lui. L'Omnivore le regarda pendant un moment, essayant de deviner ce que c'était, avant de prendre le paquet et de l'observer. C'était une boîte qui tenait dans sa paume mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il le déballa lentement, savourant son premier cadeau d'anniversaire et souleva le couvercle.

Il en sortit une paire de mitaines noires avec des renforcements en métal autour des articulations.

Kyoya commença à expliquer. ''Ce sont des gants de combat. Vu que tu fais tomber n'importe quelle arme que tu tiens pendant l'entraînement.'' Vrai, Tsuna ne semblait pas pouvoir garder une emprise ferme sur les armes qu'Hibari lui mettait en main. ''Et tu es plutôt doué avec tes poings.'' Sacré louange venant de lui mais Tsuna _était_ plutôt doué avec ses poings. Il comptait sur sa vitesse pour se glisser sous la garde de son adversaire et frappait fort. ''Je pensais qu'elles seraient les meilleures armes pour toi. Mais si...''

Il fut arrêté par Tsunayoshi qui l'enlaça soudainement. Kyoya se raidit au début, prêt à repousser l'autre, avant de se calmer et de se détendre légèrement. Il détestait de telles marques d'affection habituellement mais compris que c'était le seul moyen que son ami avait trouvé pour le remercier. Pour lui avoir offert une maison. Pour le protéger de ses harceleurs et de sa famille abusive. Pour lui apprendre comment se défendre par lui-même et pour lui avoir offert son tout premier cadeau. Un cadeau qu'il l'aiderait à être en sécurité et qui a été acheté en pensant à lui.

''Je les aime, merci Kyoya.'' Murmura Sawada Tsunayoshi à son ami avec des larmes dans les yeux, avec un large sourire. ''Merci pour tout.''

()()()()()()

Oh l'anniversaire de notre Omnivore préféré ^^ j'adore comment Kyoya est représenté dans cette histoire, surtout son comportement avec son Omnivore ^^ Perso j'ai quand même un peu de mal à écrire les faits et gestes de Nana et Ienobu, c'est dur ce qu'il vit le petit Tsuna… mais ça change alors je continu ! Aller à Mercredi pour Soulless ! Ciao~


	5. That exposed family secrets to the sun

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, kedy ichyo, Yuiu, qqn, petitlutin98 et RedChi-San pour leurs Reviews.

Qqn : Merci à toi pour le commentaire et sache que je poste toute les deux semaines voir des fois deux à la suite qd l'envie m'en prend ^^ mais se sera tous les samedi qd j'aurais fini de traduire, pour info je suis à 14/21 !

Yuiu : Oui j'avoue c'est trop chou ^^ Kyoya c'est trouver de bon surnom quand il veut XD Non pas du tout ça ne se voit mais alors pas du tout XD Aller merci pour ton com et voilà la suite ! Ciao~

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Asunaforever3, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Ciel Saynen, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, DaPowaOfNeo, fanonyme, Gol-D Lymne, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Part 5 :Ça exposé les secrets de la famille au soleil

Quand Tsuna se réveilla dans le manoir Hibari un mois après son anniversaire, ses premières pensées furent. 'Ah, je vais finalement retourner à la maison pendant un moment'. Son intuition l'informait avec regret que Iemitsu allait rentrer aujourd'hui.

Après s'être levé et préparé pour la maternelle, le maintenant enfant de 5 ans rencontra Hibari Kyoya dans la salle à manger et lui dit la tournure malheureuse des événements. Le garçon plus âgé n'était pas content, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire mais envoya un servant rôder autour de la maison jusqu'à ce que l'homme arrive. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que l'intuition de Tsunayoshi était dysfonctionnelle. Pour la première fois...

Les enfants partirent pour l'école, espérant ne pas avoir à se séparer dans l'après-midi. Mais la fameuse Hyper Intuition des Vongola n'eut pas tort.

Durant le déjeuner, Tsuna étudiait le Chinois de base, tout en mangeant son bento sur le toit (le personnel d'Hibari avait commencé à lui en faire un aussitôt qu'il eut emménagé officieusement) quand Kyoya apparut à ses côtés. Le brun préféra se concentrer sur le fait que le bâtiment avait quatre étages et que le primaire était passé par dessus le garde-fou plutôt que par son expression visiblement mécontente et expression moins évidente d'inquiétude.

''L'Herbivore est arrivé, il y a une heure. Il est venu avec un Herbivore plus âgé qu'il a présenté comme son boss.''

Ce détail surpris Tsunayoshi. Le blond faisait toujours de son mieux pour cacher son vrai travail -Tsuna était convaincu qu'il n'était _pas_ un ouvrier en construction. Inviter son patron, si l'homme était vraiment son boss, chez lui était un risque et un mouvement inattendu. Raison de plus pour que Tsuna y aille et prétende qu'il n'est jamais parti, malheureusement.

Hibari réfléchissait à la même chose et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Ils se séparèrent après que Kyoya lui ait remis quelques vêtements et effets personnels à Tsuna pour qu'il les cache dans son sac et après que le brun lui ait promit de le garder au courant et de revenir après que l'homme soit parti. Tsuna était inquiet mais être en présence d'Hibari tous les jours faisait des miracles pour sa confiance en lui et il savait qu'il pouvait jouer la mascarade.

Quand une Nana rayonnante apparue à la fin de l'école pour ramener Ienobu, Tsunayoshi suivit le plus anodin possible et entra discrètement à l'arrière de la voiture. Il avait besoin de montrer que leur dynamique de famille était aussi normale que possible.

Une fois à la 'maison', leur père s'est empressé de serrer d'abord sa femme dans ses bras et la souleva, puis Ienobu, qui cria de joie et finalement Tsuna, qui resta légèrement en retrait et espérait être invisible. Puis il les poussa tous dans le salon pour leur présenter un vieux monsieur en costume avec une canne assis sur le canapé.

''Nana, No-kun, Tuna, c'est mon boss, Timoteo. Timoteo, c'est ma mignonne et adorable famille.'' Iemitsu était évidemment extatique à l'idée de montrer sa famille à son boss.

''Mme Sawada, Ienobu, Tsunayoshi, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez.'' Répondit le vieil homme, regardant chacun d'eux avec un sourire chaleureux. Ça semblait sincère mais Tsuna fut instantanément méfiant envers l'homme. Il était en quelque sorte dangereux. Très dangereux disait son intuition. ''Mais s'il-vous-plaît, appelez-moi Grand-père. Je considère déjà Iemitsu comme mon fils en quelque sorte.''

''Seulement si vous m'appelez 'Nana' Timoteo-san.''Répondit la femme. Elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre: son mari était à la maison, son No-kun était finalement guérit de ses blessures. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux?

Nobu se présenta poliment lui-même comme on lui avait apprit alors que Tsuna marmonna des salutations. Mais personne ne s'en soucia et 'Grand-père' lui envoya un sourire indulgent.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, le dîner était en quelque sorte normal et après avoir mangé, Tsunayoshi fut heureusement autorisé par son père d'aller dans sa chambre avec un livre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit son père et son boss parler à voix basse seuls à l'étage. Ils avaient l'air de comploter quelque chose et ça attira l'attention du brun à travers la porte.

'' _C'est une chance que nous ayons été là quand Nobu a fait sortir ses flammes pour la première fois. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il les réveillerait aussi jeune. Mon fils est vraiment un prodige!_ '' Déclara Iemitsu en Italien. Ça attira encore plus la curiosité de Tsuna et il s'appuya sur sa porte pour écouter. Dieu merci, il avait décidé d'étudier l'Italien. Et ils parlaient des flammes? Connaissaient-ils son pouvoir?

'' _C'est rare pour un utilisateur de flamme de Ciel de les invoquer à cet âge. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester Actif, elles devaient être scellées. Autrement il aurait pu être rapidement localisé et attaqué._ '' Répondit la voix de Timoteo (Tsuna ne pouvait pas l'appeler 'Grand-père' alors qu'il n'appelait pas Iemitsu 'Papa'). Et ils parlaient de la même capacité de flamme que Tsunayoshi avait, par contre il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles étaient appelées 'Ciel'. Peut-être que ces flammes étaient bleues ou quelque chose...

'' _Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Et que Nobu ait des flammes de Ciel d'entre toutes, je suis tellement content. Quand j'ai vu ce feu orange, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fier._ '' Donc les flammes de Ciel sont _orange_ pour une quelconque raison? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il avait aussi des flammes de Ciel? Peut-être que les flammes de Kyoya ont aussi un nom. Mais attends, ils ont dis qu'ils avaient scellés les flammes d'Ienobu? Ça veut dire que son jumeau _avait_ la même capacité que lui et apparemment elles venaient de se manifester et la dite capacité pouvait être prise de Tsuna? Cette dernière pensée était terrifiante.

'' _Je peux imaginer mais c'est trop tôt. Il est trop jeune pour les contrôler_.'' Tsuna pria pour être différent. Kyoya et lui étaient des enfants mais ils avaient définitivement un contrôle sur leur capacité. Et se battraient tous les deux avant que quelqu'un ne scelle une chose aussi importante, vitale et si précieuse partie d'eux. '' _Tu es sûr que ton fils aîné n'a pas aussi manifester de flammes_?''

'' _Tuna? Aucune chance, c'est un gentil gamin mais il n'est pas aussi talentueux que Nobu dans tous les domaines. C'est impossible pour lui de réveiller cette capacité aussi tôt alors que son frère vient juste de les invoquer. Et c'est en assumant qu'il ait des flammes de Ciel ou même un autre type._ '' Ça blessait profondément le brun. Il savait que son père le voyait comme moins talentueux que Ienobu. Mais d'avoir si peux foi en lui? Tsuna avait mordu sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte et de montrer à quel point ses flammes étaient belles et puissantes au monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas, à moins de vouloir les perdre par la suite.

'' _Je vois. Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux. Au moins l'un de tes fils restera loin de notre monde au moins. Alors qu'ils pourraient être un grand atout pour les Vongola._ '' Tsunayoshi assuma que c'était le nom de quelqu'un, parce que 'palourde' n'avait aucun sens là. '' _Comme toi, ce serait dommage que des enfants si innocents tombent dans la Mafia…_ '' Et Tsuna n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase. La _Mafia_! Son père était dans la sanglante Mafia! Ça expliquait tellement, de ses longs voyages à l'étranger, son secret à propos de son travail actuel! Kyoya devait l'apprendre et ce 'Vongola'. C'était probablement le nom du boss pour lequel il travaillait. Hibari serait probablement au courant grâce à ses nombreuses relations.

Le brunet entendit à peine le son d'un homme avec une canne descendre les escaliers et un autre plus bruyant venir vers sa porte. Rapidement, il dû cacher son choc de son visage avant qu'il n'ouvre la...

''Hey, Tuna, tu es toujours là? Nous sommes sur le point de commencer un jeu en bas, je pensais que tu nous avais déjà rejoint.'' S'exclama le blond. Il devint soudainement inquiet. ''As-tu entendu ce dont Papa et Grand-père parlaient?'' Demanda-t-il alors qu'il essayait de paraître aussi indifférent que possible.

Tsunayoshi mit son meilleur visage innocent et répondit. ''J'ai entendu Papa.'' Dieu, qu'il détestait l'appeler comme ça mais ça semblait moins suspect. ''Et grand-père parler, mais vous utilisiez des mots bizarre et Tsu-kun ne comprenait pas.'' Eeeeeet il ressemblait à un enfant de deux ans là. Comme c'est humiliant. Ça semblait fonctionner sur Iemitsu par contre et dieu merci ça fonctionna parce que Tsuna n'aurait pas supporté parler d'une façon aussi stupide et _herbivore_ (Ok, peut-être que Kyoya avait un peu trop d'éteint sur lui mais ça semblait approprié) sinon. Maintenant pour la touche finale. ''Qu'est-ce que Papa et Grand-père disaient?'' Un léger, calculé, inclinaison de la tête et une utilisation de ses grands yeux de chiot et d'étincelles. Et quelques fleurs en arrière plan pour être sûr.

Cela fonctionna de manière spectaculaire. ''Oh, bien sûr, j'ai oublié ça et mon petit Tuna est teeellement miiiiignooon!'' Hurla Iemitsu alors qu'il écrasait l'air des poumons de son fils. ''Ne t'en fais pas, Papa parlait juste de son travail. Ce n'est rien d'aussi important que mes deux aaaadorable fils…'' Et l'homme continua encore et encore ce qui sembla des heures à propos de sa mignonne famille. Tsunayoshi faisait de son mieux pour garder son apparence de petit, timide, facilement effrayé et inoffensif enfant alors qu'on lui disait d'aller au lit. Enfin. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit en quelques secondes malgré ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, il suivit Nana comme une ombre quand elle prit soin de Ienobu et elle ne le remarqua pas du tout quand il les suivit à l'école. Les deux hommes pensaient que c'était juste son 'habituelle' timidité qui le gardait loin d'eux et qu'il restait derrière sa mère et Nobu lui jetait des regard cinglants quand personne ne regardait. Il savait se comporter devant des étrangers.

Au déjeuner, il fut rejoint à nouveau par Kyoya sur le toit et il lui parla de toutes ses découvertes. L'enfant de 7 ans était aussi choqué par ce qu'il était et promis de chercher toutes informations qu'il pouvait sur la Mafia, Vongola, Timoteo ou même Sawada Iemitsu,vu que l'homme était apparemment assez important pour être familier avec son supérieur (Tsuna croyait que Timoteo était en effet son supérieur et Kyoya était prêt à croire l'intuition du brun).

()()()()()()

Les deux restèrent au total six jours à Namimori avant de partir. Six jours entiers à faire semblant d'être normal même si un peu idiot enfant de 5 ans qui se cachait de son jumeau chez lui, de faire semblant autour de sa mère comme si elle faisait attention à lui et d'endurer les étreintes écrasantes et les cris du blond. Oui, ces six jours avait été un enfer pour Tsunayoshi et il était content de retourner dans ce qui était maintenant sa maison. Ce fut une coïncidence que ce jour-là Kyoya lui dise qu'il aurait un rapport de ses parents sur la Mafia, Vongola, Timoteo et Iemitsu.

Hibari l'attendait dans sa chambre avec de gros rapports soigneusement empilés devant lui. Et semblait à la fois insatisfait et perplexe, ce qui était un spectacle étrange sur son visage habituellement sans émotion. C'était un mauvais présage selon Tsuna.

''Omnivore.'' Commença le garçon alors que le brunet fermait la porte coulissante et prit place devant lui. ''Comment as-tu réussi à te mettre dans une telle pagaille?''

Il procéda ensuite d'expliquer à un Tsunayoshi de plus en plus choqué par la capacité familière utilisée seulement dans la Mafia et cachée au public qui impliquait d'étrange flammes colorées. Il dit que les Vongola était la plus grande, la plus puissante et la plus sanglante Famiglia Mafieuse, aussi que l'un des plus grands syndicats de criminels au monde. Il lui dit que Timoteo était communément connu comme le Vongola Nono, le neuvième boss du dit groupe et probablement l'homme le plus influent vivant. Que les Vongola ont une branche connu comme le CEDEF qui gérait les affaires interne en tant que force extérieure. Et le point le plus effrayant, que le chef du CEDEF, connu comme le conseiller externe, qui détenait autant de pouvoir que le boss des Vongola en temps de guerre ou de succession, le Jeune Lion des Vongola, était un homme blond de descendance Japonaise du nom de Sawada Iemitsu.

Au moment où Kyoya termina, Tsuna était aussi pâle que le papier, les yeux grands ouverts et bouche bée. Ce n'était pas possible,n'est-ce pas? Pas son maladroit, inconscient et bruyant père? Hibari lui tendit les dossiers, dont beaucoup contenaient des photos et attendit silencieusement que l'Omnivore les parcourent.

Tard dans la nuit et beaucoup d'heures et de tasses de thé plus tard, le dernier rapport fut fermé et Tsuna avait plus ou moins regagné ses repères. Ça semblait toujours irréel mais il avait maintenant la preuve que c'était vrai.

''Je ne peux pas le croire. Pendant tout ce temps cet idiot était… Ça rend toute tentative d'échapper à ma famille pour de bon beaucoup, beaucoup plus dur.''

Kyoya acquiesça. La même pensée l'avait traversé. Iemitsu croyait que sa famille était heureuse et parfaite et avait démontré que rien, pas même la plus dure preuve de froid, ne pouvait le convaincre autrement. Tsuna avait déjà essayé de multiples fois de l'expliquer mais il l'avait repoussé. L'homme voulait le meilleur pour sa famille mais en même temps ne voulait pas que sa 'famille idéale' soit brisée. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il n'autoriserait jamais son aîné à partir et détruire son illusion. Si le blond avait vent que son fils quittait la maison, le voulant ou pas, Tsuna serait traqué et poursuivi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit traîné chez lui avec une sécurité et une surveillance accrues. Les Vongola pourraient facilement se le permettre et le gérer.

''Ma famille m'a déjà avertit.'' Commença Kyoya, fixant les trous dans les rapports. ''Toutes tentatives contre les Vongola, même si tout le clan se liguait ensemble, seraient écrasées en quelques jours. Si l'on veut les contourner, il faut s'assurer qu'ils ne connaissent pas nos plans et nos connaissances ou ils les détruiront toi et toutes menaces possibles sans sourciller.''

Tsuna était sur le point de dire à son ami qu'il retournerait définitivement à la maison Sawada pour éviter de l'entraîner dans cette pagaille et de le mettre en danger quand Hibari continua. ''Ça veut dire que si ils ne sont pas au courant de notre amitié et de ton choix de vie, ils ne feront rien. Tu ne vas pas retourner vivre dans cette maison à moins que ce soit pour cacher ton lieu de vie actuel et ce sera seulement temporaire. Je ne vais pas te laisser te sacrifier stupidement pour que je puisse rester en dehors de ça. Nous sommes amis, ce dont tu fais partie, moi aussi et inversement. Tu vas continuer à vivre ici, menace Mafieuse ou non. Ce n'est pas négociable, Omnivore.'' Il fini avec un soupçon de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Une fois de plus, Tsuna ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait un ami aussi bon et loyal que Kyoya et put seulement lui donner un grand sourire larmoyant. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans amitié avant de rencontrer Hibari? Il ne pouvait pas retourner à sa vie d'avant maintenant et il était actuellement content de ce fait.

Et il ne le savait pas encore mais il allait bientôt rencontrer un autre enfant qu'il pourrait appeler son ami.

()()()()()()

C'était la veille de Noël à Namimori et Irie Shoichi était encore une fois de plus poursuivit par des hommes qui voulaient que son cerveau travaille pour eux. Sa dernière création était un robot de poche qui transcrivait automatiquement ce qu'il entendait sur papier. Pas utile pour un enfant de 5 ans mais il planifiait à l'avance et savait que prendre des notes serait utile quand il quitterait la maternelle pour finir ses études. Et il avait surtout des idées soudaines et les suivait sur un coup de tête.

Mais cette fois, les choses semblaient plus grave que d'habitude. Pour commencer, ses poursuivants étaient plus déterminés à l'attraper et étaient plus compétents que ce dont il était habitué. Ils avaient évidemment mémorisés les rues de Namimori et Shoichi n'arrivait pas à les semer dans les ruelles. Puis, il ne pouvait pas appeler ses parents ou sa sœur et leur demander de venir le chercher et laisser ses harceleurs.

La famille Irie avaient décidé de passer leurs vacances d'hiver dans un parc d'attractions. Quand Shoichi avait protesté qu'il voulait travailler sur ses inventions, ses proches sont partis de leur côté et l'ont laissé seul à Namimori.

Non pas que le roux fut surpris. Il aimait sa famille et il savait que sa famille l'aimait aussi. C'est juste… eh bien, parce que Shoichi était si intelligent et aimait être indépendant pour mieux créer, ses proches le voyait presque comme un adulte et le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Ils l'aidaient quand il demandait quelque chose mais il était laissé à lui-même autrement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ses poursuivants avaient trouvé que c'était un génie quand c'était pour créer des choses. C'était un hobby et il n'avait jamais vendu ou parler de ses inventions. Les adultes ne faisaient pas attention aux divagations d'un enfant et aucun enfant de son âge ne voulait en entendre parler. Il jouissait d'une réputation sans cesse grandissante de geek et on se moquait plus qu'on ne le félicitait. Mais quelque part, alors qu'il revenait d'un magasin de pièces détachées, il fut poursuivit par des individus suspects, criant qu'il devait maintenant créer des armes pour eux et s'enfuit par réflexe. Ses poursuivants aimaient un peu trop les enfants ringards...

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva dans une ruelle, entouré des deux côtés par des hommes louches -il parierait son bras que c'était des yakuzas- avec le pire mal de ventre qu'il n'avait jamais eu et priait une intervention divine.

La dite intervention divine prit l'apparence d'un terrifiant enfant de 7 ans tombant du bâtiment le plus proche (il faisait au moins 3 étages de haut pour l'amour de dieu!) derrière les voyous à droite de Shoichi et un enfant de 5 ans souriant doucement et innocent qui marchait vers les yakuzas sur sa gauche. Le roux pensa un moment que les dieux se moquaient de lui, avant de regarder attentivement l'enfant effrayant. Plus jamais, il ne croirait au pouvoir des dieux miséricordieux.

''Pour avoir dérangé la paix de Namimori.'' Commença l'enfant plus âgé que Shoichi reconnaissait maintenant comme Hibari Kyoya, le fameux enfant démon. ''Je vais tous vous mordre à mort.'' Et il commença à battre la douzaine d'hommes adultes de son côté de la rue, qui n'eurent aucune chance.

''Vous savez.'' Dit le brun inconnu. Malgré la situation, il gardait toujours un sourire calme, Shoichi pensait qu'il était fou. ''Vous n'auriez pas dû déranger Kyoya aujourd'hui. Nous avions des projets pour aujourd'hui que vous venez de ruiner et il n'aime pas que ses projets soient ruinés.'' Alors l'enfant était une _connaissance_ d'Hibari Kyoya, peut-être même un _ami_ vu qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il était plus fou qu'il en avait l'air!

Et ensuite le 'mignon et innocent' enfant, qui souriait sereinement, jeta deux yakuzas qui étaient proche de lui au-dessus de sa tête et au mur où ils s'effondrèrent lentement, inconscients. Les autres hommes rencontrèrent un destin similaire et étaient gérés et éliminés sans effort.

En deux minutes, toute la vingtaine de voyous furent au sol. L'enfant brun alla examiner Shoichi alors qu'Hibari Kyoya restait éloigné, regardant les yakuza au sol comme si il les défiait de se relever et de commencer un second round. Le duveteux enfant s'assura que Shoichi allait bien avant de demander innocemment. ''Bonjour, toi. Tu sembles allez bien. Pourquoi ces hommes te poursuivaient? Tu leur as volé quelque chose?''

La petite insulte fut assez pour redémarrer le roux figé, qui cria. ''Je ne leur ai rien volé! Ce sont eux qui voulaient me kidnapper, je n'ai rien demandé!''

''Oh, et pourquoi ils ont voulu t'enlever? Ne le prends pas mal mais tu n'as pas l'air de rapporter une bonne rançon.'' Demanda l'enfant. Comment pouvait-il dire ça aussi effrontément? Il était sûr qu'il avait compris les mots qu'il avait dit mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça en connaissance de cause et en continuant de sourire sereinement comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Là encore, il ne semblait pas complètement sain d'esprit non plus...

''Non, non.'' Bégaya Shoichi. Pourquoi répondait-il même à un tel dingue? Il devrait s'enfuir pour sa vie! Mais le regard noir d'Hibari dans son dos le clouait sur place. Valait mieux répondre rapidement alors. ''J-je suis bon pour inventer des choses et ces hommes me voulaient pour que je leur construise des armes. J'ai refusé et ils m'ont poursuivis.'' Le brun huma pensivement, ignorant complètement les corps à ses pieds. Shoichi se demandait où la pharmacie vendant des pilules contre les maux d'estomac le plus proche se trouvait -et si il serait autorisé à y arriver vivant.

''Je m'appelles Sawada Tsunayoshi au fait, si tu es de Namimori, tu dois me connaître en tant que 'Dame-Tsuna'.'' Et c'était le cas, Shoichi avait entendu parler d'un bon à rien à la maternelle. Il était connu pour sa stupidité et sa maladresse chez les jeunes enfants. Mais le cinglé devant lui était trop différent de cette réputation.

Il semble que Tsunayoshi devina ce à quoi il pensait. ''Je sais, les gens aiment dire que je suis inutile à l'école et donc j'ai eu cette réputation. Mais tu sembles gentil, tu peux m'appeler 'Tsuna'. Et c'est Hibari Kyoya mais tu le sais déjà évidemment vu que tu as les jambes qui tremble. Si tu étais pourchassé par des yakuzas, ils n'arrêteront probablement pas de te kidnapper si facilement.'' Shoichi frissonna. Il l'avait réalisé et cherchait désespérément une solution. La police ne croirait pas un enfant comme lui et il savait que personne ne pouvait le cacher. ''Donc'' Continua-t-il. ''Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi et Kyoya pour fêter Noël une fois que tu nous auras dit ton nom et que j'aurais réussi à convaincre Kyoya que tu nous accompagne?''

Shoichi ne pouvait pas dire si il était plus choqué, effrayé ou tenté par l'offre. Mais après y avoir réfléchi pendant une demi-seconde, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Les deux enfants fêlés étaient sa meilleure et seule chance de se soustraire à ses poursuivants ou de les battre s'il le trouvaient. Et il avait désespérément besoin d'un endroit sûr et d'un verre d'eau avec des antidouleurs. ''Mon n-nom est Irie Shoichi et cela me sauverait la vie si vous pouviez m'aider à m'échapper. S'il-vous-plaît, protégez-moi.'' Il s'inclina.

Hibari Kyoya envoyait des regards meurtrier au brun depuis qu'il avait fait son offre mais Tsunayoshi l'éluda avec un mystérieux 'j'ai le sentiment qu'il sera une personne intéressante à connaître, Kyoya' et le démon souffla simplement et sortit de la rue.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas.'' Chanta Tsunayoshi. ''Ça veut dire qu'il est OK que tu nous suives. Alors qu'aimes-tu inventer?'' Et il continua à bavarder le long du chemin. Shoichi marchait sans demander où ils se rendaient. Mais l'enthousiasme de Tsuna était contagieux et il semblait vraiment curieux à propos du hobby du roux. Shoichi se retrouva rapidement à aimer son temps avec le brunet et était presque à l'aise quand Hibari se rapprocha pour écouter leur conversation et échangea même quelques mots. Qui l'aurait pensé?

Ils passèrent leur veille de Noël à marcher entre les étales préparées pour l'occasion, à acheter un peu de nourriture ou des choses qui les attiraient. Shoichi acheta une petite horloge, souhaitant la démonter pour l'étudier plus tard. La simple présence d'Hibari les laissait avec un large espace de libre autour d'eux et les quelques gangsters qui s'approchaient était mordu à mort. Quand ils furent trop fatigués, Shoichi fut proposé de dormir chez Hibari et ne céda que lorsque Tsunayoshi expliqua qu'il y vivait la plupart du temps aussi. Le roux était curieux de savoir pourquoi mais ne demanda pas: ça semblait être un sujet douloureux.

Ces arrangements furent maintenus jusqu'à ce les vacances d'hiver se terminent et la famille Irie rentra chez elle (et Kyoya avait trouvé la base des yakuzas et avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne dérangent plus Shoichi après une bonne, longue 'discussion'). Après ça, les trois enfants passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble et se rapprochèrent. Le roux était un enfant silencieux et Kyoya ne se souciait pas de sa présence. Ça et il avait offert quelques idées pour améliorer ses tonfas. Avec des pointes et des chaînes. Tsuna ne voulait _pas_ voir ça.

Shoichi avait l'impression qu'il s'était fait ses premiers amis ('Dame-Tsuna' et le démon de Namimori, comme c'est étrange). Il savait que le duo avait beaucoup de secrets: ils étaient évasifs à propos de la situation familiale de Tsuna (Shoichi connaissait l'existence d'Ienobu et se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu pendant son séjour), les choses qu'ils faisaient quand ils se barricadaient dans la salle d'entraînement (Shoichi était laissé seul pour travailler sur ses inventions pendant quelques heures chaque jour) ou même qu'est-ce que leurs parents faisaient pour vivre. Le roux voulait en savoir plus sur eux deux. Il voulait continuer à passer ses journées avec les deux enfants bizarres et être dans leurs secrets.

Quand il exprima son souhait, Hibari et Tsuna (il avait insisté pour être appelé comme ça et avait plus de succès qu'avec le noiraud) échangèrent un regard. Le brun inclina légèrement la tête et le noiraud acquiesça. Il semblait pour Shoichi qu'il était jugé digne de leurs confiances et de leurs secrets. Ça le rendit heureux.

''Bien.'' Commença Tsuna, sortant Shoichi de sa rêverie. ''Je pense que tu devrais tout savoir. Tu pourras décider si nous sommes vraiment devenus amis après ça.''

Et il a ensuite exposé l'histoire la plus incroyable à un enfant fasciné. Il lui parla des choses dés le début, à propos de la négligence de sa mère et l'abus de son frère, a propos de son intuition étrangement précise et comment ça l'avait sauvé de multiples fois. Il expliqua comment il avait découvert sa capacité et fit une démonstration de sa flamme orange. L'inventeur en Shoichi voulait en savoir plus mais il se contrôla. Tsuna continua sur sa rencontre avec Kyoya (et avec Hibird qui piaillait dans les cheveux du noiraud) et comment ils étaient devenus amis.

À ce moment, Hibari pris les devants et expliqua brièvement sa situation: ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa flamme mauve, pourquoi il patrouillait dans la ville et le job de ses parents. Shoichi pâlit mais ne dit rien ou ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. Il était maintenant assez familier avec le noiraud pour ne pas laisser cette dernière information obscurcir son jugement.

Quand Kyoya termina sa partie et que Shoichi n'a pas vraiment réagit négativement (s'enfuir en criant), Tsuna continua là où il s'était arrêté: comment et pourquoi il est venu vivre dans le manoir Hibari, son accord avec Hibari pour ne retourner à la maison Sawada que quand Iemitsu était à Namimori. Il exposa ensuite le temps où l'homme est rentré et la conversation avec son boss qu'il avait entendu. Il fini avec les rapports de Kyoya.

Ça choqua beaucoup Shoichi. Pour relier Hibari Kyoya aux Enfers était une chose. Pour imaginer le gentil et altruiste Tsuna -malgré les compétences de combat qu'il avait en corps à corps- dans la Mafia était autre chose. Le brun assura rapidement à l'enfant paniqué qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à devenir un Mafioso et qu'il n'était même pas supposé savoir le vrai job d'Iemitsu. Cela calma le roux. Les deux garçons étaient toujours les même fous que ceux qu'il avait rencontré, il y a une semaine.

Tsunayoshi et Kyoya le laissèrent réfléchir à propos de ses révélations pendant de longues minutes. La décision que Shoichi devait prendre était importante. Serait-il toujours 'officiellement' devenu ami avec eux maintenant qu'il connaissait leurs circonstances familiales et leurs secrets?

La famille de Kyoya n'était pas vraiment un problème. Ils ne dérangeraient pas le roux à moins qu'il ne les dérange en premier. Et si il était attaqué à cause de ses liens avec le clan Hibari et que Kyoya n'était pas suffisant pour le sauver, le reste de sa famille aiderait. C'était comme ça qu'ils travaillaient: solitaire à moins qu'ils n'aient besoin de se rassembler.

Le problème actuel était les liens de Tsuna avec la Mafia. Et pas n'importe quelle Famiglia non plus, la plus puissante. Les Vongola ne savaient pas que le brun était au courant de ces relations et élimineraient très probablement n'importe quelle menace pour eux et leur secret si ils découvraient l'existence des enfants. Cela voulait dire que Kyoya et Shoichi si il décidait de rester ici et d'aider à protéger Tsunayoshi de sa famille. Aussi, Tsuna n'avait personne sur qui compter dans la Mafia en cas de problème.

Shoichi inspira profondément et acquiesça. L'enfant de 5 ans avait pris sa décision.

''Je ne peux pas nier que c'est beaucoup à accepter en une fois mais merci d'avoir confiance en moi. Si je ne suis pas un problème, je voudrais quand même que nous soyons tous les trois amis. Je garderais vos secrets et je vous aiderais comme je peux.'' Dit-il à voix basse et fut à peine entendu mais son ton montrait sa détermination. Il reconnaissait les risques et souhaitait toujours rester.

Le visage de Tsuna s'éclaira comme un arbre de Noël et il sauta par-dessus la table pour enlacer son nouvel ami. Kyoya était beaucoup moins démonstratif mais acquiesça en accord, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois que le rouquin réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte surprenament forte d'un certain brunet, il replaça ses lunettes et finalement laissa son inventeur intérieur ressortir. ''Donc, puis-je en savoir plus sur ces flammes?''

()()()()()()

Et voilà le soleil ! Qui aurai pensé qu'ils se rapprocheraient de Shoichi ensuite ? Leur petit groupe s'agrandit mine de rien ^^ Aller à Mercredi pour Soulless ! Ciao~


	6. That tightened bonds

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Yuiu, petitlutin98, Tsuki Banritt et Kiriho pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui enfin ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas notre petit Tsuna à + d'un tour dans son sac ;) Et oui un de plus ! Et je pense que tout le monde (ou au moins une grande partie) avait pensé à Ryohei vu que le titre du chapitre parlait du Sun=Soleil ^^ Aller je te laisse avec la suite ! Ciao~

Ps : pst hey ! Prépare toi à la haine dans ce chapitre ;)

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Asunaforever3, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Ciel Saynen, Claraseth, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, DaPowaOfNeo, fanonyme, Gol-D Lymne, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: Oui je devais poster aujourd'hui mais... c'était la fin de Soulless Mercredi alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas!**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 6 : Ça ressert les liens

Les jours se transformèrent en années. Tsuna et Shoichi avaient maintenant 9 ans et Kyoya 11 ans. Ils vivaient à peu près ensemble, à un certain point au manoir Hibari. Certaines choses étaient restées les mêmes pendant tout ce temps, alors que d'autres avaient évoluées de manière étrange.

L'un de ces changements était la création du Comité de Discipline, aussi connu comme l'armée privée de Kyoya par Tsuna et Shoichi. Ça avait commencé avec une simple patrouille et une rencontre. Hibari faisait ses rondes habituelles autour de la ville -avec Tsuna en plus- quand il tomba sur une bande d'adolescents délinquants ligués contre un seul enfant plus jeune. Pas que le gosse ne ressemblait pas à un délinquant: il avait des traits brutes et une coiffure en pompadour des plus curieuses. Dans tous les cas, Kyoya avait rapidement dispersé les plus âgés (lire: frappé aussi fort que possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent conscience) et se tourna vers le plus jeune. Il était sur le point de le mordre à mort quand l'Herbivore s'agenouilla soudainement.

''Hibari-sama, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi être votre subordonné!'' Cria-t-il de manière militaire, une lueur de respect brilla dans ses yeux. Kyoya était abasourdi et oublia de le mordre à mort et Tsuna était tout aussi choqué. Cependant, il se rétablit rapidement et éclata de rire. Tu ne voyais pas une telle réaction tous les jours! Hibari réussi finalement à sortir de son abasourdissement et demanda à l'Herbivore bizarre (il ne l'avait pas encore frappé, alors pourquoi était-il déjà en train de délirer?) ''De quoi tu parles Herbivore?''

''Je sais que Hibari-sama patrouille toujours et protège Namimori. J'aimerais mettre mes maigres compétences en utilité et aider autant que je peux. Alors, s'il vous plaît, Hibari-sama, prenez-moi comme votre subordonné.'' Plaida-t-il. Tsuna éclata de rire derrière et Kyoya lui jeta un regard cinglant. Il réfléchissait aussi. Il était seul à protéger Namimori (l'Omnivore avait déjà expressément annoncé qu'il n'était pas très intéressé par ce job et le suivait seulement pour pratiquer ses mouvements. Et Kyoya n'était pas très désireux de le laisser errer seul et risquer qu'il rencontre son bâtard d'Herbivore de frère). Avoir d'autres personnes qui pourraient aller patrouiller ailleurs et couvrir plus de terrain pourrait être utile. Il savait que même sa mère utilisait des subordonnés pour enquêter et capturer des criminels.

''Je suppose que tu pourrais être utile, Herbivore. À partir de maintenant, tu travailleras sous mes ordres et protégeras la paix de Namimori. Viens avec moi pour discuter de comment tu vas aider. Et arrête de m'appeler 'Hibari-sama', c'est le nom de mon père.'' Il se retourna et partit en direction de sa maison. La garçon à la pompadour se releva rapidement et suivit, il semblait étrangement heureux sous son visage sérieux. Tsuna était déconcerté par la tournure des événements mais rattrapa rapidement le nouveau subordonné, plaçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, il commença.

''Salut, je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, l'ami de Kyoya et j'ai 8 ans. Appelle-moi Tsuna. Je pense que tu peux l'appeler Kyoya-san ou même Kyo-san pour que ça soit plus court (et faire plus comme un gang). Il n'aime pas être appelé 'sama'. Et au fait, comment t'appelles tu?''

Le garçon fut surpris par le brun pétillant mais son nouvel employeur tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et acquiesça sensiblement. Il semblait que l'histoire du garçon souriant était vrai. Et il _l'avait_ vu traîner derrière Kyo-san trop souvent pour que ça soit une coïncidence (le surnom avait déjà été adopté). ''Mon nom est Kusakabe Tetsuya, vous pouvez m'appeler Tetsuya. J'ai 11 ans. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Tsunayoshi-san.''

''Pas besoin d'être si formel, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Tsuna et arrête de t'incliner. Donc, qu'est-ce qui te donne envie d'être le subordonné de Kyoya?''

Et Tetsuya raconta l'histoire de comment il a été inspiré par le démon de Namimori quand il a sauvé ses voisin des yakuzas. Il a ensuite commencé à observer Hibari quand il le rencontrait en train de mordre à mort des Herbivores illégaux. Il s'est demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider -il ne se faisait aucune illusion pour se battre aussi bien que Kyoya. Il a apprit à se débarrasser des corps inconscients et de soigner la plupart des blessures. Il était catégorique sur le fait d'être utile et Hibari qui l'a sauvé aujourd'hui n'était que le dernier coup de pouce dont il avait besoin pour offrir ses services.

Tsuna ne savait pas comment réagir et acquiesça simplement. La liste des capacités de Tetsuya pouvait définitivement être utile à Kyoya et le noiraud semblait avoir accepté l'offre.

Quand ils atteignirent tous le manoir, Tsuna briefa rapidement Shoichi qui bricolait une nouvelle invention, alors que Kyoya et Tetsuya travaillaient sur leur nouvel arrangement. Kusakabe s'occuperait des conséquences du carnage de son boss, alors qu'Hibari continuerait comme toujours.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir évalué l'efficacité de leur collaboration, Shoichi dit en plaisantant que Kyoya devrait commencer pour 'garder la paix de Namimori'. Il ne pensait pas que le noiraud le ferait, à en juger par son dégoût pour la foule. Mais la lueur dans les yeux gris d'Hibari le fit frissonner. À partir de là, Kyoya et Tetsuya commencèrent à embaucher (non pas qu'ils soient payés, mais c'était un travail à plein temps) tout délinquants qui croisaient leurs chemins et ne qui ne voulaient être mordu à mort. Quelques-uns ont tenté d'abuser de leur nouvelle position mais Hibari était sans merci et de telles idées sont rapidement arrêtées. La discipline était la qualité la plus importante dans leur nouveau groupe 'gardien de la paix'; le groupe fut officiellement nommé le Comité Disciplinaire et a même forcé le collègue Namimori de les reconnaître comme un club et à leur donner des fonds et un bureau. Kyoya était vraiment fier -pas que quelqu'un à part Tsuna, Shoichi et Kusakabe, son nouvellement bras droit proclamé, ne pouvait le dire.

Tsunayoshi et Shoichi n'étaient pas exactement en très bon termes avec la majeur partie des membres du Comité Disciplinaire: la plupart d'entre eux étaient des ex-harceleurs et les deux enfants avaient des antécédents. Tetsuya c'était OK, il était sérieux et ne dérangeait pas les plus faibles que lui mais ils ne sont jamais devenus très proches, il était le tout premier lieutenant de Kyoya. Cependant, Hibari avait présenté ses deux amis et ajouta que si quiconque les dérangeaient, ils seront mordus complètement mordu à mort(il n'a pas directement mentionné les abus d'Ienobu mais s'attendait à ce qu'ils l'arrêtent à vue. Le blond continuait de nuire à son jumeau à l'école, vu que Tsunayoshi ne pouvait pas vraiment l'éviter là-bas). En tant que tel, Tsuna évitait surtout les attaques d'Ienobu mais chaque fois que le blond trouvait une ouverture, il était encore plus vicieux.

Un autre changement fut apporté directement par l'addition de Shoichi dans leur cercle d'amis. Le roux avait réussi à invoquer des flammes jaune après trois mois de méditation. Les rapports de Kyoya expliquaient qu'elles étaient appelées des 'flammes du Soleil' mais ne pouvait en dire plus que ça. Le noiraud découvrit que ses flammes étaient appelées 'Nuage' et que celles de l'Omnivore étaient en effet des 'flammes de Ciel' mais toutes autres informations étaient lourdement gardées et il ne pouvait expliqué sa curiosité à ses proches sans exposer les secrets de Tsunayoshi. En tant que tel, ils ne connaissaient que les noms des flammes en fonction de leur couleur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Shoichi avait voulu étudier cette capacité mais avait besoin de fonds pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Kyoya avait offert de prêter de l'argent (ce à quoi il avait accès), surtout après avoir entendu que ça pourrait améliorer la capacité offensive de leur flammes. Cependant, le roux était réticent à prendre de l'argent de ses amis sans moyen de les rembourser. Il suggéra à Tsuna de pouvoir investir le prêt d'Hibari et de le rembourser quand ils en auront gagné suffisamment; il pourrait utiliser les installations de l'école au début et attendre qu'ils aient assez d'argent pour commencer à faire des expériences plus coûteuses. Tsuna accepta et suivit son intuition pour sélectionner dans quelle compagnie investir. Ils gagnèrent rapidement une petite fortune, remboursèrent Kyoya, et Shoichi en aurait assez pour continuer ses études quand il en aurait besoin.

Donc maintenant, le collège de Namimori était bien trop fourni en matériel scientifique pour une école et le labo principal était plus souvent occupé que pas du tout par un petit roux qui caquetait comme un savant fou (Kyoya avait 'négocié' avec le principal). Les rumeurs circulaient autour de la ville à propos du laboratoire hanté du troisième étage du collège local et comment l'enfant fantôme t'entraînerait et t'assommerait avec des incantations. Tsuna et Kyoya avaient rit -ou eurent un sourire amusé; ce qui était l'équivalent d'un fou rire pour un Hibari- la première fois que les divagations de leur ami scientifique avait conduit quelqu'un à l'inconscience mais ils mirent un point d'honneur à éviter Shoichi quand il entrait en 'mode étude'.

Des 5 ans de Tsuna à ses 9 ans, Iemitsu ne leur avait pas rendu visite une seule fois et Tsuna ne dormait plus du tout à la maison Sawada. Il se demandait si sa mère pensait à lui même une seule fois depuis qu'il était partit vivre avec Kyoya. Il savait qu'Ienobu pensait souvent à lui. En fait, il était presque obsédé par Tsunayoshi. Il avait appris les routes de patrouille du CD (Comité Disciplinaire) et espionnait les actions de son jumeau pour lui sauter dessus avec ses amis quand il était seul. Tsuna a toujours empêcher Hibari de se venger:la première fois qu'il a fait, Nana avait attrapé son aîné à la sortie de l'école, l'avait traîné chez elle (personne n'avait protesté et Kyoya avait les mains liées. Elle était la mère de l'Omnivore et le noiraud ne pouvait attirer l'attention de son père -Mafieux-) et l'avait battu avec l'aide de Nobu. Le petit brun avait conclu que c'était mieux d'éviter son jumeau autant que possible.

Mais Ienobu continuait de l'attaquer à n'importe quelle occasion. Il envoyait ses sbires (la façon à Shoichi d'appeler ses amis) après Tsuna durant les pauses et le déjeuner. Shoichi fut rapidement reconnu comme l'ami de Tsuna et vit une augmentation d'harceleurs jusqu'à ce que Tsuna craque en voyant son ami attaqué. Il montra les effets de l'entraînement de Kyoya et envoya les délinquants à l'hôpital. Les professeurs le punirent sévèrement, vu qu'ils étaient dans la poche de Ienobu mais Tsunayoshi ne le regrettait pas. Il était habitué aux intimidateurs mais n'autoriserait jamais que ses amis en souffrent (même si Kyoya était en sécurité pour être honnête). Nobu et ses amis ont rapidement compris (après quelques représailles) et se concentrèrent seulement sur Tsuna. Shoichi était toujours raillé et moqué pour ses connaissances mais ce n'était plus des attaques physiques.

Tsuna commençait à être sérieusement tendu sous la 'surveillance' constante d'Ienobu. Il était seulement caché complètement de la vue de son frère au manoir Hibari. Nobu regardait tout ses mouvements quand il était dans les rues à travers les yeux de ses sbires (le blond avait un certain charisme, d'où ses nombreux adeptes car le terme 'amis' n'était pas adapté) et il l'espionnait à l'école (d'abord à la maternelle, maintenant en primaire) personnellement. Au moment même où Tsuna se retrouvait tout seul, c'est-à-dire sans membre du CD, il était sûr d'être attaqué. Et Ienobu était carrément cruel dans ses agressions.

Aujourd'hui était un de ses jours. Kyoya et la plupart de son Comité étaient loin de l'école à cause d'une attaque de yakuzas à l'extérieur de Namimori durant le déjeuner et Ienobu avait saisit l'occasion. Tous ses sbires plus âgés et/ou délinquants avaient été appelés et Tsuna s'enfuyait actuellement de 30 gamins allant de 9 ans (comme lui) à 15 ans. Il pouvait facilement s'en occuper mais il était toujours à l'intérieur de l'école et les professeurs regardaient, prêts à intervenir pour punir le brun de se battre et le garder plus longtemps à l'école (où il était une cible facile). Cependant, Ienobu et ses sbires le coursait et leur harcèlement était considéré comme une sorte jeu brutal: quelque chose pour corriger les mauvaise tendances de Dame-Tsuna, l'enfant maladroit, stupide, inutile avec des antécédents de tricherie.

Tsuna y arrivait bien plus jusqu'ici: son intuition le guidait à travers les couloirs, loin de ses poursuivants. Mais là maintenant, il était cerné. Les couloirs sur sa gauche et sa droite étaient remplis de ses harceleurs et sa seule échappatoire était les escaliers d'urgence. Son intuition lui criait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais c'était sa seule solution.

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit en courant les escaliers. Il était au cinquième étage et devait atteindre le sol pour s'échapper vu que les portes d'urgence s'ouvraient seulement de l'intérieur. Tsuna venait juste d'atteindre le quatrième étage quand il sentit des mains sur son dos.

Il fut poussé par dessus la balustrade, du quatrième étage et vers le béton froid et dur. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut brièvement son frère, les bras tendus dans sa direction, dans un mouvement de poussée.

Un sourire fou plaqué sur son visage et une lumière diabolique au fond des yeux.

Tsuna était choqué. Vraiment, vraiment choqué. Il savait qu'Ienobu était obsédé par le fait de lui faire mal, qu'il voulait qu'il soit blessé et misérable, qu'il soit seul. Mais c'était d'un tout autre level: son propre frère jumeau avait essayé de l'assassiner! Il le voulait mort!

Mais Tsuna n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il était en chute libre et n'avait rien pour arrêter ou même ralentir sa chute.

Son corps bougea par réflexe avant qu'il ne le réalise. Heureusement, personne n'était là pour le voir vu que ses poursuivants étaient occupés à courir dans les escaliers et Ienobu était passé inaperçu par la porte qu'il avait gardée ouverte avec son pied.

Tsunayoshi invoqua ses soi-disantes 'flammes de Ciel' (il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi et qui les avaient nommées comme ça) et les fit sortirent à travers ses paumes face au sol. Il poussa autant de flammes possible pour s'opposer à la gravité.

Il frappa le sol. Fort. Il sentit quelques uns de ses os se briser sous l'impact et la douleur qu'il ressentit était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait ressentit avant -et dieu sait qu'il connaissait la douleur.

Le coin de sa vision devenait de plus en plus sombre jusqu'à ce que ce soit toute sa vue.

L'inconscience le rattrapa juste après avoir entendu les cris familiers et inquiets d'un certain roux.

()()()()()()

Il se réveilla dans une chambre blanche. Trop propre pour appartenir à quelqu'un. _Une chambre d'hôpital_ lui murmura son intuition, plus fortement à ce à quoi il était habitué. Bizarre. Il devra y réfléchir plus tard. Une fois que tout aura cessé de faire aussi mal.

''Tsuna!'' Cria une voix. Ça pris quelques secondes au brunet pour réaliser que ça venait de sa droite et il tourna doucement la tête.

Un roux pleurant et un noiraud anxieux. Le cerveau brumeux de Tsuna eut besoin de quelques secondes pour mettre des noms sur leurs visages. ''Shoichi, Kyoya…'' Murmura-t-il, trop fatigué et blessé pour parler clairement. Mais les deux garçon l'entendirent et leur inquiétude s'atténua nettement.

''Tsunayoshi.'' Commença Hibari d'une voix inhabituellement gentille. ''Comment te sens-tu? Te souviens tu de ce qu'il s'est passé?'

Le brunet de 9 ans secoua doucement la tête. Ça faisait mal mais il avait besoin de les rassurer. ''Je me sens comme une merde mais je ne pense pas que ça soit permanent. Je vais guérir.'' Son intuition était d'accord avec lui. Encore, il nota qu'elle n'avait jamais autant réagit avant, c'est comme si elle était devenu plus forte. ''Je.'' Il hésita, sentant que dire la vérité sans détour à Kyoya aurait des conséquences. Il devait soigneusement expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. ''Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, oui. Que t'ont-ils dit?'' Mieux vaut en connaître plus sur l'incident que le découvrir.

''On nous a dis que tu avais glissé des escaliers d'urgence alors que tu courais. Le professeur..'' Et il y avait une quantité surprenante de dépit dans le ton de Shoichi. ''A dit que tu essayais de t'enfuir de l'école pour ne pas aller aux classes d'après-midi. Que tu as pris les escaliers d'urgence contre les règles et que tu es tombé à cause de ta maladresse. Non pas que l'un de nous croient ces absurdités. Donc..'' Il n'y avait même pas un soupçon de méfiance dans sa voix, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Tsuna. ''Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé?''

Tsunayoshi prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait s'assurer de certaines choses avant de révéler la vérité. ''Je vais vous le dire mais avant tout, j'ai besoin que vous me promettez que vous ne ferez rien d'inconsidéré. Ça n'aidera aucun de nous.'' Il les regarda tous les deux dans les yeux. Ça leur pris du temps mais ils jurèrent éventuellement de ne pas être imprudent (Shoichi) ou acquiescèrent en accord (Kyoya).

''Bien.'' Commença Tsuna. Il savait que ça ne se passerait pas bien mais ne pouvait pas cacher un retournement d'événements aussi important. Pas à ses amis. ''Ienobu a envoyé ses sbires après moi durant la pause déjeuner.'' Il vit leurs épaules se raidirent et pouvait seulement prier qu'ils gardent leur promesse. ''Ils ont réussi à me cerner et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'échapper par la cage d'escalier d'urgence à l'extérieur. J'étais au cinquième étage et Nobu attendait au quatrième.'' Il s'arrêta. C'était tellement dur de croire que son jumeau le voulait mort...

''As-tu essayé de l'éviter et tu as trébuché?'' Supplia le roux. Mais pour une quelconque raison, Tsuna ne les regarda pas dans les yeux. Kyoya réalisa soudainement et grogna.

''Ne me dis pas, Tsunayoshi, que le bâtard d'Herbivore t'a _poussé_ par dessus la rambarde?'' Tsuna ne put qu'éviter leurs regards et acquiescer piteusement. Il était sur le point de pleurer. Son propre frère avait essayer de le tuer… ''Je vais le tuer.'' Annonça Hibari d'une voix sombre, déjà à la porte. Tsuna releva la tête (ce qui fit très mal mais il devait le faire).

''Non, Kyoya, tu ne peux pas!'' Supplia-t-il avec autant de force qu'il pouvait rassembler. ''Tu as promis. Cela ferait que la Mafia nous remarqua et ensuite, ils te tueront pour l'avoir assassiné et ils trouveront Shoichi aussi et ils le tueront et je serais tout seul et vous serez tous mort et Mama me battra et Nobu aura encore ce sourire mauvais et… et…'' Il pleura hystériquement, perdant le peu de sens qu'il avait réussit à garder depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. La simple pensée de perdre ses amis l'envoyait dans une frénésie dans son lit d'hôpital. ''Tu peux pas, tu peux pas.'' Répéta-t-il entre deux sanglots. ''Tu peux pas...''

Ça calma Hibari assez efficacement. Malgré tous les abus qu'il subissait quotidiennement, l'Omnivore était fort à l'intérieur et il devait vraiment être choqué par la tentative de meurtre pour éclater en sanglots devant eux. Shoichi se rapprocha du brun qui hyperventilait et tenta de le calmer en lui frottant une zone qui n'était pas plâtrée (ce qui voulait dire son front et son épaule droite), tandis que Kyoya alla s'asseoir à sa gauche, montrant silencieusement qu'il n'irait pas chasser et assassiner Ienobu. Pas maintenant du moins.

Après une heure à pleurer de tout son cœur et à sangloter des mots incohérents, Tsunayoshi se calma. Il réussit à donner à ses amis un petit sourire reconnaissant pour leur présence et inquiétude, avant que la douleur qu'il n'avait pas sentit durant son attaque de panique, ne revienne avec vengeance.

''Donc.'' Tsuna essaya de distraire ses amis de leurs plans d'assassinat, qu'ils étaient évidement en train de créer et lui même de la souffrance. ''À quel point mes blessures sont mauvaises?''

Selon les médecins, il avait la plupart des os des deux jambes brisés, son bras gauche était en morceaux vu qu'il était tombé directement dessus, plusieurs côtes étaient fracturées, un traumatisme à la tête et de multiples mais tout de même inquiétantes blessures sur tout le corps. Il était chanceux d'avoir survécu à une telle chute et que les dommages internes soient étrangement limités à ses os et pas à ses organes. Les médecins prédisait qu'il passerait presque un an à se remettre et plusieurs mois de rééducation.

Mais Kyoya et Shoichi savait qu'avec le pouvoir de guérison fourni par leurs flammes, le brun serait probablement sur pied dans un mois et serait de retour à la normal dans deux. Ils avaient réussit à empêcher l'hôpital et l'école d'appeler les parents de Tsuna (l'hôpital était embêtant mais l'école fut facile à convaincre. Dans un sens,c'était exaspérant de voir à quel point ils se souciaient peu de Tsunayoshi). Hibari avait tiré quelques ficelles à nouveau et avait obtenu que l'Omnivore passa son temps de guérison chez le noiraud, afin de cacher son anormal temps de guérison.

Une fois que tous les tests et le temps d'observation furent finis et que rien de nouveau fut découvert, Tsuna fut transféré au manoir Hibari. Le personnel lui prêtait attention et vérifiait toujours sa santé et son bien-être. Shoichi allait moins faire des expériences au collège Namimori et Kyoya déléguait beaucoup de ses propres patrouilles à son Comité plus que volontaire. Ils prétendaient respectivement que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune expérience nécessitant de grandes installations et que leurs hommes devaient être capable de gérer toutes patrouilles qu'il leur donnait mais Tsuna savait qu'ils restaient à la maison parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui et voulaient rester proches. Il ne dit rien à propos de leurs mensonges mais se sentit immensément reconnaissant.

Les prédictions des garçons s'avérèrent exactes et à la fin du second mois (ce qui voulait dire que c'était maintenant la fin du mois de Juin, Kyoya avait célébré ses 12 ans) Tsuna était debout et était à peu près le même qu'avant l'accident à part pour les cicatrices mentales et physique qu'il avait ajouté à sa collection déjà importante.

Il avait essayé de cacher à quel point il était contrarié après sa première rupture à l'hôpital mais Hibari et Shoichi le connaissaient mieux que ça.

Le roux avait lu quelque part que le meilleur moyen de soigner un traumatisme émotionnel était d'en parler avant que la blessure mentale suppure. Alors les garçons continuaient de pousser gentiment Tsuna à parler des détails de l'incident. Ça pris du temps mais finalement, le brunet réussit à parler de la chasse, à propos des escaliers et du fait que son frère l'ai poussé. Le Nuage et le Soleil avaient sentis qu'il y avait plus et continuèrent d'insister pour que Tsunayoshi en parle.

Quand Tsuna parla finalement du démoniaque, dérangeant sourire et de la lueur maniaque qui était apparue sur le visage de son jumeau après qu'il l'ait presque assassiné, le visage qui hantait toujours ses cauchemars, les deux garçons pouvaient sentir une vague de haine à l'intérieur d'eux. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas blesser ce bâtard sans que Tsuna ait à en payer le prix et que leurs vies soient pris pour cible mais à ce moment précis, si Ienobu avait été devant eux, ils lui auraient volontiers brisé le cou.

Tsunayoshi s'était attendu à cette réaction et continuait de leur rappeler de ne pas agir imprudemment. Ienobu avait le soutien de la plus puissante Famiglia Mafieuse, qu'il le sache ou non. Shoichi et Kyoya étaient complètement surpassés.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le brun se sentait bien mieux après avoir exposé toute son histoire et les deux autres étaient soulagés que leur ami ait dévoilé ce secret et était content qu'il ait assez confiance en eux pour partager ses cauchemars. Pour rendre Tsuna plus à l'aise, Shoichi expliqua qu'il avait peur des chiens depuis qu'il s'était fait attaqué par un chihuahua particulièrement vicieux. Kyoya admit à contrecœur qu'il détestait la foule depuis qu'il s'était perdu dans la foule à l'âge de trois ans et ça avait pris deux heures à sa mère pour le localiser -après qu'il ait commencé à frapper tout ceux qui s'approchaient dans le but de nettoyer l'endroit (Tsuna et Shoichi retinrent un sourire). Tsuna avait révélé sa peur la plus profonde, c'était normal qu'il fasse de même.

Ils sentirent tous que leurs liens étaient devenus plus forts, assez forts pour tout se dire, des connaissances publiques aux peurs intimes. Les trois enfants passèrent le reste de la journée à partager des petites histoires et des anecdotes à propos de leurs vies et s'endormirent les uns à côté des autres, avec un brillant sourire sur leurs visages.

()()()()()()

Quatre jours plus tard, les trois enfants marchaient dans Namimori. Un nouveau film de science-fiction était sorti ce jour-là et Shoichi voulait vraiment aller le voir. Mais il était trop timide pour y aller par lui-même et demanda à Tsuna et Kyoya de venir. Le brunet accepta joyeusement et le noiraud céda sous les yeux de chiots suppliants de ses deux amis (Shoichi faisait un travail décent mais le vrai champion des regards suppliants était Tsuna: tu pouvais voir des étincelles et des fleurs fleurirent derrière lui si il sortait l'artillerie lourde).

Ils venaient juste de sortir du cinéma et débattaient du film. Shoichi avait vraiment aimé l'univers en général mais avait trouvé trop de défauts dans le scénario et avait rit au 'babillage pseudoscientifique' comme il l'appelait. Kyoya avait aimé les scènes d'actions et était impatient de les utiliser et de voir si certains mouvements étaient réalisables dans le vrai monde. Par contre, il avait trouvé les scènes d'émotions et d'explications techniques ennuyantes. Tsuna était plus indulgent et avait juste aimé le film en entier vu qu'il l'avait vu avec ses amis.

Ils discutaient d'une incohérence particulière quand Tsuna se figea, les yeux vitreux. Kyoya et Shoichi le regardèrent et regardèrent les alentours. Ils avaient été avec Tsunayoshi assez longtemps pour remarquer quand son intuition s'agitait.

De l'autre côté de la rue, se tenait un blond visiblement choqué et contrarié avec ses amis.

Ienobu regardait Tsunayoshi comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Il avait l'air vraiment abasourdi que son jumeau se promène. Pire, qu'il semblait choqué de voir son frère _vivant_.

Puis, après son incrédulité initiale, un froncement de pure haine apparut sur son visage. Kyoya s'avança et se tint devant le brunet pour le protéger du regard mortel tandis que Shoichi serrait la main de Tsuna. Ils le protégeraient de tout ce que le blond jetterait sur son chemin.

Personne ne bougea pendant ce qu'il semblait des jours. Les yeux d'Ienobu étaient fixés sur son jumeau derrière Kyoya. Ses amis et ses sbires regardaient leur boss avec questionnement, ou envoyaient des regards de dégoût à Tsunayoshi et des regards effrayés au démon de Namimori. Le noiraud se tenait devant son ami comme protecteur et regardait avec Shoichi, le blond. Tsuna fixait devant lui sans voir, comme si il ne pouvait supporter de voir la rancune de Nobu.

L'impasse fut soudainement brisée quand le visage d'Ienobu changea. Ses sourcils se relaxèrent et qu'un sourire cruel apparut. Pendant une seconde, le blond semblait absolument démoniaque. Il regarda son jumeau et ses yeux firent une promesse.

' _Je t'aurais la prochaine fois_.'

Et il se tourna simplement et partit du côté opposé. Ses amis le suivirent immédiatement.

Les trois autres enfants libérèrent leurs souffles. La tension était finalement partit et ils se sentirent tous drainés de leur énergie. Ça et ils avaient tous été capable de lire la menace et promesse.

Quelque chose devait être fait pour que Tsuna soit définitivement à l'abri d'Ienobu.

()()()()()()

Et voilà pour se chapitre… ce Ienobu ne mérite pas d'être le jumeau de Tsuna, non mais le pousser par dessus la balustrade en étant du 4e étage… bref dites moi se que vous en avez pensé et si vous aussi vous avez des envies de meurtre pour certains perso ^^ Aller à dans deux semaines! Ciao~


	7. That pondered on escape routes

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Asuna-imagine, petitlutin98, Yuiu, Rydia16, thor94, RedChi-san et karo pour leurs Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : Oui complètement d'accord avec toi, c'est plus qu'injuste, mais que peut on y faire… Je lui avec toi ! Merci pour ton com ! Ps : pour te répondre pour Soulless, il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres ^^

Yuiu : Et oui je pense que tout le monde à le même sentiment envers Ienobu… en tout cas merci pour ton com ! Ps : qu'as tu pensé du dernier chap de Soulless ?

Rydia16 : Ah c'est toi Claraseth ! Petit changement de pseudo ^^ *part changer dans les remerciement ***** Et bien voilà la suite pour le plaisir de tous ! Merci pour ton com ^^

karo : Ah ah et bien la voilà la suite karo ! Il est la pour fêté le nouvelle fic ! Ah pour Reborn vous avez tous hâte de le voir mais c'est pas pour toute suite ^^ Et bien merci pour ton com ça fait plaisir ^^

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, angicat, Asunaforever3, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, DaPowaOfNeo, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, Gol-D Lymne, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : Pour information j'ai sortie une nouvelle fic qui se nomme 'Meet my Soul' de FallenQueen2 à nouveau ;) si vous voulez aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Cette fois ce n'est pas du KHR mais du Bleach !**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 7 : Ça considère les chemins pour s'enfuir

Kyoya, Shoichi et Tsuna passèrent les jours suivants de leurs vacances d'été à réfléchir sur la façon de protéger le brun de son jumeau sur le long terme. Pour le moment, il resterait à la maison Hibari et la quitterait seulement quand il sera escorté par ses _deux_ amis -Kyoya pouvait éliminer n'importe quelle menace et Shoichi resterait près de Tsuna et chercherait d'autres dangers. Mais cet arrangement ne tiendrait plus une fois l'école recommencée.

Hibari avait suggéré que Tsunayoshi puisse rester et soit éduqué à la maison mais l'idée fut très vite abandonnée. L'école et Ienobu auraient alerté les parents Sawada et les choses auraient dégénérées à partir de là. Alors que Tsuna se fichait de baisser la tête devant ses harceleurs et les professeurs, il refusait catégoriquement de passer le reste de sa vie à se cacher, se tapir d'Ienobu.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Tsuna devait quitter Namimori. Mais il y avait trop de problèmes avec ça aussi. Sawada Iemitsu se souciait vraiment de Tsuna à sa manière et utiliserait tout à sa disposition pour le ramener -la volonté du brunet importait peu, vu que personne ne voudrait croire à sa version de l'histoire. Malheureusement pour les trois enfants, Iemitsu avait accès à trop de ressources pour lui échapper aussi facilement. Sans oublier que si la Mafia les attrapait, Tsuna serait coincé avec sa famille abusive sous étroite surveillance et qui sais ce qui arriverait à Kyoya et Shoichi pour l'avoir aidé dans son évasion...

Donc Tsuna devait disparaître sans laisser de traces, même pour la plus puissante et influant syndicat du crime. Facile...

A ce moment de la conversation, les deux amis de Tsunayoshi sentirent le besoin d'éclaircir les choses: ils ne laisseraient pas le brun seul. Peu importe ce qu'était planifié pour son évasion ou qu'il quitte le pays.

''Mais vous ne pouvez pas!'' Contra Tsuna. ''Vous avez votre famille ou vos devoir à Namimori! Vous ne pouvez pas juste tout laisser pour m'aider. C'est de vos vies que nous parlons!''

''Tsunayoshi.'' Répondit calmement Kyoya. Il s'attendait à cette réaction mais ne céderait pas. ''C'est _notre_ décision de te suivre et de s'assurer que tu es en sécurité. Et le Comité de Discipline est maintenant assez compétent pour que je puisse laisser Kusakabe le diriger pour moi et garder la paix de Namimori.''

''Et'' Ajouta Shoichi tout aussi serein. ''Même si tu devais y aller seul, ces 'Vongola' entendraient définitivement parler de notre amitié et devineront que nous savons quelque chose. Nous serions de toute façon en danger. Je peux dire à ma famille que je pars pour mes études et ils ne me questionneront pas. Je pourrais aussi bien rester avec toi et continuer à m'amuser avec vous.'' Il sourit. Tout ce que Tsuna aurait pu dire resta coincé dans sa gorge: ils avaient raison et il était sincèrement ravi qu'ils souhaitent rester avec lui. Il pouvait seulement leur donner un sourire larmoyant et reconnaissant et ils continuèrent à travailler sur leur plan.

Maintenant que c'était décidé qu'ils s'enfuiraient ensemble, ils devaient régler un détail. Tout d'abord: où s'enfuir?

Le Japon fut rapidement rejeté. C'était trop évident et le premier endroit qu'Iemitsu regarderait, surtout vu que personne n'avait idée que Tsuna et ses amis pouvaient parler d'autres langues. Le brunet parlait actuellement couramment le Japonais, l'Anglais, l'Italien, le Chinois et le Français maintenant et connaissait les bases de l'Allemand et du Russe ainsi qu'un peu d'autres langues. Kyoya maîtrisait le Japonais, l'Anglais et l'Italien et avait une bonne compréhension du Chinois grâce à sa famille (sa mère était d'origine Chinoise). Shoichi avait commencé à apprendre les langues avec Tsunayoshi plus tard qu'Hibari mais était de loin le plus intelligent du groupe (même si il ne maîtrisait pas les langue aussi facilement que Tsuna) et maîtrisait le Japonais,l'Anglais, l'Italien et le Chinois. Il commençait juste à apprendre le Français avec le brunet.

Il serait plus facile de s'intégrer dans un pays où il connaissait la langue, au moins un peu. Ça laissait tous les pays anglophone, l'Italie et la Chine. Tous les professeurs savaient que Shoichi et Kyoya avaient des notes parfaites en Anglais et si ils disparaissaient en même temps que Tsuna, il serait facile de déduire qu'ils étaient partis ensemble. Alors les pays anglophone était hors de question aussi. Donc la Chine ou l'Italie.

''Que pensez-vous de l'Italie.'' Commença Shoichi. Kyoya le regarda comme si il était fou.

''L'Italie est le pays d'origine de la Mafia et des Vongola. Ils vont nous trouver en un rien de temps.'' Dit-il lentement, comme si il expliquait quelque chose d'évident à un enfant (ce qu'il était mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient être traité comme tel).

''Pas nécessairement.'' Continua l'inventeur. Les trois étaient vraiment une bonne équipe et se complétaient bien les uns, les autres. Shoichi était un tacticien, il élaborait les plans. Kyoya était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience en combat, il avait aussi beaucoup de contacts et était familier avec le monde du crime impitoyable. Tsuna était celui qui prenait les décisions, il finissait toujours par décider si les plans étaient à mettre en action et était celui qui maintenait le groupe ensemble malgré leurs personnalités opposées. ''Ils ne s'attendront jamais à ce que l'on se cache juste sous leur nez. D'une certaine manière, c'est le lieu le plus sûr.''

Shoichi et Kyoya se tournèrent vers Tsunayoshi. C'était son évasion qu'ils planifiaient, c'était sa décision. Et son intuition les avait toujours guidé sur le bon chemin jusque-là. Ils suivraient son choix.

Le brunet considéra sa décision pendant un moment. C'en était une capitale, pas tellement pour sa propre sécurité mais pour celle de ses amis. Mais son intuition -qui était inexplicablement devenue plus forte après sa chute, fredonnait à l'affirmative. ''Je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner. Nous avons tous une bonne maîtrise de l'Italien, alors nous nous fondrons mieux, malgré notre jeune âge et nos évidents traits asiatiques. Et il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que juste sous le nez de la Mafia. Maintenant, nous devons voir les détails.''

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Kyoya offrit que sa mère leur fasse de faux passeports disant qu'ils étaient plus âgés qu'ils ne l'étaient. Pas de beaucoup, vu qu'ils devaient être réalistes (et ils étaient tous les trois plutôt petits pour leur âge, même Kyoya à l'âge de 11 ans mais personne n'oserait lui dire ça). Cependant, Mme Hibari n'en ferait pas plus et ne les accompagnerait pas: elle avait confiance en son fils -et ses amis vu qu'il les avaient choisit- pour s'occuper d'eux-même.

Puis, ils avaient chercher à savoir comment quitter Namimori sans être remarqué. Et comment ne laisser aucune trace d'eux. Shoichi avait dit qu'il pouvait aller plus dans ces compétence à l'ordinateur et de hacking. Comme ça, il pourrait effacer toutes données non voulu pour que les Vongola et Iemitsu n'en trouvent pas trop pour les suivre.

Le boulot de Tsuna était de trouver et d'organiser l'endroit où et comment ils pourraient vivre en Italie. Ils avaient des fonds grâce à l'investissement que le brun faisait et continuait de faire mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas se fier à leur compte pour le long terme. Naples avait été décidé comme leur destination vu que c'était une ville assez grande pour qu'ils puissent se mélanger mais pas trop international pour se cacher.

Le plus grand problème était de savoir comment ils allaient gagner leurs vies. Ils étaient évidemment trop jeune pour chercher un travail. Aucun employeur honnête n'emploierait trois enfants sans le soutien d'un adulte. La seule solution était de commencer leur propre compagnie.

A eux trois, ils avaient de multiples talents mais aucunes de ces capacités n'étaient communes à toutes, à part pour les flammes mais ça devait rester un secret. Tsuna était incroyable avec les langues, avait un talent pour l'enseignement et avait des capacités de combat décent (enfin, 'décent' selon Kyoya, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait mettre presque tout le monde à terre); Shoichi était un inventeur de génie, particulièrement doué en science et en informatique; Kyoya était un combattant d'exception, un vrai génie dans ce domaine et avait des capacités de leader surprenantes et un talent inné pour reformer les délinquants -pour créer une armée privée qui lui est dévoué mais ce ne sont que des détails, des détails...

En tant que tel que c'était presque impossible de créer une société spécialisée. La solution évidente était de créer une entreprise de 'homme à tout faire'. Bien sûr, ce sera difficile de créer et de promouvoir une entreprise gérée par trois enfants mais Tsuna était certain qu'avec leurs compétences et leurs aptitudes, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que les affaires ne prospèrent.

Les trois amis étaient maintenant fatigués et avaient déjà réglés un certain nombre de choses. La journée avait été fatigante et ils avaient tous décidés qu'il était l'heure de dormir.

()()()()()()

Les trois mois qui suivaient, suivirent le même schéma d'escorter Tsunayoshi autant que possible et de ne pas retourner à l'école avec l'excuse qu'il devait se remettre des lourdes blessures de sa chute. Tout se passait bien et nous étions maintenant fin Septembre.

Dernièrement, Tsuna prenait toujours l'occasion qu'il avait pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas comme si il était ingrat envers ses gardes du corps d'amis, il se sentait juste étouffé à rester à l'intérieur du manoir Hibari si longtemps sans sortir.

Donc aujourd'hui, un samedi matin ensoleillé, Shoichi et Tsunayoshi traînaient quelques pas derrière Kyoya durant une des patrouilles du garçon. Le roux était presque collé au côté du brunet et le noiraud faisait en sorte de les garder tous les deux dans son champ de vision aussi souvent que possible. C'était bien, sinon un peu autoritaire.

Shoichi babillait au sujet de ses progrès en matière de piratage informatique quand Hibari remarqua un groupe d'écoliers entourer un autre gamin et lui donnant des coups de pieds légers. Kyoya se précipita pour mordre à mort les Herbivores illégaux tandis que les deux autres se tenaient derrière au bord de la route (il avait été expressément interdit à Tsuna d'intervenir dans une mêlée pour sa sécurité).

Tsuna sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas -vraiment, comment son intuition pouvait-elle capter ce genre de chose?- et observa les délinquants qui en fait ne semblait pas frapper aussi fort qu'ils auraient dû. Ils lui étaient tous familier d'une manière ou d'une autre… Même le visage de l'enfant 'battu' lui disait quelque chose et il ne semblait pas avoir aussi peur et ne souffrait pas autant qu'il le devait… Ça prit une minute pour que Tsunayoshi se souvienne d'où il les avait vu.

Les 'délinquants' et la 'victime' étaient des hommes de main d'Ienobu.

Au même moment, où il venait à cette réalisation, il fut poussé sur la route et devant un camion à pleine vitesse. Il avait été tellement absorbé pour trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas avec la scène d'harcèlement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son intuition l'avertissait de la figure sortant d'une sombre allée à ses côtés, et qui le poussa sur la route.

Amusant comme le temps semblait ralentir quand tu es sur le point de mourir -et voir la vitesse du camion, Tsuna allait définitivement mourir. Oh, il n'avait pas vu le visage de son assassin mais il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. De ce qu'il pouvait deviner, Ienobu avait eu l'intention de tuer son frère: il avait fait en sorte que ses amis organisent une agression pour garder Kyoya -la plus grande menace- occupé et il s'était caché dans une rue sombre et déserte, prêt à pousser son jumeau sur la voie au premier véhicule qui arrivait. C'était juste de la chance que le premier véhicule soit un énorme camion.

Malgré sa fin imminente, Tsuna se sentait étrangement calme. Étrangement, pour être honnête. Il devrait paniquer, faire de son mieux pour éviter l'avant du camion alors qu'il tombait au ralenti. Mais il savait que c'était futile de tenter de s'échapper, il n'avait pas assez de temps. Alors il utilisa le peu de temps dont il disposait pour évaluer sa situation et comprendre le complot d'Ienobu. Il avait évidemment mis beaucoup de temps et de réflexion dans ce meurtre.

C'était triste à voir. C'était différent de la première fois: Nobu l'avait poussé par-dessus la rambarde dans un acte impulsif, non pas qu'il ne voulait pas tuer son brunet de frère mais il ne l'avait pas prévu et avait juste saisit l'occasion.

Mais cette fois, Ienobu avait méticuleusement préparé son meurtre. Il avait planifié un moyen de distraire toute menace et avait _fait_ que l'opportunité arrive. Et malgré tout ça, Tsuna se sentait désolé pour lui et pas en colère. Quelle horreur ça doit être de haïr tellement quelqu'un que tu es prêt à consacrer du temps et des réflexions, à engager tes amis pour faire en sorte que cette personne soit tuée?

Le camion allait entré en collision avec lui à tout moment. Tsuna se demandait si il devait fermer ou non les yeux. Cela ferait-il une différence? Autant les fermer, alors. Pour s'assurer de ne pas capter les regards choqués de Kyoya et Shoichi. Il pouvait déjà les sentir sur lui, pas besoin de les voir aussi.

Et soudainement, il sentit une autre personne le pousser hors du passage. Ils tombèrent tous deux péniblement sur le trottoir opposé.

Ouvrant les yeux pour voir qui était son sauveur, Tsuna rencontra des cheveux roux et des lunettes déplacées. Des yeux ambre surpris rencontrèrent des yeux olives où l'inquiétude se dissipait pour du réconfort.

C'est seulement là que le choc de la réalisation tomba sur le brunet. Ienobu avait essayé de le tuer une _seconde fois_! Shoichi s'était évidement précipité sur la route pour les éloigner du danger. De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir Kyoya les regarder sans ciller, comme si il ne comprenait pas parfaitement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les pensées de Tsuna tourbillonnaient dans sa tête: Kyoya allait être en colère. Shoichi s'était écorché le genou. Ienobu le foudroyait du regard, mécontent qu'il ne soit pas un morceau de viande ensanglanté et des os sur la route. Les amis de Nobu semblaient mécontent que le plan de leur leader avait échoué. Il ne savait pas comment le blond avait réussi à les convaincre qu'il devait être éliminé. Le conducteur avec son camion avait fuit la scène. Shoichi était blessé et il pouvait voir qu'il avait une entorse à la cheville en raison de sa connaissance étendue des blessures...

 _Shoichi avait une entorse à la cheville à cause des actions d'Ienobu._

La vision de Tsuna devint rouge. Il n'était pas furieux parce que sa vie avait été mis en danger, il était tristement habitué à être maltraité. Il était furieux parce que un de ses amis avait été blessé. C'était une chose qu'il ne tolérait pas.

Tandis que Shoichi était encore en train de surmonter le fait qu'ils avaient échappé de peu à la mort et que Kyoya n'était toujours pas sortit de sa stupeur, Tsunayoshi se releva.

Cette fois, Ienobu ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Peu importe quoi. Les yeux de Tsuna commencèrent à briller, comme éclairés par un feu orange intérieur.

''Ienobu.'' Commença le jumeau plus âgé, sa voix sévère et pleine de rage refoulée. Tout les gamins présents levèrent la tête et le regardaient choqués. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu le brun parlé avec autant d'autorité et ils se sentaient tous obligés de lui obéir. Même Nobu.''Je m'en fiches que tu me frappes ou que tu me calomnies mais si jamais, _jamais_ tu fais du mal à mes amis de quelques manières que ce soit, je te jure que je te le ferait payé. Tu regretteras d'avoir posé ta main sur eux.''

Ce n'était pas une menace, vraiment. C'était une promesse. Il protégerait ses amis de tout mal. Il les garderait en sécurité, peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait.

C'était un serment, son serment. Un qu'il garderait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Une fois qu'il avait fini de déclarer sa promesse, il se retourna pour aider Shoichi à se lever, se préoccupant de sa cheville foulée. ''Kyoya.'' Ordonna-t-il et le noiraud se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autre côté de l'inventeur et lui tint le bras. Ils partirent sans un regard pour les autres enfants abasourdis.

()()()()()()

De retour au manoir Hibari, la cheville de Shoichi fut bandée et il était installé dans un fauteuil confortable (Hibird était installé sur ses genoux et chantait). Lui et le noiraud étaient encore abasourdis et ne comprenaient pas que c'était Tsuna qui avait coupé Ienobu comme ça. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi furieux. Même quand Shoichi avait été harcelé, il n'avait pas craqué comme ça. Mais là encore, la situation n'avait pas été mortelle.

Kyoya comprit rapidement que c'était parce que la vie de ses amis était menacée que Tsuna avait tout lâché. Il savait que l'Omnivore avait des crocs et il les avait vu quand il avait protégé Hibird mais il venait seulement de réaliser que ça avait été qu'un regard. Seulement aujourd'hui Tsunayoshi avait montré l'étendu de son pouvoir et de sa force. Son autorité. Et Kyoya avait obéit à cette autorité sans se poser de question. Lui, l'indépendant, le démon épris de liberté de Namimori s'était courbé devant le petit brun.

Et il réalisa qu'il ne s'en souciait pas du tout.

Il avait reconnu Sawada Tsunayoshi comme étant son chef de meute depuis longtemps. Il décida une fois de plus qu'il suivrait l'Omnivore, il le protégerait, même si le garçon refuse de se protéger.

Shoichi avait une révélation similaire. Seulement sans les références du règne animal. Son corps avait bougé de lui-même quand il avait vu son ami tomber devant le camion. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir et l'avait poussé hors du danger avant que la situation ne le rattrape. Le départ de Tsuna était un concept trop dur pour lui à comprendre. Cela ne devrait pas être permis.

Tsuna s'était calmé et ses yeux étaient revenu à leur couleur habituelle. Il était toujours en rage mais avait au moins réussi à penser correctement. L'entorse de Shoichi serait soignée le lendemain, grâce à l'effet secondaire guérissant de la flamme. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la situation était bonne. Ienobu avait été choqué par l'excès d'autorité de Tsuna mais cela ne durerait pas et le Ciel était sûr que le blond le ferait à nouveau.

Les préparations pour quitter le Japon devaient s'accélérer. Nobu n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité de nuire aux amis de Tsunayoshi. Pas maintenant alors que Shoichi avait presque été écrasé par un camion.

Et une fois de plus, Tsuna ignora complètement à quel point _il_ avait été proche de mourir.

''Nous avons besoin de nous dépêcher et de quitter Namimori. Aussi tôt que possible.'' Déclara-t-il. Ses amis étaient toujours perdus dans leurs pensées et acquiescèrent distraitement. Ils étaient déjà en train de planifier leur prochaine étape.

()()()()()()

Septembre se termina et Octobre commença. L'entorse de Shoichi s'était bel et bien guérit quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain de l'incident du camion dans la maison Hibari. Il y vivait presque ici, au point que sa famille ne se demandait même plus où il se trouvait.

L'anniversaire de Tsuna approchait rapidement. Le rouquin et Kyoya avaient déjà choisis leurs cadeaux et le personnel du manoir Hibari avait tout préparé pour célébrer le jour de naissance de leur brun favori.

Un 10ème anniversaire était une date importante et tout le monde dans la maison était déterminé à le rendre mémorable. Et les servants étaient conscients que leurs trois jeunes maîtres quitteraient Namimori pour échapper à la famille abusive de Tsunayoshi. Ils avaient vu ses blessures et ses cicatrices et portaient une vive haine envers les brutes qui faisaient du mal à un enfant aussi doux et attentionné. Les raisons pour lesquelles rien ne pouvait être fait leur avait été expliquée, vu qu'ils leur faisaient confiance mais aucun des trois enfants ne leur avaient expliqué où ils allaient. Alors le personnel avaient conclu que ce serait probablement le dernier anniversaire qu'ils pourraient célébrer.

Et ils avaient décidé de faire de cette fête la plus grande à laquelle les enfants aient jamais assistées (tout en la rendant agréable pour le timide Shoichi, le joyeux Tsunayoshi et plus important l'insociable Kyoya qui pourrait détruire tout ce qu'il n'approuvait pas).

Les préparations pour partir de Namimori se passaient bien pour les trois amis. Shoichi avait réussi à hacker les dossiers de l'hôpital et avait effacé toutes données à propos d'eux (il les avait copié sur son propre ordinateur au cas où un jour il aurait besoin de preuve de l'abus sur Tsuna) et avait tout préparé pour que l'école pense qu'ils étaient transférés dans une autre école élémentaire dans une autre ville au Japon à de différentes dates (Tsuna et Kyoya avaient assez d'absences pour ne pas être remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis quelques jours après). Ils étaient prêts à disparaître et feraient en sorte qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu là pour commencer.

La mère de Kyoya avait accepté de leur fournir de faux passeports (avec leur vrai prénom pour leur faciliter la tâche mais de faux noms de famille et âges pour que ça soit plus compliqué à traquer) et arriverait bientôt pour les livrer. Elle voulait aussi rencontrer les amis de son fils avant qu'ils ne partent. Une fois qu'ils seraient en Italie, ils auront des contacts limités avec leurs connaissances connues pour rester caché. Ça pouvait sembler paranoïaque mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sous-estimer les Vongola.

Donc Mme Hibari rencontrerait Shoichi et Tsunayoshi bientôt. Pour être honnête, elle était tellement plus curieuse à propos du dernier. Il était un des premiers à être devenu ami avec son solitaire et agressif de fils et elle comprenait que c'était aussi lui qui avait amené l'inventeur dans leur groupe fermé. Hibari Yukiko avait une confiance absolue dans le jugement de son fils mais voulait tout de même voir par elle même si l''Omnivore' était vraiment digne de la confiance et du dévouement placés en lui. Elle arrivait bientôt pour leur livrer leurs faux passeports de toute façon.

Tsuna avait plus de problèmes à trouver un endroit où vivre et un moyen de gagner de l'argent en Italie. Il ne voulait pas dépenser leurs économies trop rapidement, alors ils devront rester dans une maison bon marché, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un revenu stable. Et ça devait être à l'abri de toute influence Mafieuse à Naples, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup, beaucoup de vérifications et ça prendrait beaucoup de temps.

Créer une entreprise d'homme à tout faire devra attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en Italie, vu qu'ils ne seront pas capable de construire leur réputation jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent travailler et prouver leur valeur. Tsuna avait toutefois décidé de la manière dont ils allaient promouvoir leur compagnie. Des flyers pour commencer et ensuite du bouche à oreille ferait l'affaire. Pour être honnête, Tsunayoshi n'était pas trop inquiet pour leurs revenus. Ils étaient tous assez talentueux pour trouver des jobs malgré leur jeune âge et ils avaient plus qu'assez d'argent pour durer un bon bout de temps.

Leurs tâches respectives au sein de la future compagnie étaient déjà définies. Tsuna -qui avait le plus d'expérience avec l'économie grâce à leurs investissements pour les expérience de Shoichi- s'occuperait des finances. Il serait aussi le leader de leurs affaires (compte tenu de son récent éclat d'autorité, c'était logique) et décidait quels jobs accepter et lesquels décliner. Shoichi orchestrait la promotion et Kyoya ferait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas découvert par les Vongola (il avait un indéniable don pour ramener les délinquants à ses côtés, ils pourraient agirent comme espions). Il s'occuperait également de la plupart de la paperasse administrative, vu qu'il était le plus expérimenté (en raison de sa fondation du Comité Disciplinaire de Namimori).

Le dernier problème était de trouver un nom pour leur compagnie. Donner un nom Japonais avait été jugé trop tape-à-l'œil et risqué, à la plus grande déception de Kyoya. Les trois voulaient quelque chose de significatif pour eux, mais impossible à deviner pour les autres. Shoichi suggéra de le lier à leur capacité de flamme, la seule chose qu'ils avaient tous en commun. Mais ça ne devait pas être trop évident, alors ils optèrent pour les 'noms officiels', c'est a dire Ciel, Nuage ou Soleil.

Vu que Tsuna devait être le chef et que le nom ne pouvait pas être trop long pour que le bouche à oreille fonctionne, ils sélectionnèrent l'idée du 'Ciel'. Là encore, ça ne devait pas être trop évident, alors Tsuna passa du temps sur le net, cherchant des choses reliées au ciel. Il trouva le mot 'cerulean' du Latin 'caeruleus' qui voulait dire 'ciel bleu'. Ça semblait parfait et ses deux amis agréèrent pour que le magasin soit appelé Caeruleus.

Donc, tout ce qu'il restait à faire était de trouver un endroit discret pendant un moment et que Mme Hibari Yukiko amène leurs passeports.

()()()()()()

Le 14 Octobre. L'anniversaire de Tsuna était fêté le soir, après l'école. Le Ciel était étourdi par l'excitation. Mais la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était qu'Ienobu l'accoste avant qu'il ne quitte l'école. Le blond avait une expression grincheuse sur le visage et semblait mécontent avec ce qu'il avait à dire. Shoichi n'était pas dans la même classe que le brunet mais ils se regroupaient toujours après les leçons, alla rapidement aux côtés de Tsuna et essaya d'avoir l'air aussi menaçant qu'il pouvait l'être (ce qui n'était pas beaucoup mais au moins il essayait).

''Hey, Dame-Tsuna.'' Commença Ienobu, en crachant chaque mot avec dégoût. ''Mama dit qu'elle veut te voir seul aujourd'hui. Pour mon… _notre_ anniversaire.'' Il semblait que le mot 'notre' le blessait physiquement.

Tsuna était figé. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté, son instinct lui murmurait qu'Ienobu ne lui disait pas la vérité et il ne voulait pas trop aller dans la tanière des lions sans ses amis. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas pourquoi son jumeau lui mentirait. Il n'avait rien à gagner du fait que Tsuna soit à la maison Sawada.

À moins que ce ne soit une autre tentative d'assassinat mais il ne pouvait imaginer le blond le _tuer_ devant leur Mama. Nana avait pu être négligente mais elle n'était pas une criminelle, du moins pas dans l'esprit de Tsuna.

Et Tsuna devait admettre qu'il aspirait toujours que sa mère le reconnaisse.

Shoichi avait l'air inquiet, il trouvait aussi l'offre étrange mais était arrivé à la même conclusion que son ami, si ses regards étaient un indice.

''….Ok.'' Commença Tsuna avait avoir longuement réfléchit. ''Je vais y aller immédiatement après l'école. Shoichi, peux-tu avertir Kyoya et lui dire que je serais un peu en retard? Ça ne devrait pas être très long.''

Le roux acquiesça. Cela ne ferait pas de mal. Ienobu voulait peut être blesser son jumeau mais il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin devant Nana. Et Tsunayoshi était assez fort pour s'enfuir si quelque chose arrivait.

Comme il avait tort...


	8. That burn with flames of deceit

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Karo, thor94, Yuiu, RedChi-san, Rydia16, Guest et Miss green rabbit pour leurs Reviews.

Karo : Du mal à Tsuna ? Ienobu ? Hum… vu comment ça a commencé…. En tout cas merci pour avoir laissé un commentaire ça fait plaisir ^^

Rydia16 : Suspense qui a durée deux semaines… mais qui va être dévoilé de suite ! Merci pour le com et bonne lecture !

Yuiu : Comment ça tu l'as sens pas cette histoire avec Ienobu qui ramène Tsuna chez 'lui' ? Je vois pas pourquoi (lol) Bref je te laisse voir ça avec la suite ^^ et merci pour laisser un com ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

OUI ! Mission accomplis ^^ mais pour tout dire je suis pareil, j'ai tellement eu la larme à l'œil pour l'avant dernier chapitre… c'était dur à écrire, la preuve c'est ma correctrice qui a fait le dernier ^^' mais bon tant que tu as aimée c'est le principale ;)

Guest : La suite ? Elle est là ! Sache que je sors un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour cette fic pour le moment ;) Et merci pour le com !

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, DaPowaOfNeo, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, Gol-D Lymne, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Syt the Evil Angel,Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: Je sors le chapitre plus tôt car je suis crevée et donc je prévoie de faire une bonne grasse mate demain et qu'après je suis pas chez moi ^^ donc voilà!**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 8 : Qui brûle avec les flammes du mensonge

Dire que le chemin vers la maison Sawada était maladroite serait le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ienobu marchait devant lui, grommelant de manière incompréhensive, tandis que Tsunayoshi se traînait derrière, se demandant en silence ce que sa mère avait à dire. Elle n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt à son existence depuis qu'il vivait avec Kyoya (non pas qu'elle ait remarqué avant mais elle lui fournissait tout de même les produits de première nécessité).

Après exactement 7 minutes de silence gêné (Tsuna avait compté), le brunet n'en pouvant plus demanda. ''Alors… Nobu, sais-tu pourquoi Mama veut me voir?''

Le blond ne se retourna pas et répondit. ''Elle a juste dit que c'était pour notre 10ème anniversaire. Je n'en sais pas plus que ça.'' L'intuition de Tsuna sonna: c'était un mensonge. Il comprit que son jumeau ne voulait pas partager l'information ou n'était juste pas enthousiaste de lui parler.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans un lourd silence.

()()()()()()

Ils y étaient. Son ancienne maison. Tsuna fut surpris par quelle rapidité il avait pris la maison de Kyoya comme la sienne et avec quelle rapidité il avait abandonné l'idée que la maison devant lui était _sa_ maison. Peut-être que c'était parce que ça ne l'a jamais été. Il avait toujours été un étranger indésirable aux yeux de Nana et d'Ienobu. Il savait qu'Iemitsu le voyait toujours comme sa famille les quelques fois où il revenait mais l'homme blond avait toujours été incapable de donner à son aîné le sentiment qu'il était chez lui.

Tsunayoshi suivit Ienobu à la porte, le blond la déverrouilla (Tsuna n'avait jamais eu les clefs) et laissa sont frère aîné entrer en premier, disant que leur mère devrait l'attendre dans son -ancienne- chambre avec une surprise et qu'elle avait préparé du jus de fruit sur la table pour eux.

L'intuition de Tsuna s'enflamma mais il l'ignora. Il était après tout, toujours un enfant de 10 ans, il avait besoin de l'attention de sa mère et ne pouvait laisser échapper une chance de l'avoir. Même si la dite chance était hautement suspecte. Il bu le jus, après avoir distraitement vérifié du coin de l'œil qu'Ienobu ait bu en premier. Le blond l'invita promptement à aller voir leur mère dans la chambre.

La porte de sa chambre était fermée, Tsuna l'ouvrit et entra.

La porte se ferma derrière lui et il entendit le son d'une clef qui se tourne dans le verrou.

Nana n'était pas dans la pièce.

()()()()()()

Ienobu était ravi. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il avait réussi à convaincre son dégoûtant de jumeau de venir chez lui et à garder un visage mécontent pour éviter d'être suspect. L'excuse que Mama voulait le voir pour leur anniversaire avait fonctionnée comme un charme. Il remarqua que Tsuna leur jetait toujours des regards désireux quand le 14 Octobre approchait et avait conclu qu'il voulait que Nana lui souhaite son anniversaire. C'était le meilleur prétexte pour le faire venir et Mama était dans le parc d'attraction à proximité, attendant le blond pour célébrer l'anniversaire _d'_ Ienobu _,_ sans savoir ce qu'il se passait ici.

Et cet idiot était rentré dans la maison sans poser de questions, il avait bu le jus lacé avec les somnifères de sa mère. Ienobu avait juste prétendu de boire et le liquide avait à peine touché ses lèvres, il n'avait jamais avalé. Et maintenant, Dame-Tsuna était enfermé dans sa chambre, avec la fenêtre scellée et la porte fermée. Vraiment un idiot. Ienobu n'avait plus qu'à mettre la touche finale à son plan.

Il sortit une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche. Il l'avait volé plus tôt dans la journée. Il en alluma une (il avait pratiqué quelques semaine auparavant, pour que tout fonctionne parfaitement) et la jeta sur la trace d'alcool allant de devant les escaliers à la chambre de Dame-Tsuna. La veille, il s'était assuré de tremper le plus de choses possible comme il le pouvait avec l'alcool de nettoyage volé et avait même laissé la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit pour atténuer l'odeur. Ce matin, il avait fermé les fenêtres et les avait scotchées. L'alcool ne s'était pas entièrement évaporé, il faisait trop froid.

Et maintenant, Tsuna était coincé dans la pièce en feu. Il était même drogué, alors il était impossible qu'il puisse s'échapper. Et quand la police viendrait poser des questions, Ienobu pourrait juste dire que son jumeau avait probablement brûlé la maison dans une mesquine vengeance contre son jeune frère plus intelligent et meilleur que lui. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde suspecterait le blond, il était un enfant et avait une réputation parfaite avec les professeurs et les étudiants. Et ses parents l'adoraient, pourquoi ressentirait-t-il le besoin de jouer au pyromane chez lui?

Il était l'enfant parfait, Mama le disait aussi tous les jours. Même Papa passait tout son temps à la maison avec Ienobu. Tsuna était inutile et stupide. Au fil des ans, le garçon blond avait commencé à croire ses propres mensonges et sa haine envers son jumeau grandissait comme un monstre. Comment ce gaspillage d'espace osait-il être heureux, alors qu'il était en dessous d'Ienobu? Il n'était pas autorisé à avoir quoi que ce soit qui manquait à son frère blond. Et pourtant, le sourire radieux sur le visage du brun perdurait. Ça n'allait pas! Ienobu n'avait jamais été si heureux pour pouvoir sourire comme ça: il avait toujours voulu, demandé, aspiré, eu besoin d'avoir plus qu'il n'avait. Alors Tsuna ne pouvait pas continuer à sourire comme ça. Ienobu veillerait à corriger cette erreur aujourd'hui.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait tort ou qu'il devait cesser d'envier son jumeau. Dans l'esprit du blond, il avait toujours raison et personne n'avait jamais mis un terme à ses pensées erronées. Cela avait dégénéré en haine et en folie vu que ni ses parents ou professeurs (les figures d'autorité qui auraient dû s'interposer) ne s'étaient pas donné la peine d'agir. Pour Ienobu, il était complètement autorisé à tuer quelque chose d'aussi inutile et ennuyeux que son jumeau.

Le feu grandissait rapidement et Ienobu jugea qu'il était temps de se regrouper avec sa mère au parc d'attraction et de profiter de cette belle journée.

()()()()()()

Tsuna était coincé dans la chambre en feu. Normalement, il aurait cassé la porte ou la fenêtre et serait partit (le second étage n'était rien pour quelqu'un qui suivait Hibari Kyoya dans ses patrouilles) mais son esprit était flou et il ne pouvait pas se concentrer assez pour appeler ses flammes et sortir.

Heureusement, il s'était quelque part habitué aux situations stressantes et ne paniquait pas. Bien, il ne paniquait pas trop. C'était évident maintenant que tout avait été orchestré par Ienobu pour le tuer, il était juste étonné que le blond veuille bien brûler sa propre maison pour le faire tomber.

Il avait besoin de sortir de cette maison. Aussitôt que possible avant qu'il ne soit brûlé à mort, asphyxié par la fumée ou maîtrisé par ce qui était dans ce stupide jus de fruit. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, pourquoi l'avait-il bu? Peut-être parce que son intuition, tout en disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, n'avait détecté aucun poison. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'Ienobu est élaboré une telle tentative d'assassinat...

'Non, Tsuna, arrête de dériver, tu as besoin de te concentrer pour t'échapper d'ici.' Se réprimanda-t-il mentalement. La drogue (les somnifères) commençaient vraiment à l'affecter. Il se força à analyser rapidement la pièce qui brûlait: la porte était verrouillée et trop résistante pour qu'il ne l'a casse sans ses flammes. De même pour les murs. Son meilleur pari était les fenêtres.

Mais le chemin entre lui et les fenêtres était déjà englouti par les flammes (normales) et il ne pouvait pas les briser si facilement non plus. Bien sûr, Tsuna pouvait se battre mais il s'en remettait principale à sa vitesse, sa petite taille pour éviter les attaques et ses connaissances pour savoir où frapper exactement, pour mettre son adversaire à terre. Il avait peu de force brute.

Il regarda autour de la pièce en flammes. La chaleur et la fumée lui obstruaient la vue mais il repéra tout de même une chaise en bois qui avait été épargnée des flammes. C'était trop petit pour lui maintenant mais ça devrait suffire pour détruire les fenêtres en verre.

Il ne lui restait que peu de temps, il pouvait se sentir s'endormir. Il attrapa la chaise et la jeta violemment sur la fenêtre. Ça rebondit, laissant le verre intacte. Il aurait besoin de s'approcher du feu et de frapper directement avec la chaise.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il pouvait sentir le feu lui brûler les bras et les jambes mais se dit de l'ignorer. Au moins la douleur l'aidait à combattre l'effet des somnifères.

Au premier coup sur la fenêtre, ça ne fit que la fissurer. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, le brunet frappa à nouveau la fenêtre. Ça se brisa et quelques morceaux lui écorchèrent les bras.

Tsuna sauta et s'écrasa sur l'herbe à l'extérieur. Il était trop fatigué pour amortir correctement sa chute et ça faisait mal. Il avait de multiples brûlures, ampoules et coupures et il était sur le point de s'endormir. Mais il avait encore une chose de plus à faire avant de tomber inconscient. On _ne pouvait pas_ le trouver ici, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec la police et parce qu'il ne risquerait pas qu'Ienobu le trouve (il ne savait pas que son jumeau était parti depuis longtemps pour fêter son anniversaire).

Tsunayoshi sortit son téléphone, c'était la seule des choses qu'ils avaient préparés en secret pour partir en Italie. Ça avait seulement deux numéros d'enregistrés et le brun en appela un au hasard, il n'avait pas la force de vérifier.

''Tsuna? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, pourquoi tu appelles?'' Demanda la voix frénétique de Shoichi. Ils n'étaient pas supposé utiliser leurs téléphones au Japon à moins que ça soit une urgence.

''Maison Sawada.'' Marmonna le garçon, son esprit était trop brumeux pour faire des phrases complètes. ''Nobu… feu… dormir… besoin aide…'' Et il s'effondra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'alarme des pompiers se rapprochait, le corps du brun inconscient fut ramassé par un noiraud inquiet. Ils partirent tous deux alors que les pompiers commençaient à éteindre le brasier du second étage de la maison Sawada.

()()()()()()

Tsuna se réveilla tard dans la nuit, le même jour. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient bandés et il était allongé sur un lit qu'il reconnaissait comme celui de Kyoya. Comme c'est étrange: Tsuna avait son propre lit et sa chambre dans le manoir Hibari et le noiraud ne prêtait _jamais_ son lit. Oui, Tsuna avait déjà dormi dans sa chambre mais c'était quand il avait été trop fatigué et peiné pour bouger ailleurs. Et il avait dormi sur le sol/table à ce moment-là.

Alors quelque chose de mauvais avait dû arriver pour que Kyoya l'autorise à dormir ici. Si seulement, il pouvait se souvenir po...

Oh, oui, Ienobu avait essayé de le brûler à mort. Il venait juste de s'en souvenir.

''Tsuna'' ''Tsunayoshi'' Appela des voix soulagées de la porte.

Ses deux amis se précipitèrent à ses côtés (Kyoya marchait plus lentement mais seulement parce qu'il était trop fier pour courir) et ils lui demandèrent comment il se sentait.

''Je vais bien, vraiment. Mes membres me font un peu mal mais j'irais bien dans quelques jours. Je pense...''

''Oui.'' Répondit Shoichi avec hâte. ''Tu as quelques vilaines brûlures et ampoules provenant du feu qui devrait guérir dans quelques jours et tes coupures des éclats de verre sont superficielles. Mais ce que nous voulions vraiment savoir, c'était si tu allais bien émotionnellement.''

''Oh, je ne sais pas. Je pense que ça va. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas qu'il voulait me tuer.'' Répondit le brunet avec désinvolture. ''Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas aussi choqué que ce à quoi vous vous attendez. Je pense que je me suis habitué à l'idée que mon jumeau en ait après ma tête. Ça veut dire que j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de partir d'ici. Je suis plus surpris par tout ce que Nobu est prêt à détruire pour m'avoir. C'était sa maison après tout. Est-ce que ça a complètement brûlé?'' S'enquit-il sereinement. Shoichi pensa que c'était étrange mais Kyoya y voyait une preuve que l'Omnivore avait grandit.

''Non, seule une partie du second étage à été détruite.'' Informa le Nuage. Il réfléchit à ses prochains mots pendant une seconde avant d'ajouter. ''Tu n'aurais pas dû suivre le bâtard d'Herbivore.''

Tsuna baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il s'était trompé et il était conscient qu'il avait grandement inquiété ses deux amis. ''Je sais, Kyoya. J'espérais juste que Mama, je veux dire Nana, voudrait vraiment me voir. Je pense que Nobu le savait et l'a utilisé contre moi. Ça n'arrivera plus.'' Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. ''Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété tous les deux.''

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas voulu culpabiliser le brun alors Kyoya changea de sujet. ''Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de baisser ta garde autour de lui. Il a réussi à t'accuser pour le feu et la police est après toi. Iemitsu susceptible d'être informé, alors nous quittons le Japon demain. J'ai instruis Tetsuya pour protéger la paix de Namimori et il a mémorisé mon numéro en cas d'urgence. Shoichi a déjà informé ses parents qu'il allait 'étudier' à l'étranger et a tout préparé avec l'école. Mère est en chemin pour nous livrer les passeports.''

Les yeux de Tsuna s'élargirent pendant une seconde. Il n'avait pas pensé que les choses bougeraient si vite. Mais il récupéra rapidement et acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

()()()()()()

Les trois garçons réussirent à dormir un peu avant que le matin n'arrive, tous dans la chambre de Kyoya, que ce soit sur le lit ou sur des futons au sol (Tsuna avait soutenu que le lit était celui de Kyoya mais les autres le forcèrent à le garder: il était le blessé). Le soleil se levait quand Hibari Yukiko rentra chez elle.

Elle alla directement dans la chambre de son fils. Elle travaillait pour une agence de renseignements, elle avait entendu parlé du feu et que la police cherchait le premier ami de son fils. Kyoya lui en avait dit assez sur Sawada Tsunayoshi pour qu'il devine qu'il était innocent. Mais elle devait encore le rencontrer en face à face pour être sûre.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les trois garçons se réveillèrent après l'avoir entendu arriver. Yukiko pouvait tous les identifier d'un regard. Bien sûr, le noiraud s'était levé le plus vite et celui qui semblait renfrogné était son fils (elle le connaissait assez pour voir qu'il était actuellement heureux de la voir mais cachait sa joie derrière son regard habituel).

Le rouquin aux lunettes tordues qui avait du mal à sortir de son étourdissement était très probablement Shoichi. Kyoya lui avait dit que le garçon était un inventeur de génie et qu'il s'occupait de tous les problèmes informatiques. Il était faible physiquement mais était assez têtu pour tenir ses promesses et résolutions.

Alors cela signifiait que le dernier bandé à sortir du lit était...

Yukiko s'arrêta, les yeux légèrement agrandis. La couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient différentes et il était jeune mais...

Alors son garçon avait réussi à devenir ami avec le descendant du Vongola Primo. Allez comprendre...

Actuellement, ça faisait sens. Vongola Primo avait quitté les Vongola pour le Japon et avait pris le nom de Sawada Ieyasu. Ses recherches montra que Sawada Iemitsu était relié à Giotto et Tsunayoshi était probablement lié au Jeune Lion. Aussi, étant donné sa lignée, l'enfant avait probablement des flammes de Ciel, ce qui pourrait expliquer comment il avait réussi à se lier si facilement avec son solitaire de Kyoya. Yukiko se demandait seulement si Tsunayoshi était au courant de ses liens avec la Mafia et si ses flammes étaient actives.

Elle voulait interroger le gamin mais elle était aussi réticente à s'aliéner avec le premier et plus important ami de son fils (Kyoya _aimait_ aussi Shoichi, mais il était évident que son amitié était d'abord et avant tout avec le brunet). Elle devra être subtile à propos de ça, afin de ne rien révéler à propos de la Mafia, au cas où ils ne le sauraient pas.

''Bonjour Kyoya.'' L'enfant acquiesça légèrement en réponse. ''Vous devez être Sawada Tsunayoshi et Irie Shoichi. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, mon nom est Hibari Yukiko et comme vous devez le savoir, je suis la Mère de Kyoya. Vous pouvez m'appeler Yukiko-san.'' Les deux garçon s'inclinèrent et répondirent à ses salutations. Ils étaient très polis, pensa-t-elle.

''J'ai entendu dire que vous envisagiez tous les trois de disparaître de Namimori et que vous n'aviez besoin que de passeports que j'apporte. Bien que je n'ai rien contre ça, j'aimerais en savoir plus à propos de vous deux avant que vous ne partiez avec mon fils.'' Les deux acquiescèrent. C'était une demande raisonnable. ''Alors Sawada-kun, es-tu par hasard relié à Sawada Iemitsu?'' Elle allait droit au cœur du problème.

Le brunet recula au nom de son père mais répondit néanmoins. ''Oui, Yukiko-san, et s'il-vous-plaît appelez-moi Tsunayoshi ou Tsuna. Je n'aime pas trop mon nom de famille. Et Iemitsu est mon père, même si nous ne sommes pas très proches.'' Et pour une raison quelconque, le Ciel continuait de la regarder sans ciller mais elle supposait que c'était un comportement normal pour lui.

La noiraude acquiesça. C'était ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle réfléchissait à la manière de poser des questions sur le travail de l'homme quand Tsuna l'interrompit dans ses pensées. ''Vous devez vous demander si je connais ses activités. Oui, je sais que Iemitsu est un homme de haut rang chez les Vongola, la plus grande Famiglia Mafieuse mais il ne sait pas que je suis au courant de ça. Je l'ai entendu parler une fois à propos de ça et Kyoya a remplit les blancs.''

Hyper Intuition devina la femme déconcertée. Et une puissante, pour qu'il en devine autant. Il semblerait que son Kyoya ait rencontré un phénomène. ''Je vois. Je me souviens que Kyoya a demandé l'accès à nos dossiers de famille récemment. J'imagine que c'était pour ça.'' Le noiraud acquiesça. ''Alors que savez-vous du _pouvoir_ que détient les Vongola?'' Demanda-t-elle, soulignant le mot pour voir si les enfants savaient et verraient la référence à la célèbre capacité secrète de la Mafia.

Tsunayoshi la regarda pensivement pendant de longues secondes. Les deux autres étaient restés silencieux durant toute la conversation. 'Donc Tsunayoshi est vraiment leur Ciel leader' nota mentalement Yukiko.

Le brun décida finalement de répondre. ''J'assume que vous savez à propos de cette capacité de flamme.'' Il observa ses yeux. Il avait apparemment trouvé quelque chose vu qu'il continua. ''Oui, nous le savons tous les trois. J'ai débloqué les miennes à un jeune âge. Kyoya m'a vu les utiliser une fois et m'a demandé de lui apprendre. Shoichi à découvert notre secret plus tard.''

C'était surprenant. ''Alors vous pouvez tous les trois invoquer vos flammes?'' Demanda-t-elle et les trois enfant appelèrent leurs feux colorés à l'intérieur de leurs paumes. Celle de Kyoya était d'un mauve profond (donc c'est un Nuage, _pas_ étonnant, pensa-t-elle), celle de Shoichi était d'un jaune brillant et celle de Tsunayoshi était d'un orange hypnotique. Alors c'est vraiment un Ciel et un talentueux si la facilitée avec laquelle il invoque son pouvoir est une indication. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit harmonisé avec Kyoya.

Tout de même, c'était hautement inhabituel pour un enfant de manifester spontanément sa flamme, même si il était relié à la Mafia. Et le brun avait apparemment réussi à apprendre aux deux autres garçons à appeler les leurs, sans avoir de qualifications. Un mélange de talent brut et d'une puissante Hyper Intuition, probablement.

''Je vois. Bien, maintenant que le plus gros problème à été éclairci. Pourquoi vous ne me parlez pas un peu plus de vous deux les garçons?'' Continua Hibari Yukiko.

()()()()()()

Les trois enfants et la mère continuèrent à parler d'eux-même autour du petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 11 heures. Yukiko apprit les détails des vies des deux amis de son fils et écouta alors qu'ils expliquaient leur plans pour quitter Namimori. Elle ne pouvait pas aider mais approuvait: c'était bien pensé et ça semblait être le meilleur plan d'action pour des enfants de 9 (Tsuna et Shoichi) à 12 ans (Kyoya).

Elle était sur le point de leur donner leurs passeports modifiés (où ils étaient âgés de 13 à 16 ans, les enfants étaient très matures, ça devrait fonctionner malgré leur apparence juvénile), sauf qu'elle émit une dernière restriction.

''Je sais que je ne vais pas être capable de vous voir ou de communiquer avec vous directement pendant un moment pour éviter que les Vongola vous traque à travers moi mais ça devrait être acceptable qu'un autre membre de la famille vous rende visite et joue le rôle de messager.''

Les gamins échangèrent un regard avant que Tsuna (qui était définitivement le leader vu le nombre de fois qu'il répondait pour eux) répondit. ''Je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner, du moins si le dit relatif est assez discret. Et qu'il peut agir comme intermédiaire pour que Shoichi envoie des lettres à ses parents.''

Yukiko sourit légèrement. Les garçons étaient prudents, ils iraient bien (et elle savait que Kyoya pourrait éliminer la plupart des menaces avant qu'ils ne deviennent un problème). ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais à qui demander. Mon frère sera plus qu'heureux de transmettre toutes les lettres que tu enverras à ta famille, Shoichi. Et je peux vous assurez qu'il peut être discret.'' Son fils était visiblement tendu quand elle mentionna son frère. Les deux autres lui envoyèrent des regards curieux.

''Mon oncle.'' Commença le noiraud, bien que son ton criait la réticence. ''Travaille comme assassin pour la Triade Chinoise. Mais il sera parfait pour le job. Les Vongola ne devraient pas être capable de le traquer et ils ne peuvent pas interférer aussi facilement avec la Triade.''

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, bien au-delà du fait qu'ils étaient effrayés ou même choqués par les occupations des membres Hibari. Après tout, ils avaient même entendu qu'un des ancêtres de Kyoya avait travaillé pour les Vongola et avait même fondé le CEDEF...

''Je vais l'informer de vos situations respectives, si ça ne vous dérange pas.'' Ajouta sa mère. ''Il n'est pas du genre à laisser des enfants sans aide si ils en ont besoin et ça limiterait les risques qu'il révèle involontairement des choses sur la Mafia.'' Les enfants agréèrent, si les deux noirauds faisaient confiance à cette personne, alors eux aussi. ''Bien, je pense que tout ce qu'il reste à faire est de vous donner vos passeports.''

Ils l'a remercièrent à profusion (enfin, Tsuna et Shoichi, Kyoya avait juste grogné) et allèrent prendre leurs sacs qu'ils avaient préparé à l'avance. Après ça, Shoichi dupa le système de l'école pour faire croire qu'ils avaient été transférés à différentes heures et à différentes destinations (Tsuna était à Sapporo, Kyoya à Osaka et Shoichi à Kyoto) et acheta des billets pour de multiples destinations pour couvrir leurs traces le plus possible.

Ils finirent par prendre trois trains différents pour atteindre Tokyo et Shoichi fit en sorte d'effacer toutes traces dans les dossiers des compagnies de train. Puis ils prirent l'avion pour la Russie, puis de là pour la France et finalement pour Rome en Italie. Quelques membres du personnel de l'aéroport leurs avaient jetés de drôle de regard mais l'attitude mature des enfants et leur maîtrise de la langue locale (les talents de Tsunayoshi étaient impressionnants) leurs ont permis de se tirer d'affaire.

Une fois à Rome, ils prirent un train pour Naples en suivant le même schéma.

Cela leur pris deux jours et demi et ils étaient épuisés.

Tsuna, qui avait une carte et avait mémorisé les endroits les plus susceptibles de trouver un appartement pas cher à louer, les guida dans un quartier plutôt délabré. Ça leur pris deux heures mais ils réussirent à trouver un appartement délabré à un homme plutôt louche. Entre les regards menaçants de Kyoya et les capacités surprenantes de Tsuna en négociation, cet appartement leur appartenait.

Cela consistait en un salon, une seule chambre où ils devraient tous dormir, une salle de bain décrépit qui avait toujours miraculeusement de l'eau chaude et une petite cuisine.

Ce serait inconfortable mais ils pouvaient l'endurer. Et de toute façon, cela ne devrait être qu'un arrangement temporaire. Ils feraient profil bas et resteraient cachés pendant un mois, tout en fabriquant des flyers pour leur nouveau magasin (Caeruleus, entreprise d'hommes à tout faire) et augmenterait leur réputation par le bouche à oreille.

Une fois qu'ils auront une clientèle assez nombreuses et qu'ils gagneront assez pour s'assurer qu'ils ne manquent pas d'argent, il trouveront un meilleur endroit, pour s'installer et pour construire un magasin. De cette façon, ils pourront recevoir des clients.

()()()()()()

Aaaaah enfin terminé! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Enfin notre trio favori quitte Namimori et ce Ienobu… grrr si je pouvais! Auteur-san please faites le souffrir dans le futur! Bon on a eu un Tsuna qui échappe de nouveau à la mort et nous avons rencontré Mme Hibari. Allez à la prochaine!


	9. That raised a storm

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours!

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Asuna-imagine, Yuiu et Rydia16 pour vos Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : Merci pour le com et voici la suite ;)

Yuiu : Merci pour le com ! 'Hey psstt Yuiu ça te dis on fait un club pour le buter ? Je suis sur qu'on peut trouver d'autre personne ;)' Oui direction l'Italie !

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, DaPowaOfNeo, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, Gol-D Lymne, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Part 9 : Ça soulève une tempête

Les choses se déroulèrent mieux que prévu. Les premiers jobs arrivèrent après une semaine. Ils étaient sans intérêt mais chasser les animaux de compagnie errants et aider à porter les sacs de courses ont considérablement accrus leur réputation. Ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux et leur résultats parlaient pour eux. Le bouche-à-oreille leur procura rapidement une clientèle stable. Les premières personnes qui les avaient engagées ont tous posé des questions sur leurs âge mais leurs talents ont rapidement fait taire toutes protestations. Ça et ils avaient menti sur le fait que des adultes les soutenaient et laissaient tous les 'petits emplois à leurs enfants.

Il y avait quelques règles dans leur entreprise. Premièrement: rien d'illégale, ça attirerait l'attention de la Mafia et ils ne voulait pas ça. Deuxièmement: ils devaient toujours discuter de tout travail suspect les uns avec les autres avant d'accepter ou de décliner. Tsuna était le leader mais il refusait d'être le seul responsable de qui faisait quoi. Les autres s'en fichaient. Finalement, le salaire de tout travail devait être discuté avec le client avant de l'accepter. Et toute difficulté imprévue augmenterait le prix. Cela devrait empêcher les enfants de signer des contrats et de découvrir que leur travail comportait plus de problèmes pour lesquels ils avaient signés. Jusqu'à présent, aucun client n'avait refusé ces termes.

Les premières taches pour lesquelles ils avaient été embauchés sont arrivés 6 semaines après leur arrivée en Italie. Une femme les avait appelées (sur le téléphone acheté spécialement pour leur travail) et avait demandé si l'un d'eux pouvait enseigné à son enfant, l'Anglais.

Tsuna avait pris cette offre (il était le meilleur d'eux pour ça) et le gamin obtenu de bonne notes par la suite. Après ça, plusieurs autres jobs de tutorat arrivèrent. Les langues et la littérature étaient gérés par Tsunayoshi alors que celle de science était gérée par Shoichi -on ne pouvait confier à Kyoya l'enseignement à des enfants influençables pour une raison inimaginable.

Le noiraud avait aussi eu la chance de briller. Un client avait appelé un jour, disant qu'il avait eu le numéro d'une de ses connaissances et demandait si ils pouvaient être des gardes du corps ou si ils pouvaient contacter une agence de sécurité pour lui. Tsuna, qui avait répondu à l'appel, avait répondu qu'ils avaient la personne qu'il fallait et qu'il viendrait, à condition que l'homme donne l'adresse.

Le client doutait manifestement qu'un seul homme puisse faire face à la tâche de garde du corps mais Tsuna lui assura qu'il serait pleinement remboursé de sa perte en cas d'échec de la tâche avec un bonus supplémentaire de quelques milliers d'euros. L'homme accepta avec la rémunération demandé par Tsuna et Kyoya alla rencontrer son nouvel employeur.

L'homme, qui était un bijoutier assez réputé, avait besoin que quelqu'un l'escorte alors qu'il livrait une commande. Il fut choqué de voir un enfant arriver et signa simplement le contrat quand le noiraud lui rappela qu'il ne perdrait pas d'argent si il échouait -et quand le dit gamin le regardait avec tant de danger, il n'osa pas le contredire.

Quelques gangsters avaient essayé d'attaquer le bijoutier dans sa voiture. Le mot clef est 'essayé'. Kyoya les avait promptement expédié et avait appelé la police. Le reste du voyage avait été calme et à leur arrivée, le client avait remercié l'enfant à profusion. À partir de là, il est devenu un de leurs fréquents patrons et avait même communiqué leur numéro de téléphone à ses amis et associés. Kyoya avait une source de revenu stable mais acceptait toujours des emplois plus 'non spécialisés' comme ses amis. C'est comme ça que leurs affaires fonctionnaient.

Shoichi avait eu le même genre d'expérience après avoir montré ses compétences informatique à d'autres sociétés. Il était très talentueux pour sécuriser les réseaux et réparer les appareils électronique endommagé. Le roux vendait aussi quelques uns des concepts original. Il était le mieux payé de tous ses amis mais il était aussi le plus occupé.

Tsuna avait eu la chance d'être embauché pour traduire quelques contrats officiels et une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait fini par traduire des documents et des livres. Le truc bien était qu'il pouvait le faire chez lui et répondre facilement à tous les appels.

En parlant de leur maison, ils avaient décidés de déménager hors de leur appartement décrépit.

Un couple de mois avait passé et ils pensaient que les Vongola avaient définitivement perdu leur traces. Leur finances étaient au mieux et une des compagnies où Shoichi avait remplacé leur système de sécurité obsolète (avec l'aide de Kyoya) leur avait proposé d'acheter un terrain vacant à Naples bon marché. Ils savaient déjà qu'une compagnie de construction était disposée à travailler pour eux (ils étaient encore mineurs) vu que les trois amis les avaient aidé à ranger leur paperasse. Ils profitèrent également de l'occasion pour apprendre autant qu'ils le pouvaient sur la construction, et tout autre chose qui pourrait leur être utile.

Élaborer les plans et construire la maison pris quatre mois. À la fin, les enfants Japonais étaient les propriétaires d'une maison d'un étage avec un grand 'salon' à l'entrée où ils accueilleraient leurs clients, baptisé 'Bureau'. L'arrière sera privée, avec une cuisine, une grande salle à manger, deux salles de bains, un autre salon, un petit jardin et huit chambres -Tsuna avait insisté, apparemment son Hyper Intuition (Hibari Yukiko l'avait gentiment informé du nom mais avait refusé d'en dire plus) pensait qu'ils auraient besoin de beaucoup de chambres.

Ils avaient aussi construit un sous-sol, avec cinq grandes salles d'entraînements -trois grandes et deux plus petites- à des fins différentes pour Kyoya et Tsunayoshi (qui actuellement aimait faire des combat, amicalement et apprendre du noiraud, aussi longtemps que ça ne devenait pas un vrai combat), deux salles de bains, un vestiaire et deux laboratoires pour Shoichi. Ils étaient tous d'accord avec ça, étant donné la malheureuse habitude de faire sauter, fondre, désintégrer ou en détruisant autrement des objets, un laboratoire de secours dans lequel resteraient des dispositifs les plus 'sûrs' étaient une excellente idée.

Comme ils avaient maintenant une vrai maison à gérer, de nouvelles règles avaient été établies. Ils nettoyaient et cuisinaient à tour de rôle tous les jours. Avant, ils achetaient des plats préparés et nettoyaient le minimum vu que leur appartement était une épave de toute façon et la cuisine comprenait un micro-onde isolé et un petit frigo.

Tsuna et Kyoya étaient plutôt bon en cuisine. Le brun appréciait vraiment l'activité et essayait de varier ses recettes, tandis que le Nuage respectait ses coutumes Japonaises traditionnelles. Shoichi d'un autre côté… Eh bien, disons juste que sa curiosité et son esprit créatif étaient toujours actifs comme quand il inventait. Et ça voulait dire que ses plats n'étaient pas toujours mangeables et occasionnellement présentaient un goût _inhabituel_...

Mais Shoichi était aussi le meilleur pour nettoyer. Ni Tsuna ni Kyoya n'avaient jamais été forcés de ranger leur chambre et étaient quelque peu perdus quand le Soleil leur avait tendu un balai. Le rouquin avait dû retenir son rire quand ils avaient commencé à balancer leurs balais d'avant en arrière avec un visage concentré, ne déplaçant que la poussière.

Les trois enfants avaient aussi décidé de continuer leur éducation, mais seulement à la maison. Heureusement, c'était assez facile de hacker le système de l'école la plus proche, les inscrire comme élèves à domicile et n'y aller que pour envoyer leurs évaluations. Shoichi avait dit qu'ils devraient essayer d'obtenir de vrais diplômes pour soutenir leurs réputations et les autres n'avaient rien eu à redire. Ils avaient même étudiés des matières de collège de leurs matières favorites pour prendre de l'avance.

Ils s'installèrent dans une routine confortable: ils se levaient tôt le matin (Tsuna et Kyoya l'avaient toujours fait et leurs années d'amitié avaient habitué Shoichi à ça). Ils faisaient leurs devoirs dans le salon public -le Bureau- pour accueillir tous clients potentiels. Depuis qu'ils avaient construit leur maison, ils acceptaient seulement des boulots de nouveaux clients après les avoir rencontré en face à face. Kyoya avait dit que c'était une perte de temps mais Shoichi et Tsuna avaient argumentés qu'il serait plus facile de déterminer quel accord était légal et ce qui était louche de cette façon. Les clients qui avaient leur confiance et qui avaient déjà passés un accord avec eux auparavant pouvaient simplement appeler et passer un contrat par téléphone.

Les trois enfants passaient généralement la journée à attendre, en s'assurant qu'au moins l'un d'eux reste dans le bureau et exécutait tous les accords déjà passé ou qui venaient d'être conclus. Ça leur laissait beaucoup de temps pour étudier, s'entraîner, ou gérer la maison. Tsuna était le seul qui restait la plupart du temps dans le bureau, partiellement dû à ses boulots (traduction de documents ou de livres pouvant être fait à la maison) et partiellement parce qu'il était le plus courtois et le meilleur négociateur de la bande (Kyoya avait été banni de répondre au téléphone à moins que personne ne soit disponible. Apparemment certaines personnes n'aimaient pas être appelées 'inutiles Herbivores qui ne peuvent pas régler leurs propre problèmes' pour certaines raisons…).

À ce point, aucuns habitués ne pensaient qu'ils étaient tous des mineurs et les nouveaux clients réalisaient rapidement qu'ils étaient talentueux malgré leur âge.

()()()()()()

Tsuna et Kyoya avaient été engagés pour un boulot de livreur ce jour. Ils devaient transporter deux gros colis bien emballés, de l'autre côté de Naples. Heureusement, il y a quelques semaines, ils avaient achetés des vélos pour faciliter leurs déplacements. Le noiraud avait voulu une moto mais était encore trop jeune pour conduire.

L'Intuition de Tsunayoshi avait envoyé des signaux contradictoires quand le client les avait engagé. C'était comme si le job était bon et mauvais en même temps. L'homme dégageait un air de danger mais c'était un simple boulot de livraison, alors le brunet avait décidé de le prendre. Il demanda tout de même à Kyoya de venir avec lui juste au cas où les choses se détérioreraient.

Dans tous les cas, ils se trouvaient dans un des coins les moins accueillant de Naples. Le quartier était visiblement très pauvre et les quelques personnes qu'ils voyaient dans les rues, leur envoyaient des regards méfiants. Pas un très bon signe.

Kyoya était sur ses gardes et Tsuna était sur le point de lui demander si ils devraient abandonner le job quand ils tournèrent et entrèrent sur la place où ils avaient été envoyés. Et à ce moment-là, tous deux comprirent _très bien_ que ce boulot était une mauvaise idée.

Une vingtaine d'hommes en costumes noirs les attendaient, armes chargées et prêts à faire feu.

Le brunet envoya rapidement un regard à son partenaire disant 'ne commence pas à les attaquer pour l'instant, je vais négocier'. Kyoya acquiesça imperceptiblement. Ils se connaissaient assez l'un l'autre pour avoir une conversation silencieuse.

Tsuna, qui était habitué à des situations avec beaucoup d'adrénaline grâce à son meilleur ami, déglutit et essaya de calmer la situation. ''Bonjour, nous venons de Caeruleus et on nous a demandé de livrer ses colis à cette place. Le client a dit que des personnes nous attendraient. Je devine qu'il parlait de vous?'' Son ton était aussi calme que possible et ça semblait apaiser son compagnon tendu et surpris les hommes -Mafieux, évidemment mais Tsuna était optimiste.

Un homme, habillé en un costume visiblement plus cher, s'avança. 'Le chef' pensa les garçons. Il parla d'une voix irritante et condescendante. ''Ah oui, nous attendions ça.'' Il fit un geste pour que deux de ses hommes prennent les colis. Les gamins ne bougèrent pas. ''Je ne savais pas que c'était des gamins mais je suppose que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.'' Il sourit à ce moment-là. C'était vicieux et ça envoya des frissons dans le dos de Tsuna.

''Vous deux allez et attendez dans cette zone pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que nous ayons le temps de… gérer votre cas comme il faut. J'ai des affaires à régler et je ne vous veux pas par ici.'' C'était un ordre, pas une requête et Tsuna -qui espérait toujours arranger les choses pacifiquement- emmena son ami à l'endroit désigné. C'était un coin de la place gardée par des hommes effrayants, même si ils n'étaient pas habillés aussi proprement et aussi uniformément que le premier groupe. Probablement des hommes engagés pensa le Ciel. Les garçons s'assirent au sol et attendirent.

Rapidement, Tsuna remarqua un jeune garçon au milieu des mercenaires. C'était à ce demander si il ne l'avait pas vu avant: le gamin avait de beau cheveux argentés et des yeux verts. Il arborait également l'un des pires regard noir que Tsuna avait jamais vu (et il en avait vu beaucoup) et fumait, un peu plus loin des autres.

Se sentant curieux et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, le brun observa le garçon. Il réalisa que les mercenaires plus âgés lui envoyaient des regards méprisants ou diffamaient ouvertement l'argenté. Tsuna se demandait pourquoi. Bien sûr, le garçon n'avait pas l'air amical mais une telle méchanceté ne semblait pas justifiée.

Le fumeur se tourna et surprit Tsuna en train de le regarder. Cela sembla le rendre furieux et il se dirigea vers lui. ''Hey, bâtard.'' Commença le garçon irrité. ''Arrête de me regarder si tu ne veux pas qu'un bâton de dynamique soit fourré là où le soleil ne brille jamais.''

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi si sa vie en dépendait, mais il était amusé par le discours de l'autre garçon. Kyoya, d'un autre côté, se hérissa de manière menaçante, alors le brun décida d'intervenir. ''Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te regarder ou de te rendre inconfortable. Je pensais juste que tu semblais un peu jeune pour être ici. Es-tu un mercenaire?'' Son honnête curiosité sembla déstabiliser l'argenté.

''Ouais, je suis un putain de mercenaire. Et tu n'as pas l'air plus vieux que moi.'' Laissa-t-il sortir mais le ton agressif de tout à l'heure n'était pas présent. ''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux?''

''Oh, nous avons été employé pour livrer les deux colis qu'ils sont en train d'ouvrir là-bas.'' Tsuna pointa là où quatre hommes soulevaient des pistolets et des fusils. ''Bien que l'on ne nous aient pas dit que nous transportions des armes.'' Il soupira. ''Je pense que nous n'aurions pas dû accepter ce travail.'' Kyoya grogna à côté de lui. ''Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ici? Nous aimerions être sur le chemin du retour aussi tôt que possible.''

Le fumeur le regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement, de pitié et de sympathie. Il ne semblait pas mauvais, songea Tsuna. ''Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?'' Tsuna secoua la tête et Kyoya fixa plus durement le mur opposé. ''Vous êtes deux imbéciles, vous avez été pris dans un combat de Mafieux. Deux Famiglia vont s'entretuer dans quelques minutes et vous vous tenez entre les deux.''

''Oh'' Acquiesça le brun. Il s'y attendait beaucoup. L'argenté le regarda comme si il était fou. Il était manifestement un civil -par contre son compagnon semblait trop assoiffé de sang- et les civils ne devraient pas paniquer dans ce genre de situation? Il était sur le point d'être assassiné pour l'amour de Dieu! ''Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne semble pas faire parti de cette Famiglia. Oh et quel est ton nom?''

L'argenté était sidéré mais répondit automatiquement. ''Je suis Hayato Gokudera, aussi connu comme Smoking Bombe Hayato et je t'ai déjà dit putain que j'étais un mercenaire. On m'a promis une place dans cette Famiglia si ils gagnaient.'' Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il répondait au brun timbré? Le visage du brun cinglé s'éclaira soudainement.

''Oh, tu es Japonais! Comme nous! Mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi, ou plutôt Tsunayoshi Sawada ici. Tu peux juste m'appeler Tsuna, Hayato. Et ce gars grincheux c'est Kyoya Hibari.'' Hayato était abasourdi. Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon était si joyeux alors qu'il était sur le point de se prendre une balle perdu (si il n'était pas carrément assassiné à la fin)? Et qui lui avait donné la permission de l'appeler 'Hayato'? Les Japonais ne sont pas censé appeler les étrangers par le nom? Et pourquoi Hayato lui répondait déjà!?

''Je suis seulement un quart Japonais. Je n'ai jamais été au Japon de ma vie. Et pourquoi es-tu toujours si heureux dans cette situation?'' Le noiraud -Kyoya?- au côté du fou ne fit que regarder son compagnon avec exaspération et continua de fixer l'air. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ce genre de choses arrivait souvent?

''Pourquoi, je viens de me faire un nouvel ami, bien sûr que je suis heureux.'' Gazouilla le brun cinglé. ''Et je ne suis pas trop inquiet, tu sais. Je suis sûr que Kyoya et moi pouvons réussir à sortir d'ici une fois qu'ils auront baissés leurs gardes.'' Affirma-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant et innocent.

Hayato était tiraillé entre rougir pour être appelé un ami (hey, c'était la première fois que que quelqu'un lui disait ça!), crier qu'il n'était pas ami avec des échappés de l'asile psychiatrique, ou expliqué avec prudence à ces deux civils étranges que sortir d'une attaque de Mafieux vivant était douloureusement faible. ''Je ne suis pas ton ami.'' Dit-il, d'un ton plus bas que prévu et un rougissement poudrant ses joues. Merde. ''Et je ne pense pas que tu comprennes que ta situation est bancale. Vous. Allez. Vous. Faire. Tuer.'' Apparemment, il avait choisit les trois choix à la fois.

Le brunet -Tsuna, il s'appelait Tsuna- avait l'air misérable (comment un garçon de plus de 5 ans pouvait faire un regard de chiot?) mais lui offrit toujours un triste sourire. ''C'est bon, on ira bien. J'espère que vous pourrons nous revoir, après ça.''

Hayato était sur le point de recommencer ses explications quand un des hommes en charge appela tous les combattants au front. Il envoya un dernier regard aux deux enfants bizarres et alla au combat, des dynamites déjà dans les mains.

Le combat qui suivit était désordonné et Tsuna et Kyoya utilisèrent cette opportunité pour s'enfuir discrètement. Kyoya voulait mordre à mort quelques Herbivore mais son ami le retint: ils avaient besoin de s'échapper avant que les gens ne les aperçoivent ou se souviennent d'eux.

Les deux enfants réussirent finalement à courir quelques rues plus loin du champ de bataille. Leurs vélos avaient été malheureusement laissés derrière et le Nuage voulait rentrer vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre mais son compagnon était immobile et envoyait des regards désireux en direction de la place. Kyoya connaissait ce regard et ne pouvait que soupirer: l'Intuition de Tsuna lui murmurait encore quelque chose et il n'allait pas partir.

''Je veux y retourner.'' Murmura le brunet hébété. ''Il y a quelque chose que nous devons faire.''

Le noiraud secoua la tête. Ils devaient être raisonnable et il détestait être celui qui devait être raisonnable. Il était Hibari Kyoya pour l'amour de Dieu, il ne faisait rien de raisonnable! ''Si nous n'y allons pas pour mordre à mort des Herbivores, nous devrons attendre jusqu'à ce que le combat se calme.''

Son partenaire tourna la tête pour le voir. Ses yeux brillaient d'un magnifique orange, juste comme ses flammes. Le Ciel le contempla avant d'acquiescer lentement et de se retourner à nouveau pour attendre que les bruits de combat s'arrête. Kyoya avait déjà vu ce regard quelques fois mais ça le fascinait toujours. Tsuna semblait toujours si distant et concentré quand il devenait comme ça.

()()()()()()

Une heure passa et le silence tomba finalement sur les deux garçons. Le combat semblait être fini.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la place. Le soleil se couchait et projetait de longues ombres sur les rues, parfait pour ne pas être vu.

La place était jonchée de corps mais heureusement la plupart des blessures létales étaient plutôt petites due aux coups de feu. C'était sanglant mais ça aurait pu être pire. Kyoya fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des corps mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que l'Omnivore les voit. Le brun était peut-être endurci et fort mais il était toujours si innocent pour certaines choses.

Mais Tsuna ne jeta même pas un regard au carnage. Il regardait les hommes encore debout de l'autre côté de la place. Il en reconnaissait quelques-uns: apparemment la Famiglia qui les avait capturé, avait gagné. 'Bien' pensa Tsuna dans son étrange état de pensée 'ça veut dire qu'Hayato a peut-être survécu'.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait tant pour le bien-être de l'argenté. Peut-être que c'était le regard qu'il avait quand les mercenaires plus âgés le diffamaient,ou le petit espoir qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand il avait parlé de faire parti de la Famiglia avec qui il était en contrat. Tsuna savait ce que c'était d'être indésirable et rejeté. D'être insulté pour des choses dont tu n'es pas entièrement responsable. Et il pouvait comprendre le besoin d'appartenance, mieux que personne.

Mais son Intuition lui disait que cette Famiglia n'était pas la bonne pour Hayato.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent des survivants aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient. Le cœur de Tsuna tambourina dans sa poitrine quand il trouva l'argenté. Il était en sang et était meurtri et il favorisait sa jambe droite mais il semblait aller bien. Au moins, son air renfrogné n'avait pas disparu de son visage.

Les adultes parlaient entre eux.

''Hein, je ne pensais pas que ces enfoirés soient aussi durs. Beaucoup de bons hommes ont été tués grâce à eux.'' Dit l'homme qui leur avait parlé quand ils étaient arrivés. Le boss.

''Heureusement, nous avons employé des free-lances, pas vrai? Ils ont été tués avant nos hommes.'' Cracha le voyou numéro un. ''Ces déchets ont au moins été utiles.''

''Hey!'' Hayato leva la tête, qu'il avait gardé baissé tout ce temps. Il avait un mauvais œil au beurre noir et quelques ecchymoses, nota Tsuna. ''Juste parce que quelqu'un est free-lance, ça ne veut pas dire que ce sont des déchets!''

''Quoi?'' Grogna le numéro deux. ''Comme si tu avais quelque chose à dire. Tu es un enfant bâtard et un sang mêlé. Tu devrais être reconnaissant que tu sois autorisé à respirer!''

La tête de l'argenté tomba une fois de plus. Apparemment, il avait entendu ce genre de commentaires avant. ''Peu importe, prenez-moi dans votre famille, maintenant.'' Marmonna-t-il.

Les hommes qui l'entouraient commencèrent à rire.

''Tu as vraiment pensé que nous allions prendre un chien errant comme toi dans notre Famiglia?'' Railla le chef.

''Haha! Tu es plus stupide que nous le pensions.'' Ajouta le voyou numéro deux. Tsuna commençait à voir rouge. Ces hommes avaient trompé Hayato en mettant sa vie en danger pour rien. Et maintenant, ils piétinaient à la fois sa fierté et ses espoirs de trouver un lieu d'appartenance.

''Quoi! Tu veux dire que je ne vais pas faire partie de ta Famiglia?'' Cria l'argenté. Tu pouvais lire le désespoir sur son visage malgré sa colère. ''Tu avais promis que si vous gagniez ce combat, tu ferais de moi un membre officiel! Vous avez gagniez ce putain de combat, alors maintenant tu dois tenir parole! Tu as juré sur l'honneur de ta Famiglia, putain!''

Les hommes recommencèrent à rire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hayato mentionne leur honneur. Apparemment, c'était un sujet qu'ils n'aimaient pas entendre diffamé.

''Hey, bâtard.'' Grogna le chef tout en faisant un pas menaçant vers Hayato. ''Un égaré comme toi n'a même pas le droit de parler d'honneur. Tu es juste un déchet qui a été laissé dans les rues. Nous t'avons ramassé pour t'utiliser mais nous n'allons sûrement pas garder un déchet comme toi plus longtemps que nécessaire.'' Il arborait un sourire sournois alors qu'une idée soudaine lui venait. ''Et au fait, notre contrat était seulement valide si aucun de nous crevais durant le combat. Et c'est trop dommage mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas survivre très longtemps.''

Il sortit un pistolet d'une de ses poches intérieures et visa le visage d'Hayato. Ses deux hommes de mains les plus proche bougèrent pour immobiliser l'argenté stupéfié et trahi.

Dans l'ombre où il se cachait, les yeux de Tsuna s'illuminèrent plus qu'avant. Kyoya avait même vu une flamme orange apparaître sur son front. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant.

Le brun d'habitude gentil avait maintenant l'air furieux et _dangereux_. C'était le même regard qu'il avait déjà vu quand Ienobu avait blessé Shoichi quand il avait essayé de pousser Tsuna sous un camion. Excepté pour la flamme sur sa tête, ce qui rappela au noiraud la crinière d'un lion fier, prêt à bondir sur sa proie et à la tuer en un éclair.

Alors que Kyoya était perdu dans ses pensées, il rata Tsuna qui se dirigeait vers les Mafieux. C'est à dire, jusqu'à ce que sa voix bizarrement profonde et calme retentisse sur la place.

''C'est assez.''

()()()()()()

Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé! Nous voilà avec un nouveau protagoniste! Notre petit Hayato qui se cherche, qui cherche une place. Est-ce qu'il trouvera sa place avec notre petit brun? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre! Ciao~


	10. That welcomed the storm

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à :Tsuki Banritt, Asuna-imagine, Rydia16, Yuiu et thor94 pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Yeah ! Oui un peu de torture ne fera pas de mal j'en suis persuadé ^^ ça lui apprendra peut être qu'il ne faut pas être cruel envers sa famille mais surtout envers notre Tsu-kun ! Et pour savoir si ça va cogner je t'invite à lire la suite ! Merci pour le com ! Ciao~

Asuna-imagine : Merci pour le com et bien le voila !

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : Bon voilà je pense que vous avez deviné qui a gagné le petit sondage ! Merci a tous ceux et celles qui ont voté ça fait plaisir ^^ je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Joyeux Noël à tous ! 3333**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 10 : Ça accueille la tempête

''C'est assez.''

Tous les Mafieux survivants tournèrent la tête pour regarder le nouveau venu avec des frissons leur parcourant le dos. Ils n'avaient pas vu le garçon arriver et ne s'attendaient pas à être interrompu. Le chef se souvint vaguement que le gamin était un des deux qui leur avait livré leurs pistolets avec les munitions. Mais la _chose_ qui marchait vers lui à un rythme soutenu était bien trop différent. Bien qu'il n'était pas aussi terrifié qu'on aurait pu le penser, le garçon avait été doux et avait obéit sans protester, à la différence de la menace à mi-chemin devant lui.

Les humains n'avaient pas les yeux qui brillaient en orange coucher de soleil, qui semblait te juger pour tes crimes et du feu sur la tête -bien qu'il se souvienne d'une histoire à ce propos affilié aux Vongola qui pouvaient utiliser des pouvoirs de feu coloré. Mais c'était simplement une rumeur, une des nombreuses exagérant la puissance de la Famiglia, qui était toujours la plus puissante. Et pas l'une des plus crédible. Ça ressemblait à une émission de télé pour enfants. Cette _chose_ devant lui était réelle.

Le brunet ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau. ''Vous _allez_ relâcher ce garçon sans lui faire plus de mal, ou vous nous ferez face.'' La voix était toujours étrangement calme. Les Mafieux préféraient le faire crier.

Dans l'ombre, une autre figure émergea. Il y avait l'autre gamin, le sanguinaire, se rappela le chef. Le noiraud avait l'air un peu surpris pour être honnête mais alla rapidement se placer près de son ami, ses tonfas jaillissant de sa veste.

Encore quelques pas et le monstre serait sur lui. Ils devaient agir et vite. Le chef redressa son bras, qui avait faibli quand la chose était apparu. Son pistolet était une fois de plus tourner vers le visage de l'argenté. Il avait encore 16 hommes debout et capable de se battre. Ça devrait être suffisant pour mettre ce monstre et son ami à terre, maintenant ils avaient un otage.

''T-tu fais un pas de plus et je lui éclate le cerveau!'' Menaça le boss. Ses subordonnés se rapprochèrent pour le protéger et tuer la chose.

Le monstre s'arrêta, ses yeux regardaient, fixant ceux du boss. C'était terrifiant et il ne pouvait empêcher les frissons qui parcourait son corps. La chose parla. ''Je vois que vous refuse de le laisser. Ainsi soit-il, vous avez été assez prévenu.''

Les voyous eurent à peine le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles avant qu'un flash de feu orange passait leurs défenses et frappa leur boss au bras et dans l'estomac. L'homme vola jusqu'au mur opposé, où il s'était écrasé brutalement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer.

Hayato regardait la figure devant lui, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il reconnu à peine le brun comme Tsuna, le civil bizarre qui avait dit qu'il pouvait s'échapper et l'avait appelé un ami. Apparemment, ses compétences étaient comme il l'avait dit et l'argenté ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il disait la vérité pour la seconde partie.

Ça prit quelques secondes aux hommes de main pour reprendre leurs repères et commencèrent à attaquer. Tsunayoshi prit le bras de l'argenté abasourdi et le tira pour le mettre en sécurité. Il n'avait aucun doute que Kyoya pouvait gérer les voyous seul sans problèmes. Il était devenu très compétent pour infuser ses flammes -de Nuage- violettes sur ses tonfas afin d'accroître leur puissance. Les Mafieux restants étaient tous blessés d'une certaine manière, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Le 'combat' -un massacre unilatéral serait plus approprié- a duré une douzaine de minutes. Le noiraud avait à peine une égratignure et les autres étaient tous à terre, respirant toujours mais gravement blessés.

Tsuna, qui était toujours dans son état étrangement calme, quitta Hayato pour parler avec le boss Mafieux. Il était recroquevillé contre le mur mais était toujours conscient. Son bras droit était étrangement tordu et il ne pouvait plus se défendre. ''Tu vas laisser Hayato tranquille.'' Dit le brunet. C'était sans dire que ce n'était pas une suggestion. ''Et tu ne diras jamais rien de ce qui est arrivé ici à une âme. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Compris?'' Le boss acquiesçait frénétiquement. N'importe quoi pour être loin de ce monstre. ''Bien.

Kyoya, Tsuna et Hayato quittèrent la place (Tsuna tirait Hayato par le bras tout le long) et s'arrêtèrent seulement quand ils atteignirent une rue lointaine et assez isolée.

Le Ciel prit une profonde inspiration et le feu sur sa tête et ses yeux s'éteignirent lentement. ''Eh bien, ça aurait pu mieux se passer...''

''Sawada-sama!'' Cria l'argenté derrière lui. Il s'inclinait profondément, apparemment sorti de tout ce qui l'avait rendu silencieux jusqu'à présent. Kyoya gémit et alla se tenir près du brun et loin de l'Herbivore bruyant. ''Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé la vie! Dites-moi à quelle Famiglia vous appartenez et je passerais le reste de ma vie à vous servir!''

Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent silencieusement avec les yeux agrandis pendant un moment avant que Tsuna ne sorte de sa stupeur. ''Ok… Premièrement, Hayato, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je n'aime pas vraiment mon nom de famille. Nous ne sommes pas au Japon et 'sama' c'est trop. Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas à consacrer ta vie comme ça. Je t'ai aidé parce que je le voulais et c'est Kyoya qui les a vaincu. Pour finir, je ne fais pas vraiment partie d'une Famiglia. Ou plutôt, mon père en fait parti et j'essaie d'éviter d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec toute cette pagaille qu'est la Mafia.'' L'argenté leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui, même si sa tête restait baissée. ''A-attends! Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec _toi_! En fait, je t'aime bien, je t'ai déjà dit que l'on était déjà amis!'' Les yeux d'Hayato s'illuminèrent et Tsuna ne put que soupirer. ''C'est juste… je ne veux pas que la Famiglia de mon père me trouve et avoir des liens avec des Mafieux me rendrait plus visible. Et s'il-te-plaît, relève la tête Hayato.''

Hayato obéit mais avec un froncement de sourcils qui gâchait son visage. ''Alors ça veut dire que si je sors de la Mafia, je pourrais vous servir Tsunayoshi-sam… hum, je veux dire Tsunayoshi-san?''

Le brunet était immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse sortir un autre soupir résigné. ''Au moins raccourcis-le en 'Tsuna'. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me 'serve' et je ne veux pas que tu quitte peu importe le job que tu as pour me dévouer ta vie.'' Une fois de plus, Hayato eu l'air dévasté. ''Mais je m'en fiche si tu reste proche de moi comme un ami.'' Finit-t-il avec un petit mais non moins radieux sourire. Kyoya souffla. L'Herbivore bruyant allait rester pour toujours après un sourire comme ça. Non pas qu'il pouvait parler.

''Bien sûr, Tsuna-san! Je vais vous suivre peu importe où vous irez! Et je peux arrêter d'être dans la Mafia facilement. Mon seul contact est mon mentor qui ne se soucie pas de ce que je fais.'' L'argenté souriait. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait un des ami(s) (il n'était pas sûr que le noiraud renfrogné comptait comme un, étant donné son regard).

Tsuna était vraiment heureux de s'être fait un autre ami. ''Je suis content. As-tu un travail que tu peux faire ou veux-tu venir travailler avec nous? Nous avons un magasin d'hommes à tout faire et assez de pièces pour t'accueillir. Et la plupart des demandes ne finissent pas comme celle-là…'' Ajouta-t-il un peu embarrassé.

Hayato était hésitant. L'offre était plus que tentante: il n'avait aucune maison où rentrer et peu l'engageait avec son air de délinquant et sa vulgarité. Mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer. ''Je ne veux pas déranger...''

Tsuna l'interrompit. ''Tu ne le seras pas, je le jure. En fait, avec tous les boulots qui nous sont offerts, une autre paire de main pour aider serait appréciée. Alors, le veux-tu? Nous nous y rendons d'une façon ou d'une autre pour soigner tes blessures.'' Pour être honnête, le garçon avait complètement oublié ses blessures. Il donna finalement un petit signe de tête. ''Bien!'' Sourit le brunet. ''Je travaille avec deux autres garçons: le premier est Kyoya ici présent.'' Il pointa le noiraud à quelques mètres devant. ''Il est plus gentil qu'il en a l'air, profondément… Très profondément mais ne l'énerve pas. Tu as vu à quel point il est fort. Il y a aussi Shoichi, qui n'est pas là en ce moment. Il est extrêmement intelligent et aime inventer mais il est un peu timide.''

Tsuna continua joyeusement de parler de ses amis et du nouveau lieu de travail d'Hayato. Il posa occasionnellement quelques questions à l'argenté mais changea rapidement de sujet quand le garçon hésita et sembla peu disposé à répondre. C'était bon, ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour découvrir des choses les uns sur les autres et Tsuna ne disait pas tout non plus.

()()()()()()

Hayato était choqué de découvrir le magasin Caeruleus. Vu que c'était géré par des enfants âgé de 10 et de 13 ans (Kyoya avait célébré son anniversaire le mois dernier), il s'attendait à une cabane délabrée et non à une entreprise prospère et bien tenue. Tsuna-san lui avait dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'offres mais c'était un peu trop.

Il fut présenté à Irie Shoichi, ou plutôt Shoichi Irie en Italie. Le rouquin avait d'abord eu des maux d'estomac à la vue de son apparence de délinquant (ses attaques s'étaient améliorées mais les regards renfrognés d'Hayato étaient un peu trop). Puis il paniqua en entendant parler des événements récents et s'évanouit presque quand Tsuna annonça que le terrifiant argenté allait rester et travailler avec eux. Vraiment, vous pensiez que la présence constante de Kyoya aurait atténuées les attaques de panique de Shoichi mais pour être honnête, le noiraud n'était pas si menaçant si vous le laissiez tranquille. Ou plutôt, il ne s'efforçait jamais de vous effrayer, tandis que le délinquant grincheux auquel il faisait face semblait être toujours à la recherche de problèmes.

Mais l'adoration évidente pour Tsuna rassurait un peu Shoichi et ils réussirent à parler. C'était là que les trois enfants Japonais découvrirent que malgré son apparence, Hayato était très intelligent. Comme très, _très_ intelligent si il réussissait à comprendre les explications de l'inventeur de son dernier concept. Tsuna et Kyoya n'essayaient même pas.

L'argenté était apparemment aussi un grand fan de ce qu'il appelait 'AMI', Animal Mystérieux non Identifié et toutes théories para-scientifiques. C'était amusant de voir son visage renfrogné, devenir enthousiaste quand il commençait sur ce sujet.

Le lendemain de son arrivée et de son installation (il n'avait presque rien, c'était rapide), Hayato avait demandé un téléphone jetable pour appeler son mentor. Il était sûr que ce paresseux n'essayerait pas de le traquer mais il ne laisserait aucune chance. Il avait dit à Tsuna-san qu'il allait quitter la Mafia, alors il le ferait. Pour être honnête, la 'conversation' fut plutôt décevante. Le répondeur fut intercepté à la dernière seconde, Hayato avait dit qu'il avait 'trouvé quelqu'un à suivre et qu'il quittait la Mafia', Tsuna avait entendu l'interlocuteur répondre de manière brève et désintéressé, Hayato avait dit 'au revoir' et avait raccroché. Ça avait pris à peine une minute.

Dû à son intelligence, Hayato avait demandé si il pouvait gérer le travail administratif. Gérer un magasin était beaucoup de paperasse et ni Tsuna ni Shoichi était confortable avec ça, alors ça tombait sur Kyoya la plupart du temps. Le noiraud faisait un travail décent, grâce à son expérience avec le Comité Disciplinaire mais il en avait rapidement eu marre. Hayato avait demandé une semaine d'étude et d'apprentissage et une fois le moment venu, il effectuerait efficacement le travail administratif.

Il ne restait que deux problèmes importants en réalité quand l'argenté a déménagé. Premièrement, il continuait de se heurter à Kyoya. Les deux n'aimaient pas le comportement de l'autre et ça se finissait souvent en bagarres. Tsuna devait intervenir avant que leur maison ne soit détruite par des tonfas et des dynamites (et qui était assez sain pour choisir des _explosifs_ comme armes principales?). On avait dit à Hayato que Kyoya était le premier et le meilleur ami de son chef et que s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'entendre avec lui, il devrait partir. Ça avait dégrisé le garçon d'un coup. Kyoya, d'un autre côté, devait apprendre à tolérer ses collègues, même si ils n'étaient pas amis ('pas encore' ajouta mentalement Tsuna mais il le garda pour lui). Finalement, tout combat qui prenait place (Tsuna était optimiste mais il devait être réaliste: ils avaient tous les deux de fortes personnalités pour cohabiter de manière totalement pacifique) devait se passer dans les salles d'entraînement au sous-sol. Les dites pièces avaient heureusement été renforcées pour supporter leurs impulsions destructrices.

Le second problème n'était pas aussi mauvais que le premier. Les garçons Japonais avaient décidé de partager les tâches ménagères, alors ils avaient demandé à Hayato de faire sa part. Il était décent avec un aspirateur et un plumeau (Shoichi avait été extatique: ses autres amis étaient toujours terribles au nettoyage) et avait admis n'avoir aucune expérience en cuisine mais proposa de l'étudier.

Tout semblait bien se passer, jusqu'à que l'argenté décide de mettre ses connaissances théoriques à l'épreuve. Il s'avère que, à moins qu'une recette implique des bâtons de dynamites, Hayato était affreux en cuisine. Ses repas étaient toujours noircis et il avait presque fait sauter la maison à plusieurs reprises. À tel point, qu'il n'était pas autorisé à cuisiner sans quelqu'un pour le superviser. Juste comme Tsuna et Kyoya avec le nettoyage, ils persévéraient jusqu'à ce que l'argenté puisse au moins cuisiner des pâtes en toute sécurité. Hayato s'était excusé et avait admit que la cuisine n'avait jamais été l'un des points forts de sa famille.

En parlant de famille, ça faisait environ un mois qu'il avait déménagé (donc en plein été), le garçon avait commencé à dire à ses amis (Kyoya avait finalement été compté à contrecœur comme l'un d'eux après qu'il l'ait sauvé d'une casserole qui avait explosée) à propos de sa situation.

Les trois Japonais furent déconcertés d'apprendre qu'Hayato avait été séparé de sa mère, qui était la maîtresse de son père, à la naissance et la femme à moitié Japonaise n'avait pu lui apprendre que le piano sans jamais lui révéler son identité. Puis elle était morte quand le garçon avait quatre ans et il n'avait appris la vérité qu'un an plus tard, après l'avoir entendu des servants. Son père, un boss de la Mafia, n'avait jamais fait attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il montre ses talents musicaux et il avait été pratiquement élevé par sa sœur Bianchi. Après, Bianchi était attentionnée, oui, mais elle n'avait jamais réalisée que tout ce qu'elle cuisinait devenait toxique et continuait à nourrir son frère de produits toxiques. Hayato ne détestait pas sa sœur mais maintenant, voir son visage était suffisant pour le paralyser et le rendre malade.

Quand il avait découvert il y a quelques années que son père était responsable de la mort de sa mère, il avait quitté la Famiglia. Il n'avait jamais été bien traité grâce à son statut de bâtard et son sang mêlé. Une des connaissances de sa mère l'avait pris: Shamal, un tueur à gage et un médecin. L'homme lui avait apprit les bases d'un tueur à gage avant qu'il ne parte travailler comme free-lance et ne cherche sa propre Famiglia.

L'histoire était tragique et les autres garçons se sentirent obligés de raconter la leur.

Shoichi parla de sa gentille famille et de leur façon de le voir comme un adulte capable de se débrouiller seul.

Kyoya avait expliqué par de courtes phrases son devoir de surveiller Namimori et comment il l'avait laissé entre les mains d'un groupe qu'il avait lui-même formé. Il parla de ses parents distants mais aimants à leur façon et comment sa mère les avaient aidé à venir en Italie.

Tsuna avait parlé de la façon dont sa mère et son frère le traitait. À propos de son père absent (il ne mentionna pas son job actuel) et ses intimidateurs. Il expliqua les circonstances qui avait conduit à leur départ pour l'Italie sans dire un mot à propos des Vongola.

Mais Hayato était intelligent et avait trouvé les divergences dans son histoire. ''Comment se fait-il que vous deviez absolument quitter le Japon? Pourquoi faites-vous de votre mieux pour rester caché? Et tu as dis quelque chose à propos d'avoir un père dans la Mafia quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois…'' L'argenté ne voulait pas être envahissant mais il voulait aussi comprendre ses amis, surtout Tsuna-san.

Le brunet hésita un moment avant de répondre. Après tout, Hayato en savait plus sur le Monde souterrain que Shoichi. Il le prendrait mieux. Probablement.

''Tu vois, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai entendu mon père parler avec son boss. De là, j'ai été capable de comprendre qu'il faisait partie de la Mafia. Kyoya m'a renseigné sur le reste après quelques recherches. Sawada Iemitsu est actuellement le chef du CEDEF et le conseil externe des Vongola.'' Il avait pu voir qu'Hayato avait pâlit. Il comprenait ce que ça voulait dire. ''Mais cet idiot préfère s'illusionner et voir sa famille comme un compte de fée. Il ne m'a jamais cru et me ramènerait de force et garderait là-bas si j'avais essayé de m'échapper. Après qu'Ienobu ait essayé de m'assassiner pour la première fois.'' Kyoya grogna, Shoichi sera les poings et le regard d'Hayato s'affina de façon menaçante. Tsuna sourit tristement. ''Je savais que je devais disparaître de façon qu'il ne me retrouve jamais. Kyoya et Shoichi sont mes meilleurs amis de tous les temps et sont venus avec moi, malgré les risques.''

Hayato acquiesça, même si ses yeux restaient sombre. Son Tsuna-san avait presque été tué par son propre jumeau. Si jamais il rencontrait cette petite merde, il l'exploserait douloureusement. Il n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité de blesser son premier ami. Il était aussi également impressionné par Kyoya et Shoichi à contrecœur. Cette quantité de dévotion pour leur ami valait son respect à contrecœur (et inexprimé). Mais ses révélations expliquait aussi quelques autres détails.

''Attends une minute… Quand on s'est rencontrés, vous pouviez utiliser des feux colorés bizarres et je t'ai vu les invoquer quelques fois depuis. J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs disant que les Vongola et leur alliés avaient une capacité comme ça. Même mon débile de mentor l'a mentionné quelque fois. Ça s'appelle 'les Flammes de Dernière Volonté' ou 'Flammes de Ciel' ou quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais cru que c'était vrai jusque-là mais maintenant… Est-ce la même chose?''

''Probablement.'' Répondit le brun. ''La vérité est que j'ai réveillé cette capacité par accident et je ne l'ai jamais montrée à Iemitsu. Mais le l'ai entendu parlé d'une 'Flamme de Ciel' une fois et ça semble similaire à mon pouvoir. Je suis aussi celui qui ait appris à Kyoya, qui en a une flamme mauve 'Nuage' et puis à Shoichi, qui en a une jaune 'Soleil'. Mais c'est toutes les informations que nous avons secrètement rassemblées par Kyoya à travers le clan Hibari, alors nous ne savons toujours pas grand chose. Shoichi est en train de les étudier.''

Hayato voulait demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Il aboyait beaucoup mais au fond de lui, il était incertain et ne se sentait pas digne de ce qu'il voulait. ''Penses… penses-tu…'' Il s'arrêta, incapable de finir sa requête.

''Tu veux que je t'apprenne comment utiliser les tiennes?'' Demanda Tsuna. Il pouvait deviner que c'était ce que l'argenté voulait mais n'osait pas demander.

Les yeux d'Hayato brillèrent d'espoir. ''Si ça ne te dérange pas...''

''Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, idiot. Nous sommes amis, tu devrais être capable de demander ce que tu veux ouvertement. Et ce n'était pas comme si les Vongola ne m'avaient jamais dit que c'était un secret, alors je peux l'apprendre à qui je veux.'' Il fit un clin d'oeil. Il savait que c'était censé être le plus grand secret du monde mais c'était assez satisfaisant de tromper son père de cette façon. Et en plus, il faisait suffisamment confiance à Hayato pour lui apprendre et savait qu'il ne montrait pas juste sa capacité. ''Je pense que nous avons partagés assez d'histoires tristes et de secrets pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être que nous pourrons commencer maintenant vu que l'on n'a pas de boulot pour le moment. Et je suis curieux de savoir de quelle couleur est ta flamme.''

()()()()()()

Après quelque mois de méditation, il s'est avéré qu'Hayato avait plusieurs flammes. Sa principale et la plus puissante était d'un rouge chatoyant dont Tsuna se souvenait s'appelait 'Flamme de la Tempête'. Il avait aussi des flammes de Soleil et de Nuage plus faible, ainsi qu'une 'Flamme de Pluie' d'un bleu pâle qui ressemblait à de l'eau ('enfin une autre flamme qui porte un nom compréhensible, à part celle du Soleil' s'exclama Tsuna. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la Flamme de Ciel était _orange_ ) et une brillante verte qui ressemblait plus à de l'électricité. 'Flamme de Foudre' se rappelait Tsuna tout en regardant la flamme qui n'avait pas la bonne couleur pour son nom.

Kyoya et Shoichi étaient curieux de connaître les spécificités des nouvelles flammes. Ils avaient remarqués que celle du Soleil avait tendance à faire pousser les plantes plus vite et le roux avait théorisé que son attribut était la 'croissance'. Ils savaient que chaque flamme avait sa capacité spéciale mais celle qui leur avait dit, Hibari Yukiko, avait refusé de leur en dire plus. Apparemment, il pourrait être trop dangereux de les utiliser ou elle ne leur faisait pas confiance pour les utiliser de manière judicieuse. Non pas que ça les empêcheraient de le découvrir par eux-mêmes.

Kyoya avait aussi noté que peu importe si il utilisait ses flammes en même temps que ses chaînes cachées dans ses tonfas (une carte maîtresse créé par Shoichi dont il ne ressentait que rarement le besoin d'utiliser) la longueur de la chaîne changeait selon sa volonté. D'autres expériences prouvaient que c'était vrai et Shoichi devina que l'attribut de la Flamme du Nuage était quelque chose genre 'augmenter' ou 'multiplier'.

La flamme de Tsuna n'avait eu aucun effet visible pendant un moment, à part que les gens se sentait à l'aise autour de lui. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elles pouvaient sortirent sur le front et dans ses yeux et le mettre dans un étrange état de calme. D'où les spéculations que l'attribut de la Flamme de Ciel était 'sérénité'. Mais là encore, c'était étrange qu'une flamme 'sereine' était un tel potentiel de destruction. Hayato supposait que c'était peut-être dû au contrôle du brun et la quantité de flammes qu'il pouvait invoquer (ce qui était plus haut que les troix autres combinés). Cette théorie était acceptable jusqu'à que Tsuna pétrifie accidentellement une des chaînes de Kyoya durant un combat. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa maîtrise de sa Flamme et ça ne correspondait pas à la partie 'sérénité', alors ils étaient toujours perplexe quant à son attribut.

Les trois nouvelles flammes d'Hayato conduirent à une nouvelle série d'expériences. Malheureusement, l'argenté avait des problèmes à maintenir ses faibles flammes dehors trop longtemps, alors la plupart des tests étaient sur la 'Flamme de la Tempête'. Un seul test avait été capable de montrer à quel point elle était hautement destructive et toutes les expériences suivantes disaient la même chose. Alors ils avaient théorisé que son attribut était 'destruction'.

Le peu de temps que Hayato réussissait à garder sa Flamme de Pluie dehors était assez pour découvrir que ça avait un effet engourdissant. Le combat de test suivant montra que ça ralentissait la perception et conduirait probablement au sommeil si l'argenté pouvait l'invoquer assez longtemps. Son attribut devait être 'calme' ou peut-être 'sommeil'.

L'attribut de la flamme verte avait été plus difficile à théoriser. Hayato avait vraiment du mal à l'appeler plus de quelques secondes et ça limitait grandement les possibles expériences. Shoichi avait essayé de voir si la Flamme de Foudre avait les mêmes propriétés que l'électricité mais aucunes expériences n'avaient eu de résultats positifs. n'avait aucune capacité offensive évidente en dehors du faite d'être une flamme, comme cela a put être observé durant les combats tests avec Kyoya. Ce fut seulement quand le noiraud en eu marre et décida de vraiment essayer et attaqua l'argenté qu'Hayato découvrit que ses bras étaient devenus plus durs sous l'influence de la flamme. Ainsi, l'attribut avait été considéré comme 'renforcer' ou 'protéger'.

Après des semaines de tests et d'expériences, seulement deux flammes restaient toujours un mystère ainsi que leurs attributs, c'était la 'Flamme du Brouillard' parce que les quatre enfants ne connaissaient personne qui pouvait invoquer la dite flamme et la Flamme de Ciel, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien en dire. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était passif, défensif ou offensif parce que le brunet pouvait s'en servir de n'importe quelle façon. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était normal qu'il puisse en appeler autant parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres sujets de tests. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pourrait être son attribut car elle semblait avoir un trop grand nombre d'applications (de la concentration à la pétrification et n'oublions pas le fait de calmer les autres).

Le quatuor passa des jours à réfléchir pour essayer de trouver un résultat clair concernant la Flamme de Ciel.

Shoichi, Hayato et Kyoya conclurent finalement que ce n'était pas vraiment le problème de la Flamme de Ciel en elle-même mais plutôt un problème avec celui qui l'invoquait. Tsuna n'avait rien fait pour contredire cette théorie et pouvait seulement recourir à la moue et aux murmures incompréhensibles qu'ils ne devraient pas décider ça sans preuve….

()()()()()()

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, notre duo a sauvé Hayato et ce dernier les a rejoint ! Et il se retrouve avec Shoichi pour faire des expériences et de nouvelles amitiés sont nées ^^ Le casse-tête de la flamme de Ciel est amusant ^^ Aller à la prochaine!


	11. That heralded lightning

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Rydia16, thor94, Asuna-imagine et Yuiu pour leurs Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : Merci pour le com ^^ et pas d'inquiétude la fic anglaise continue ! Le chapitre 22 a été poster ce week-end ;) et bonne et heureuse année 2019 !

Yuiu : Haha c'est vrai que dans Cielo il était assez particulier en tout cas merci pour le com et bonne et heureuse année 2019 !

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Idoray, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE 2019 ! Que cette année soi pour vous synonyme de réussite, de succès et de santé ! 3 Voilà un petit cadeau pour commencer l'année en beauté ;)**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 11 : Ça annonce la foudre

Les choses allaient bien pour les quatre garçons. Ils s'étaient construits une solide réputation et de bonnes compétences de base, de sorte qu'ils n'avaient presque plus besoin de rediriger leurs clients vers d'autres entreprises plus compétentes. Même les emplois 'artistiques' pouvaient être maintenant géré grâce à Hayato. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il avait un côté si créatif?

On était maintenant fin Novembre. Les trois enfants Japonais avaient récemment surpris le bombardier Italien avec son anniversaire. Bien sûr, Hayato savait qu'ils célébraient ceux des autres mais il se croyait trop nouveau dans leur vie pour qu'ils lui organisent une fête.

Il avait vraiment été choqué de découvrir un piano enveloppé dans du papier rouge pour lui dans le 'Bureau' (le salon public où ils accueillaient leurs clients) alors qu'il revenait de son dernier emploi dans la nuit du 14 Septembre. Tsuna, Shoichi et Kyoya avaient rassemblés leur argent pour acheter le coûteux instrument. L'argenté avait été honnêtement touché et était allé jouer de son nouveau cadeau. Il n'avait plus l'habitude mais se souvenait toujours de la plupart des leçons que sa mère lui avaient données. Le morceau qu'il avait joué était un peu maladroit et fragile mais c'était tout de même beau pour les oreilles de ses amis. Ils n'auraient pas pu lui faire un meilleur de cadeau.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au cour des quelques semaines qui suivirent, Hayato s'était retrouvé à s'exercer tous les jours et avait même commencé à apprendre à Tsuna et Shoichi les bases, ainsi qu'aux quelques clients qui l'embauchait comme professeur de musique. Kyoya avait, sans surprise décliné l'offre mais s'asseyait tout de même dans un coin de la pièce pour les écouter jouer.

()()()()()()

Il était tard dans la nuit quand Tsuna rentrait chez lui. Il était aller livrer des contrats qu'il avait traduit à un client et avait fini par rester plus longtemps que prévu. Le client avait commencé à parler de son travail et il n'avait jamais trouver une excuse pour partir. Au moins, il avait apprit beaucoup de choses sur les contrats légaux et sur la manière d'exploiter leurs failles. Ce n'était pas qu'il comptait utiliser ses connaissances de sitôt mais c'était toujours bon à savoir.

Le soleil était déjà couché et il faisait froid. Le brunet était préparé aux basses températures mais ça le poussait un peu à rentrer. Il n'était pas censé faire chaud en Italie?

Il soufflait de l'air chaud sur ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer quand il entendit une voix venant d'une étroite allée. Une voix jeune, très jeune.

''Doit… To-lé-rer…'' Vint une voix enfantine quand Tsuna fut assez proche pour distinguer les mots.

Assis en plein milieu de l'allée se trouvait un enfant, probablement pas plus de 5 ans, essayant désespérément sans y parvenir à retenir ses larmes. Le cœur de Tsuna se brisa et il se précipita pour demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Le garçon avait l'air un peu mieux maintenant que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. ''Lam-Lambo-sama n'est… n'est absolument p-pas perdu!'' Répondit-il en ce qui devait être un ton fier entre ses sanglots. Au moins, maintenant Tsunayoshi savait ce qui n'allait pas. Le brun avait aussi noté l'inhabituel suffixe Japonais utilisé. Pourtant, Lambo n'était définitivement pas un nom Japonais et il parlait en Italien. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard.

''Je vois. Et bien, mon nom est Tsunayoshi Sawada mais tu peux m'appeler Tsuna. Et je serais ravi d'escorter Lambo-sama chez lui si il pouvait me dire l'adresse.'' Il sourit. Inutile de bouleverser d'avantage l'enfant déjà contrarié et lui parler de son mensonge évident. Et il n'allait pas laisser l'enfant à la coupe afro seul dehors par une nuit aussi froide.

Normalement, un enfant aurait dû refuser une telle offre mais apparemment, les parents de celui-là ne lui avait jamais dit de ne pas croire les étrangers. Ou il était trop secoué pour se souvenir de ce conseil. Tsuna avait seulement tendu la main que le garçon s'y était accroché et ses pleurs s'étaient considérablement calmés.

Lambo avait heureusement mémorisé l'adresse de sa maison et Tsuna connaissait Naples assez bien pour trouver le chemin. C'était assez loin, surtout avec un enfant, alors le brun essaya de parler pour que le garçon reste occupé.

''Alors, Lambo, je peux t'appeler Lambo? Quel âge as-tu pour être seul dehors la nuit?''

''Kyahaha!'' Ria l'enfant. Il avait surpassé sa peur et ses pleurs assez rapidement. ''En temps que servant de Lambo-sama, je vais te laisse m'appeler comme ça. C'est un grand honneur! Et Lambo-sama a 5 ans.'' Il était plus attachant qu'ennuyeux aux yeux de Tsuna. En raison de sa propre expérience, il pouvait voir que l'enfant essayait seulement d'attirer l'attention, même si les autres ne le voyaient comme quelqu'un d'odieux et d'arrogant. Tsuna ne pouvait que sympathiser.

''Pourquoi utilises-tu des suffixes Japonais?'' S'enquit le brunet. Il n'avait jamais entendu personne parler sa langue maternelle depuis un moment. Ils avaient décidés d'éviter de parler Japonais quand ils sont arrivés en Italie, même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, pour pratiquer leur Italien et se fondre (ainsi leur tentative pour qu'Hayato laisse tomber le 'san' à la fin de 'Tsuna'. Mais l'argenté était têtu pour marqué son respect). Ils pouvaient prétendre être Italiens, nés de parents Japonais comme ça. Avec leur allure européenne, Tsunayoshi pouvait même prétendre être Italien d'origine Japonaise.

''Ma Nounou m'a appris sa langue avant qu'elle ne parte pour les étoiles.'' Expliqua Lambo. Ses yeux étaient brumeux et Tsuna réalisa qu'il en savait plus qu'aucun enfant de 5 ans le devrait. Il avait été proche de sa Nounou, si son regard était une indication et il savait qu'elle était morte. Quel genre de parents avaient-il pour être si lucide à cet âge où il devrait être insouciant? Et avoir le réflexe de cacher ses connaissances...

'' _Tu devais être proche de ta Nounou_.'' Continua le brun dans sa langue maternelle. Il pouvait voir les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminer quand il reconnu quelque chose de familier. '' _Est-ce qu'elle t'a appris autre chose_?''

'' _Oui!_ '' Chanta presque Lambo, lui aussi en Japonais, désireux de montrer ses compétences. Ça devait vraiment faire longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas prêté attention. '' _Elle a appris à Lambo-sama pour qu'il se défende. Elle était la seule qui restait avec Lambo-sama quand Mama est partie pour les étoiles en première et Papa était trop occupé._ ''

Alors sa mère était morte et son père ne prenait pas vraiment soin de lui, traduisit Tsuna.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autres questions, ils se tenaient devant les portes de la maison de Lambo. Eh bien, le manoir serait plus approprié, pensa Tsuna. C'était un vieux bâtiment, beaucoup plus large que les maisons avoisinantes. Et c'était sans compter le gigantesque jardin.

Il y avait des hommes en costumes qui se tenaient en tant que gardes devant le portail. Pas le genre amical mais Lambo continua de marcher sans hésitation. Il était évident qu'il était habitué à eux et eux de le voir, vu qu'ils ne lui épargnèrent aucun regard.

Cependant, ils envoyèrent des regards menaçants vers Tsunayoshi. _Mafieux_ murmura son Intuition. Ça voulait dire que Lambo faisait probablement parti de la Mafia aussi, cependant le brun espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa traîtresse d'Intuition lui disait que ses espoirs n'avaient pas lieu. Lambo avait trop de connaissances sur la mort pour avoir été épargné.

Tellement injuste.

Une secousse sur son bras ramena Tsuna à la réalité. Lambo le regardait. ''Je dois rentrer, Tsuna-nii.'' Dit-il de nouveau en Italien, avec ses yeux cloués vers le sol. Le cœur du brun se réchauffa au surnom. ''Est-ce que je vais te revoir?''

Tsuna était coupablement content que Lambo ne lui demande pas de rentrer. Il n'avait pas le cœur de décliner toute demande de l'enfant mais ne voulait pas entrer dans un repère de Mafieux. Au moins il pouvait répondre à cette dernière question honnêtement. ''Je suis sûr que l'on va bientôt se revoir Lambo. Je peux le sentir.'' Et c'était vrai, son Hyper Intuition était positive. ''Nous pourrons jouer ensemble la prochaine fois.''

Le sourire sur le visage de Lambo était éblouissant. Il se retourna et couru avec enthousiasme vers l'entrée. Tsuna partit une fois que le petit garçon n'était plus en vue.

Il avait des informations à trouver.

()()()()()()

Hayato et Shoichi s'étaient inquiétés quand Tsuna était arrivé en retard. Hayato parce que sa dévotion pour son Boss -il ne l'appelait pas comme ça à voix haute mais le voyait comme tel- et Shoichi parce qu'il s'inquiétait constamment pour le garçon.

Ils étaient sur le point de fouiller les rues malgré les regards désapprobateurs de Kyoya lorsque Tsuna rentra. Le Ciel les avaient rassurés qu'il allait bien avant de leur parler de sa rencontre avec Lambo. Le visage d'Hayato s'était assombri. Il pouvait sympathiser d'être né dans une Famiglia mieux que toutes les autres.

Quand Tsuna demanda si ils étaient d'accord pour rassembler secrètement des informations à propos de la Famiglia de Lambo, ils acquiescèrent sans hésiter. Ils avaient déjà l'adresse, alors ça devrait être facile avec les contacts que Kyoya s'était fait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il avait construit un réseau stable de petits criminels depuis le jour où ils avaient mis un pied en Italie. Apparemment, les délinquants de tout pays admiraient le noiraud.

Le lendemain soir, ils disposaient de toutes les données nécessaires à propos de la Famiglia de Lambo. Ils étaient appelés les Bovino et le Boss était le père de Lambo. Les Bovino étaient plutôt une petite Famiglia mais était plutôt bien connue pour leurs avancées technologiques.

La femme du Boss était morte quand Lambo avait seulement 3 ans. Son père avait ensuite négligé le garçon et l'avait laissé au soin d'une servante. La servante était morte il y a quatre mois et Lambo était laissé à lui-même. Les autres membres des Bovino n'aimaient pas le gamin et essayaient de leur mieux de l'ignorer, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier son attitude odieuse.

Le Don Bovino favorisait son neveu plutôt que son propre fils pour sa succession. Il laissait son bras droit envoyer Lambo en mission où il n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Et le grondait pour son échec. Lambo devait avoir été en une dite mission quand Tsuna l'avait rencontré.

Avec c'est connaissance en tête, Tsuna se jura de faire quelque chose pour le garçon quand il le reverrait. Et demanda à Kyoya, comment une bande de voyous des rues avaient mis la main sur des informations aussi détaillées.

()()()()()()

Novembre se finissait et Décembre arrivait. Tsuna était en charge des courses ce jour et se dirigeait vers le centre commercial quand il repéra une coupe afro familière et un costume de vache.

Lambo marchait à nouveau dans la rue enneigée, seul une fois de plus. Le brun ne perdit pas temps pour courir vers lui. ''Hey, Lambo, comment tu vas aujourd'hui?''

L'enfant de 5 ans sursauta et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur tout en levant une main à ses cheveux dans un mouvement de préhension. Tsuna pensa que c'était étrange mais ne commenta pas. Et la main se baissa d'elle-même quand le garçon reconnu le brun. ''Tsuna-nii! C'est Tsuna-nii!'' Il lui sauta dans les bras. C'était bizarre à quelle vitesse Lambo s'était attaché à lui.

''Ouais, c'est moi Lambo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?''

''Oh, le méchant subalterne a envoyé Lambo-sama en mission. Et Lambo-sama remplit toujours ses missions. Mais aujourd'hui il a décidé qu'il allait jouer avec Tsuna-nii maintenant qu'il est là.'' On aurait dit que c'était un ordre mais Tsuna pouvait entendre l'imploration cachée derrière. Il sourit.

''Bien sûr, Lambo. Je te l'ai promis la dernière fois, non? Laisse-moi envoyer un message à mes amis et je suis libre pour la journée.'' Il fut récompensé par un sourire rayonnant.

Les deux passèrent la journée à jouer dans le parc. Lambo était un enfant très imaginatif et Tsuna s'était honnêtement beaucoup amusé. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que certains jeux de Lambo n'étaient pas aussi innocent que l'on pourrait s'y attendre d'un enfant. Comme 'évite-la-police' qui était un mélange de 'chat' et de 'cache-cache'. Ou tout autres jeux qui incluaient de jeter des choses au visage de l'autre, surtout quand Lambo, qui avait utilisé toutes ses boules de neige, avait commencé à jeter des grenades roses qu'il sortait de sa coupe afro. Tsuna lui avait rapidement demandé d'arrêter pour préparer des munitions plus appropriées.

Tsuna leur acheta des sandwichs, du chocolat chaud et un bonbon au raisin en plus pour Lambo quand le garçon se plaignit d'avoir faim. Ils avaient mangés dehors et le brun avait utilisé l'occasion pour en apprendre plus à propos de la situation de son jeune compagnon.

''Alors, Lambo. Qu'étais-tu censé faire aujourd'hui? J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème à prendre un jour de repos pour jouer.''

''Le méchant subalterne.'' Tsuna devina que c'était le surnom du bras droit de Bovino. ''A dit à Lambo-sama d'assassiner un ennemi de la Famille. C'est le premier contrat de Lambo-sama!'' Il y avait de la fierté et également de l'appréhension dans ses mots. Mais il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre à son Nii-san.

Tsuna était furieux. Les Bovino avaient envoyés un enfant de 5 ans faire un putain de _contrat_! Même si Lambo avait les compétences pour réussir -ce qui était douteux de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent- tu n'envoyais pas un gamin assassiner quelqu'un! (Tu n'envoies personne, normalement mais c'est au-delà de ça). Et son Intuition lui criait que Lambo ne devait pas survivre à la mission. L'enfant avait été envoyé à sa mort.

Sa décision fut instantanée. Lambo ne serait pas laissé sous la garde de ces monstres. Il força un petit sourire pour apaiser Lambo et sortit son téléphone. Il aurait besoin de renfort pour ça et heureusement, il connaissait les bonnes personnes. Un message fut envoyé à ses amis.

' _Kyoya, Shoichi, Hayato, je vais demander aux Bovino de me donner la garde de Lambo. Ces bâtards l'ont envoyé en mission d'assassinat suicide. Kyoya et Hayato, rencontrez-moi devant le manoir Bovino. Shoichi, reste à la maison et gère les affaires aujourd'hui.'_

Il reçut trois réponses positives dans les minutes qui suivirent. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré Lambo mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un enfant à des gens comme ça en toute conscience.

Tsuna se tourna vers Lambo. ''Lambo, aimerais-tu venir vivre avec moi et mes amis à partir de maintenant?''

L'enfant était stupéfait. ''J'adorerais Tsuna-nii!'' Il répondit avec des yeux encore plus larges. ''Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Boss me laisse partir comme ça.'' Il semblait déçu.

''Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.'' Le rassura Tsuna. ''Moi et mes deux amis allons venir à ta maison pour le convaincre.'' Il sourit de manière encourageante. Au moins Lambo ne semblait pas avoir d'objections à quitter sa maison. ''Mais ça veut dire que tu ne feras plus parti des Bovino. Est-ce que ça te va?''

L'enfant y réfléchit pendant une minute avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire. ''C'est ok, Lambo-sama sera avec Tsuna-nii et ses amis, non?'' L'espoir dans ses yeux était aveuglant, Lambo agissait comme un gamin insupportable pour attirer l'attention mais il était plus intelligent que les gens le pensaient.

''Oui.'' Répondit Tsuna. Il _allait_ sortir son 'petit frère' de là.

()()()()()()

Le reste avait été plutôt décevant. Kyoya et Hayato les attendaient devant le manoir Bovino, ignorant complètement les regards méfiants des gardes. Quand Tsuna et Lambo les rejoignirent, ils rentrèrent sans problème et demandèrent à rencontrer le Boss. Apparemment, il n'était pas trop occupé et les vit immédiatement. L'homme était légèrement en surpoids et semblait ennuyé (probablement la raison pour laquelle il a accepté de rencontrer un groupe d'adolescents). Son premier lieutenant était derrière lui et il avait vraiment l'air d'un 'méchant subalterne' pour être honnête. Il avait l'air agressif et obéissait à tous les ordres que son Don pouvait émettre. Tsuna pria pour que ses étrangers n'aient pas la même impression d'Hayato, dont le comportement envers Tsuna était limite un culte.

La discussion se termina très rapidement. Tsuna avait déclaré qu'il voulait la garde de Lambo et qu'il soit retiré des activités des Bovino. Le bras droit avait ricané au nom de Lambo et le Boss avait seulement levé un sourcil paresseux. Il avait demandé pourquoi ils le voulaient et à quel groupe ils appartenaient.

Tsuna -qui était le leader de l'équipe à la grande surprise des Mafieux (il avait l'air doux comparé à ses deux compagnons)- dénia rapidement faire parti d'une Famiglia et dit qu'ils étaient seulement des orphelins qui vivaient ensemble. Un mensonge mais leur véritable situation était trop compliquée et risquée à expliquer. Il ajouta qu'ils étaient venus à aimer Lambo et voulaient le prendre aussi avec eux. Kyoya et Hayato étaient restés silencieux tout le temps mais ont grandement contribués au facteur intimidant de leur groupe. Tsuna était le maître des 'yeux de chiot' suppliant mais était généralement mauvais pour paraître imposant. Quand il n'était pas ouvertement furieux ou qu'il essayait de négocier au moins pacifiquement.

Quelques phrases plus tard et ils partaient, avec un document stipulant que Tsunayoshi était maintenant le gardien légal de Lambo Bovino. En vérité, le Don Bovino et sa Famiglia avaient été trop heureux de se débarrasser du gamin. Tsuna était en rage contre eux mais ne voulait pas mettre en danger la garde de son nouveau petit frère.

Lambo était extatique. Bien sûr, les deux nouveaux frères qu'il venait de rencontrer faisaient un peu peur mais Tsuna-nii lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en fait très gentils une fois que tu les connaissait. Et le noiraud avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner quelques bonbons (Tsuna avait presque éclaté de rire quand il avait ça. Il était trop conscient que son ami cachait son petit faible pour les petits animaux et savait que Lambo était qualifié comme telle dans l'esprit d'Hibari. Encore plus vu que l'adolescent avait acheté des bonbons à l'avance…). L'argenté avait l'air agressif durant la rencontre avec son Papa mais quand ils furent loin du manoir Bovino, il devint une sorte de petit chien devant Tsuna-nii.

()()()()()()

Il atteignirent le magasin Caeruleus après une demi-heure de querelles entre Hayato et Lambo. L'argenté désapprouvait l'attitude familière de la 'stupide-vache' avec Tsuna-san, tandis que l'enfant de 5 ans n'aimait la façon dont 'Bakadera' criait sur quiconque s'approchait de Tsuna-nii. Le dit brunet sourit joyeusement durant tout le trajet et intervint seulement pour les empêcher d'aller trop loin (faire exploser le bâtiment le plus proche). Il pensa que c'était leur façon de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et il n'avait pas vraiment tort, étant données les premières rencontres entre Hayato et Kyoya.

Le nouvellement baptisé 'Kyo-nii' restait à quelques mètres du chahut et prétendait ne pas entendre, voir ou connaître les Herbivores qui se disputaient.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Lambo fut présenté à Shoichi ou maintenant 'Sho-nii'. Le roux était maladroit avec les enfants mais était par nature plus doux et gentil que l'argenté ou le noiraud, alors il n'y avait aucun problème. Lambo nota secrètement que Sho-nii céderait probablement à toutes ses crises.

L'insertion de Lambo dans Caeruleus se passa bien. Il avait sa propre chambre mais dormait souvent avec l'un de ses Nii-san. Les enfants plus âgés le surveillaient toujours et lui montraient comment faire les choses. Grâce à la tutelle de Shoichi et d'Hayato, il savait comment nettoyer proprement, plus rapidement que Tsuna ou Kyoya (qui luttaient toujours contre l'aspirateur). Il aidait aussi en cuisine mais seulement pour des choses simples et inoffensives. Et jamais seul avec Hayato.

Ses Nii-san avaient aussi compris que son afro fonctionnait comme une genre de poche dimensionnelle et Shoichi voulait l'étudier mais Lambo refusait de se faire couper les cheveux. Alors ça restait un mystère...

Le plus grand problème concernant son afro était que ça contenait principalement des grenades -roses- et d'autres armes. Tsuna avait banni les couteaux et les pistolets mais autorisa Lambo à garder ses grenades à condition qu'Hayato les ait altérées avant et ait drastiquement réduit leurs dégâts. Lambo se sentait mieux avec au moins une arme sur lui et les grenades étaient considérées comme le moins dangereux et le plus facile à arrêter. Kyoya et Hayato s'assurait que l'enfant de 5 ans sache comment les utiliser au moins un peu. Lambo était peut-être un 'Herbivore' ou une 'stupide-vache' mais aucun des garçons voulaient qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur petit frère, alors il devrait être capable de se défendre suffisamment pour avoir le temps de demander de l'aide. Et les Bovino ne lui avaient pratiquement rien appris sur la façon de se battre ou de s'échapper, à part jeter tout ce qu'il avait de disponible au visage de l'adversaire.

()()()()()()

C'était la veille de Noël et Lambo était tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille. Hayato aussi, bien que c'était légèrement moins évident. Le plus jeune n'avait pas passé beaucoup de Noël et le plus âgé avait passé ses derniers Noëls seul dans les rues. Ils attendaient inconsciemment beaucoup de celui-ci.

Tsuna, Kyoya et Shoichi avaient découverts quand ils étaient arrivés en Italie que Noël était une fête très importante en Europe, pas comme au Japon. Ils n'avaient rien préparé de spécial avant mais cette année, ils devaient le fêter proprement. Les cadeaux étaient achetés et Shoichi avait même ramené un arbre de Noël et des guirlandes pour le décorer. Lambo avait été soufflé et maintenant un arbre très coloré et chaotique se tenait fièrement dans le Bureau. Ça avait fait sourire les clients: ça avait été évidemment fait par un enfant enthousiaste.

Kyoya et Tsuna avaient été en charge des repas. Ils n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir organiser un traditionnel festin Italien, alors ils préparèrent un grand repas spécial Japonais. Et personne ne s'en soucia vraiment, aussi longtemps que c'était bon.

La soirée avait été joyeuse et Lambo avait dû être retenu pour s'assurer qu'il n'ouvre pas les cadeaux. Non pas que ça dérangeait vraiment. Tous ses grands frères avaient fait en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise, même Haya-nii, malgré ses rouspétances. Ils regardèrent tous des films et jouèrent à des jeux.

Le lendemain matin, Lambo réveilla tout le monde à 6 heures du matin. Ils se levaient habituellement à 7 heures mais laissa passer cette fois avec une légère réprimande. Surtout après que Kyoya et Shoichi aient remarqués la façon dont Hayato regardait les cadeaux.

Le dit argenté avait reçu un petit kit de chimie de Shoichi pour ses explosifs, un collier en argent de Tsuna et un taser modifié du noiraud. Lambo avait fait des dessins pour ses grand frères et avait représenté Hayato avec sa dynamite dans la main et ce qui était probablement des oreilles et une queue de chiot. Le garçon prétendait être offensé, mais l'accrocha dans sa chambre.

Shoichi reçut un nouveau disque dur portable de Kyoya, des pièces informatiques soigneusement sélectionnées d'Hayato (qui était le seul à part l'inventeur à connaître le sujet), un jeu de stratégie sur ordinateur de Tsuna et un dessin de lui, déguisé en savant fou, manipulant des jars qui contenaient des liquides colorés et fumants de Lambo.

Tsuna reçut un livre pour apprendre le Néerlandais de Kyoya (Tsuna connaissait maintenant le Japonais, l'Italien, le Chinois, le Français, l'Espagnol, le Russe, l'Allemand et l'Hindi. C'était devenu dur de trouver des livres pour en apprendre de nouvelles) et de nouveaux gants de combat qui étaient à sa taille et qui pouvait mieux résister à sa Flamme de Ciel de Shoichi (qui travaillait à la création d'un alliage capable de conduire les Flammes à la perfection mais avait peu de succès). Hayato lui offrit un nouveau jeu de joli stylos à plume et Lambo un dessin de lui jouant à chat avec un garçon à la coupe afro dans un parc. Il fut immédiatement accroché dans sa chambre également.

Kyoya reçu un ensemble de thé Japonais traditionnel de Tsuna et du thé importé d'Hayato. Le noiraud n'aimait pas le thé local et ses amis avaient pensé lui 'remonter le moral' -à lire comme 'moins renfrogné'- avec certains de son propre pays. Shoichi lui donna un manteau résistant aux Flammes, vu que celui qu'il aimait porter sur ces épaules finissait toujours à moitié brûlée par ses Flammes de Nuage et le dessin de Lambo était lui avec ses - _rouge, s'il-vous-plaît dites-moi que ce n'est pas du sang_ pensèrent Tsuna et Shoichi- tonfas de sortis et un sourire prédateur aux lèvres - _ouaip, le rouge était définitivement du sang_.- et quelques corps inconscients - _pas des corps!_ \- étaient éparpillés derrière lui.

Lambo reçut beaucoup de peluches de Kyoya, en particulier une vache qu'il adora à vue (étrangement, toutes les peluches étaient des herbivores, remarqua Shoichi). Il aimait les choses à imprimé de vache alors Hayato lui offrit des housses de couette à imprimé vache. Tsuna lui avait acheté beaucoup de films pour enfants -qui avait été sélectionné avec soin par le brun pour ne pas montrer trop de violence ou de mort- et Shoichi lui donna un grand set de dessin neuf.

Ce fut une journée paisible et ils purent tous essayer leurs nouveaux cadeaux. Ce qui était un peu moins paisible en cas de combat, mais ne pensons pas trop aux nouveaux dégâts infligés à la maison...

()()()()()()

Voilà terminé le chapitre 11! Et voilà la petite vache fait partie de la famille! Et nous avons eu le droit à leur premier Noël ensemble ! Alors quand avez-vous pensé? Je vous dit à la prochaine! Ciao~


	12. That carried winds and whispers

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à :Tsuki Banritt, Idoray, , Yuiu et Asuna-imagine pour vos Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui petit à petit ^^ Merci pour le com ^^

Asuna-imagine : Et bien ton vœux est exhaussé ! Voici la suite ! Merci pour le com !

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit, Idoray, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Part 12 : Ça porte les vents et les murmures

La nouvelle année était finie quand l'oncle d'Hibari arriva finalement à eux.

Tsuna était en train de traduire le dernier livre d'un auteur Chinois populaire en Italien dans le Bureau, quand la cloche de la porte retentit. Il regarda la porte maintenant ouverte mais ne vit personne. Il était sur le point de retourner à son travail quand une voix l'appela juste devant lui.

''Excusez-moi, est-ce la maison d'un certain Hibari Kyoya?''

La voix venait du sol. Ou plutôt, ça venait de quelqu'un qui se tenait _très_ près du sol, réalisa Tsuna. Quand il baissa le regard, il rencontra deux jeunes enfants Asiatiques. Eh bien, un était un enfant -une _fille_ lui dit son Intuition, parce que ce n'était pas évident- et un individu de la taille d'un enfant mais qui se maintenait et avait des yeux fermés, était trop mature pour un enfant. Et qui ressemblait à son meilleur ami un peu trop pour que ça soit une coïncidence. Une fois de plus, l'Intuition du brun lui murmura que le garçon n'était pas du tout jeune et ne devait être traité comme tel.

Tsuna avait toujours fait confiance en son sentiment et n'allait pas commencer à douter aujourd'hui, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Alors il répondit au non-bébé comme il le ferait à un adulte. ''Oui, c'est là, bien qu'il ne prenne pas ce nom de famille pour des raisons de sécurité. Je présume que vous êtes l'oncle qui a eu la gentillesse de servir d'intermédiaire pour nos messages pour le Japon?''

Le non-bébé fut agréablement surpris par l'attitude du brun. Les gens le traitaient habituellement comme un enfant à cause de son apparence et c'était rafraîchissant d'être traité comme un égal pour une fois. ''Correct, je suis Fon, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Et c'est ma jeune apprentie, I-pin.'' La fille s'inclina. ''Je devine que tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi?'' C'était une hypothèse sans danger. Le brunet ressemblait trop à un clone du Vongola Primo avec une différence du couleur pour les cheveux et les yeux. ''Ma sœur Yukiko, la mère de Kyoya, m'a parlé de toi et de ton autre ami, Irie Shoichi.''

''C'est moi mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna. Seul Kyoya insiste pour dire 'Tsunayoshi'.'' Ils sourirent à cela: ils savaient tous deux ou pouvaient deviner à quel point Tsuna et Kyoya étaient proches pour s'appeler l'un et l'autre par leur prénom, abrégé ou non. ''Il est partit pour un travail pour le moment mais devrait rentrer pour midi. Si vous voulez rester jusque-là...''

''J'en serais honoré.'' Répondit Fon. ''Et tu peux m'appeler Fon également. C'est une première pour mon neveu de se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit et j'adorerais en savoir plus à propos de toi.''

Tsuna acquiesça et leur fit signe de se mettre à l'aise sur l'un des multiples canapés du Bureau. Fon était une personne charmante avec des manières impeccables. Il était très différent de son bourru de neveu, même si ils étaient évidemment liés. Malgré leur visible différence d'âges, leurs traits étaient presque identiques -si vous omettez le sourire naturel sur le visage de Fon.

En bon hôte, Tsuna offrit des boissons à ses invités et commença à parler avec eux. I-pin avait apparemment du mal à comprendre tous les mots Italiens, alors ils parlaient en Chinois. Le Ciel commença à expliquer comment ils avaient commencé Caeruleus. Fon était impressionné que les jeunes garçons pouvaient gérer un telle entreprise. Puis Tsunayoshi se rappela qu'ils avaient rencontrés deux autres amis depuis qu'ils étaient en Italie, Hayato et Lambo et déclara qu'ils s'entendaient relativement bien avec Kyoya.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lambo échappa à la tentative de Shoichi pour lui apprendre les bases des maths dans le salon privé et débarqua dans le Bureau.

''Gyahaha! Lambo-san..'' Les garçons avaient au moins réussi à le faire arrêter de s'appeler 'sama'. ''.. est trop bon pour faire ses devoirs! Tu ne pourras jamais…'' Il remarqua I-pin. ''Gah! Quelle est cette tête à queue!''

I-pin, qui malgré son manque d'Italien, cria également l'essentiel. ''Oh! Monstre Brocoli!''

Les choses dégénérèrent rapidement et bientôt, les deux enfants se poursuivirent l'un l'autre à travers le Bureau, cognant dans les tables et les chaises dans toute la pièce au cours du processus. Heureusement que les enfants plus âgés avaient remplacés les meubles fragiles ou coûteux quand Hayato était arrivé.

Shoichi apparut dans le bureau et essaya en vain de les arrêter. Fon et Tsuna regardèrent la scène, amusés. Ils considéraient tous deux l'attitude de Lambo et d'I-pin comme normal pour des enfants de leur âge et ne voyait pas le besoin de les séparer, aussi longtemps que l'autre ne voyait rien de mal non plus. Ils souffraient probablement tous deux d'une exposition prolongée à la folie-Hibari, si vous demandiez à Shoichi.

''Eh bien.'' Commença Tsuna avec un sourire. ''Voilà, vous avez rencontré Lambo, l'enfant aux cheveux noir et Shoichi, son malheureux tuteur actuel.'' Il parla de l'inventeur effrayé qui lui envoya un regard désapprobateur. ''C'est bon Shoichi. Lambo va retourner à ses études plus tard. Nous pouvons le laisser jouer avec un autre enfant de son âge pour le moment. La fille que Lambo pourchasse est I-pin et c'est son tuteur, Fon. C'est aussi l'oncle de Kyoya et il est là pour voir comment nous sommes installés.''

Shoichi ne prit pas l'apparence du 'tuteur' aussi facilement que Tsuna mais suivit l'exemple de son ami et s'inclina devant le non-bébé. ''Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Irie Shoichi. Et cette petite terreur est Lambo.'' Le garçon à la coupe afro choisit ce moment pour jeter une grenade au visage de sa 'compagne de jeu'.

''Le plaisir est tout mien. Et ne t'en fais pour I-pin. Elle ne rencontre pas d'autres enfants souvent et sais parfaitement se défendre si besoin.'' Ajouta Fon alors qu'I-pin jetait l'explosif en plein dans le visage de Lambo. L'explosion était minime grâce aux manipulations d'Hayato sur les grenades et Lambo était seulement recouvert de suie. Les deux enfants de 5 ans recommencèrent immédiatement leur chasse. ''Il semble qu'ils fraternisent.''

Les 'adultes' (qui consistait en deux enfants très matures de 11 ans et d'un adulte dans un corps de bébé si l'Intuition de Tsuna était correct) continuèrent de parler au-dessus du chahut jusqu'au déjeuner. À ce moment-là, Fon appris l'existence de Gokudera Hayato (il avait déjà entendu parler du génie Smoking Bombe Hayato mais ne savait pas qu'il avait quitté la Mafia et qu'il était maintenant un membre de Caeruleus) et comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et adoptés Lambo. Ça lui donna une idée mais il aurait besoin de examiner les garçons un peu plus longtemps avant de demander.

Hayato rentra à la maison après avoir enseigné la musique et fut introduit à Fon. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos des Arcobaleno, les bébés les plus forts mais ne leur avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Il n'avait jamais pensé en rencontrer l'un d'eux et apprit qu'il était l'oncle de Kyoya. Quelle famille de fous...

Mais avant que l'argenté puisse se renseigner à propos de la santé mentale des autres membres Hibari, Kyoya entra dans le Bureau et s'arrêta pour regarder Fon. ''Bébé Carnivore.'' Le salua-t-il avec un air renfrogné. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir son oncle parce qu'il détestait l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Il respectait Fon pour sa force mais c'était tout. Kyoya était aussi conscient des liens de son oncle avec les Triades et les réprouvait.

''Kyoya.'' Répondit Fon avec un sourire serein. ''Ça fait un moment. Tu as bien grandi. Tu as déjà probablement entendu parler de mon apprentie I-pin.'' Le Nuage acquiesça sans un mot.

Le noiraud acquiesça seulement une fois de plus et se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'était à son tour de cuisiner aujourd'hui. Tsuna se dépêcha de lui offrir son aide, voyant qu'il y avait plus de personnes que d'habitude.

Fon, Shoichi, Hayato, Lambo et I-pin allèrent dans la salle-à-manger pour discuter -ou le simulacre de combat. Tsuna entama une conversion privée avec son meilleur ami. ''Tu ne semble pas beaucoup aimer ton oncle.'' Commença le brun alors qu'il préparait le riz.

Kyoya resta silencieux si longtemps que Tsuna cru qu'il ne répondrait pas. ''Le Bébé Carnivore travaille comme tueur à gage pour les Triades. Je n'aime pas leurs manières de fonctionner. Et mon oncle est plus fort qu'il en à l'air.'' Il ne leva jamais ses yeux de ses mains et continua de cuisiner.

''J'ai entendu. Hayato a dit quelque chose à propos des bébés les plus forts ou quelques chose. Et ma propre Intuition me dit que Fon est dangereux mais n'attaquera pas à moins d'être provoqué. Et que ce n'est pas du tout un bébé. Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de ça?''

''Pas beaucoup.'' Répondit brusquement Kyoya. ''J'ai entendu qu'il a été maudit pour rester un bébé. Quelque chose à voir avec cette étrange tétine.'' Tsuna acquiesça pensivement. Cette tétine lui donnait d'étranges vibrations. ''Je n'ai jamais demandé plus. Tu devras voir avec le Bébé Carnivore lui-même.''

''Je demanderais.'' Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux jusqu'à ce que le déjeuner soit presque prêt. ''Tu ne devrais pas être aussi agressif avec Fon, tu sais. Il semble vraiment préoccupé par ton bien-être. Et il a été assez gentil pour servir d'intermédiaire avec nos communications avec Namimori.''

Kyoya poussa un rare soupir mais acquiesça à contrecœur. Il savait que son oncle était seulement venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait, mais le noiraud se sentait mal à l'aise avec un autre Carnivore sur son territoire. Tsuna comprit ça et ajouta. ''Je ne pense pas qu'il va essayer quelque chose de bizarre si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Il va juste examiner notre affaire et continuer son chemin.'' Kyoya se relaxa un peu. Il ne pouvait pas vaincre Fon si il essayait quoi que ce soit et il le savait. Mais si Tsuna disait que rien n'allait arriver, il lui ferait confiance. Le brunet n'avait jamais rien dit qu'il ne pensait pas, un trait que Kyoya appréciait beaucoup chez les gens...

Bien que Tsuna n'ai pas tout dit. Il était vraiment convaincu que le bébé Chinois ne leur ferait pas de mal mais il avait également remarqué que son regard s'était tourné vers son apprentie pensivement. Il préparait quelque chose. Tsuna avait la meilleure capacité pour lire les gens de Caeruleus -ce qui n'était pas difficile quand tous ses camarades étaient socialement maladroits à leur manière- et associé à son Hyper Intuition, il ne se trompait presque jamais dans ses estimations. Fon leur demanderait quelque chose en lien avec I-pin à un moment donné.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle à manger avec la nourriture dans les mains. Kyoya avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas être trop impoli pendant le repas -ce qui voulait dire qu'il se renfrognait en silence et n'attaquait personne, c'était plus dur que ça en avait l'air. Fon loua poliment la cuisine et I-pin mangea sa part en échangeant des potins avec Lambo. Shoichi analysait la situation avec prudence tandis qu'Hayato était toujours impressionné d'avoir rencontré un des fameux Arcobaleno.

Après un peu de temps et d'effort, Tsuna réussi à faire dialoguer les deux garçons avec Fon (I-pin et Lambo se moquaient en fond). Hayato essaya vaillamment de surmonter son choc. ''Je ne peux toujours pas croire que vous êtes Fon 'L'œil de la Tempête'… et que vous êtes lié à ce gars-mordeur là!''

Kyoya grogna et resta silencieux. Ça sembla encore plus amuser Fon si son sourire était une quelconque indication. Il fut, cependant, surpris d'entendre son surnom. ''Je ne pensais pas entendre ce nom ici...''

''Vous rigolez!'' Hayato était en 'mode fanboy' complet. ''Vous êtes célèbre dans le monde du crime! Vous êtes un foutu Arcobaleno! Bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de vous!''

Ce dernier titre fit sonner l'Intuition de Tsuna. C'était important. ''Arcobaleno?''

Le sourire de Fon disparut un peu mais il répondit néanmoins. ''C'est le supposé nom des sept personnes les plus fortes. Bien que nous soyons huit réellement.'' Il réfléchit un peu avant d'ajouter. ''Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, je ne suis pas un enfant. Moi, ainsi que les autres Arcobaleno, sommes maudis sous cette forme. La preuve de cette malédiction est cette tétine.'' Il fit un geste envers l'orbe rouge autour de son cou. ''Nous en avons tous un et sommes incapables de l'enlever.''

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Fon n'aurait habituellement pas révélé ça; pas même à Kyoya, son neveu, lui cachant toujours la vérité. Mais les membres de Caeruleus le traitaient comme un adulte et c'était un changement bienvenu. Surtout Tsunayoshi, qui avait l'air de comprendre et d'être vraiment intéressé par ses circonstances. Malgré son habituel secret, il voulait croire ses enfants en leur donnant la vérité.

Après un moment, Shoichi parla. ''Ça doit être dur. D'être un adulte et d'être toujours vu comme un bébé. Pardon d'avoir cru que vous en étiez un.''

Hayato et Tsunayoshi allaient aussi s'excuser mais Fon les interrompit. ''Ne vous excusez pas, vous m'avez tous beaucoup mieux traité que la plupart des gens. Depuis la malédiction, j'apprécie rarement la compagnie des gens et votre accueil a été très apprécié.''

Les minutes suivantes furent consacrées à des discutions maladroites, avant que les conversations ne redeviennent animées et spontanées. À la fin du repas, Fon fut invité à rester quelques jours pour voir comment Caeruleus fonctionnait et pour pouvoir faire un rapport à sa sœur et à son beau-frère.

()()()()()()

Fon était très impressionné par l'affaire des enfants. Durant la semaine où il était resté chez son neveu (dans sa propre chambre, tandis qu'I-pin avait la sienne. L'un des avantages qu'avait une maison avec huit chambres), il avait vu tous les clients, anciens et nouveaux, qui engageaient Caeruleus.

Entre Kyoya, Tsuna, Shoichi et Hayato (et Lambo, bien sûr même si il ne travaillait jamais seul et suivait surtout ses Nii-san), ils pouvaient gérer la plupart des boulots et n'avaient que rarement besoin de diriger les patrons gratuitement vers des sociétés spécialisées.

Les garçons pouvaient aussi gérer les problèmes administratifs et financiers en douceur. Hormis le fait qu'ils soient mineurs, il n'y avait aucun problèmes juridiques que Fon pourrait repérer.

Et leurs interactions privées étaient également d'un grand intérêt pour l'artiste martial. C'était fascinant de voir comment cinq enfants avec des personnalités, des origines et des âges tellement différents pouvaient vivre et travailler ensemble si facilement. Enfin, 'facilement' n'était peut-être pas la description la plus adéquate, mais plutôt une sorte d'harmonie étrange, où chacun avait sa place personnelle et connaissait également les limites des autres. Ils pouvaient se chamailler et même commencer des combats violents mais ils n'outrepassaient jamais les limites.

Dès le premier jour de son introduction, Fon soupçonnait que cet équilibre harmonieux découlait de Tsunayoshi. Si le garçon avait vraiment du sang Vongola -et avec un visage comme ça, bien sûr qu'il l'était- il était probable qu'il ait des Flammes de Ciel. La vrai question était de savoir si elles étaient actives.

Hibari Yukiko s'était abstenue d'informer son frère de la capacité des enfants à invoquer leurs Flammes. Elle faisait confiance à Fon mais moins de personnes étaient au courant de ça, mieux c'était. Et ils le diraient au bébé Chinois si ils décidaient qu'il pouvait être au courant.

Kyoya, malgré tout ça, évitait de s'approcher trop près des autres, bougeant toujours pour garder le brun en vue alors qu'il y avait une 'menace' -Fon- autour. Shoichi était de nature nerveuse mais ses maux d'estomac semblaient s'atténuer quand le garçon était proche et abordait le problème. Hayato était presque en train de l'idolâtrer et Lambo le voyait comme un grand frère (les autres garçons étaient aussi ses grands frères mais il était évidemment plus proche du brun).

Tous tournaient autour de Tsunayoshi et ne se serait probablement pas rencontrés ou auraient cohabités les uns avec les autres si ce n'était pas pour lui. Pour être honnête, Fon se sentait lui-même entraîné dans le rythme du garçon. Il était toujours prêt à écouter tes problèmes, à te donner un coup de main pour les résoudre et semblait vraiment content que tu étais toi-même content.

I-pin aussi s'était réchauffée rapidement envers le brun.

Elle était toujours vue avec Lambo et en tant que telle, était entraînée par l'autre enfant quand il demandait à son Tsuna-nii de jouer avec lui. Tsunayoshi ne lui avait jamais refusé si il n'avait pas de boulot à terminer et finissait par passer beaucoup de temps à jouer avec le garçon à la coupe afro et la jeune fille Chinoise. Il traitait aussi I-pin comme une fille malgré son apparence trompeuse et l'avait rapidement rappelé à Lambo quand il avait dépassé la ligne. Un garçon devait être respectueux envers les filles (ce qui voulait dire ne pas les appeler 'Tête à queue' si il ne voulait pas être appelé 'Monstre Brocoli).

I-pin avait même commencé à l'appeler 'Tsuna-nii' comme Lambo. Ça réconfortait Fon dans sa décision de demander à son neveu et ses amis, une faveur. Une grosse faveur mais il avait peu de doutes qu'ils accepteraient.

Un autre choc fut le comportement de Kyoya envers ses collègues. Ses amis, comme Tsuna les appelait et le noiraud n'avait pas nié. Il refusait toujours d'être dérangé par des questions 'd'herbivore' mais était plus clément avec les autres garçons.

Le fameux 'démon de Namimori' avait donné un coup de main à Shoichi quand il avait demandé de l'aide pour transporter son dernier appareil scientifique (Fon n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette machine faisait mais était impressionné par les recherches menées par le roux). Il combattait l'argenté tous les jours mais ça ne dépassait pas le combat amical (ou ce qu'était un combat amical pour Kyoya: violent mais pas animé par l'intention de tuer) . Il offrait même des bonbons à Lambo et I-pin quand ils avaient été bouleversés de ne pas avoir trouvé une des peluches de Lambo (Fon était au courant de la bienveillance de son neveu envers les petits animaux mais c'était la première fois pour lui de la voir diriger vers un autre être _humain_ ).

En fait, il avait été encore plus choqué d'apprendre que Kyoya était disposé à _apprendre_ aux autres comment se battre. Il ne l'avait pas cru quand Tsunayoshi lui avait dit que c'était le noiraud qui avait été son professeur depuis des années, qu'il avait montré quelques tours à Shoichi et avait récemment commencé à entraîner Hayato et Lambo -ou dans le cas du dernier, lui montrer comment bien utiliser ses grenades et éviter les attaques létales.

La curiosité guida Fon à demander à assister aux leçons.

Tsuna, malgré sa petite taille et son apparence fragile, était en fait un très bon combattant. Il frappait avec ses poings (ce qui amusa Fon plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Le garçon était vraiment trop similaire à son lointain ancêtre) et était très rapide sur ses pieds. Kyoya était toujours plus fort -son neveu avait des capacités de combats monstrueuses- mais le brun pouvait se défendre contre lui. Fon offrit son expertise et corrigea quelques mouvements de Tsuna. Le garçon les compris immédiatement et changea légèrement sa posture à chaque intervention du bébé.

Après une heure de combat, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent. C'était généralement à ce moment-là qu'ils commençaient à s'entraîner avec leurs Flammes. Mais il y avait un étranger qui regardait et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir montrer leurs capacités au maître d'art martiaux.

''C'est ta décision, tu es le point de départ.'' Déclara Kyoya. Après tout, l'Omnivore était celui qui avait invoqué ses Flammes en premier et qui avait appris à Kyoya, Shoichi et Hayato. Tsunayoshi était un peu plus réticent à l'apprendre à Lambo, qui était encore trop jeune pour se battre et trop immature pour les utiliser raisonnablement.

Le brunet réfléchit pendant une minute avant de se tourner vers Fon. Leur peu de temps pour se connaître avait montré que l'artiste martial était digne de confiance. ''Nous commençons un genre d'entraînement différent à partir de là mais c'est un peu un secret. Vous êtes le bienvenu pour rester si vous jurez d'abord de le dire à personne, bien que Mme Hibari en sache un peu.''

Fon fut surpris mais jura néanmoins. Il fut encore plus choqué quand il vit les deux garçons se reculer et recommencer leur combat, cette fois, avec des flammes colorées sortant de leurs gants et de leurs tonfas.

Il semblait que les flammes de Tsunayoshi _étaient_ actives après tout.

Cette fois, le brun avait l'avantage dans le combat. Il était toujours moins talentueux que Kyoya pour ce qui est de la capacité de combat mais avait une quantité impressionnante de Flammes de Ciel pour annuler cette faiblesse. Les Flammes de Nuage du noiraud se battaient vaillamment pour arrêter l'avancée de son homologue orange mais abandonna finalement.

Tsuna avait sa main droite gantée juste sous le menton de Kyoya.

Ils arrêtèrent leur entraînement à ce moment-là et le brun se tourna vers Fon. ''Je pense que vous connaissez déjà ces Flammes, n'est-ce pas?''

Le bébé acquiesça avant de retrouver sa voix. ''Oui, quelques individus, moi-même inclus, peuvent les utiliser dans les Triades, bien que ce soit principalement un pouvoir utilisé par la Mafia Italienne. Mais je suis curieux de savoir comment deux garçons sont capables de les invoquer quand la plupart des gens ont besoin de plusieurs entraînements ou d'éléments spéciaux pour les réveiller.'' Comme la fameuse Balle de Dernière Volonté.

Tsuna sourit timidement. ''J'ai réveillé les miennes par accident quand j'avais quatre ans. J'ai commencé à pratiquer seul. Kyoya l'a appris et, hum… _demandé_ que je lui enseigne. Shoichi l'a appris après que nous soyons devenu amis et je lui ai aussi appris, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi compétent. Ce fut à peu près la même chose avec Hayato. Lambo ne sait pas, il est encore trop jeune à mon avis.''

C'était très impressionnant. Si ces compétences et cette maîtrise pouvaient être apprises en autodidacte, le monde serait déchaîné avec des pyromanes allumant des feux colorés à gauche et à droite. Fon suspectait que le sang Vongola était la raison principale de cette prouesse. Cela a d'abord conduit le garçon à invoquer ses Flammes de Ciel et son Intuition (qui était définitivement très forte, à en juger par sa réaction initiale envers Fon) à pris le dessus sur le reste. Lui montrant comment entraîner sa capacité et comment l'apprendre à ses amis.

La pensée suivante qui traversa l'esprit de Fon fut à quel point son neveu était déjà violent et pouvait être maintenant destructeur avec la puissance des Flammes de Nuage qu'il commandait. C'était une idée qu'il refusait de considérer plus longuement...

''Je vois.'' Répondit Fon après qu'il eut coupé ses pensées non désirées. ''Que savez-vous sur ces Flammes? Ça pourrait être dangereux de les manier tout en ignorant leur véritable pouvoir.''

''Eh bien.'' Continua Tsunayoshi. ''La première information que j'ai eu venait d'un homme nommé Iemitsu. Je l'ai entendu alors que je n'étais pas supposé le faire, alors je n'ai pas pu poser plus de questions. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de Flamme de Ciel en Italien et ça correspondait à ma capacité.'' Iemitsu était évidemment l'actuel chef du CEDEF et il venait de consolider l'opinion de Fon en tant qu'idiot, une opinion partagée par Tsunayoshi si le visage du brun était une indication. Mais Fon ne posa pas de questions sur leur relation, à la fois parce que c'était évident pour lui et parce que Tsunayoshi ne semblait pas enclin à parler de ça. ''Kyoya a fait un peu de recherches après ça et nous avons trouvé que les flammes étaient appelées 'Flammes de Dernière Volonté' ou 'Flamme du Ciel'. Yukiko-san nous a dit le nom des flammes en fonction de leurs couleurs -je sais que celle que j'ai est le Ciel, Kyoya a le Nuage, Shoichi a le Soleil et Hayato a principalement la Tempête mais aussi un peu de Nuage, Soleil, Pluie et Foudre. Elle a aussi dit que chaque type avait ses propres caractéristiques mais a refusée de nous en dire plus.

Nous avons quelques expériences et avons élaborés des théories à propos de ses caractéristiques par nous-même, toutes sauf les Flammes de Ciel et de Brouillard. Nous avons associés Nuage à 'augmenter' ou 'multiplier'; Soleil avec 'croissance', Tempête avec 'destruction', Pluie avec 'calme' ou peut-être 'sommeil' et Foudre avec 'renforcement' ou 'défense'.''

''Vous n'avez rien trouvé à propos de la Flamme de Ciel?'' S'enquit Fon. C'était surprenant vu la quantité qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

Kyoya ricana amusé et Tsuna eut l'air embarrassé. ''J'ai un peu trop d'applications pour que nous puissions identifier une spécificité. Par exemple, ça peut calmer les personnes autour de moi mais ça peut aussi être très destructeur si je le veux. Et il y a même des fois où elles s'allument sur mon front et je me sens étrangement serein.'' Hyper mode de Dernière Volonté, pensa Fon avec les yeux élargis. C'était encore plus inattendu mais la encore, l'héritage des Vongola du brun semblait très fort. ''Alors tous nos tests ne sont pas concluants. Ces traites ont même dit que c'était parce que _j'étais_ étrange.'' Le garçon avait l'air de faire la moue. ''Et je me demande encore pourquoi la Flamme de Ciel est _orange_! C'est comme deux couleurs opposées!''

Fon sourit. Malgré leurs maturités, ces garçons étaient encore un peu puériles et c'était pour le mieux. Ils avaient déjà été forcés de grandir trop vite, ne les laissant pas profiter de leur enfance innocente. ''Je pourrais peut-être vous fournir quelques explications.'' Offrit-il. Le visage de Tsunayoshi s'éclaira et les yeux de Kyoya brillèrent d'un intérêt dissimulé. ''Vous devriez appeler les autres qui connaissent l'existence des Flammes de Dernière Volonté.''

Le brun acquiesça enthousiaste et courut vers les escaliers pour ramener Hayato et Shoichi dans les salles d'entraînements. Les deux intellects du groupe seraient ravis d'avoir une source d'informations!

()()()()()()

Voilà pour ce chapitre! Arrivée de Fon et de I-pin! L'aviez-vous deviné? Et Fon qui propose de les éclairer sur les Flammes de Dernière Volonté! Allez à dans deux semaines ! Ciao~


	13. That got answers

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Rydia16, Idoray, Tsuki Banritt, Yuiu et Asuna-imagine pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Vraiment ? Tu t'attendais à qui ? Hum tous les Arcobaleno ? Hum~ peut-être ^^ merci pour ta review !

Asuna-imagine : Ahah et bien c'est tout de suite ^^ merci pour ton com comme d'habitude ^^ ça fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs assidus ^^

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit, Idoray, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : Désolé pour le retard j'avais complètement zapper que le chapitre était pour aujourd'hui… et vu que je travaille en 12h j'étais pas la de la journée et ça viens tout juste de faire tilte dans ma tête alors sorry pour le retard .**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 13 : Ça a eu des réponses

Shoichi et Hayato se dépêchèrent vers la salle d'entraînement aussitôt que Tsuna leur dit que Fon pouvait répondre à quelques-unes de leurs questions. Ces deux-là étaient les plus impliqué dans leur recherche de Flamme -ce qui voulait basiquement dire faire des expériences tandis que Tsuna et Kyoya étaient leur seuls sujets de test- et toutes nouvelles pistes était plus que bienvenue.

Tsuna vérifia que les deux plus jeune étaient toujours bien occupés -ce qui voulait dire pas de grenades, couteaux ou de pain gyoza impliqués- avant d'aussi retourner au sous-sol. Lambo ne connaissait toujours pas l'existence des Flammes et les connaissances d'I-pin dépendaient que ce que Fon voulait qu'elle sache. Tsuna ne s'en mêlerait pas.

Il suivit l'exemple de ses deux amis intellectuels et s'assied au sol devant l'enfant Chinois. Kyoya se tenait contre le mur derrière eux.

''Comme vous le savez probablement déjà.'' Commença Fon comme si il était un professeur. Il semblait aimer enseigner aux autres, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait pris I-pin, pensa Tsuna. ''Les Flammes de Dernière Volonté sont la manifestation de notre volonté. Plus la volonté est puissante, plus les Flammes sont puissantes.'' Hayato prenait frénétiquement des notes tandis que Shoichi écoutait attentivement. On dirait qu'ils allaient faire des tests plus tard. ''Il y a sept types de Flammes différentes, qui peuvent facilement être identifiées par leur couleur. Habituellement un individu ne possède qu'un seul type mais il existe des cas où des gens ont plusieurs types. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ton cas Hayato.''

L'argenté leva la tête assez longtemps pour acquiescer silencieusement, avant de retourner à son bloc-notes. Fon était visiblement amusé par son assiduité. ''Généralement chaque type ont aussi une capacité spécifique, qui est principalement pour le combat, car la Mafia est l'utilisateur des Flammes de Dernière Volonté -et les garde jalousement secrètes.''

''Des types les plus courant aux plus rares, sont les Flammes de Foudre, qui ressemblent à de l'électricité verte. Sa caractéristique est le fait de 'durcir', alors vous en étiez très proches avec vos théories. En fait, la plupart de vos hypothèses sont assez justes. Les utilisateurs de Foudre sont habituellement sur les lignes de front et dirigent les attaques loin de leurs camarades, même si il y a quelques exceptions.'' Verde, par exemple, ne penserait jamais à protéger ses camarades Arcobaleno...

''Puis, il y a les Flammes de Tempête, comme les miennes.'' Il fit une démonstration en allumant une petite flamme dans sa main. ''Et apparemment la principale d'Hayato. Elle est rouge et est le type le plus violent. Sa capacité est la 'désintégration', et est utilisée la plupart du temps seulement pour causer des dommages.''

''Ensuite il y a la Flamme de Soleil, une flamme jaune qui semble étinceler. On m'a dit que c'était le type de Shoichi. Sa caractéristique est 'l'activation' et est plus utilisée comme support. Comme pour soigner les blessures. Ce n'est pas une Flamme très souvent utilisée en combat, bien que je ne connaisse par expérience qu'un utilisateur de Flamme de Soleil ne veut pas dire que tu es inapte au combat.'' En fait, l'homme le plus fort en vie est un Soleil mais Fon ne voulait pas faire peur aux garçons avec les histoires de Reborn.

''La quatrième plus commune est la Pluie. Ça ressemble plus à de l'eau qu'à du feu et est bleu claire. Sa capacité est la 'tranquillité' et ça a l'effet d'engourdir. Une fois de plus, ce n'est pas souvent utilisé directement en combat mais c'est très utile pour attraper un prisonnier ou même juste pour immobiliser un adversaire.

Puis, il y a les types de Flammes rares, la première est la Brume. Elle ressemble à un brouillard indigo et sa caractéristique est la 'construction'. Ces utilisateurs sont plus versés dans l'art des illusions et de la tromperie.'' Viper _était_ l'illusionniste le plus puissant, même si tu ne comptais pas ses pouvoirs d'esper.

''Les Flammes de Nuage sont encore plus inhabituelles. Elles sont violettes et tiennent la caractéristique de 'propagation'. C'est la plupart du temps utilisé pour l'attaque mais pour être honnête, c'est peut-être dû à ses utilisateurs. La plupart d'entre eux sont assez violents.'' Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kyoya qui se renfrogna contre son mur. Ils n'avaient rien à dire contre ça. ''Mais là encore, il y a des Nuages plus doux aussi.'' Skull n'était pas exactement docile mais ce serait s'étaler de l'appeler 'violent' quand il était toujours dirigé par ses camarades Arcobaleno.

''Finalement le type le plus rare de tous et de loin, est la Flamme de Ciel. Elle est orange et sa caractéristique est 'l'harmonie'.'' Cela lui valu des regards douteux. ''Je devrais expliquer. Les utilisateurs de Ciel ont tendance à attirer les autres types et de garder un groupe de personnes différentes avec des personnalités opposées ensemble et dans un ensemble cohérent. Pour être honnête, je pense que ça se produit également dans votre groupe. Tout du moins, je connais assez bien Kyoya pour dire qu'il ne resterait et ne vivrait pas avec d'autres personnes à moins que quelque chose ne le pousse à le faire.''

Le noiraud semblait sur le point de protester contre cette idée, de l'influencer contre sa volonté avant que Fon ne l'arrête. ''Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais manipulé ou forcé d'agir contre ta volonté. Juste qu'un utilisateur de Flamme de Ciel maintienne habituellement inconsciemment les groupes en harmonie. Tu es toujours libre d'agir comme tu le souhaites ou même partir si tu le veux.'' C'était un peu un mensonge. Des Ciels particulièrement puissants pouvaient s'harmoniser avec d'autres Éléments avec lesquels ils étaient compatibles, tellement que les dit Éléments ne _voulaient_ même pas les quitter. De ce que Fon avait vu de la Flamme et de l'influence de Tsuna et du comportement de son neveu jusqu'à présent, il était presque sûr que le brun était un de ses Ciels.

Mais il ne voulait pas aliéner les deux garçons l'un contre l'autre pour quelque chose sur lequel ils ne pouvaient rien faire et qui n'était pas nocif, alors il garda ce détail pour lui. Il avait aussi délibérément omis de mentionner qu'il avait lui-même ressenti l'attraction du Ciel de Tsuna. Kyoya était suffisamment nerveux autour de lui...

''La caractéristique de l'harmonie apaise en effet les gens autour de l'utilisateur -aussi longtemps qu'ils sont reconnus comme amicaux- et peuvent aussi être utilisé offensivement. Ça peut forcer la matière à 's'harmoniser' avec son environnement et le transformer en une même matière. Dans cette endroit, par exemple, ça transformerait la plupart en pierre, vu que c'est le composant principal des murs.'' Vrai, Shoichi avait renforcé les salles d'entraînement avec de la pierre pour atténuer les dégâts. C'était plus dur quand vous les percutez mais c'était beaucoup moins douloureux pour le porte-monnaie.

''Qu'en est-il des explosions de flammes qu'a Tsuna?'' S'enquit Shoichi. ''Et d'ailleurs, des fois ses yeux deviennent oranges et une flamme apparaît sur son front? Ça n'est jamais arrivé à aucun d'entre nous.''

Fon sourit à la question pertinente. C'était toujours un plaisir d'apprendre à des étudiants engagés. ''Je crois que cette explosion de flammes est dû à la très grande quantité de flammes de Tsunayoshi. La plupart des utilisateurs de Ciel n'en ont pas autant.'' Le brunet reçu des regards qui semblaient dire ' _Tu vois, comme on l'avait dit_ ' et bouda légèrement. ''Quant à la seconde partie… Tsunayoshi, c'est juste une supposition mais les fois où tu as tes Flammes sur ton front et dans tes yeux en même temps, te sens-tu anormalement calme et posé?''

Le garçon eut l'air surpris à la question mais acquiesça néanmoins. Fon continua. ''Aussi, cela pourrait être un peu intrusif de ma part mais je suppose que tu es en fait relié à Sawada Iemitsu et que tu as une bonne intuition? Ma sœur a seulement dit que ton père travaillait pour la Vongola Famiglia.''

Tsuna se figea quand le nom de son père fut dit et avait l'air tout sauf content. Mais il voulait tout de même des réponses, alors il fut obligé. ''Oui.'' Dit-il d'un ton froid qui surpris Fon. Heureusement, l'artiste martial ne commenta pas. ''Cet homme est mon père et j'ai ce que Yukiko-san appelle 'l'Hyper Intuition', mais qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec tout ça?''

''Et bien, vois-tu, ton père -et toi aussi, évidemment- êtes issu d'une lignée spécifique des Vongola. Je ne vais pas plus élaborer, vu que c'est une affaire de la Mafia et que tu as dis ne pas vouloir être impliqué mais cette lignée est très célèbre pour permettre l'accès à deux états. Le Mode de Dernière Volonté et l'Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté.'' Hayato prenait frénétiquement des notes (c'était à propos de son Tsuna-san, après tout) et Shoichi avait l'air fasciné tandis que Kyoya ricanait au nom. Le Ciel arborait un regard prudent: il n'aimait pas tout ce qui était relié à son Mafieux de père.

''Oui, je sais que les noms paraissent assez stupide.'' Admit Fon avec un demi-sourire. Mais il repris rapidement son apparence sérieuse. C'était un sujet grave que personne de l'extérieur à part la sphère d'influence des Vongola ne devrait savoir. L'enfant l'avait seulement entendu grâce à Reborn et ses affiliations avec la Famiglia. ''Mais vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer ses états. Le premier élimine tous les limitateurs externes du corps, ce qui permet de gagner en force et en agilité. Il focalise tellement l'esprit que tu ne peux penser qu'a un seul objectif et rien d'autre. Pour cette raison même, c'est dangereux pour l'utilisateur et n'est guère utilisé si vous avez le choix.''

''L'autre état, qui est plus difficile à atteindre, enlève les limitateurs internes. Tu peux réfléchir plus clairement et logiquement, te distancer de tes émotions. Ça augmente également tes capacités physiques.''

''Les deux modes sont caractérisés par une Flamme apparaissant sur ton front et pour certaines personnes, des yeux enflammés. Ils sont apparemment presque exclusifs à ta lignée, Tsunayoshi, mais j'ai entendu que de rares individus peuvent accéder à ses états avec l'aide de pilules spéciales. Mais ils ont besoin de plusieurs années d'entraînement avant ça et un état d'esprit particulier. Et non, Kyoya, je ne pense pas que tu pourras atteindre ses modes. Et c'est trop dangereux d'essayer sans vérifier au préalable ton aptitude.'' Ajouta rapidement Fon quand il vit l'éclat dans les yeux de son neveu. Heureusement, le garçon sembla comprendre et laissa tomber l'affaire. Il respectait suffisamment l'expérience du bébé Carnivore pour le croire sur des sujets liés au combat.

''Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que l'état dans lequel tu étais Tsunayoshi, était l'Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté. Ça correspond à toutes les descriptions. Tout de même je suis surpris que tu l'es atteins si jeune et sans passer par le Mode de Dernière Volonté en premier.''

Le garçon sourit timidement et ne dit rien. Au moins, ce problème était expliqué.

''Je n'en sais pas plus à propos des Flammes de Ciel. Je me suis principalement concentré sur l'utilisation des flammes et je ne sais que le stricte minimum sur les théories scientifiques. La seule chose que je peux ajouter est que la plupart des utilisateurs de Flammes préfèrent utiliser un catalyseur pour invoquer leurs Flammes. Cela les purifie un peu et facilite leur invocation. Les Vongola notamment utilisent des anneaux spéciaux et tous les Arcobaleno ont leur tétines, bien que certains ne les utilisent jamais, vu que ça leur rappelle leur malédiction.''

Le silence tomba sur la salle d'entraînement et personne ne le brisa. Fon n'avait rien n'a ajouter, Shoichi et Hayato réfléchissaient à leurs récentes découvertes, Tsuna était encore un peu énervé par l'allusion à son père et Kyoya ne parlait pas pour rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire odieux ne résonne entre les murs. ''Kyahaha! Lambo-san a tout entendu! Et Lambo-san va maîtriser ce pouvoir et régner sur toute l'Italie!''

''Chuut! Monstre Brocoli a fait découvrir I-pin. I-pin pas supposé être là.''

Les quatre garçons plus âgés et le non-enfant se tournèrent pour voir Lambo et I-pin sortant leurs têtes de la porte menant aux escaliers. Ils avaient été tellement absorbés par l'explication qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués les deux enfants entrer furtivement.

''Qu'as-tu entendu exactement, Lambo?'' Demanda Tsuna un peu craintif. Il savait que si le garçon demandait, il ne serait pas capable de refuser de lui apprendre les Flammes. Il voulait que Lambo ait le sentiment d'appartenir à leur groupe et l'exclure de leur entraînement de Flammes aurait l'effet opposé. Et il pouvait difficilement protester contre le visage de l'enfant à la coupe afro qui était trop jeune alors qu'il avait déjà un an de plus que Tsuna quand il avait découvert sa capacité.

''Depuis que le maître de la Tête à queue à raconter les types de feux. Et je veux aussi apprendre, si Tsuna-nii et les autres peuvent le faire!'' On y était. Le Ciel partagea un regard avec les autres dans la pièce avant de soupirer.

''Très bien, Lambo. Je vais t'apprendre mais tu dois promettre de ne pas l'utiliser quand aucun d'entre nous n'est présent et devant les étrangers. Sauf si c'est pour te défendre.''

L'enfant-vache acquiesça frénétiquement avec une expression rayonnante. Il aimait faire des choses avec ses grands frères. La fille à ses côtés choisit ce moment pour parler. ''Maître apprendre I-pin aussi?''

''Oui, I-pin, je crois que je vais le faire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler avant quelques années mais maintenant que tu sais… Et ce serais injuste de te laisser dans le noir alors que ton compagnon de jeu va recevoir des leçons.'' Répondit Fon d'une voix égale. Ses plans venaient de changer mais ce n'était pas grave. Il faisait confiance à son apprentie pour ne pas utiliser sa capacité imprudemment.

()()()()()()

Fon et I-pin restèrent un mois. Durant ce temps, les deux plus jeunes enfants réussirent à invoquer leur flammes pour la première fois, grâce aux leçons patientes de l'enfant maudit et de Tsuna.

Le premier à réveiller ses flammes fut Lambo. Même si ce ne fut pas durant une de ses leçons. Il jouait à chat avec I-pin quand il tomba fortement au sol. Il commença à pleurer et des vrilles d'électricité vertes surgir de son corps. Quelques semaines plus tard, et il pouvait invoquer une petite quantité de Flammes de Foudre presque à volonté.

Son amie prit le chemin plus conventionnel et invoqua pour la première fois ses Flammes alors qu'elle méditait avec son Maître, une semaine après Lambo. Comme Fon, elle avait les Flammes rouges de la Tempête. Elle avait un peu plus de mal à invoquer sa capacité comme elle le voulait comparé à Lambo mais ses compétences martiales largement supérieures lui permettait de toujours le mettre au sol quand il commençait un combat. Ou juste quand il tirait sur sa tresse.

Fon s'était habitué à participer aux combats des enfants plus âgés. En tant qu'arbitre, professeur ou même concurrent, quelque fois. Kyoya aimait particulièrement se battre contre lui et essayait de le frapper à la tête avec ses tonfas. Malheureusement pour le noiraud, son oncle était toujours plus fort que lui et il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois. Vous ne gagnez pas le titre de 'plus grand artiste martial du monde' sans compétences. Pourtant, c'était un excellent entraînement.

Il apprit quelques mouvements à Tsunayoshi, plus raffiné que ce que son neveu lui avait montré. Kyoya était un grand combattant mais il avait tendance à se reposer la plupart du temps sur la force brute. Sa technique était bonne, le problème était qu'il en avait rarement besoin, alors c'était un peu difficile. Le style du brun exigeait un peu plus de finesse -du moins quand il ne jetait pas juste ses flammes sur tout le champ de bataille, quelque chose qui fonctionnait avec la plupart des ennemis pour être honnête. Alors Fon prit l'initiative de lui montrer quelques mouvements qui pourraient convenir au style de combat du garçon. Tsunayoshi aimait se reposer sur sa vitesse et lancer des frappes précises, ce que Fon pouvait aider à améliorer.

L'enfant avait même eut l'opportunité de voir le garçon rentrer brièvement en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté quelques fois, durant les combats amicaux. Il y avait eu accès de temps en temps depuis sa première manifestation quand il avait sauvé Hayato, quand il était assez concentré.

Après avoir observé le caractéristique front brûlant et les yeux brillants -ces orbes calmes, oranges étaient vraiment fascinantes- Fon confirma qu'il s'agissait bien du fameux Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté. C'était encore un mystère pour savoir comment le garçon avait simplement contourné le mode standard de Mode de Dernière Volonté mais l'artiste supposait que c'était pour le mieux. Le premier état devait être soigneusement utilisé pour garder l'utilisateur en sécurité. Dans ce mode tu es tellement concentré sur un but que tu ne remarqueras même pas que quelqu'un t'attaque.

Caeruleus continuait de recevoir des jobs et la vie continuait paisiblement. L'enfant maudit se trouva à réellement apprécier ce moment de rare paix.

()()()()()()

Environ un mois après son entrée dans Caeruleus, Fon décida qu'il était finalement temps de partir. Il avait vu tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire un rapport à sa jeune sœur et même plus. Il pourrait apaiser ses inquiétudes.

Mais avant de s'en aller, il avait une requête.

Tous les membres les plus âgés de Caeruleus étaient rassemblés dans le Bureau pour dire au revoir (Kyoya attendait silencieusement dans un coin) et Lambo pourchassait I-pin comme adieu dans les chambres alors Fon parla. ''Actuellement, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que vous fassiez .''

 _Nous y voilà_ pensa Tsuna. Il s'était attendu que l'enfant demande quelque chose depuis quelques semaines maintenant et avait une bonne idée de quelle était sa requête.

''J'aimerais que vous autorisiez I-pin à rester avec vous. Si elle continue de me suivre comme mon apprentie, elle va éventuellement être forcée de travailler comme un assassin pour les Triades. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Ses parents ont été tués par des membres de la Triade pour avoir refusés de payer la 'prime de protection'. I-pin a été emmenée pour obtenir un équivalent de paiement. Je suis tombé sur elle et l'ai réclamé comme mon apprentie pour lui gagner du temps avant qu'elle n'entre pleinement dans la vie d'un assassin, mais ce n'est qu'une mesure temporaire.''

''Elle aime beaucoup vivre ici et ça lui épargnerait une vie dans les ténèbres. S'il-vous-plaît prenez-la.'' Fon s'inclina profondément. Il était très attaché à la fille et ne pouvait supporter de la voir tomber dans ce monde de criminel tordu dans lequel il vivait.

''Ne t'incline pas. C'est indigne d'un Carnivore.'' Gronda Kyoya de son coin. Fon fut un peu surpris qu'il soit le premier à réagir. Il semblait qu'ils se soient rapprochés au cours de ce mois de proximité forcée.

''Il a raison.'' Ajouta Tsunayoshi. ''Vous n'avez pas à vous incliner devant nous, surtout pour quelque chose comme ça. Nous adorerions garder I-pin avec nous, elle est déjà comme une petite sœur pour nous. Mais vous devez promettre de venir lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Vous allez lui manquer, vous savez.''

''Ouais.'' Continua le timide Shoichi. ''I-pin est une très gentille fille, il n'y a aucun problème pour qu'elle reste ici, si elle est okay avec ça.''

''Si nous pouvons nous occuper de la stupide vache, nous n'aurons aucun problème à gérer cette fille.'' Finit Hayato avec un souffle. Il considérait Lambo comme un petit frère mais aimait l'appeler avec de méchants surnoms. Lambo répondait toujours de la même manière, alors les autres avaient compris que c'était leur unique moyen de communiquer et n'y pensaient plus.

''Merci beaucoup, j'ai une dette envers vous.'' Dit Fon alors qu'il relevait la tête. ''Je devrais lui annoncer la nouvelle maintenant. Je devrais envoyer tout le reste de ses affaires ici aussitôt que possible. C'est pour la plupart des vêtements et quelques objets personnels mais elle pourrait vouloir les récupérer.''

''Vous allez demander à la Triade de la laisser?'' Questionna le roux. Ça ne semblait pas facile.

''Oui, ma position en tant qu'Arcobaleno de la Tempête m'accorde quelques privilèges. I-pin n'a pas encore commencé les meurtres et ne connaît aucune information dangereuse. Ils ne vont probablement pas trop se battre pour la garder. J'ai toujours eu l'intention de la libérer avant qu'elle ne soit impliquée mais je n'avais pas encore un endroit où elle pourrait s'installer. Votre magasin semble être le choix parfait.''

Fon s'était bien attendu à ce que les garçons acceptent sa demande, vu qu'il sortit des papiers d'aspect officiel, qui après une examination de plus près, confiaient la garde de sa pupille. Vu que Tsuna avait déjà 'adopté' Lambo, il fut celui qui signa les papiers (Kyoya n'était pas intéressé, Hayato refusait de prendre le pas sur le brun et Shoichi ne pensait être capable d'assurer une telle responsabilité, même si I-pin était une enfant très calme comparé à Lambo).

Ensuite, ils allèrent annoncer la nouvelle aux deux plus jeunes.

Ils les trouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hayato, ou ce qu'il en restait. L'argenté n'avait pas beaucoup d'objets personnels mais le peu qu'il possédait avait été poussé au sol au hasard. Son lit avait été piétiné et la couverture jetée avec son oreiller.

Lambo fut promptement attrapé par le pianiste énervé qui ensuite le secoua tout en criant sa contrariété. Bien sûr, Hayato ne faisait pas de mal à l'enfant, il l'étourdissait juste un peu.

I-pin, qui avait seulement couru pour éviter que le gamin à l'afro ne tire sur sa tresse, s'arrêta pour voir ce qu'il se passait. ''Maître?''

Fon s'approcha d'elle avant d'expliquer doucement en Chinois (seul Lambo ne comprenait pas, mais lui et Hayato étaient trop occupés pour écouter). '' _I-pin, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu l'intention de te faire quitter les Triades?_ '' Elle acquiesça. '' _Et bien, je crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour ça. Tu as l'air d'aimer vivre ici avec Lambo et les autres, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse et insouciante auparavant. Alors je pense que tu devrais rester ici et mener une vie normale à partir de maintenant._ ''

La fille fut surprise et bientôt les larmes commencèrent à se rassembler aux coins de ses yeux. '' _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'I-pin ne va plus voir le Maître?_ '' Elle avait toujours une meilleure maîtrise du Chinois que l'Italien ou du Japonais, ce qu'elle avait seulement commencé à apprendre récemment.

'' _Bien sûr que non, je vais te rendre visite souvent, aussi souvent que je peux sans attirer une attention suspicieuse sur ce magasin. Tsunayoshi a pris ta garde mais je me considère toujours moi-même comme ton professeur et parent. Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter de te voir._ '' Répondit-il avec un sourire.

I-pin sécha ses larmes et acquiesça résolument. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle était devenue l'apprentie de Fon, qu'il avait toujours eu l'intention de la laisser et qu'elle mène une vie normale, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive si vite et était effrayée qu'il puisse l'abandonner pour de bon quand ça arriverait.

Sa réassurance l'avait calmée. Elle verrait toujours son Maître de temps en temps, vu que Fon ne lui mentait jamais (ni a qui que ce soit d'autre). Aussi, elle aimait vivre avec un autre enfant de son âge -même si Lambo était odieux, il était amusant la plupart du temps et était assez habile pour la suivre. Les autres garçons étaient aussi tous gentils à leurs manières et prenaient soin d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'I-pin fini par rester définitivement à Caeruleus. On lui offrit d'avoir sa propre chambre mais l'a rejeta. C'était parfait pour elle de partager la chambre avec Lambo, vu qu'ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent, malgré les trois chambres vides restantes. Elle était habituée à dormir avec une autre présence et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Lambo avait l'habitude d'aller chez un de ses Nii-san pour dormir de temps en temps. Alors elle aurait régulièrement la chambre pour elle.

Fon partit avec une promesse de lui envoyer le reste de ses affaires (qui arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard: la plupart étaient des vêtements et quelques souvenirs de ses parents décédés) et informa la mère de Kyoya de leur vie en Italie. Mme Hibari n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait sans raison mais elle aimait être sûre que son seul fils allait bien et était aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être. L'artiste martial avait confirmé qu'il l'était.

I-pin fut rapidement introduite à ses nouveaux devoirs comme un membre à plein temps de Caeruleus, les mêmes que Lambo. Elle devait garder sa chambre propre, devait accompagner un des garçons plus âgé sur leur demande d'aide (rien de bien compliqué, elle n'avait que 5 ans) et voir comment les choses fonctionnaient et participerait aux taches ménagères autant qu'un jeune enfant pouvait le faire. Elle les avait vu travailler auparavant et était habituée à s'entraîner durement, alors il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle était même plus dévoué que Lambo -ce qui, honnêtement, n'était pas un exploit.

Il ne fallut même pas un mois avant qu'elle et les autres ne rencontrent les nouveaux membres.

()()()()()()

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Notre petite I-pin finit par rester avec le groupe! Et cette dernière annonce de nouveaux membres! Qui cela peut-il être d'après vous? Les explications de Fon éclairent enfin les deux intellos et le Ciel sur leurs pouvoirs ^^ Voilà je vous dis à dans deux semaines! Ciao~


	14. That couldn't see through the mist

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : , Tsuki Banritt, Rydia16, Idoray, Yuiu et Asuna-imagine pour leurs Reviews.

Yuiu : Et oui un de plus ! Eh bien, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! C'est vrai que ses deux la sont au Japon donc à voir ;) Merci pour le com !

Asuna-imagine : Ah ça c'est à voir ^^ merci pour le com ;)

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit, Idoray, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Part 14 : Ça ne pouvait pas voir à travers la brume

Tsuna n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses étaient devenu ainsi.

Il était en train de faire les courses avec Lambo et I-pin et ses deux charges avaient demandé -réclamé dans le cas de Lambo- d'aller acheter des sucreries sur le chemin. Jusqu'à présent rien d'inhabituel.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la section bonbons du supermarché avec de légères querelles entre les deux enfants, tout était complètement normal (pour eux, aucun autre enfant ne devrait être capable ou autoriser à manier des brioches mortelles ou des grenades).

Puis, les volets du magasin s'abaissèrent soudainement et des cris de panique résonnèrent dans la pièce. _C'était_ beaucoup moins habituel.

''Restez près de moi vous deux.'' Dit Tsuna à voix basse tout en rassemblant ses deux charges. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il n'allait pas laisser les deux enfants s'égarer. Il envoya un rapide message aux autres avec son téléphone, demandant un renfort immédiatement.

Pour une raison, son intuition l'incitait à vérifier ce qui n'allait pas. Ayant beaucoup d'expérience pour ne pas suivre les conseils, il décida de se diriger vers les volets. Lambo et I-pin derrière lui, assez proche pour qu'il puisse les protéger mais assez loin pour ne pas être pris dans une attaque contre le brun. Kyoya avait insisté pour apprendre aux membres les plus vulnérables de son groupe à se garder en sécurité.

Ils atteignirent les caisses enregistreuses sans obstacles ni de rencontre opportune. À ce moment-là, tous les cris et les voix avaient cessés, rendant le supermarché étrangement silencieux. Les volets étaient scellés et Tsuna ne savait pas comment les ouvrir. Il se demanda brièvement si il devrait les percer avec ses Flammes mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de montrer sa capacité en public. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de sortir.

Il décida de se rendre dans la zone du personnel, peut-être que là, il pourrait trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider ou quelque chose pour ouvrir les volets. Il doutait que l'entrée du personnel ne s'ouvre si facilement.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent le premier être humain depuis que ça avait commencé. Malheureusement la femme d'âge moyen était inconsciente sur le sol. Après vérification de ses signes vitaux et en trouvant un pouls régulier, Tsuna regarda ce qui avait pu l'assommer mais ne trouva rien.

Ni le brun ni les enfants n'étaient assez fort pour la porter avec eux. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, Tsuna avait le sentiment énervant que lui et ses charges étaient les cibles. Parce que c'était évident que c'était une attaque et vu que les autres individus avaient seulement été neutralisés et laissés seuls, et les caisses enregistreuses étaient intactes, il était évident que ce n'était pas pour l'argent.

Ils quittèrent la femme après l'avoir assis plus confortablement contre une étagère dans le coin le plus éloigné du magasin. C'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Puis ils entrèrent dans la zone restreinte.

Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce, la porte se ferma d'elle-même et un rire terrifiant résonna dans la pièce. ''Kufufufu. Vous avez pris votre temps.''

Trois figures apparurent des ombres de la pièce. Deux adolescents de l'âge de Tsuna et un homme plus âgé. Le premier adolescent était un blond avec une cicatrice sur le nez et avait l'air d'une bête féroce. Le second avait l'air composé, presque indifférent. Il portait un bonnet blanc et avait un tatouage de code barre sous l'œil gauche. Il jouait avec un yo-yo pour une quelconque raison. Le dernier et le plus menaçant, était un jeune homme avec les cheveux noirs et portant deux cicatrices sur la joue droite. Il portait une terrifiante et énorme balle de métal recouvert de motifs ressemblant à des serpents.

''Nous vous attendions.'' Continua la voix qui ne venait d'aucun des trois individus menaçants. Tsuna était sûr que l'orateur était quelque part dans la pièce mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, malgré le fait que ladite pièce n'était pas très grande. ''Voyez-vous, nous sommes actuellement dans une situation qui nous oblige à trouver des 'alliés' très rapidement. Malheureusement, la plupart des groupes qui pourraient nous fournir de l'aide sont également susceptible de nous vendre à nos poursuivants. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de faire appel à une entreprise… légale.''

Le cerveau de Tsuna le traduit: 'Nous avons des problèmes parce que nous sommes du mauvais côté d'une organisation criminelle qui a suffisamment d'influence pour envoyer d'autres organisations similaires après nous. Donc nous allons forcer votre compagnie à nous protéger, vu que vous n'êtes pas avec eux.' Super.

''Attends une minute.'' Contra Tsuna tout en protégeant physiquement ses deux charges. ''Pourquoi choisir Caeruleus pour votre protection? Il y a plein d'autres compagnies qui pourraient faire un meilleur travail.'' Vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer de vouloir essayer de se sortir de ce pétrin sans dommages, n'est pas?

''Kufufufu, tu as raison. Cependant, cela nous rendrait trop facile à trouver. Nos poursuivants nous débusqueraient en quelques jours. De plus, deux de vos collègues ont gagnés une réputation pour leur efficacité en matière de combat et de sécurité.''

Tsuna se promit d'avoir une longue et _agréable_ discussion avec Kyoya et Hayato à propos de la réputation qu'ils bâtissaient pour leur magasin aussitôt qu'il serait rentré chez lui. Il sortit aussi discrètement ses gants de ses poches et les enfila.

''Ouais, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'est Caeruleus, tu sais? Et tu aurais juste pu venir en tant que client pour nous demander ça, au lieu de prendre tout ce supermarché en otage.''

La voix ne répondit pas immédiatement. Apparemment, il était abasourdi, soit par le calme qui émanait de Tsuna ou parce qu'il n'avait jamais considéré d'être franc à propos de sa requête. _Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas vraiment demander directement des faveurs_ , se lamenta Tsuna alors qu'il pensait à ses amis. Tous. Kyoya était trop arrogant pour demander de l'aide, Shoichi trop timide, Hayato trop fier pour demander à n'importe qui sauf à Tsuna, et se sentait trop inutile quand il s'agissait de son Ciel et Lambo, bien que ça soit un gentil garçon au fond de lui, avait un ego de la taille du Mont Fuji. Seule I-pin demandait réellement des choses gentiment et pas comme un ordre.

L'homme invisible sembla finalement retrouver ses repères. ''Tu ne nous aurais pas offert de nous aider si nous étions juste venu demander.'' Dit-il vivement. Apparemment, Tsuna l'avait offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre. ''Et nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de demander quand nous pouvons juste prendre.''

C'est alors que les trois adversaires visibles décidèrent d'attaquer.

Tsuna poussa les deux enfants hors du chemin et fit sauter la porte qui menait au supermarché. Son emplacement actuel était trop exigu pour lui permettre de se battre contre trois -peut-être quatre- ennemis tout en protégeant les enfants. Tsuna comptait sur sa vitesse et avait donc besoin d'espace pour être efficace en combat.

Lambo et I-pin coururent rapidement se cacher. Ils voulaient aider leur grand frère mais étant donné les chances, ils seraient plus embêtants qu'autre chose. C'était exaspérant mais ils voulaient éviter d'être utilisés comme otages, les leçons de Kyoya avaient leurs bons côtés.

Tsuna faisait face à ses trois adversaires. Le blond avait changé son set de dents ( _Vraiment? Des dents?_ ) et ressemblait bizarrement à un singe. Il se précipita sur le brun tandis que le porteur de bonnet jetait son yo-yo vers lui. L'Intuition de Tsuna cria et il sauta sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter des aiguilles. Le grand homme restait derrière et intervenait seulement pour empêcher Tsuna de s'échapper.

Il n'avait d'autre choix que de montrer ses Flammes pour survivre, alors Tsuna n'hésita plus et laissa ses mains exploser en un feu orange. Ses adversaires furent surpris mais pas trop, pas comme quelqu'un qui devrait l'être quand un individu brûle spontanément devant eux. Ils devaient être au courant des Flammes de Ciel alors. Le combat continua et Tsuna utilisait principalement ses Flammes pour se protéger du danger. Le trio était évidemment habitué à se battre ensemble et couvraient efficacement chacunes de leurs ouvertures.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'ils n'essayaient pas de le tuer, seulement de l'immobiliser, même aux prix de blessures. En effet, si l'homme effrayant utilisait sa grosse arme en métal, tous les dommages qui en résulteraient se gravent au mieux. Cependant Tsuna était perplexe quant à la raison pour laquelle ils le voulaient vivant. Ce n'est pas comme si il accepterait de se battre pour eux si il était vaincu...

Le combat traînait. Tsuna tenait le coup grâce à sa vitesse: il passait la plupart de son temps à esquiver et éviter (le supermarché était une épave), mais n'avait presque jamais trouver d'opportunité pour riposter. Sa posture défensive semblait ennuyer les autres par contre.

Tsuna venait juste d'esquiver une autre attaque de yo-yo quand il entendit un cri familier. Il se retourna immédiatement et vit avec horreur I-pin et Lambo dans les bras de l'adolescent blond. Il changea sa paire de dents quand le Ciel ne regardait pas et maintenant il ressemblait distinctement plus à un loup. Peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'il avait trouvé les deux enfants, puisqu'ils étaient très doués pour se cacher (là encore, Kyoya avait insisté: pas de faibles dans la meute; il leur avait également apprit à déchaîner leurs Flammes si ils étaient pris en otage. Malheureusement, les deux petits étaient trop effrayés pour se souvenir de cette partie).

Le combat cessa immédiatement, vu que Tsuna savait que toute tentative de sa part causerait préjudice aux enfants. Néanmoins, il était furieux de cette sournoise méthode et la mise en danger de ses charges. Ses yeux étaient maintenant allumés par ses Flammes de Ciel, tout comme son front, bien qu'il ne le remarqua pas.

''Oya, oya, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te défendes aussi violemment ou que tu aies les rares Flammes de Ciel.'' Vint à nouveau la voix. ''Je pense que ça prouve que nous avons fait le bon choix, cependant.''

Et le propriétaire de cette voix moqueuse apparut de nulle part devant Tsuna. C'était un autre adolescent avec une coupe de cheveux qui rappelait un ananas. Il faisait paresseusement tournoyer un trident entre ses doigts mais c'était ses yeux qui avaient vraiment attiré l'attention du Ciel. Celui de gauche était bleu, tandis que celui de droite était d'un rouge vif avec le kanji sic gravé à l'intérieur.

Le bleuet avait l'air sadiquement ravi, mais tout ce que Tsuna pouvait lire de son expression, sous le masque de cruauté et de contrôle, était la détresse et la douleur, avec un peu de surprise. Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près et plus calmement les autres à travers son Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté, il pouvait voir le même désespoir caché dans les yeux des deux autres adolescents. L'homme, cependant, dégageait une aura vaincue.

Des Vignes couvertes de fleurs de lotus sortirent du sol et prirent Tsuna au piège, mais il ne les remarqua presque pas, perdu dans son observation de ses adversaires. Alors même qu'elles le serraient douloureusement. L'évident chef du groupe se rapprocha de lui et ouvrit sa bouche pour parler quand le Ciel le coupa d'un ton étrangement serein. ''Comment vous appelez-vous?''

Tsuna n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait amené à demander ça mais les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Son Hyper Intuition, probablement. Cela pouvait être agaçant quand ça surpassait sa conscience et agissait presque par lui-même.

Le bleuet fut pris de court par la question, mais récupéra rapidement. ''Kufufufu, tu es étrange. Mais je pense qu'il est inutile de retenir des informations à ce stade. Celui qui tient les enfants est Ken Joshima, celui au bonnet c'est Chikusa Kakimoto et le plus vieux c'est Lancia. Quant à moi, je suis Mukuro Rokudo et je suis sur le point de prendre le contrôle de ton corps.'' Il sourit et se pencha pour regarder dans les yeux de l'autre, s'attendant à ce que sa proie frissonne de peur.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le brun devant lui incline légèrement la tête et demande, tout en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. ''Prendre le contrôle?''

La seule raison pour laquelle Mukuro répondit était parce qu'il était amusé. C'était amusant de voir quelqu'un réagir si calmement. Le garçon n'avait probablement pas réalisé ce que voulait vraiment dire ses mots. Heureusement cela ne dérangeait pas Mukuro de clarifier les choses. ''Vois-tu.'' Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Tsuna pouvait seulement voir plus de souffrances cachées. ''Ce trident a une capacité tout a fait unique. Quand le porteur porte un coup à quelqu'un avec, cela lui permet de transférer sa conscience dans le corps de sa victime, possédant ainsi le corps de l'autre.''

Tsuna tenta de bouger malgré ses restrictions, mais le bleuet intervint rapidement. ''Non, non, non.'' Dit-il presque douloureusement. ''Souviens-toi que Ken a toujours les plus jeunes. Si tu essaies quelque chose, il n'hésitera pas à les blesser.''

''Ce n'est pas vrai.'' Réfuta le Ciel sans y penser. ''Tu peux me blesser mais tu ne poseras pas la main sur des enfants aussi jeunes. C'est une menace vide.''

Ses adversaires ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Le brunet avait raison, ils détestaient tous l'idée de nuire à des enfants innocents en raison de leur propre enfance perturbée. Ils ne voulaient pas faire comme ces monstrueux adultes. Mais ils étaient aussi désespérés en ce moment et pensaient que le garçon devant eux pourrait croire en leur acte de prendre les enfants terrifiés en otage.

Mukuro devenait de plus en plus ennuyé. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Le garçon était supposé être paralysé de peur, aucun rapport n'avait mentionné qu'il avait des capacités au combat, et encore moins de puissantes _Flammes de Ciel_ et maintenant, il n'achetait pas leur acte. Peu importe, le garçon avec les yeux différents avait toujours son trident. ''Peut-être que nous le ferons, peut-être que nous le ferons pas, mais actuellement ça ne change rien pour toi. Je vais quand même te posséder et trouver un moyen de les faire taire.''

Tsuna continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux de manière irritante et consciente alors que Mukuro levait son trident pour frapper. ''Tu sais, vous auriez juste pu demander de l'aide au lieu de nous attaquer. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous sans tout ce bazar.''

Une fois de plus, le bleuet arrêta son mouvement. Ce n'était pas la mendicité de quelqu'un qui craint pour sa vie. En fait, cela semblait remarquablement authentique, même aux oreilles d'un individu fourbe et rusé comme l'était Mukuro. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gamin? Ils l'avaient pris en embuscade, l'avait attaqué, kidnappé ses charges, était sur le point de le faire prisonnier de son propre corps et il leur offrait toujours son aide?

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, pensa Mukuro après quelques secondes. Il était trop habitué à manipuler et manipuler pour faire confiance à une offre aussi désintéressée. Cela devait être un piège.

Il leva une fois de plus son trident, ignorant les mots de sa victime et était sur le point finalement de le frapper quand quelque chose vola devant ses yeux. Il eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître l'objet et de sauter en arrière, en sécurité avant que ça n'explose.

La fumée emplit la zone et une silhouette noire se précipita et visa Ken immédiatement après. Le blond lâcha ses otages pour s'enfuir. Chikusa répondit avec ses yo-yo mais il fut bloqué par un barrage de dynamites. Lancia jeta son arme en même temps et la silhouette noire alla vers lui.

La fumée se dissipa et Tsuna put voir que ces amis étaient finalement arrivés. Hayato avait commencé un combat avec le garçon au bonnet dès qu'il eut sauvé le brun du menaçant trident et des vignes. Ils étaient tous deux des combattants à distance mais l'argenté avait un plus large éventail de techniques et devrait s'en sortir. Kyoya avait libéré les deux enfants avant de se précipiter à la gorge du plus âgé. Tsuna ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son meilleur ami. Shoichi avait immédiatement récupéré les deux enfants et tenait maintenant le blond à la cicatrice sous le feu des grenades de Lambo, des brioches destructrices d'I-pin et des inventions du rouquin. Ils resteraient en place jusqu'à ce qu'un des autres combattants n'aient terminé et viennent les aider.

Ce qui laissait Tsuna avec le garçon aux yeux dichromatiques. Parfait, car il voulait lui poser quelques questions.

Le bleuet était visiblement parvenu à la même conclusion sur l'identité de son adversaire, vu qu'il s'était retourné vers Tsuna et avait sourit. ''Oya, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais je dois toujours te toucher pour mettre un terme à tout ça, je doute que tes loyaux subordonnés attaqueraient leur boss, même si ce n'est que son corps.''

''Ce ne sont pas mes subordonnés, ce sont mes amis. Et il y a un autre moyen de s'en sortir: vous pouvez arrêter et nous dire ce dont vous avez besoin. Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin d'être aussi violent alors que nous pouvons en parler.'' Répondit Tsuna, toujours en Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté.

Mukuro renifla et s'élança. Il était plus fort que les trois autres, mais Tsuna n'avait plus besoin de couvrir les enfants maintenant et ne devait suivre qu'un adversaire. Ils étaient à égalité.

Voyant ça, le bleuet finit par reculer et balança son trident dans les airs. Immédiatement après, le sol sous les pieds de Tsuna fondit et se transforma en lave flamboyante.

Des halètements de panique résonnèrent derrière lui mais le Ciel ne bougea pas. _Ce n'est pas réel_ lui murmura son Intuition. Et en effet, alors qu'il se tenait là, il n'était pas brûlé.

Mukuro devenait de plus en plus choqué et désespéré, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher derrière de l'amusement. ''Tu peux voir à travers mes illusions? Ça ne te sauvera pas à la fin.''

Leur combat reprit, cette fois, avec des vignes, de la glace ou des pointes en plus. Son Hyper Intuition permit à Tsuna de tous les éviter et il maîtrisa lentement le bleuet. Derrière lui, les combats étaient terminés: Kyoya avait d'abord assommé Lancia, puis avait aidé Shoichi et les enfants avec Ken. Pendant ce temps, Hayato avait fait perdre conscience à Chikusa. Ils traitent actuellement toutes les blessures qu'ils avaient avec les Flammes de Soleil de Shoichi. L'inventeur avait toujours du mal à soigner,mais aucunes blessures n'étaient profondes, donc il réussit.

Ils attendaient que Tsuna termine son combat (un autre enseignement de Kyoya: n'interférez pas le combat d'un autre -surtout les siens- à moins que ce soit vital). Mais le brun voulait toujours des réponses de Mukuro avant d'en finir. Comme il avait maintenant l'avantage et ils le savaient tous les deux, il décida de continuer son interrogatoire alors qu'ils se battaient.

''Pourquoi avez-vous si désespérément besoin d'aide? Qui en a après vous?'' Demanda-t-il calmement alors qu'il évitait une lance de glace et un coup de trident. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire fondre ces choses-là.

''Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?'' Dit la voix légèrement frénétique de Mukuro. Il avait utilisé ses illusions pour se cacher mais Tsuna inonda la pièce de ses flammes, le forçant à les dévier et à révéler sa position. ''Tu ne nous aideras pas volontiers, une fois que tu le seras de toute façon.''

''Essaie.'' Tsuna écrasa une fleur de lotus couverte d'épines au sol. ''Tu ne connais pas nos circonstances pas plus que nous connaissons les votre. Et tu n'as rien à perdre de toute façon.''

Ils échangèrent encore plus de coups avant que l'illusionniste ne décide de répondre. ''Nous avons été exploités toute notre vie, pourquoi seriez-vous différent d'eux? Vous allez juste nous vendre à nos poursuivants aussitôt que nous auront le dos tourné! On ne peut pas plus se fier à des idiots comme toi.'' Il envoya une attaque vicieuse en direction de Tsuna mais le garçon se propulsa en arrière avec ses Flammes. Il avait l'air pensif, comme si il pesait ses options. Avec un dernier regard vers ses amis, il éteignit ses Flammes de ses mains et enleva ses gants. Ses yeux et son front par contre, brûlaient toujours.

Mukuro s'attendait à un piège, alors il ne s'approcha pas. Les autres membres de Caeruleus se tendirent mais ne bougèrent pas. Tsuna avait évidemment quelque chose en tête et un plan, ils lui feraient confiance.

Le brun voulait vraiment aider Mukuro et les autres. Son Intuition lui disait qu'il y avait plus à savoir à propos d'eux et sa gentillesse naturelle refusait de laisser des adolescents de son âge être poursuivis et blessés. En cet instant, ils étaient comme des animaux traqués, violents et désespérés mais il voulait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas juste des monstres impitoyables. Après tout, il _savait_ qu'ils n'auraient pas vraiment blessé Lambo et I-pin quand ils étaient retenus comme otage. Quel genre de criminel ferait ça?

Alors maintenant, il avait besoin qu'ils lui fassent confiance, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

''Tu vois. Je ne vais pas riposter. Alors parlons-en.'' Tsuna leva les mains et attendit une minute mais le bleuet refusait toujours de répondre. Il soupira. Cela nécessiterait une approche différente. ''Tes illusions fonctionnent en influençant l'esprit, j'ai raison?'' Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et ils le savaient tous les deux; Tsuna voulait juste que l'autre réponde d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cela lui valut un petit signe de tête réticent. Bien, au moins Mukuro n'était pas _complètement_ contre la communication.

Tsuna avait une idée mais il était sûr que ça ne se passerait pas bien. Tout d'abord, ses amis paniqueraient. Paniqueraient vraiment. Ensuite, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit possible et même si c'était le cas, Mukuro devra accepter. Et ne devrais pas essayer de le posséder ou de le tuer dans le processus. Honnêtement, si son Intuition ne lui disait pas qu'il irait bien, il n'aurait jamais considéré ça, même avec ses amis. Alors avec un ennemi...

''Il y a peut-être un moyen de te montrer que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.'' Il entendit Hayato et Kyoya grogner derrière lui d'indignation. Il se tourna légèrement pour les voir tout en gardant Mukuro dans son champ de vision. ''Je suis sérieux. Ces gars ont un sérieux problème et je veux les aider.'' Shoichi était sur le point de répondre mais Tsuna le coupa, son Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté le rendant plutôt imposant. ''Oui, je sais qu'ils ont essayés de nous faire du mal mais je pense vraiment que c'était leur dernier recours. Ils sont dos au mur et sont désespérés.''

''Je vais essayer quelque chose mais j'ai besoin que vous restiez calme. Je sais ce que je fais et j'ai une _forte intuition_ que tout ira bien.'' Expliqua-t-il lentement. Tsuna ne voulait pas dire à voix haute qu'il avait l'Hyper Intuition mais voulait transmettre à ceux qui savait qu'elle était active en ce moment. Kyoya, Shoichi et Hayato acquiescèrent lentement et le rouquin fit en sorte que les deux plus jeune -seulement Lambo, en réalité- ne révèlent rien.

Tsuna sourit de gratitude avant de se tourner complètement vers Mukuro. Il pouvait entendre Ken, Chikusa et Lancia se réveiller derrière lui mais il avait vu qu'ils étaient attachés avec une corde spéciale ignifugée qu'Hayato et Shoichi avaient conçues et apportées. La chose pourrait même contenir Kyoya (si il se laissait attaché…). Ils n'étaient donc pas une menace pour le moment et le brun savait que si il pouvait assurer leur chef de son intention, les autres suivraient.

Maintenant, pour convaincre Mukuro. ''Puisque tu as un pouvoir qui affecte les esprits, peux-tu aussi lire les souvenirs?''

Les membres les plus âgés de Caeruleus haletèrent et essayèrent de protester. Ils avaient compris ce que Tsuna était sur le point de faire et étaient fermement contre l'idée. Le Ciel leur envoya seulement un regard avec son regard orange flamboyant. Ils avaient promis de lui faire confiance, maintenant ils devaient tenir parole.

Mukuro sembla aussi comprendre ce que Tsuna voulait et lui envoya un regard méfiant. ''Oui, je peux.'' Admit-il après un moment. ''Mais je ne vais pas te permettre de regarder mes souvenirs.'' Il leva son trident de manière défensive.

Le brun secoua la tête. ''Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux un échange équivalent. Je regarde dans tes souvenirs, mais tu regardes aussi dans les miens. Comme ça tu pourras voir que je suis digne de confiance et je verrais quel genre de problème vous avez, sans que tu n'ait à l'expliquer devant tout le monde.'' Il réfléchit une seconde avant d'ajouter. ''Et tu dirigeras le processus, tu pourras donc t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun piège.''

C'était une offre tentante, pour être honnête. Mukuro était pleinement conscient qu'il était coincé et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, pas seul contre tout Caeruleus. Aussi, le garçon avait raison, si Mukuro était le seul à gérer la partie technique, son adversaire n'aurait aucun moyen de le piéger. Mukuro d'un autre côté...

Pourtant, il restait le reste de Caeruleus. ''J'accepte ton deal à une condition: relâche les autres d'abord. Je ne vais pas risquer d'être seul contre vous tous.''

''Seulement si tu lâches ton trident.'' Répondit Tsuna après avoir réfléchit un moment. ''Tu pourras le confier à tes amis si tu veux.''

''Ce ne sont pas mes amis.'' Ricana le bleuet. Mais après avoir réfléchit à l'offre inattendue, il accepta. Après tout, si le brunet voulait devenir une telle cible et victime facile, qui était-il pour refuser? ''Deal.''

()()()()()()

Voilà pour ce chapitre, Mukuro et sa bande est arrivée! Quand pensez-vous ? Vous vous étiez attendu à eux? Allez à la prochaine! Ciao~


	15. That was filled with memories

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Bloody Marie 2

Correctrice : Heyli13

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Idoray, Rydia16, Asuna-imagine, Yuiu et pour vos Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : Eh bien non pas de Chrome pour le moment dsl ^^ et pour ce qu'il est de Tsuna tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ! Et merci pour le com !

Yuiu : Oui chapitre intéressant, du moins je l'espère ^^ merci pour le com comme toujours Yuiu !

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre 10, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit, Idoray, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : Le chapitre 23 de Another viens de sortir !**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 15 : C'était rempli de souvenirs

Après que Tsuna et Mukuro aient complété leur deal, Ken, Chikusa et Lancia furent libéré par Hayato, tandis que Shoichi portait les deux plus jeune et que Kyoya montait la garde près d'eux. Les deux groupes continuaient de se lancer des regards méfiants. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment heureux de la situation mais Caeruleus faisait confiance à leur Ciel et les autres n'iraient pas à l'encontre des ordres de Mukuro.

Le bleuet jeta son trident à Chikusa. Les deux leaders étaient restés à distance des autres pour ne pas donner à leur adversaire une raison d'être méfiant. Ils s'étaient aussi regardé tout ce temps et Tsuna avait abandonné son Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté dès que Mukuro avait lâché son arme.

''Donc, comment ça fonctionne?'' Demanda le brun curieusement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait une expérience en la matière.

Si Mukuro fut surpris par le comportement ouvert de l'autre, il ne dit rien. ''J'ai besoin d'un contact physique. Après ça, je vais utiliser le pouvoir de mon œil pour rentrer dans ton esprit. Le Sixième Royaume est supposé être utilisé pour posséder les autres mais sans mon trident, je ne peux pas, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur.'' C'était un mensonge. Le trident l'aidait seulement à vaincre l'esprit de l'autre, il pourrait s'y frayer un chemin sans, si il avait un contact physique durable. Cependant Mukuro était curieux et le garçon était un mystère qu'il voulait résoudre. Alors il pourrait échanger leurs souvenirs pour voir pourquoi le Ciel devant lui était devenu ce qu'il était (et pour effrayer le garçon crédule avec son propre passé sanglant). Et ensuite, il pourrait toujours le posséder. Le garçon était un imbécile pour faire confiance à ses ennemis, Mukuro ne profiterait que de l'occasion qui lui était offerte.

Tsuna leva un sourcil à cette explication mais ne dit rien. Honnêtement, il avait détecté le mensonge mais son Intuition affirmait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas de réel danger dans son plan, alors il ne dit rien. Mukuro continua. ''Une fois à l'intérieur de ton esprit, je pourrais établir une connexion pour te laisser voir mes souvenirs pendant que je regarde ton passé. De l'extérieur, on pourrait croire que l'on est inconscient, alors nous devons nous assurer que la connexion physique soit maintenue.''

''Alors nous allons nous tenir la main?''

Étrangement, ce petit détail fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Ou plutôt, le bombardier était de retour. ''Tsuna-san, tu ne peux pas _tenir la main_ de ce bâtard!?'' Cria Hayato. Tsuna ne se souvint pas l'avoir vu les joues aussi rouges même durant les précédants combats. Encore plus bizarre, c'était le rougissement sur le visage de Shoichi. C'était pour quoi? Même Kyoya jetait un regard désapprobateur au brun (et un d'exaspération à ses deux camarades).

''Pourquoi pas? Et pourquoi vous paniquez à propos de _ça_ plutôt que le fait que Mukuro va regarder _à l'intérieur de mon esprit_?'' S'enquit curieusement Tsuna avec une légère inclinaison de la tête. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu le rougissement s'intensifier chez le Soleil et la Tempête.

''Alors parlons de ça.'' Intervint Kyoya, vu que les deux autres bégayaient des mots incompréhensibles de toute manière. Inutiles Herbivores. ''C'est une mauvaise idée.'' Déclara-t-il en envoyant un regard noir vers Mukuro qui regardait amusé le reste de Caeruleus.

''Je pense que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eu. Mais je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.'' Débattit le Ciel, espérant que les autres saisiraient l'allusion et constateraient que son Intuition fonctionnait en ce moment. ''Et ce n'est pas comme si nous avions un autre moyen de régler ça.''

''On pourrait les mordre à mor...''

''De régler ça _pacifiquement_ , Kyoya.'' Interrompit Tsuna avec un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que son ami devait tout résoudre avec la violence? ''Et que feras-tu une fois que tu les auras tous vaincu? Appeler la police pour les envoyer en prison? Et expliquer pourquoi il y a des traces d'explosions et d'incendies ici? Sans parler de l'attention indésirable que cela apporterait à nos deux groupes, car je doute que Mukuro et ses amis souhaitent être remarqué. Nous essayons de faire profil bas, tu te souviens? J'essaie de trouver une solution qui convienne à tout le monde.''

''Cela ne doit pas forcément convenir à l'ananas bleu.'' Rétorqua Hayato qui avait récupéré maintenant. Mukuro ne perdit pas son sourire mais il prit un tour plus vicieux après avoir entendu le surnom. L'argenté l'ignora. ''Nous pouvons juste les assommer et partir avant que les flics n'arrivent. Ou s'occuper d'eux nous-même.'' Ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Tsuna était sur le point de le réprimander pour avoir même suggérer de tuer avant de se souvenir du passé du kamikaze dans la Mafia. Hayato était tragiquement habitué à l'assassina ou à la 'disparition' des personnes, que l'on ne reverrait jamais ou que l'on entendrait plus jamais parler. Le brun secoua seulement la tête et expliqua tristement. ''Nous n'allons pas les tuer, Hayato. Tuer ne devrait jamais être notre première solution, surtout quand les autres sont d'accord pour négocier. Nous ne sommes pas des criminels, pas même toi, plus maintenant.'' Il offrit un petit sourire à son ami confus. L'argenté avait toujours vécu dans un monde ou le meurtre et la violence était commun, ça lui prendra du temps pour être capable de voir que d'autres méthodes peuvent régler des problèmes. Mais Tsuna l'aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait en chemin et il savait que les autres membres de Caeruleus aussi, même si la plupart d'entre eux ont aussi des antécédents problématiques (Shoichi était après tout le seul vrai civil de la bande). Le Ciel ferait de son mieux pour tout le monde. Il continua doucement. ''Et nous n'allons pas les vendre non plus. Premièrement, ils en savent trop sur nous. Et deuxièmement, je veux voir si l'on peut faire quelque chose pour eux. Ils ont l'air aussi perdu que tu l'étais la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, Hayato.''

Ce dernier point fut dit un peu plus bassement. Tsuna savait que la Tempête ne serait pas capable de se plaindre si il comparait leur situation avec ses circonstances. Mais le temps continuait de passer et Tsuna voulait en finir avant qu'un des civils inconscient qu'il avait vu plus loin ne se réveille et alerte la police. Il se retourna vers Mukuro qui le regardait étrangement. ''Comment ça va se passer?''

Mukuro se secoua pour sortir de sa rêverie. Le garçon devant lui semblait véritablement contre, ce qui faisait la Mafia, et cela était confus pour lui. De son expérience, n'importe quel individu fort utilisait ses pouvoirs pour s'imposer devant les autres, spécialement les combattants. Et encore, ce garçon qui était manifestement fort, capable de vaincre ses rivaux, et en contact avec des criminels (parce que le noiraud et l'argenté ne pouvaient que des criminels pour Mukuro) avait juste nié le droit de les piétiner.

Il était encore plus curieux de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la tête du brunet.

Tout de même, le garçonnet avait posé une question. ''Nous devrions nous asseoir et nous tenir la main'' Mukuro envoya un sourire suffisant au bombardier rageur. ''et ensuite j'irai à l'intérieur de ton esprit. Ce ne sera pas douloureux si tu ne résistes pas, autant que je le sache. Puis, je te montrerais mes souvenirs tandis que je regarderais les tiens. Évidemment, nous n'allons pas partager l'entièreté de nos passées. Même dans l'état où nous serons , cela prendrait des jours. Heureusement, l'esprit a tendance à se remémorer les événements les plus importants et à occulter ceux qui sont inutiles. Nous verrons seulement les moments les plus marquants de nos vies respectives, et le reste devrait apparaître de façon floue et non-détaillée, et devrait circuler rapidement. La totalité de l'épreuve devrait durer vingt minutes, avec nos différents âges, trente minutes tout au plus.''

Bien sûr, Mukuro avait commodément oublié de mentionner ses souvenirs traumatisants, ou le fait qu'il pouvait utiliser cette opportunité pour prendre possession du corps du Ciel (lequel pourrait être facile si le brunet ne résistait pas. C'était seulement si il lui donnait la permission à l'illusionniste de le posséder, réellement). Le garçon n'avait pas besoin de connaître ces 'détails'.

Tsuna acquiesça et s'assit sans tenir compte du mensonge qu'il avait une fois de plus décelé. Ou c'était plutôt l'omission qu'il avait senti durant le petit discours de Mukuro. Après tout, son Intuition ne devrait-elle pas l'alerter de n'importe quelle menace réelle, ou seulement d'une future expérience déplaisante. Honnêtement, c'était ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre; les gens ont tendance à se souvenir des événements douloureux, plus que ceux de calme et de joie, et le bleuet en face de lui, n'avait manifestement pas vécu une vie calme et agréable.

Mukuro s'assied devant lui et lui offrit sa main. Tsuna la prit sans hésitation et ferma les yeux une fois qu'il vit que l'autre l'avait fait. Le brunet était sûr qu'il serait en sécurité : son Intuition n'avait détecté aucune menace, et en plus de tout ça, il pouvait sentir la présence de ses amis derrière lui, prêt à intervenir si il avait besoin d'eux.

Tsuna se concentra sur lui-même comme il le faisait quand il méditait et sentit rapidement une perte de connaissance le pousser. Il se laissa immédiatement aller.

()()()()()()

Le plan de Mukuro avançait comme il le voulait. Sûr, son premier objectif de battre le garçon et d'utiliser son trident pour triompher de son esprit avait échoué, mais à la fin, il avait maintenant une opportunité similaire. La seule différence était que le garçon l'avait volontairement laisser entrer dans sa tête.

Le fou.

De son expérience, l'esprit des gens avait toujours la même apparence basique : une grande pièce circulaire, vide avec de multiples portes qui menaient à différentes zones. Beaucoup s'ouvraient sur les souvenirs, d'autres sur les émotions, l'instinct, les pensées, et tellement plus. D'ordinaire, Mukuro allait directement à la porte qui menait au «contrôle du corps» et s'arrêtait là.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était un petit peu différent. Il avait donné sa parole qu'il voulait échanger des souvenirs, et il voulait garder parole. Même si plus tard, il suivrait son plan habituel.

Le temps passe différemment dans l'esprit des gens, et le bleuet était convaincu que personne ne pourrait l'attaquer pendant un moment (ce qui n'était pas si commun pour lui), donc il avait le loisir d'examiner son entourage. Bien que l'esprit de Tsunayoshi partageait la même structure basique que la plupart des esprits, il y avait aussi quelques singularités.

Beaucoup d'esprit étaient peint de couleurs pastels, à peine différent du blanc, mais celui-là était complètement orange. Un orange brillant et chaud qui aurait fait mal aux yeux de Mukuro si ce n'était pas à l'intérieur d'une âme et les yeux étaient seulement la représentation de l'esprit. L'illusionniste savait que cette couleur était due à la Flamme active du garçon. Il avait eu la chance d'en posséder plusieurs individus, qui pouvaient canaliser leur Dernière Volonté, et les murs de leurs esprits étaient toujours peints de la couleurs de leurs Flammes. Mukuro savait par connaissance de cause que son esprit était indigo, alors que celui de Ken était jaune, celui de Chikusa était d'un bleu léger et celui de Lancia était rouge.

Ce qui était réellement surprenant c'était ce qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Toutes les âmes que Mukuro avaient visitées (ou envahies) étaient vides. Excepté celle-là. Au centre, il y avait une large table circulaire de la même couleur que les murs. Plusieurs objets avaient été placés dessus : un paire de tonfas violet, un ordinateur jaune, des bâtons de dynamite rouge ( avec de fines rayures de bleu, violet, jaune et vert), une figurine de vache verte et deux dragons de l'est sculptés, un, redoutable et imposant, l'autre, petit et mignon .

Mukuro était intrigué, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que Tsunayoshi était un Ciel, le premier qu'il n'ait jamais visité. Comme tel, il pouvait s'harmoniser avec d'autres personnes qui ont des Flammes actives, et les objets sur la table étaient probablement les manifestations de ces liens. Chaque objet représentait la façon dont le garçon voyait ses Éléments, et en effet, l'illusionniste pouvait deviner quel objet appartenait à quelle personne qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Le seul qu'il ne pouvait pas déterminer était le grand dragon.

Dans tout les cas, le bleuet avait des choses à faire et même si le temps était lent ici, il continuerait de passer. Il devait se mettre au travail. Mukuro avait repéré son objectif, après avoir observé de façon soupçonneuse à la porte de l'instinct, qui était entrouverte et couverte de motifs dorés sinueux. Il se tenait devant la porte des souvenirs et activa son œil droit. Il commença par déverser ses propres souvenirs, comme ça Tsunayoshi pourrait les voir, ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur.

Peu après, un trident bleu sombre se matérialisa sur la table.

()()()()()()

A l'extérieur de l'esprit de Tsuna, le reste de Caeruleus, en compagnie de Chikusa, Ken et Lancia attendaient que leur Leader se réveille. Aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient cet actuel arrangement. Malheureusement, ils savaient aussi que Tsuna et Mukuro étaient trop têtus pour être raisonné. Ces deux-là avaient conclu un marché, et ne pouvaient pas se persuader de ne pas le faire. Tout ce que les autres pouvaient faire était d'attendre, et se préparer pour un éventuel combat qui pourrait se mettre en place quand l'échange de souvenirs serait terminé.

Donc les deux groupes se tenaient à l'écart les uns des autres, d'au moins un mètre de leurs Leader respectifs, armes dégainés, mais prêtes à être utiliser au moment opportun. Lambo et I-pin étaient tombés de fatigue dans les bras de Shoichi; la situation de combat et d'otage avait été stressante pour eux et ils étaient épuisés. Les plus vieux d'entre eux étaient reconnaissants dans un sens, ils ne savaient pas ce que le bleuet pouvait faire à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Tsuna et ne voulaient pas que des enfants impressionnables soient témoins de ça. Non pas qu'ils voulaient aussi voir ça. Leur Ciel leur avait assuré qu'il irait bien, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas inquiets pour autant, ou que leur imagination ne les rendaient pas fous avec divers scénarios.

Dû à leur position, Caeruleus ne pouvaient pas voir le visage de Tsuna qui devenait de plus en plus blanc; pendant que Ken, Chikusa et Lancia avaient manqué le froncement de sourcils progressif de Mukuro.

()()()()()()

Mukuro ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il avait fait des recherches sur Caeruleus avant de tenter de posséder leur chef. Il savait que c'était diriger par des enfants, cela étant la principale raison pour laquelle il les avait ciblé. Mais il continuait de penser que leur affaire était aidée par plusieurs adultes, des superviseurs si vous préférez. Probablement, les parents du chef.

Les souvenirs exposés devant lui montrait un peu le contraire.

Mukuro vit un jeune frère jumeau, aimé et gâté, à la différence de l'autre-ou plutôt Tsunayoshi, mais Mukuro vivait à travers ses yeux et ressenti ses émotions dans les souvenirs- qu'il était négligé et abusé. Pas comme le bleuet avait été abusé , mais tout de même... Il ressenti un pincement de sympathie pour le petit garçon.

Les souvenirs apparurent confus devant l'illusionniste, jusqu'à ce qu'il se concentre et vit la première fois où Tsunayoshi avait invoqué sa Flamme. La chaleur et le sentiment _d'exactitude_. Ensuite la solitude, l'entraînement secret pour maîtriser la capacité, et la poussée d'une étrange et précise intuition.

La rencontre avec Hibari Kyoya. La peur, qui se transforma en amitié. L'accablante reconnaissance quand Kyoya se mit de son côté contre Ienobu. Le havre de sécurité qu'était le manoir de Hibari. Sa première fête d'anniversaire.

La révélation du vrai travail de son père, et la décision de Kyoya de la garder avec lui.

La rencontre avec Irie Shoichi, d'être ami avec lui et tout lui expliquer. Son acceptation, et la chaleur qui suivit.

La création du Comité de Discipline. La première tentative de meurtre d'Ienobu. Le commencement d'un plan pour s'échapper. La promesse de Kyoya et Shoichi de le suivre. Tellement reconnaissant...

La seconde atteinte à sa vie. Planifiée et impitoyable. Le pire de tout étant, la blessure de Shoichi. La fureur que l'on fasse du mal _à un des_ _siens_ , même si il ne connaissait pas encore la signification de l'Harmonisation.

La troisième et dernière tentative de meurtre, cruelle et exécutée à la perfection. Le somnifères et l'incendie. Le réveil, la rencontre avec la mère de Kyoya (Mukuro nota le nom de l'incroyable Intuition de Tsunayoshi, cela pourrait être utile), et finalement, finalement quittant Namimori, Ienobu et tout derrière.

Les premiers boulots, ensuite la nouvelle maison/boutique. Être heureux et _libre_ avec ses amis.

La rencontre avec Hayato, l'immédiate sensation de bienveillance. La presque mort de l'argenté des mains qui devait le chérir. La fureur, encore. Son sauvetage, et son arrivée à Caeruleus.

Le passage de Lambo dans la rue froide. La séparation avec lui, seulement pour se rencontrer plus tard. La façon dont ses flammes se déchaînèrent quand il appris les circonstances du garçon. Son adoption par les Bovino, qui pouvaient tous être mordu à mort par Kyoya d'avoir fait tellement de mal à un merveilleux enfant...

Fon et I-pin. L'adulte dans un corps de bébé qui voulait protéger son étudiant. Son aide avec les entraînements et les Flammes. L'immédiate amitié de I-pin et Lambo, qui de quelque manière que ce soit, apparu en surface. La requête de Fon, son accord. L'installation de I-pin dans sa chambre avec Lambo , avec un sourire...

Au point où il en était, Mukuro avait presque perdu son désir de prendre le corps de Tsunayoshi. Il était habitué à traiter avec des rebuts. Les gens qui se développe dans la violence et les autres dans les larmes. Pas des enfants qui ont combattu leur destin par tous les moyens dont ils disposaient et qui tenaient tellement à leur bien-être.

Mais le bleuet était aussi désespéré d'échapper à son propre destin. Et il pouvait tout faire pour s'assurer qu'il (et Chikusa et Ken , parce qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il revendiquait, ils étaient ses seuls camarades) pourrait survivre. Et maintenant, il avait les Vindice sur ses talons et pas d'autre endroit pour leur échapper que d'utiliser les souvenirs de ce garçon, qu'il était en train de voir. Donc il _devait_ posséder le pauvre garçon. Il le devait.

Ensuite, il vit les derniers souvenirs. Ceux de sa rencontre et de celle de Tsunayoshi, claire et compréhensible dû à leur fraîcheur.

Être isolé dans un supermarché. La peur pour la sécurité de ses deux pupilles. Se retrouver face à face avec les auteurs, excepté pour l'organisateur. Un combat, pour protéger deux enfants, perdre du temps, pour que les autres puisse arriver et apporter leur aide.

Lambo et I-pin se firent attraper et menacer. L'étrange état de calme, encore. Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté. Le Chef se montrait. Regardant dans ses yeux inhabituels, et encore, au choc de Mukuro, n'était pas effrayé par eux. Au lieu de, regarder la souffrance et le désespoir, et avoir le besoin de lui donner la main. Mukuro ne savait pas quoi penser de ça.

Apercevoir le regard dans les yeux des autres ennemis pour la première fois. La peur, le besoin d'aide. Et il voulait aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Les atteindre. En vain. L'arrivée de Kyoya, Hayato et Shoichi.

Le combat continuait, et ils gagnèrent. L'adversaire était à terre, mais il voulait continuer d'aider. Il avait juste besoin de trouver un moyen de les faire accepter . Un moyen de leur montrer combien son offre était authentique.

Une idée. Folle, déraisonnable, et le reste des siens la refuseraient. Mais ils avaient besoin d'aide, peu importe le prix, et il _savait_ qu'il irait bien. Peu importe que le bleuet devant lui avait planifier sur son désespoir et sa souffrance, il irait bien.

Ils acceptèrent. À contrecœur, et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre échappatoire. Le bleuet avait planifié de l'utiliser, de le rouler, et de mentir. Mais c'est bien. Cela n'avait pas d'importance à la fin, si il pouvait leur montrer ce qu'il l'intéressait et pourrait aider.

Il accepta la main qui s'offrait à lui et ferma les yeux. Confiant.

Mukuro n'avait aucune idée de quoi penser. L'idée que le souvenir avait été altéré avait brièvement traversé son esprit, mais il l'avait rapidement rejeté. Tsunayoshi n'avait évidemment pas d'expérience à propos de l'âme, et Mukuro était trop talentueux pour être abuser par un amateur.

Cela n'expliquait pas tout. Pourquoi le garçon essayait aussi fortement d'aider des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas? Pire, les gens qui l'attaquaient lui et ses charges, et qui essayait de le posséder? Mukuro ne pouvait pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi désintéressé. Et encore, après ce qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait pas à nier cela.

Soudainement, Mukuro n'était pas sûr de son plan initial.

()()()()()()

Tsuna n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu une bonne idée après tout.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était la douleur. La mort et la douleur. Et les hurlements, les suppliques et les prières.

Le passé de Mukuro était horrible. C'était tout confus, mais Tsuna avait réussi à rassembler certaines choses. Le bleuet et les deux de ses compagnons actuels- Ken Joshima et Chikusa Kakimoto, si il se rappelait correctement- était né dans une Famille Mafieuse, les Estraneo. Quelque chose était arrivé et la Famiglia avait été bannie du reste du monde, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Et ces enfoirés n'avaient pas eu d'autre idée que de se lancer dans les expériences humaines. Et vu, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'extérieur pour avoir des sujets de test, ils décidèrent de travailler sur leurs propres enfants.

Leurs propres putains d'enfants !

Et ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte avec eux. Aucun des enfants n'étaient traités humainement. Pour le moment, le jeune Mukuro avait été mis dans une cellule commune, sa vie n'avait été rien d'autre qu'expérience douloureuse après expérience douloureuse. Un œil brisé, remplacé par une de leurs inventions. Et ensuite, il fut tué. Six fois, chaque fois pire que les précédentes. À chaque fois il avait visité un niveau différent de l'Enfer et s'échappait douloureusement. Seulement pour revenir vers sa soi-disant tendre Famille. Un cercle vicieux sans aucune fin en vue.

Donc il força cela à s'arrêter. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment fort. Une fois le pouvoir qui lui avait été imposé avait assez mûri. Et il s'échappa de cette Enfer. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Une évasion, et le massacre n'avait été qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Non pas qu'il ait pris du plaisir quand ils avaient été les premiers à hurler de douleur. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire n'était suffisant pour les faire payer.

Il s'enfuit, avec les deux seuls autres survivants des expériences des Estraneo. Ken et Chikusa. Il les appela les pions, jetables, mais au fond, ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait. Les seuls qui pouvaient comprendre ses circonstances. Les seuls qui ne pourraient jamais le laisser tomber.

Ils furent recueillis par une autre Famiglia. Une grande. Ken et Chikusa s'étaient senti à l'aise et avaient admis faire partie des Estraneo. Il était plus douteux. Ils avaient été placés au bon soin du membre le plus jeune. Lancia. C'était un homme bon, un peu crédule. La même chose ne pouvant être dite à propos des autres Mafieux.

Ils agissaient gentiment autour de lui, Ken et Chikusa. Mais il pouvait le voir mieux que ça. Il était habitué au côté le plus sombre de l'humanité et la déception apparut en lui aussi aisément qu'une respiration. Il pouvait le voir à la façon dont le Boss le regardait. Comme un outil. Comme une arme. Comme un objet.

Il commença à écouter les conversations, et ses soupçons furent confirmés. Ils avaient été adoptés au sein de la Famiglia parce qu'ils voulaient leurs pouvoirs. Tous sauf le naïf Lancia, qui se souciait honnêtement de ses trois charges endommagées. Mais Ken et Chikusa n'étaient pas jugés assez puissants et seraient bientôt 'éliminés'.

Pas si il avait quelque chose à dire à propos de cela.

Il n'avait aucune de pitié pour les autres, mais il ne voulait pas tuer Lancia. L'homme était naïf, mais pas mauvais. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Lancia en savait trop, et un adulte pourrait être utile à leur fuite. Parce qu'en ce moment, les Vindice pourraient être après eux. Les Estraneo étaient ostracisé par rapport au reste du monde, mais pas cette Famiglia.

Pour être sûr que Lancia resterait avec eux, si seulement par culpabilité, il avait possédé l'homme et l'avait fait tué sa Famiglia. Il savait que c'était cruel, mais cela était nécessaire, pour lui et pour ses deux camarades. Lancia était fort, ils avaient besoin de lui. C'était une bonne excuse pour ne pas le tuer. Il gardait un lien avec son âme, pour le reposséder si il tentait de s'échapper.

Leur fuite ne se passa pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Les Vindice les rattrapèrent plus vite qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendu. À la fin, Lancia était toujours avec eux, à cause de la culpabilité de l'homme et avec un coup de pouce du pouvoir de son nouvel œil. Au moins, la maudite chose fut utilisée...

Mais là encore, les Vindice étaient à leur poursuite. Toujours plus proche. Ils avaient besoin d'une solution. Quelque chose pour les protéger. Il pensa à utiliser une autre Famiglia mais abandonna rapidement l'idée. Aucune Famiglia ne pourrait les aider avec les Vindice sur leurs traces. Une compagnie civile? Non, trop facile pour les trouver, leurs poursuivants seraient sur eux en quelques jours, et n'importe quel adulte questionnerait et rapporterait les trois enfants manifestement abusés.

Quand il entendit parler de Caeruleus. Une entreprise d'homme-à-tout-faire qui était dirigée par des enfants du même âge. Avec au moins, deux d'entre-eux connus pour leurs prodigieuses capacités de combat. Parfait. Ils voulaient se fondre dans la masse et disparaître de la vue des Vindice.

Il comptait attaquer le garçon connu comme leur boss. Un petit brunet qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, était le chef de ces deux combattants sanguinaires. Allez savoir.

Il décida de posséder le garçon quand il serait seul. Pendant les courses. Ils y avaient deux jeunes enfants avec lui. Malheureusement, il n'aimait pas blesser les enfants, mentalement ou physiquement. Cela lui rappelait trop les Estraneo. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Ils avaient besoin d'être cachés par Caeruleus.

Surprenament, le brunet pouvait combattre. Actuellement, c'était un bon combattant, et il avait même de rares Flammes de Ciel. Cela pourrait être utile une fois qu'il l'aurait sous contrôle. Et les enfants pourraient s'en aller. Bien pour eux, mais il avait besoin d'eux pour terminer cela rapidement.

Ken les avait trouvé, et il était sur le point de posséder le brun. Bien, parce que ces yeux le perturbait. Ils en voyaient trop. Il n'y avait pas de haine en eux, juste du calme qui ne devrait pas être là.

Ensuite, le reste de Caeruleus fit irruption. Le combat avait pris trop de temps, et il sentait que son plan s'effondrait. Ils furent dominés, et il était presque à la merci du brun avec ses yeux enflammés.

Il n'y avait pas d'évasion possible, et encore, le garçon ne lui laissa aucune chance. L'idiot. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour survivre, et il n'avait pas aucun scrupule à piéger le garçon. Un échange de souvenirs. Facile pour lui de changer son plan et d'éventuellement revenir en arrière. Tout irait bien. Il pourrait même accéder à sa requête et lui montrer son passé. Ça le ferait flipper, pour sûr. Comme si le garçon voulait vraiment les aider, une fois qu'il saurait toute la vérité. Il était un sujet d'expérience, un meurtrier, un manipulateur et en fuite. Qui voudrait l'aider, sachant toutça, à part ceux qui étaient comme eux?

Le reste de Caeruleus protesta, mais le stupide garçon les fit taire. À quel point était-il naïvement gentil? Peu importe, tout changera une fois qu'il aurait vu la vérité.

Alors, il offrit sa main au garçon. Comme un contrat qui stipulait qu'il agréait avec son plan. Et le fou l'avait pris sans un hésiter. Il ferma les yeux, et commença à envahir l'esprit du brunet.

C'était la fin des souvenirs de Mukuro, et Tsuna pleura silencieusement pendant un moment.

Bloody Marie 2 : Voilà le chapitre 15 ! Les souvenirs de Mukuro sont assez alarmants,et vraiment tristes quand on connaît le caractère de ce personnage. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	16. That came to an agreement

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Bloody Marie 2

Correctrice : Heyli13

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Idoray, Rydia16, Yuiu, Asuna-imagine et x2 ^^ pour vos Reviews.

Yuiu : Oui perso je trouve que ses souvenirs sont bien tourné dans cette fic. Hehe on dirait bien ;) Merci pour le com comme d'hab !

Asuna-imagine : Oui très triste ! Eh bien tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Merci pour le com ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu me suis ^^

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre 10, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit, Idoray, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Part 16 : Qui est venu à un accord

Cela faisait exactement 27 minutes que l'échange de souvenirs avait commencé. Hayato avait vérifié. L'ananas bleu avait dit qu'il fallait 30 minutes tout au plus. Cela devenait de plus en plus préoccupant. Et cela aurait pu être pire si il avait pu voir combien Tsuna était devenu pâle, ou les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues en silence. Heureusement pour tout le monde, les membres de Caeruleus étaient debout derrière leur chef donc ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage, et personne n'avait de raison de se déchaîner ... plus que d'habitude.

L'équipe de Mukuro était pareil. Ils ne pouvaient voir leur chef froncer les sourcils lourdement, mais continuait de s'inquiéter maladivement. Le plan original du bleuet avait été contrecarré, et ils avaient tous su combien l'adolescent détestait improviser. Aussi, il aurait déjà dû posséder le brunet et aurait dû se réveiller; ils étaient conscients qu'il pouvait prendre d'autres corps juste avec un contact physique. Donc que se passait-il?

Avec un frisson, Mukuro se réveilla soudainement et ouvrit ses yeux, toujours les sourcils froncés. Tsuna le suivit et ne put cacher un sanglot. Ce qui fit paniquer ses amis et ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés, tonfas et explosifs prêts.

''Tsuna-san! Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard a fait? Je vais l'exploser!''

''Non Hayato!'' Ordonna le brunet avec une voix tremblante. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour arrêter les larmes et en essayant de les essuyer de son visage avec sa main libre. L'autre continuant de tenir celle de Mukuro. ''Je vais bien, c'est juste que... les souvenirs de Mukuro étaient un peu...Ils n'étaient pas vraiment agréables.''

L'argenté, à contrecœur, éteignit le bâton qu'il avait allumé, mais continua de jeter un regard noir vers l'illusionniste, en compagnie de Kyoya. Non pas que le bleuet l'avait remarqué, même si actuellement, il continuait de fixer la main que l'autre tenait.

''Mukuro-sama?'' Demanda Chikusa tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son chef, doucement et avec ses mains levées comme pour ne pas être attaqué. Vu la réaction du brunet, il était lui-même, donc l'utilisateur de yo-yo était extrêmement inquiet pour son chef. Cela n'était pas comme si Mukuro allait laisser passer une opportunité pareille. ''Quelque chose ne va pas?''

L'illusionniste ne répondit pas, et secoua seulement la tête distraitement. Après une minute de plus d'observation, il leva son regard vers les yeux du stupide Ciel. ''Pourquoi continues-tu de me tenir?''

Le garçon qui avait réussi à regagner son calme, grâce au réconfort d'Hayato et de Kyoya (Shoichi étant resté en retrait pour protéger les enfants, juste au cas où), le regarda en retour. ''Parce que je ne veux pas la lâcher.''

''C'est stupide. Tu devrais savoir ce que je peux faire maintenant.'' Mukuro ne comprenait pas et répondit agressivement.

''Tu ne l'as pas fait alors que tu le pouvait aisément, donc tu ne le feras pas maintenant.'' Répondit Tsuna avec une absolue certitude. ''Et c'était vrai ce que j'ai dit avant, je veux t'aider. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi maintenant. La seule chose qu'il me manque est que tu me laisses t'aider.''

 _Encore avec ses yeux orange_ _fixant_ _,_ pensa Mukuro. Mais il était toujours dans l'incrédulité. ''Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait. Je peux le refaire. Je peux te tuer à chaque fois que tu me tournes le dos. Voila le genre de monstre que je suis.''

''Tu ne l'es pas!'' Hurla presque le brunet, et pendant une demi-seconde, Mukuro fut tenté de le croire. Ses trois laquais étaient maintenant derrière lui, tout comme il y avait les deux combattants de Caeruleus avec Tsuna. Ils étaient silencieux, comprenant que c'était une conversation dans laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas s'immiscer. La main du Ciel pressa la sienne. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. ''Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour te protéger et pour protéger tes amis avec ce que tu avais. Je n'endosserais pas des meurtres quand il y a d'autres solutions, mais c'est facile de voir que tu étais le dos au mur. Les deux fois. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as juste été mis dans d'horribles situations et tu as fais de ton mieux.''

Quelque chose sembla plus léger dans la poitrine de Mukuro. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Pas _bon_ non plus, mais au moins pas mauvais. Ken et Chikusa n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs journées chez les Estraneo, et il ne pouvaient pas les blâmer. Ils ne voulaient pas re-vivre ces souvenirs encore. Et il ne leur avait jamais vraiment raconté pourquoi il avait massacré la Famiglia de Lancia. Ils avaient apparemment été les bienvenus, et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de dire à ses deux compagnons qu'ils étaient sur le point de se débarrasser d'eux par les premières personnes qui avait promis de prendre soin d'eux. Chikusa et Ken n'avait actuellement tué aucun membre de cette Famiglia directement ou indirectement. Ils avaient juste obéi aux ordres de Mukuro quand il leur avait dit son plan et étaient allés tout préparer pour leur fuite des Vindice.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Lancia non plus. L'homme ne l'aurait pas cru avant le massacre et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le convaincre correctement si il voulait sauver Ken et Chikusa. Donc l'illusionniste l'avait possédé et utiliser ses mains pour tuer ses camarades, membres de la Famiglia. Il savait que l'homme éprouvait du ressentiment pour lui, manifestement, et doutait, qu'il écouterait la vérité après ça. Aussi, Mukuro n'avait pas été cruel inutilement, malgré les apparences. Il n'avait pas scrupuleusement déstabilisé ses adversaires et utiliser tout ce qui était disponible pour arriver à ses fins, mais il ne voulait pas faire du mal à des gens sans raison. Expliquer à Lancia que la Famiglia l'avait adopté et élevé avant d'avoir ramasser Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken, l'avaient seulement gardé parce qu'il était utile et fort et blesserait simplement l'homme. Ça le blesserait, et ne le convaincrait pas.

Donc les mots de Tsunayoshi furent une première pour Mukuro, et il se sentit bien au chaud à l'intérieur de lui-même. Plus léger, mais aussi terriblement confus. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais heureusement, le brunet continua avec une autre pression sur sa main. ''Je veux toujours t'aider, toi et tes amis. Je veux vraiment le faire, et tu le sais. La seule chose que je veux en échange est que tu leur dise la vérité. Toute la vérité.''

A cela, Mukuro répondit. ''Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître toute la vérité.''

Pour n'importe quel autre individu, il aurait semblé qu'il ne voulait pas partager d'informations avec ses pions, qui étaient trop stupides ou n'étaient pas assez dignes de confiance pour savoir. D'après les différentes réactions des gens se tenant debout, c'était exactement ce à quoi ils croyaient. Mais Tsuna avait vu son passé et entendu ses pensées. Il vit que Mukuro était actuellement inquiet pour eux à sa manière tordue. Il ne voulait pas les blesser.

'' Si ils en ont besoin. Ils peuvent prendre leur propres décisions comme bon leur semble, tu sais. Donne-leur un peu de crédit. Et peu importe combien ça les fait souffrir, ils méritent de connaître la vérité. _Tu_ dois leur laisser savoir la vérité. C'est seulement juste. Et c'est la seule condition que j'ai pour t'aider à éviter les Vindice.''

Derrière lui, Hayato s'étrangla. De tous les membres de Caeruleus, il était le seul à savoir qui, ou plutôt _qu'est-ce_ qu'étaient les Vindice, bien qu'il ne les avaient jamais vu. Mais il avait entendu des histoires. ''Tsuna-san, tu veux dire qu'ils sont...'' Le brunet se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.

''Oui, ils sont recherchés par les Vindice. Et j'en ai vu suffisamment dans les souvenirs de Mukuro pour savoir qui ils sont et ce qu'ils font. Mais rien de ce que Mukuro et ses amis ont fait pourraient garantir leur emprisonnement. Donc j'ai l'intention de les aider, si vous êtes tous d'accord.''

Kyoya l'étudia soigneusement pendant un moment avant de grogner.'' Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux de toute façon, Tsunayoshi. Je ne t'arrêterais pas cette fois si tu es si sûr.''

''Et je le ferais.'' Déclara Shoichi à l'arrière, Lambo et I-pin endormis dans ses bras. ''J'aiderai comme je pourrais.''

Tous les membres de Caeruleus éveillés se tournèrent vers le dernier qui n'avait pas encore répondu. Hayato était tiraillé entre sa loyauté envers son Tsuna-san, et par la peur naturelle que n'importe quel Mafieux ressentait envers les Vindice. À la fin, bien sûr, son chef gagna. '' D'accord, Tsuna-san. J'en suis. Mais si ces bâtards essaient ne serait-ce que quelque chose contre toi, je les exploserait avant même que les Vindice n'aient une chance de les attraper.'' Menaça-t-il, et le brunet sourit, reconnaissant.

Il se tourna vers Mukuro (dont la main était toujours dans la sienne. Mais il ne voulait juste pas encore partir). ''Tu vois, nous allons tous aider. Mais tu dois tout expliquer à tes compagnons au préalable. Spécialement Lancia, il a le droit de décider de son futur avec toutes les cartes en main.''

Mukuro n'était pas content. Du tout. Mais il pouvait voir que le brunet ne voulait pas céder, et le garçon était la seule chance qu'il avait. Cependant il ne faudra jamais dire que Mukuro Rokudo admettait sa défaite facilement. Il avait des apparences à garder, donc il souffla simplement, arrogant. '' Tu ferais mieux de garder parole,Tsunayoshi.''

Cela lui valut un sourire amusé et une poignée de main. Comme pour sceller un contrat. ''Nous retournons à Caeruleus pour mettre les enfants au lit. Tu sais où nous trouver une fois que tu l'auras fait. Et tu ne devrais pas rester ici trop longtemps, la police ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.''

Finalement, le brunet retira sa main de celle de Mukuro, et le bleuet se retrouva à regretter la chaleur. Non pas qu'il ne pourrait l'admettre.

Tsuna se leva, s'étira et alla prendre Lambo des bras de Shoichi. Il quitta ensuite le supermarché par la porte des employés, avec ses amis.

Mukuro se leva aussi, et rencontra les yeux inquisiteurs et suspicieux de ses subordonnés. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

()()()()()()

Tsuna et ses amis étaient de retour à la boutique depuis déjà une heure. Pendant ce temps, le brunet avait mis ses jeunes pupilles au lit, et ravitaillé les membres plus âgés avec un petit rapport de ce qu'il avait vu dans le passé de Mukuro. Il ne rentra pas dans les détails, ou dans les pensées de l'illusionniste, mais raconta seulement les faits. Il donna aussi une rapide explication sur les Vindice pour ses deux amis civils. Une fois qu'il eut fini, le visage de Shoichi vira délicatement en une nuance de vert, Kyoya fronçait encore plus les sourcils que d'ordinaire, et Hayato ne semblait pas savoir quoi penser.

''Donc Tsuna-san, si j'ai tout bon, tu viens juste d'inviter des fugitifs de Vindice à Caeruleus. Des fugitifs qui ont commis des meurtres de masse, en plus de ça.''

''Pour faire court, Hayato, oui, je l'ai fait. Mais c'était du self-défense a chaque fois. Les Estraneo avaient commencé et la Famiglia de Lancia -je ne connais pas leur nom, ça ne semblait pas assez important pour que Mukuro s'en souvienne- était à peine mieux. Après ce qu'il avait enduré aux mains des Estraneo, je ne peux pas exactement blâmer Mukuro d'avoir protéger ses amis, bien que je l'aurait fait différemment à sa place.'' Le visage de Tsuna était sérieux. Ils voulaient que ses amis comprennent sa décision, et acceptent les fugitifs .

''Tu es certain qu'ils ne vont pas nous planter un couteau dans le dos?'' Demanda Shoichi. Son visage qui semblait plus sain, malgré les restes de pâleur apparentes.

''Je le suis. Mon Intuition est sûre de ça, et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Mukuro, ils attaquaient seulement pour se protéger. Nous ne risquons rien tant que nous ne trahissons pas leur confiance.''

Ils réfléchissèrent tous sur la dernière déclaration pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kyoya rompe le lourd silence. ''Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûr qu'ils vont revenir?''

Tsuna se réjouissait secrètement. Cette question signifiait que le noiraud avait accepté que Mukuro et ses amis ne voulaient pas leur faire de mal. Il ne les aimait toujours pas, mais il ne voulait pas les attaquer à vue, et avec la personnalité de Kyoya, c'était un grand pas en avant. ''Mon Intuition, encore. Et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre options. Ils ont besoin d'un groupe qui puisse leur offrir une protection, mais aucune Famiglia ne voudrait interférer avec les Vindice. Beaucoup de compagnies civiles qui peuvent aider sont trop facilement repérables, et pourraient poser des questions sur leur âge et leur situation. Caeruleus était une solution inattendue. Je suis sûr qu'ils viendront ici très bientôt.''

''Vraiment, ton Intuition est bizarrement précise, Tsunayoshi.'' Vint une voix de la porte d'entrée.

Tous les membres de Caeruleus se tournèrent brusquement pour voir qui avait parlé. Et effectivement, Mukuro se tenait devant la porte. Ken et Chikusa étaient derrière lui, mais Lancia était nulle part en vue.

''Mukuro!'' s'exclama Tsuna, auquel l'illusionniste répondit en courbant lentement la tête.

''Et tes deux amis sont ici aussi. Ken et Chikusa, n'est-ce pas?'' Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait pour les saluer. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir à l'attitude amicale du brunet, surtout qu'il y a peu, ils étaient les uns contre les autres. Sans mentionner qu'ils n'étaient pas habitué à ce que les gens soient gentils en général sans une motivation ultérieure.

Mais Tsuna n'était pas du tout affecté par leur froideur et procéda à leur serrer la main ( sans leur consentement, mais ils étaient trop abasourdis pour réagir à temps) et se présenta, ainsi que ses amis. Hayato et Kyoya froncèrent les sourcils lourdement aux actions de leur chef mais restèrent heureusement silencieux, Shoichi semblait paralysé et Mukuro souriait simplement en connaissance de cause.

''Donc je suppose que Mukuro vous a raconté toute la vérité?'' Demanda Tsuna, sois imperturbable ou oublieux de la saturation gênée dans la pièce, tu ne pouvais jamais vraiment dire avec le brunet. ''Je devine que monsieur Lancia ne voulait pas rester, étant donné qu'il n'est pas ici.'' Il semblait triste.

Lancia a décidé qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à cette nouvelle information.'' Rajouta Mukuro vu qu'il était le seul de son groupe capable de répondre pour le moment -Ken était inhabituellement muet et Chikusa semblait avoir perdu sa langue. ''Il ne m'a pas cru au début, donc j'ai dû utiliser ma connaissance des affaires de sa Famiglia... peu recommandable pour le convaincre. L'homme ne l'a pas très bien pris.'' Il y avait une trace de remord dans la voix du bleuet, mais cela était trop bien caché pour que n'importe qui de pas familier ne l'entende. Ou pour n'importe qui qui n'avait pas récemment été à l'intérieur de sa tête.

''Je vois... C'est dommage, mais nous serons là si il décide de revenir, ou si il a besoin de quelque chose.'' Tsuna se perdit brièvement dans ses pensées, puis secoua la tête et repris la situation en main. ''Donc, vous êtes ici pour rejoindre Caeruleus?''

Les trois fugitifs échangèrent un regard avant que Mukuro – qui était toujours le chef et à qui appartenait les décisions que les autres voudraient suivre- acquiescèrent. ''Les Vindice sont toujours après nous. Lancia devrait être capable de s'échapper étant donné qu'il n'était jamais leur principal objectif, mais nous non. Deux Famiglia tués sont de trop pour que la police de la Mafia l'ignore. Donc nous avons décidé de prendre ton offre et de se cacher ici.''

''C'est bon à entendre.'' Répondit Tsuna avec un large sourire. Ken et Chikusa se demandèrent pourquoi il était si heureux d'héberger des criminels, et aurait déjà fui

si Mukuro ne les avait pas convaincu que l'aide du garçon était sincère. ''Nous parlions de ça quand vous êtes arrivé. Nous sommes plus ou moins arrivé à un accord, et vous êtes les bienvenus pour rester.'' Deux grognements résonnèrent derrière lui, mais Tsuna les ignora. Il connaissait assez ses amis pour dire qu'ils avaient accepté ce nouvel arrangement, mais étaient trop têtu pour l'admettre. ''Nous avons trois chambres libres actuellement, donc vous êtes libre de les utiliser. Cependant, étant donné que maintenant, vous faites partis de Caeruleus, vous devez suivre nos règles. Ce n'est rien de trop sévère, je le promets.''

Il leur fit alors un geste vers l'un des canapés où il s'assit devant eux. Kyoya et Hayato allèrent immédiatement s'asseoir à ses côtés, comme des gardes du corps.

Shoichi, qui avait finalement trouvé ses capacités de bouger ainsi que ses bonnes manières, leur offrit à boire. Voyant qu'aucun de leurs nouveaux membres répondaient et à la place adressèrent des yeux méfiants à la tête rousse, Tsuna dit alors qu'il voulait un peu de thé, et demanda à l'inventeur d'apporter une théière pour tout le monde. Le thé n'était pas sa boisson préféré, mais c'était un choix stratégique: Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa seraient certains qu'il n'était pas drogué ou empoisonné (lequel était manifestement ce en quoi ils avaient peur), étant donné qu'ils allaient tous être servi avec la même théière; et le thé avait toujours un effet apaisant sur les humeurs de Kyoya. Aussi longtemps que c'était japonais, mais le Ciel faisait confiance à Shoichi pour suivre ses pensées et choisir le bon.

Pendant deux heures, Tsuna et ses amis exposèrent les détails de leur business aux trois nouveaux venus. Ces derniers avaient quelques questions et écoutait principalement en silence, en sirotant leur thé quelque fois (seulement une fois que Tsuna eu pris la première gorgée pour prouver que c'était sans danger) ou en prenant une bouchée des sandwichs qui furent placé plus tard devant eux par Shoichi (encore, ils avaient attendu que le brunet mange une bouchée).

A la fin de la longue explication, étant donné qu'il était déjà tard et qu'ils avaient tous eu une journée mouvementée, Tsuna montra au trio leurs nouvelles chambres (heureusement, ils avaient apporté des lits et des bureaux avant, quand bien même les chambres étaient libres), avant de leur attitrer.

Alors qu'il se mettait dans son lit, le Ciel se demandait comment il pourrait faire pour aider les nouveaux venus à se remettre de leur méfiance envers le monde et envers ceux qui étaient concernés. C'était un problème qu'il n'avait jamais affronté avant. Lui-même donnait sa confiance aux gens facilement (la troisième tentative de meurtre de Ienobu était une preuve indéniable), mais aucun de ses amis n'avaient été trop prudents avant. Kyoya était tellement sûr de ses capacités de combat qu'il n'avait jamais eu une raison d'être prudent envers lui avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis. Ils avaient grandement bien aidé Shoichi quand ils se sont rencontré, donc l'inventeur n'avait jamais eu besoin de poser des questions sur une de leurs motivations, même si il avait été terrifié par eux avant. Hayato avait été un peu plus difficile, mais le sauver de ces Mafieux avait instantanément changé Tsuna en une sorte de figure sacré à ses yeux. Lambo et I-pin étaient trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre les risques de faire confiance à un étranger, et en outre, ils s'étaient rencontré avec des circonstances qui mettait en lumière Tsuna et ses amis.

À la fin, le Ciel parvint à comprendre que seul le temps, la gentillesse constante et l'attention pourraient aider les trois fuyants à se sentir confortable avec les autres.

()()()()()()

Tsuna se réveilla à 6h30, se prépara et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, c'était son tour de préparer le petit-déjeuner, donc il avait mis son alarme plus tôt que d'habitude. Il nota distraitement pour lui-même qu'un nouvel emploi du temps devrait être fait pour inclure Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken. Il se rappela aussi de tester leurs capacités culinaires avant de les laisser seuls dans la cuisine. Personne ne voulait un autre ''Accident Hayato''.

Cependant, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le premier à être réveillé aujourd'hui.

Mukuro se tenait dans la cuisine, regardant dans tous les placards et tiroirs. Tsuna ne pouvait dire si il cherchait du poison ou un substance incriminante, ou si il était à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

Le bleuet ne l'avait pas remarqué, donc Tsuna resta silencieux pendant une minute avant de décider qu'il avait assez attendu. ''Bonjour Mukuro.'' Salua-t-il, assez doucement pour ne pas réveiller les gens qui restaient et qui dormaient encore, mais assez fort pour que l'illusionniste l'entende distinctement.

Mukuro sursauta légèrement et un trident apparu instantanément dans ses mains. Il sauta en une posture de combat avant de reconnaître le brunet, faisant disparaître son arme et baissant sa garde. Pas complètement, nota Tsuna, mais c'était une petite marque de confiance.

''Bonjour à toi aussi, Tsunayoshi.'' Répondit-il. ''J'espère que tu as bien dormi.'' Ajouta-t-il après un moment. Tsuna pouvait dire s'il essayait d'être civilisé et de lui faire oublier sa récente réaction. Cela fit sourire le brunet de voir que Mukuro essayait vraiment, même si il doutait que l'illusionniste serait poli avec les autres membres. Partager leurs passés avait crée un lien bizarre entre les deux garçons, une sorte de compréhension mutuelle, donc ils étaient relativement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Tsuna savait que Mukuro ne le blesserait pas lui ni ses amis, si ils ne faisaient rien pour menacer le bleuet, tandis que Mukuro savait que Tsuna cherchait véritablement à l'aider lui.

Tsuna suspectait aussi que son Harmonie aidait à mettre l'autre à l'aise. Il était presque positif d'avoir crée un lien avec l'utilisateur de la Brume quand ils avaient échangé leurs souvenirs -quelque chose que son Intuition semblait confirmer- et comme résultat, il était en train de forger deux autres liens avec Ken et Chikusa. Non pas qu'il le regrettait, il voulait juste savoir quand et _comment_ il créait ces liens. Fon lui avait dit que normalement les Ciels forgeaient des liens avec leurs éléments consciemment, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il n'avait aucune preuve de ça, mais il était sûr qu'il avait un lien élément avec Kyoya, Shoichi, Hayato, Lambo, I-pin et même Fon, tous ceux qu'il avait reconnu seulement _après_ qu'ils eut été crées. Mais là encore, l'Arcobaleno lui avaient dit que, aussi loin qu'il savait, les Ciels avaient un seul lien avec chaque type de flamme, d'un grand total de six. Tsuna avait _trois_ tempêtes et _sept_ liens maintenant, ce qui incluait Mukuro, bientôt _neuf_.

Donc ouais, peut-être que ses amis étaient sur quelque chose quand ils avaient concluent que lui et sa Flamme de Ciel étaient juste bizarres. Juste peut-être...

De toute façon, il devait répondre à Mukuro, au lieu de rêver. ''J'ai dormi comme une bûche, à cause de l'excitation d'hier, merci. Je serai resté au lit un peu plus longtemps si ce n'était pas mon tour de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Et toi? Te lèves-tu toujours si tôt?

''C'est nécessaire quand tu es en fuite, j'en ai peur. Et cela prendra du temps pour moi de me remettre de cette habitude. Chikusa et Ken, cependant, semble complètement heureux du rare luxe qu'est un réel lit. Je ne les avais pas vu dormir autant depuis très longtemps.''

Tsuna pouvait deviner que Mukuro se référait à leur temps dans la Famiglia Lancia, et c'était encore un sujet douloureux pour l'illusionniste, donc il changea rapidement de sujet. ''Je comptais faire des pancakes, aujourd'hui, pour célébrer les trois nouvelles arrivées dans notre petite famille. Veux-tu me donner un coup de main? Vous aurez bientôt un tour pour cuisiner, donc nous devons vérifier si vous pouvez cuisiner d'abord. C'est une mesure de sécurité que nous avons crée après la première prouesse d'Hayato dans la cuisine...''

Mukuro haussa un seul sourcil comme une question, mais accepta d'aider. Tsuna lui donna les instructions, et le bleuet, qui n'avait pas de précédente expérience dans une cuisine, les suivit. Il s'avérait que Mukuro pouvait suivre une recette sans aucun problème, et cela était plus sûr de le laisser tranquille devant un four. Le seul petit problème était qu'il était perfectionniste: si le livre de recettes disait '500 grammes de farine', il passerait une quantité ridicule de temps à peser la farine et être sûr que cela faisait exactement 500 grammes de farine et pas un gramme de plus ou de moins. Cela amusait Tsuna sans fin de voir le craintif illusionniste Mukuro Rokudo, qui avait été en enfer six fois et revenait à chaque fois, qui n'avait massacré pas une, mais deux Familles Mafieuses tout seul et qui avait échappé aux Vindice depuis, rouspétait et se plaignait que le jaune des œufs s'était échappé et mélangé avec le reste.

Mukuro s'était demandé pourquoi lui et ses deux amis (Tsuna les appelait toujours comme ça, et le bleuet avait arrêté d'essayer de le corriger à chaque fois) avait besoin de montrer leurs compétences en cuisine. Tsuna avait été heureux de relater les récits épiques de la recette de pâtes d'Hayato, ou Hayato faisant frire des steaks, et Mukuro retourna à la cuisson des pancakes. L'illusionniste s'était joyeusement souvenu des détails pour taquiner l'argenté plus tard. Le brunet était juste heureux que son nouvel ami (un autre titre que Mukuro avait abandonné pour le changer, Tsuna était trop têtu. C'était l'excuse qu'il s'était donnée à lui-même à la fin pour ne pas protester) était intéressé par ses autres compagnons.

Lambo et I-pin étaient les premiers à se lever. Le garçon avait le nez pour toutes les choses sucrées comme les pancakes l'avaient manifestement picotées, et il devait avoir traîné avec lui la fille à l'extérieur du lit .

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine, ils envoyèrent un regard prudent envers Mukuro, étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici; ils s'étaient endormis quand tout avait été décidé. Le bleuet avait eu la décence de regarder ailleurs pour laisser le garçon aux cheveux afro et la chinoise passer et aller vers Tsuna. L'illusionniste se sentait réellement coupable d'avoir dit à Ken de les prendre en otage et de les menacer. Il avait vécu à travers les expériences des Estraneo, et un des sujets de test le plus âgé avait géré les plus jeunes . D'innocents enfants étaient protégés, ce qui était une des plusieurs convictions que Mukuro avait, et il se sentait terrible de trahir cela.

Mais malheureusement, Mukuro n'était pas vraiment habitué aux situations sociales. Ou plutôt, il était nouveau pour lui d'être sincère dans les situations sociales: il pouvait fausser ses émotions et les mélanger sans défaut chaque fois qu'il le voulait, mais était incapable d'être honnête quand il le voulait.

Donc il n'avait aucune idée de comment exprimer véritablement ses regrets aux deux enfants.

Heureusement, Tsuna comprenait la situation, et avait un meilleur contact avec les enfants.

''Lambo, I-pin, bonjour! Mukuro et moi faisons des pancakes aujourd'hui pour célébrer son arrivée et celle de ses amis à Caeruleus. Ils vivront avec nous aujourd'hui dorénavant.''

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard de questionnement, et I-pin demanda. '' Mukuro et ses amis pas vilain?''

Tsuna secoua la tête. ''Non, lui et ses deux amis Ken et Chikusa étaient juste très perdus et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Donc, ils nous ont attaqués pour obtenir notre aide, mais ils le regrettent maintenant. C'est pourquoi Mukuro a aidé à faire des pancakes aujourd'hui: nous demandant de les pardonner, parce qu'ils ne sont pas habitués à être entouré pas des gens gentils, donc ils ne sont pas très bon pour dire ce qu'ils veulent et donc pour demander de l'aide. Maintenant, allez-vous tous les deux les pardonner?''

Un autre regard partagé entre les deux, et ensuite d'autres regards à demi-cachés envers Mukuro, qui avait attendu son jugement silencieusement dans un coin. Cette fois, c'était Lambo qui avait répondu. ''Si la Tête d'Ananas est désolée, le grand Lambo lui pardonnera. Et Lambo-san mangera tout les pancakes pour le montrer!''

Ensuite, il se rua dans la salle à manger et commença à piocher dans les pancakes déjà disposés là. I-pin lui hurla dessus, le réprimandant sur le fait de partager les douceurs.

Mukuro avait eut un léger mouvement de recul quand Lambo l'avait baptisé avec son nouveau surnom, mais n'avait rien dit. De toute façon, il avait déjà eu des petits noms non voulu de la part de l'argenté et du noiraud, il pouvait en tolérer un autre d'un enfant qui n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Il échangea un rapide regard avec un Tsunayoshi radieux avant de se détourner pour continuer la cuisson de ses pancakes. Il ne voulait -pouvait- pas dire 'désolé' ou 'merci', mais cela n'importait pas. Apparemment, le Ciel était bon pour lire en lui et exprimer les pensées de Mukuro quand il ne le pouvait pas.

()()()()()()

Voilà terminé pour aujourd'hui et encore désolé du retard. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-là? Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa font maintenant parti de Caeruleus ! Mais Lancia est parti, va-t-il revenir? Je ne sais pas XD... Allez à dans deux semaines! Ciao~


	17. That grew larger with new roads

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Yuiu, Asuna-imagine, Karo et pour vos Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : J'espère que tes exam se son bien passer ^^ et ravi que ma trad t'es remonter le moral ^^ merci pour ton com ;)

Yuiu : Merci pour ton com ! Ou la fin était mimi~

Karo : Et bien la voila ! Merci pour le com.

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre10, EmiyaYui, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit,Hydeabell-chou, Idoray, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, lemoreira, Lilly-chan2001, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Part 17 : Ça s'élargit avec de nouvelles routes

Tandis que Lambo et I-pin mangeaient autant de pancakes que possible, Tsuna et Mukuro continuaient d'en faire de nouveaux. Le bleuet avait avertit l'autre du ventre sans fond de Ken, alors ils préparaient beaucoup plus de pâte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres membres de Caeruleus apparurent un à un. Le premier fut Kyoya (Tsuna avait envoyer un regard noir à Mukuro, affirmant clairement qu'il devait attendre avant de narguer le noiraud), qui _n'est_ pas une personne du matin et qui se contentait de regarder fixement les deux autres en train de cuisiner sans un mot, avant de se faire lui-même un peu de thé, hésitant brièvement et finalement décida que manger ses pancakes à l'air délicieux passant au-dessus de son aversion de illusionniste en refusant sa nourriture. Et donc sans dire un mot , le noiraud prit une assiette, la rempli d'une quantité abondante de pancakes et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour manger près des deux enfants.

Kyoya était toujours un délice quand il vient juste de se réveiller...

Ken et Chikusa furent les prochains visiteurs dans la cuisine. Tsuna suspectait qu'ils avaient attendu que les autres se lèvent avant de sortir. À en juger par le sourire entendu de Mukuro, il pensait la même chose.

Les deux se méfiaient de la nourriture (même si Ken bavait littéralement à l'odeur) jusqu'à ce que leur leader soit miséricordieux et reconnaisse avoir aidé à les préparer. Toute suspicion disparue et ils sautèrent sur la nourriture, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'en avoir autant. Tsuna les guida gentiment vers la salle à manger, chacun d'eux avaient une assiette pleine dans les mains et en tant que tel, pleinement disposé à suivre le brun.

Cette fois, Lambo et I-pin saluèrent les deux nouveaux membres. Ils avaient rapidement été dépassés par les événements de la veille (ils étaient tout deux des enfants solides) et avaient été éduqué par Tsuna et Shoichi sur les bonnes manières (aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'ils finissent aussi rude que Hayato ou Kyoya, bien qu'ils les aiment tout les deux). Aussi, si leur Tsuna-nii leur disait que les nouveaux venus étaient OK, ça voulait dire qu'ils l'étaient.

Chikusa et Ken avaient l'air légèrement inconfortable et incertains face à la manifestation flagrante de confiance, mais la présence du repas chaud et appétissants leur permis de se détendre rapidement.

Malgré son aide relativement importante, Lambo avait rapidement dévoré sa première portion de pancakes et surveillait celui de Chikusa -qui était directement en face de lui- mais était toujours un peut trop méfiant envers le porteur de yoyo pour demander une part (et trop paresseux pour juste retourner dans la cuisine pour en avoir plus). Le jeune homme silencieux remarqua -il était habitué au regard affamé de Ken sur sa propre nourriture- et prit cette opportunité pour étendre une offre de paix sous la forme de trois pancakes.

Pas besoin de dire qu'il fut instantanément mis parmi les grand-frères préférés de Lambo et gagna le surnom de Chi-nii.

I-pin fut rapide pour suivre les traces de son ami et bientôt les deux enfants interrogèrent l'adolescent sur sa vie -et son tatouage bizarre sur sa joue, bien que I-pin eut assez de tact pour cesser de demander après avoir remarqué son inconfort et frappa Lambo sur la tête quand il insistait trop.

Voyant que les deux enfants étaient amicaux (et avait peut-être pris en pitié son camarade qui croulait sous des questions bien intentionnées mais bien trop curieuses), Ken décida de rentrer dans la conversation. Trois minutes plus tard et lui et Lambo se taquinaient amicalement et se disputaient les nouveaux pancakes placés sur la table par un Tsuna souriant et un Mukuro confus, qui ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir vu ses compagnons si relaxés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Famiglia de Lancia.

Quand Shoichi entra dans la salle à manger, il vit Chikusa et I-pin bavarder (comment ils communiquaient entre l'Italien fragmenté de I-pin et les quelques mots de Chikusa, il n'en avait aucune idée), Ken s'engageait dans un combat de chatouille avec un Lambo riant et Kyoya boudait dans un coin sombre avec une grande tasse de thé et une assiette vide.

''On dirait qu'ils se sont adaptés en un rien de temps…'' Vint la voix ironique d'Hayato derrière lui. Vu ses cheveux, l'argenté venait juste de se réveiller aussi. ''Mais où ses bâtards ont-ils eu ces pancakes?'' Ajouta-t-il après avoir lancé un regard affamé vers la part à moitié mangé d'I-pin et des quatre autres assiettes vides.

Suivant l'odeur appétissante, qui les guida dans la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent la Tête d'Ananas et Tsuna en train de finir la pâte. Près d'eux se trouvait deux immenses piles de pancakes.

''Hayato, Shoichi !'' Salua le brunet. On pourrait penser que Noël était avant l'heure, avec le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. ''Mukuro m'a aidé à faire les pancakes ! Venez, maintenant que l'on a terminé, allons manger avec tout le monde !''

Les trois adolescents furent balayé par la joie du Ciel et se trouvèrent devant une assiette de pancakes chauds chacun, avec un brun surexcité leur offrant du sirop d'érable ou du chocolat liquide. Hayato n'eut pas le temps de se moquer du bleuet et même quand il tenta d'en lancer un, un simple regard d'avertissement de son Tsuna-san était suffisant pour le faire taire.

Bien sûr, le calme -relatif- de la maison ne pouvait pas durer.

Une fois chaque estomac pleins (qui pris plus longtemps que prévu, Ken avait un appétit qui rivalisait avec celui de Lambo et il était plus grand…) et plus important, une fois que leurs bouches furent vides, la conversation commença.

''Si c'est comme ça tous les jours, on va rester ici pour toujours, byon !''

''Hey, cabot, ne t'habitue pas trop à ça ! Tsuna-san ne va pas cuisiner pour ton cul tous les jours, tu vas devoir contribuer à partir de maintenant !'' Cria Hayato, toujours prompte à la colère.

''Oya, pas besoin d'être aussi énervé.'' Mukuro intervint avec un sourire en coin sournois. ''Tu n'as pas à être sur la défensive : ta place comme chien numéro un est en sécurité.''

L'argenté commença à bafouiller de manière incohérente, alors Shoichi essaya de calmer tout le monde. ''S'il-vous-plait, ne commencez pas à vous battre.'' Murmura-t-il tellement bas que c'était à se demander si les autres l'entendaient. ''Nous devrions tous essayer de nous entendre si nous voulons vivre ensemble...''

''Nous n'étions pas tous d'accords sur ça.'' Renifla Kyoya, qui n'avait pas dis un mot depuis qu'il était réveillé. ''Je n'ai pas accepté de loger l'Ananas Herbivore et ses deux sbires. J'aurais préféré les mordre tous à mort quand ils sont arrivés et en finir avec ça.'' Il inclina la tête de façon menaçante. ''Je peux encore le faire.''

''S'il-te-plait, assieds-toi Kyoya. Et Mukuro, arrête d'énerver Hayato, vous faites peur aux enfants.'' Tsuna montra Lambo et I-pin qui étaient resté très immobile une fois que les cris avaient commencé et s'était rapproché de Chikusa, qui était rester silencieux et composé. Au moins cette relation semblait être stable. ''Si nous voulons vivre ensemble, comme Shoichi l'a dit, nous allons avoir besoin de trouver un moyen de communiquer sans se sauter constamment à la gorge.''

''Je ne vois pas comment ça va fonctionner.'' Ricana Hayato. ''Ces trois-là ne sont évidemment pas assez reconnaissants du risque que nous encourons. Ils sont ciblés par les putain de _Vindice_ pour l'amour de Dieu !''

''Et je ne vais pas tolérer d'herbivore irrespectueux sur mon territoire.'' Ajouta Kyoya avec un regard assoiffé de sang. L'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait n'était même pas altérée par les cris de Hibird 'Mordre à mort ! Mordre à mort !' sur sa tête.

''Peut-être que je vais devoir vous montrez qui est le nouvel alpha, alors, petit Oiseau et le Chien.'' Railla Mukuro, matérialisant son trident, tandis que Ken se mettait en position de combat. Le noiraud sortit ses tonfas et Hayato ses bâtons de dynamite en réponse. ''Ou si vous êtes trop téméraire pour comprendre ça, peut-être que je devrais en finir avec vous deux. Je rendrais service à cet endroit en me débarrassant...''

L'illusionniste ne put finir sa menace, alors qu'une puissante -et furieuse- vague de Flammes de Ciel envahissait la pièce. Ce n'était pas pour blesser mais c'était assez pour faire taire tout le monde et de les faire regarder -avec différents degrés de peur- vers le brun silencieux mais en colère en bout de table.

''Vu que vous ne pouvez pas être dans la même pièce sans vous jetez des menaces les uns les autres, je pense qu'il est temps de vous faire proprement visiter la maison. De cette façon, vous pourrez essayer de vous tuer les uns les autres dans la salle d'entraînement _sans_ détruire le reste du bâtiment dans le processus et sans nuire à ceux qui ne veulent pas prendre part à votre petit concours.'' Dit-il, de la voix la plus froide, que les autres n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui. Le fait que ses yeux étaient orange avec des Flammes de Ciel froides réprimées et que le brun habituellement poli utilisait un langage grossier n'aidait pas non plus les frissons qu'ils ressentaient.

''Maintenant, si vous voulez _bien_ me suivre et essayer de ne pas brutalement vous entre-tuer pendant quelques minutes.''

Proprement intimidé par le garçon soudainement terrifiant, les membres de Caeruleus à la gâchette facile suivirent en silence alors que Tsuna retournait vers le fond de la boutique (Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken avaient déjà été initiés au 'Bureau', la cuisine et bien évidemment la salle à manger), suivis par Chikusa et Shoichi, avec I-pin et Lambo dans leurs bras respectifs. Le Ciel montra une fois encore où se trouvait les deux salles de bains et la localisation des chambres des nouveaux, et leur recommanda de les décorer et de les fournir comme ils le voulaient. Il leur dis aussi qu'ils étaient libre de cultiver ce qu'ils voulaient dans le petit jardin, qui n'était pas le territoire de quelqu'un et le salon privé était seulement quand Caeruleus était fermé, ou si il y avait quelqu'un pour accueillir dans le Bureau, les clients.

Il leur détailla quelles pièces restantes appartenait à qui. Tout en indiquant la chambre de Lambo et d'I-pin, il se fit une note mentale de construire plus de chambres (et une autre salle de bain) dans le futur. Avec la rapidité à laquelle ils rassemblaient des membres, ils en auront besoin et il voulait qu'I-pin ait sa propre chambre quand elle grandira sans avoir à la partager. Il expliqua avec soin à ses trois nouveaux membres qu'ils étaient invités à venir dans les chambres de Tsuna et de Shoichi si ils avaient quelque chose à demander, mais qu'ils ne devaient pas aller voir les autres.

Puis il guida son petit groupe de touristes au sous-sol.

Tandis que Mukuro et Ken étaient ravis de voir les salles d'entraînement et d'apprendre qu'elles avaient été renforcées pour résister à la plupart des dégâts, les trois hors-la-loi se méfiaient beaucoup plus des labos.

''Nous ne menons aucune expérimentation humaine ici, je peux vous le promettre.'' Dit Tsuna avec un ton beaucoup plus apaisant qu'il utilisait quelques minutes avant. Toute sa colère s'était estompée au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans la mémoire de Mukuro. ''Ils sont principalement utilisés pour faire des tests sur les Flammes, et nous nous assurons toujours que personne ne soit blessé. Mais Shoichi et Hayato pourront probablement mieux vous expliquer ça que moi. Les laboratoires sont leur repaire après tout.'' Il se tourna vers le roux, comme il n'était pas trop sûr que le bombardier puisse rester calme en parlant à Mukuro.

''Oh, oui, oui !'' Bafouilla Shoichi, qui ne s'attendait pas à être placé sous les projecteurs si soudainement. ''Nous essayons de mieux comprendre comment fonctionnent les Flammes et comment améliorer leurs efficacités. En fait, nous aimerions vérifier tes Flammes, Mukuro, car nous n'avions pas de Brouillards et vous êtes tous les deux aussi les bienvenus pour participer. Mais seulement si vous le voulez bien sûr !'' Il agita soudainement ses mains devant lui, se souvenant tout juste de ce qu'avait dit Tsuna à propos de leur passé quand il vit trembler à cette idée. ''Nous ne vous obligerons pas si vous ne voulez pas !''

''Mais nous pouvons aussi aider si vous voulez vous entraîner avec vos Flammes ou avoir un meilleur contrôle sur elles.'' Intervint Tsuna, avant que l'inventeur ne puisse s'embarrasser plus. ''Au fait, connaissez-vous tous votre type de Flamme et avez-vous des Flammes secondaires?'' Il vit Kyoya reprendre de l'intérêt dans la discussion, toujours avide en ce qu'il concernait le combat. Près de lui, Hayato avait changé en son 'mode érudit'.

Mukuro sembla hésiter pendant une seconde avant de répondre. ''Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai des Flammes du Brouillard et pas de second type.''

Suivant son leader,Chikusa ajouta. ''J'ai des Flammes de Pluie et Ken à celle de Soleil.'' Il ignora diligemment les hurlements d'indignation de Ken d'avoir révélé sa capacité. ''Mais Ken et moi ne pouvons pas les utiliser très efficacement en combat.''

''Nous pouvons aider, si vous voulez.'' Offrit Tsuna, choisissant de ne pas se retourner pour voir les regard affamés qu'il savait trouver dans les yeux de Shoichi et d'Hayato. Une Brume et une Pluie comme type principal, leur recherche pourrait avancer à pas de géant si les deux décidait de participer. ''Nous avons tous des Flammes actives ici et nous sommes tous capable de les utiliser dans une certaine mesure.''

''Lambo-san a les meilleurs Flammes d'entre toutes !'' Cria l'enfant qui avait quitter les bras de Shoichi il y a un moment. ''Elles sont toutes brillantes et d'un joli vert !''

''Tu as des Flammes de Foudre ?'' S'enquit Mukuro. Il avait pensé que le fait que l'enfant les utilise durant leur première rencontre avait été inconsciente, comme c'est souvent le cas en cas de vie ou de mort. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon soit capable de les canaliser volontairement.

''Ouaip ! Regarde le Grand Lambo-san !'' Cria l'enfant-vache avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer avec un froncement de sourcil. Peu de temps après, des éclairs vert jaillirent de son corps et les autres firent un pas en arrière. Heureusement, I-pin -qui était habitué à de tels étalages- eu la présence d'esprit de frapper son amis avec un pied enveloppé de Flamme de la Tempête.

''Lambo mauvais. Doit pas utiliser Flammes si proche de gens !''

Les trois nouveaux étaient certes surpris par la situation mais Tsuna se contenta de rire. ''Ne vous en faites pas, ses deux-là sont toujours comme ça et ne se blesse pas. Comme vous l'avez vu, Lambo a des Flammes de la Foudre et I-pin de la Tempête. J'ai celles de Ciel -mais vous le savez déjà ça. Pas de second type. Shoichi n'a que celle de Soleil et Kyoya que de Nuage. Hayato est le seul avec des Flammes secondaires. Sa principale est la Tempête, mais il a aussi Nuage, Soleil, Pluie et Foudre. Tu es la première Brume que nous rencontrons et la première Pluie principale -vu que Hayato a des problèmes pour invoquer sa Pluie pendant de longues périodes- ce qui explique le sur-enthousiasme de Shoichi.''

''J'en ai vu assez dans tes souvenirs pour vous voir vous entraîner par vous même, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous avez tous réussi à réveiller vos Flammes. Même des enfants de cinq ans…'' Murmura Mukuro, toujours un peu trop surpris pour garder son habituel masque d'amusement désintéressé.

''Donc tu pourrais nous aidez avec les notre, byon ?'' Demanda Ken avec espoir. Il était presque impossible de s'entraîner par soi-même au point que les Flammes soient utilisables si l'on avait pas de mentor. Mukuro avait été une exception grâce à ses chemins de la réincarnation mais Ken et Chikusa avaient presque perdu espoir de pouvoir maîtriser leurs Flammes de Soleil et de Pluie.

''Bien sûr ! Et depuis la visite de Fon, il y a quelque temps, nous avons même des méthodes d'enseignement, pas juste des essais et des erreurs et de l'Intuition !'' Sourit Tsuna, content d'avoir trouvé un sujet qui pourrait amener tous les membres de Caeruleus à travailler ensemble. Même si c'était juste dans l'espoir d'un meilleur combat après...

()()()()()()

Sans surprise, tandis que Chikusa et Ken travaillèrent immédiatement avec Hayato et Shoichi respectivement pour développer leurs Flammes (vu que c'était plus facile d'apprendre avec une personne ayant le même type de Flamme), Mukuro et Kyoya avaient recommencé à essayer de se blesser mutuellement dans la plus grande salle d'entraînement. Tsuna les surveillait pour qu'ils n'aillent pas _trop_ loin ainsi que les deux enfants qui jouaient partout dans la maison à chat. La compagnie avait été fermée pendant quelques jours pour leur donner à tous le temps de mieux se connaître et peut-être de se lier un peu.

Cela permis également aux membres plus expérimentés d'évaluer les forces et faiblesses des nouvelles recrues. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à vérifier : leur capacité à cuisiner, à nettoyer, à travailler avec les autres, quel type de petits boulots ils pouvaient faire par eux-même dés le début, lesquels où ils avaient besoin d'être guidés et celles dont ils devaient s'assurer qu'ils ne fasse pas du tout (par exemple, Tsuna ne les ferait jamais faire quoi que ce soit en rapport à l'expérimentation).

Leur niveau académique devra aussi être vérifié. Bien qu'aucun membre ne soit allé à l'école (les horaires n'étaient pas compatible avec leur travail et ils voulaient être aussi intraçable que possible), ils s'étaient assuré d'étudier sur leur temps libre et d'aller en fin d'année passer les examens dans une école proche, prétendant être scolarisé à la maison. Ils aidaient les uns les autres pour rester à niveau selon leur âge, ou plus haut, et ils encadraient les deux plus jeunes.

Ils avaient hésité à enrôler Lambo et I-pin au début mais rapidement c'était devenu évident que les deux auraient eu du mal à s'adapter aux autres enfants de leur âge. Ils étaient trop mature et avaient vu trop de choses pour être avec des enfants insouciants de cinq ans. Pas que les autres puissent parler Tsuna, Shoichi et Hayato avaient 11 ans, Kyoya et Mukuro 13 ans, Chikusa et Ken 12 ans. Heureusement, leur maturité et leur comportements (ainsi que leur aura impitoyable et assoiffé de sang pour certain) les rendaient plus âgé qu'ils ne l'étaient. Assez pour être capable de dire aux adultes qu'ils avaient des gardiens adultes qui veillait sur eux et qui les autorisaient à travailler. Ce n'était pas vraiment légal mais les papiers qu'ils avaient falsifiés, leur bien-être évident et leur travail impeccable étaient assez pour convaincre la plupart des clients de ne pas les signaler. Kyoya s'assurait de 'parler' avec les quelques clients réticents...

Alors les trois hors-la-loi devaient être testés sur leur connaissance, ramener à niveau si besoin, puis poursuivre. Tsuna voulait aussi qu'ils apprennent le Japonais. C'était la longue maternelle de trois d'entre-eux et ils aidaient les autres à la maîtriser. I-pin, Lambo et Hayato avaient les bases, mais ils n'étaient pas encore aussi aisés, alors ils pouvaient juste ajouter les trois nouveaux dans leur leçons.

Un fracas retentit, interrompant Tsuna dans ses réflexions. Faisant un pas prudent en avant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, il vit la forme de Mukuro, enfoncé dans le mur. Le mur renforcé.

Kyoya avait dû y aller plus fort que d'habitude.

S'avançant pour tirer le bleuet du trou en forme de Mukuro du mur (et pour s'assurer que Kyoya ne continuerait pas à frapper l'autre), Tsuna chercha des blessures. Contrairement aux apparences, l'illusionniste était plutôt dur et avait seulement quelques ecchymoses.

Le porteur de tonfa abordait un sourire satisfait. Il était apparemment un peu apaisé après la raclée qu'il avait donné, alors Tsuna ne pouvait donc qu'espérer que cela réduirait l'animosité qu'il sentait envers le bleuet. Malgré ce que les gens croient à Namimori, Kyoya ne se dérangeait pas à être rancunier il veillait à ce que tu paies pour ce que tu avais fait, mais une fois la punition infligée, il ne fera plus son possible pour te mordre à mort. À moins que ça soit personnel.

Et en effet, le noiraud rangea ses armes avec une petite incitation, avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce, son petit sourire toujours fixé sur son visage.

''Ton chien d'attaque est vraiment quelque chose, Tsunayoshi.'' Souffla Mukuro, une fois qu'il reprit son souffle.

''Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.'' Réprimanda le brun. ''Et tu peux parler Mukuro. Mais Kyoya ne va probablement plus trop te causer de problèmes, à partir de maintenant. Il a affirmé ta force et t'a 'punis' convenablement pour tes actions il n'a plus aucune rancune envers toi maintenant. Alors s'il-te-plait, ne l'énerve pas trop.''

''Je doute quelque part, qu'il ne m'attaquera plus après m'avoir vaincu une fois.''

''Oh, il va encore t'attaquer, mais Kyoya fais ça avec tout le monde. C'est son moyen pour garder ses proches en sécurité. Il entraîne même I-pin et Lambo pour qu'ils puissent se protéger assez longtemps pour que l'on arrive, tu l'as toi-même vu.''Tsuna donna un petit sourire à la Brume quand il détourna légèrement les yeux. ''Attaquer les gens est pour Kyoya un moyen de les entraîner et de garder leur sens aiguisés. Nous combattons tous contre Kyoya au moins une fois par semaine -même Shoichi- et adapte sa force. Il est plutôt un bon professeur à sa façon. Et cela lui permet d'impliquer son amour du combat et ses tendances violentes…'' Ajouta-t-il après coup.

''J'ai l'impression que la dernière partie est la plus importante.'' Se moqua Mukuro.

''Tu le verras assez tôt si c'est vraiment le cas.'' Tsuna eut un petit rire. ''Kyoya n'est pas une personne très compliquée, mais tu dois comprendre sa version du monde. Pour lui, il y a seulement trois genres de personnes : ceux dont il se soucie, ceux qu'il doit complètement détruire -ou mordre à mort, comme il dirait- et le reste. Cette façon de voir les choses est en fait assez proche de la tienne. Et dans toutes ses catégories, tu dois distinguer les Carnivores et les Herbivores. En bref, les forts et les faibles, soit en raison de leur force de caractère, leur influence ou capacité au combat.''

''Tu es un Carnivore, même si il te qualifiera probablement d'Herbivore pendant un moment parce qu'il ne t'aime pas encore. Il ne te combattrait pas si rudement si il pensait que tu étais faible, il sait se retenir en fonction de la force de son adversaire. Ken et Chikusa sont des Herbivores dû au fait qu'ils te suivent. Ce n'est pas une insulte, juste la façon dont il voit les choses. De même que Hayato est un Herbivore parce qu'il agit comme mon subordonné. Shoichi est trop faible en combat pour être qualifié comme un Carnivore, tout comme Lambo et I-pin, bien que ce soit à cause de leur âge. Je pense qu'I-pin en particulier est en bonne voie pour devenir un bébé Carnivore.'' Expliqua Tsuna avec affection.

''Et qu'en est-il de toi ?''

''Je suis un Omnivore. Puissant et une forte volonté mais trop tendre pour aller jusqu'au bout. Tu as vu comment j'ai réagi aux tentatives de meurtre d'Ienobu, et bien Kyoya désapprouve. Il aurait répondu en essayant de le tuer si il aurait pu. Œil pour œil. Ou plutôt deux yeux et une langue pour un œil.''

''Je peux en quelques sorte être d'accord avec l'Oiseau à propos de ça. Tu laisses ton jumeau s'en tirer sans trop de conséquences.''

Tsuna soupira. ''Je suppose que ce surnom est OK, mais ne fais pas pire, s'il-te-plait. À propos de Nobu, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as vu dans mes souvenirs mais il était quasiment intouchable. Je ne pouvais rien lui faire parce que ça m'aurait explosé en pleine figure et Kyoya pouvait s'en sortir parce que tout le monde le craint à Namimori. N'importe quoi de plus et Iemitsu en aurait été informé, ce que nous ne pouvions pas risquer.''

''Tout de même, tu aurais quand même pu le faire payer sans que personne ne sache que c'était toi.'' Argumenta le bleuet.

''Avec les ressources des Vongola ? Je ne pense pas. Mais c'est bon de savoir que tu as tant en commun avec Kyoya. Vous avez tous les deux exactement la même opinion à propos de ça.'' Ria Tsuna avant de s'enfuir de la salle d'entraînement pour éviter la colère espiègle d'un illusionniste en colère. Apparemment, Mukuro n'appréciait pas d'être comparer au lunatique Nuage...

()()()()()()

Il s'était avéré que la Famiglia de Lancia avait commencé l'éducation des trois hors-la-loi. Ils n'étaient pas encore au niveau des 12 et 13 ans normaux mais l'écart n'était pas aussi large comme le craignait Tsuna. Et Mukuro et ses amis avaient aussi beaucoup de connaissances pratiques pour compléter leur scolarité limitée.

Cependant la meilleure découverte fut l'affinité de Ken avec les animaux. Ils avaient perdu le nombre de jobs que Caeruleus recevait à propos des animaux de compagnie perdu, pour promener les chiens et prendre soin des chats pendant que les maîtres étaient absents. Le problème était que la plupart des créatures avaient peur de Kyoya (à son plus grand chagrin dissimulé; Kyoya aimait les animaux, surtout les petits comme Hibird), Shoichi avait peur de tout ce qui était plus grand qu'un Chihuahua, Hayato n'avait aucune idée de la façon de traiter un animal (l'approche logique ne fonctionnait jamais, les chats n'ayant jamais répondu quand il avait demandé s'ils avaient faim…), et Lambo et I-pin était trop jeunes pour être laissés seuls ou avec des animaux potentiellement sauvages.

Donc Tsuna avait fait tout ses boulots seul jusqu'à présent, en plus de tous ses autres devoirs et contrats. C'est pourquoi la capacité de Ken pour trouver, garder et prendre soin des animaux était un don de Dieu.

Les trois nouveaux étaient aussi surprenament compétents avec les enfants. En plus de passer beaucoup de temps à jouer avec Lambo et I-pin, ils étaient aussi très apprécié par les quelques offres de baby-sitting qu'ils recevaient. Ce qui allégeait encore plus la charge de Shoichi et Tsuna.

Kyoya avait rapidement entamé avec eux les combats hebdomadaires, ce qui renforçait leur appartenance à Caeruleus. Le noiraud combattait aussi avec Mukuro presque quotidiennement. Bizarrement, ils étaient complètement d'accord pour se cogner et se frapper l'un et l'autre. Tsuna se plaignait des 'addicts au combat' à chaque fois qu'il surprenait un des Soleils en train de soigner leur blessures. Au moins Shoichi et Ken avaient beaucoup de pratique en matière de guérison...

Hayato était aussi prompt avec eux, alors les autres pensaient que ça signifiait qu'il avait accepté les trois hors-la-loi. Après tout, le seul avec qui il agissait différemment était avec Tsuna, qu'il voyait comme son Boss en quelque sorte, et Shoichi, qui était son partenaire de labo. Le fait qu'ils avaient finalement un Brouillard et une Pluie principale aidait aussi à l'intégration du trio. L'argenté et Shoichi pouvaient finalement expérimenté sur les sept types de Flammes, et voir comment elles interagissaient. Tout deux ressemblaient à des enfants dans un magasin de bonbons quand ils entraient dans le laboratoire, et les trois nouveaux venu s'étaient rapidement calmé autours des labos quand ils avaient réalisé que les tests les plus invasifs n'allaient pas au-delà des prélèvements sanguins.

Ils avaient également commencé à inclure Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa dans leur leçon de Japonais. Lambo était ravi de montrer son Japonais au nouveaux. Le fragile Italien d'I-pin s'était aussi amélioré sous la guidance de Chikusa, ce qui avait clairement déconcerté les autres. La Pluie était un des individus les moins bavard qu'ils avaient vu et ça incluait Kyoya et Shoichi ! Alors comment avait-il partagé sa connaissance de l'Italien ? Hayato suspectait qu'il était secrètement une sorte d'UMA.

Mais aussi délicieux que ses jours avaient été, ils ne pouvaient pas durer éternellement.

Voilà terminé! Tout frais du jour ^^ Alors que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, au vu de cette dernière phrase? Hum qui sera la prochaine personne à votre avis? Aller à dans deux semaine! Ciao~


	18. That crossed Vindice

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Bloody Marie 2

Correctrice : Heyli13

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Rydia16, Yuiu, (X2 encore ^^ ) et Karo pour vos Reviews.

Yuiu : Merci Yuiu pour ton com ^^, c'est vrai ça pour combien temps connaissant leur groupe ? Merci merci ^^

Karo : Merci pour ton com Karo, des problèmes avec ce groupe ? Nooonn jamais XD

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit,Hydeabell-chou, Idoray, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lilly-chan2001, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : J'ai posté deux OS pour ceux que ça intéresse ;) La première est _Drunk at the Reunion_ , donc un Tsuna qui pop à une réunion saoul ^^ et la seconde _In Another Life_ où Tsuna se retrouve dans une relation d'âme sœur douce et amer à la fois ! Voilà voilà bonne lecture ! Ciao~**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 18 : Ça croisse les Vindice

C'était un jour similaire à un autre quand le passé de l'équipe de Mukuro les rattrapa.

Shoichi avait été appelé pour un travail de maintenance de système, et il s'était vu emmener Lambo et I-pin avec lui. La compagnie était un de leur client régulier et le roux en savait assez sur eux pour savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas de problème à avoir deux enfants de 5 ans à le suivre pour voir comment interagir avec les clients. En plus, les travailleuses féminines dans la compagnie adoraient les deux enfants, donc il y avait peu de risque d'accident et cela fournirait une expérience sociale valable pour Lambo et I-pin.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna, Kyoya, Shoichi, Hayato, Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken étaient dans le Bureau, travaillant sur leurs études. Maintenant, l'illusionniste était à peu près au niveau d'un enfant normal âgé de 11 ans, Chikusa à celui de 10 ans et Ken à un de 9 ans .

Le Ciel était au milieu d'une explication sur les exercices de maths de Ken quand un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Son intuition lui hurlait que quelque chose de dangereux était proche. Quelque chose d'anormale, de froid, de mauvais...

Il sauta sur ses pieds. ''Quelque chose va arriver.'' Il avertit ses amis, qui atteignirent immédiatement leurs armes, se positionnant pour le combat. La voix de Tsuna avait été trop alarmée et urgente pour que ce ne soit rien d'autre qu'une attaque ennemie.

Un brouillard gris et dense s'était levé, obscurcissant le sol et leurs pieds. Ils avaient tous vu Mukuro et ses compagnons se figer et devenir blanc comme un linge. ''Vindice…'' Murmura Chikusa, resserrant sa poigne sur ses yoyos.

Hayato se laissa étreindre par la peur; on lui avait raconté plein de récits de la police de la Mafia depuis qu'il était enfant. C'était comme faire face au croque-mitaine. L'argenté était à deux doigts de la porte de derrière, imité par les trois hors-la-loi.

''C'est inutile.'' Tsuna secoua la tête, tendu. '' Ils sont trop proches, cela pourrait empirer les choses.''

''Nous devons essayer, byon!'' Paniqua Ken. Il allait filer quand Kyoya l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le tint en place avec un regard.

''Écartes-toi, bâtard! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui arrive!'' Explosa Hayato, de la dynamite dans la main et prêt à les jeter à la tête du noiraud.

''Arrêter de pleurnicher, Herbivores.'' Grogna Kyoya, alors que Chikusa rejoignait Hayato pour essayer de l'intimider. Ken se battait toujours dans sa poigne. Étrangement, le seul excepté Tsuna et Kyoya qui n'avait pas essayé de se sauver était Mukuro. Le bleuet, cependant, terrifié en son for intérieur, regardait le noiraud et le brunet.

Pendant ce temps, la brume s'était densifié et était maintenant parvenu à leurs genoux. L'horloge sonna, et Tsuna savait –le ressentant profondément dans son squelette. Ils devaient au moins avoir une sorte de plan quand les Vindice arriveraient.

''Les gars.'' Commença-t-il, mais sa voix était noyée par le hurlement. ''Les gars!'' Cria-t-il, ajoutant une pointe de Flammes de Ciel. Ce qui attira leur attention. ''Nous n'allons pas être capable de les éviter. Notre seule chance est de négocier pour traverser ça.''

''Négocier?! C'est des foutres Vindice dont nous parlons! Ils ne négocient pas, ils emprisonnent. Pas de procès, pas de juré, juste une cellule froide!'' Hurla Hayato. L'arrivée de son cauchemar d'enfance le rendait tellement hystérique qu'il oubliait son respect habituel pour son Tsuna-san.

''Cela reste notre seul option, Hayato, donc nous devons nous calmer et faire face, ou je t'assomme pour que tu ne mettes pas en danger notre conversation !'' Hurla Tsuna en retour, inhabituellement sévère. Cela semblait tellement choquer l'argenté qu'il pouvait seulement le fixer sans expression pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer, silencieusement. Ken et Chikusa furent aussi abasourdis pendant une seconde, mais avaient rapidement repris et tentaient de bouger Kyoya du chemin une fois de plus.

Ce fut Mukuro qui réussit à les arrêter. ''Si Tsunayoshi dit que c'est inutile de courir, c'est probablement vrai. Donc cessez cela et faites ce que l'on vous dit. Pour l'instant, vous êtes seulement en train de creuser nos tombes.'' Sa voix était autoritaire, malgré la peur sous-jacente. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Tsuna d'entendre combien le bleuet avait confiance en son jugement.

Chikusa et Ken s'arrêtèrent aux mots de leur chef, tellement habitué à lui obéir.

''Merci.'' Lança Tsuna à Mukuro avec un sourire tendue avant d'étudier à nouveau son visage. ''Donc, Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken, vous restez derrière, près de la porte arrière. Kyoya et Hayato, vous êtes derrière moi. Je vais essayer de leur parler avant que quelque chose n'arrive, donc _s'il vous plaît_ , restez silencieux. Si ça se finit en combat, vous trois '' Il pointa les trois hors-la-loi. ''partez d'ici immédiatement et regroupez-vous avec Shoichi. Ne regardez pas derrière, vous êtes leur cible, donc nous ne prenons pas de risques. Dites à Shoichi ce qui s'est passé et disparaissez avec les enfants. Hayato, tu pars après eux.'' Il vit l'argenté prêt à l'interrompre. '' Ne discute pas. Tu es le seul ici qui était dans la Mafia; même si tu pars, les Vindice te verrait toujours comme sous leur autorité. Kyoya et moi, malgré les apparences, sommes les seuls civils ici, Ils devraient être plus indulgents avec nous. Nous sommes aussi les plus habitués à se battre ensemble, et probablement, les plus capables de conclure une évasion.''

''Vous ne serez pas capable de vous échapper! C'est des Vindice que nous parlons!'' Hayato avait retrouvé sa voix. Et sa peur. Mukuro avait déjà placé ses subordonnés au fond de la pièce, conscient que rester dans la pièce serait interprété comme une démonstration de bonne volonté, et aiderait pour les négociations.

''Ce n'est pas important, pour le moment, Hayato.'' Répondit le Ciel avec une voix apaisante. La tempête avait besoin de se calmer si ils avaient une chance de conclure cela. ''Maintenant, nous avons besoin d'un plan, même si ça semble invraisemblable que ça fonctionne, au moins nous savons comment réagir si les négociations échouent. Donc nous ne serrons pas paralysés par la panique. Au moins si les Vindice continuent de nous attaquer, je m'attends de vous, Hayato, mais aussi Mukuro, Ken Chikusa, que vous sortiez de cet enfer.'' Ordonna Tsuna avec une autorité rarement déployée.

L'expert en explosifs le regarda dans les yeux pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, avant d'acquiescer lentement et de se tenir à un pas à droite derrière son Ciel. Cela avait toujours été son espoir d'être un bras-droit d'un boss qu'il respectait, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Même si Tsuna n'était pas de la Mafia, il était toujours son Chef, et il avait besoin d'Hayato maintenant.

Sa résolution n'arriva pas trop tard, à peine une seconde plus tard qu'un menaçant cliquetis de chaînes se fit entendre tout près.

''Nous voulons parler.'' Annonça Tsuna vers la porte. Sa voix ne tremblait pas et il ressentait une brève fierté. Il avait _fait_ un long chemin depuis l'enfant fragile harcelé par son petit frère.

Six silhouettes sombres qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils émergeaient d'un cauchemar apparurent à la porte d'entrée. Ils portaient de longs manteaux noirs, en lambeaux, chacun étant différent des autres, probablement pour se différencier. Tous les centimètres de leurs peaux étaient enroulées de bandages blancs, laissant seulement sortir quelques parcelles de cheveux sales autour de leurs têtes. C'était impossible de dire quelque chose sur leur apparences sous les bandes blanches de tissu et le lourd manteau, même pas leur genre. Un brouillard épais semblait sortir en masse entre les bandages. Et pour compléter la terrifiante image, ils étaient sombres, portant des chaînes à l'allure rouillée, manifestement impatient d'arrêter leurs cibles.

''Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler.'' Répondit une voix grave qui fit frissonner Tsuna jusqu'à l'os . ''Nous sommes ici pour capturer trois criminels. Écarte-toi, enfant civil, ce n'est pas ton problème''. Une silhouette, probablement le chef, fit un pas en avant, ses chaînes prêtes.

''Votre information est incorrecte. Ils se protégeaient seulement, vous ne pouvez les blâmer ou les appeler criminels pour ça! Avez-vous même enquêté sur ce qui s'est passé avant de les juger comme ça?'' Normalement, il n'aurait pas voulu de cette confrontation, -spécialement avec des gens sinistres- mais son Intuition le faisait garder espoir que c'était sa meilleure chance de les faire laisser tomber leurs accusations en éclaircissant les faits. Rapidement. Il espérait chèrement ça, ce ne serait pas la première fois que ses instincts étaient faux.

''Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, enfant.'' Réprimanda une des silhouettes sombres. Il -ou était-ce elle, il ne pouvait pas le dire- avait une voix qui semblait faire écho inépuisablement.

''J'en sais plus que vous au moins. Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé pour Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken''.

''Alors, tu devrais être conscient que tu es en train de protéger des traîtres et des meurtriers de masse.'' Déclara le chef. ''Ils doivent payer pour leurs crimes.''

''Les seuls crimes sont ceux commis contre eux! Où étiez-vous quand les Estraneo faisaient des expériences sur eux, les traitant pire que des cobayes? Ou quand la Famiglia de Lancia conspirait pour utiliser Mukuro et se débarrasser de Ken et Chikusa, seulement parce qu'ils étaient moins puissants? Pourquoi vous réagissez seulement après les avoir laisser se débrouiller pour s'échapper par leurs propres moyens, et pourquoi les poursuivez-vous quand ils sont manifestement des victimes?''

''Ce qui se produit au sein de la Famiglia ne nous concerne aucunement.'' Répondit la silhouette sombre la plus à gauche. '' Nous intervenons seulement entre des affaires entre Famiglias ou quand des Mafieux entrent en contact avec des civils. Par ces règles, vous hébergez les trois fuyards seulement pour leur ajouter des charges contre eux. Ils sont toujours des criminels.''

''Seulement parce que vous les avez fait! Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de trouver refuge auprès de nous si vous ne les aviez pas chassés. Et à ce propos, maintenant ils sont membres de Caeruleus -et depuis deux semaines- ils ne sont plus Mafieux. Notre compagnie fait en sorte d'être sûr d'éviter le plus possible les jobs illégaux. Finalement, si vos lois ne protègent pas les enfants innocents, qui ont seulement eu le malheur d'être né dans la Mafia, alors vos lois n'en valent pas la peine et sont inutiles. Et si elles ne défendent pas les victimes -ce qui signifie qu'ils ont du briser vos lois pour se protéger eux-mêmes- et vous êtes actuellement, en train de les accuser une fois qu'ils l'ont fait, ensuite vos lois sont aussi complètement stupides!''

Ses invectives avaient presque tournées en hurlement à la fin. Cependant, cela sembla avoir rempli son but vu comment les Vindice étaient complètement sans voix. Tsuna songeait que les gens ne devaient pas argumenter si fortement, si souvent avec eux. Ses amis étaient probablement d'accord avec ça, donnant des regards déroutés que le brunet pouvait sentir dans son dos. Le Ciel ne pouvait pas juste dire si ils étaient choquant ou désapprouvant. Comme un mélange des deux.

Le chef de l'équipe des Vindice s'agita lui-même- elle-même?- pour sortir de ça- Tsuna décida de tous les appeler 'lui' jusqu'à que cela le prouve autrement parce que c'était plus simple- stupeur. ''Quelle preuve as-tu pour prouver l'innocence de Mukuro Rokudo, Chikusa Kakimoto et Ken Joshima?'' Son ton était moins condescendant qu'avant. Ils étaient finalement sur la bonne volonté pour une reconsidération.

''Mukuro et moi avons échangés des souvenirs. Les meurtres étaient purement de la légitime défense et ils ont même épargné Lancia. Il était le seul membre de sa Famiglia à ne pas être conscient de leurs manipulations. C'est toutes les preuves que j'ai, et tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Quelle est votre preuve de leur culpabilité?'' Défia Tsuna. Il savait qu'il mettait en avant ses avantages, mais son Intuition l'encourageait.

Heureusement, le chef bandé répondit. ''Nous avons reçu un mot d'une autre Famiglia. Ils étaient les premiers sur site à chaque fois et ont découvert les scènes de crimes. Ils ont identifiés les coupables avec ce qui restait sur les vidéosurveillances.''

Le brunet n'avait pas de problèmes à se représenter mentalement Mukuro se réprimandant lui-même pour avoir laisser des preuves.

''Quel Famiglia?'' Demanda-t-il, quand même. Il avait le sentiment que cela pouvait être important.

''Vongola. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas vérifier leurs réclamations. Ils sont habituellement dignes de confiance et avaient dénoncé Mukuro Rokudo, Ken Joshima et Chikusa Kakimoto deux fois. Ils n'ont jamais mentionné quelque chose à propos d'eux étant des victimes.''

Tsuna secouait la tête, abattu, marmonna un 'bien sûr cela devait être Vongola'. Cela était comme si il ne pouvait pas les fuir complètement... Avec un dernier hochement de tête, il releva la tête pour voir son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Ou où il pensait que ses yeux étaient. ''Vous devriez enquêter vous-mêmes. Les Vongola avaient l'un ou l'autre accidentellement ou sciemment négligé les actions des deux Famiglias détruites.''

Le chef sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer lentement. ''C'est une requête juste. Nous devons observer nous-mêmes ce problème. De quelques manières que ce soit, nous devons -au moins temporairement, dépendre de nos conclusions- prendre les trois suspects dans nos détentions préventives. Ils ne peuvent être autorisés à s'enfuir si leur culpabilité est prouvée .''

Tsuna pouvait sentir physiquement la tension des trois fuyards derrière lui à la simple idée d'être retenu en captivité à Vendicare. ''Ne pouvez-vous pas les laisser attendre ici pour votre jugement? Je peux me porter garant pour qu'ils restent ici.''

''Tu es un civil et un enfant. Tu n'as pas d'autorité ou de garantie à offrir.''

Le Ciel hésita pour tout au plus une demi-seconde avant de proposer son prochain argument. Il détestait profondément admettre cela à voix haute, aux membres de la Mafia (qui était les Vindice, malgré leur statut spécial), mais il voulait aussi mettre le bien-être de ses amis avant sa propre répugnance. ''Je ne pense pas être moi-même un Mafieux, mais mon père l'est. Iemitsu Sawada est actuellement à la tête du CEDEF. Cela peut-il compter pour quelque chose?''

Il était sûr qu'il aurait pu voir six paires de sourcils s'élever si il n'y avait pas eu les bandages. ''Tu es le fils aîné du Jeune Lion des Vongola.'' Affirma une silhouette plus que pour demander. ''Ton père a commencé une recherche à travers le monde pour te retrouver quand tu as disparu, il y a un mois. Il croyait que tu avais été enlevé.''

Tsuna grogna bruyamment, et il entendit un son similaire venant de Kyoya et Mukuro derrière lui (ces deux-là avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre). Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher: cela faisait plus longtemps qu'un mois depuis qu'il avait quitté Namimori. ''J'ai quitté mon ancienne maison de mon propre gré, je vous assure. Et ça fait presque un an et demi que je suis arrivé en Italie. Cela a pris plus longtemps à ma mère et mon jeune frère pour en informer les autres, mon père inclus. Mais c'est au-delà du sujet. Est-ce que le job de mon père constitue une garantie suffisante, et allez-vous lui rapporter mon emplacement en dépit de ma volonté?''

Cette fois, les six hommes -ou femmes- prirent le temps de se consulter les uns les autres avant de répondre. Tsuna utilisa cette opportunité pour envoyer un sourire apaisant à ses amis, spécialement aux trois encore-hors-la-lois. Hayato semblait aussi qu'il l allait être malade à n'importe quelle seconde maintenant, donc il réussi seulement à acquiescer raidement les yeux grands ouvert. Les autres envoyèrent des sourires torves ou des hochements de tête pour approuver en dépit de leurs gênes.

Le chef bougea finalement pour faire face à Tsuna. ''Nous ne rapporterons pas ton emplacement, comme ton départ était voulu et nous ne répondrons pas aux Vongola ou au CEDEF. Nous autoriserons aussi les trois suspects à rester ici pendant l'enquête, à condition que tu entreprennes un contrat spécifique fondé sur les Flammes. Si n'importe quel suspect s'enfuit, tu seras de toute façon emprisonné pour les avoir aidé à s'échapper.'' Tsuna acquiesça, il pourrait vivre avec ça. ''Tu devrais savoir que cette faveur n'est pas due au travail de ton père, mais est due à ton ancêtre. Les Vindice avait du respect et des bonnes relations avec le Vongola Primo.''

Cela surpris Tsuna. Non pas parce qu'il relatait le fondateur des Vongola- il savait déjà ça grâce aux données fournies par le Clan Hibari- mais les Vindice respectaient assez Giotto pour faire un compromis avec son plusieurs-fois petit-fils. Même si le descendant recherché ne voulait rien à faire avec la Mafia. Et cela semblait bizarre que la si-nommée 'police de la Mafia' donnait autant d'importance aux liens du sang. Mais il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. ''Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'un contrat basé sur les Flammes exactement?''

''Nous allons insuffler un peu de notre Flamme spécial de ton bras. Comme cela, nous serons capable de te localiser à tout moment. Nous voudrions l'utiliser sur les suspects, mais cela requiert que le contracteur ait des Flammes de Ciel actives.''

''Comment savez-vous que j'ai des Flammes de Ciel actives? Et que Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken non?'' Demanda Tsuna avec un froncement de sourcils. Il aurait des ennuis si n'importe qui pouvait le dire si facilement.

''C'est en partie dû à notre type de n'as besoin de t'inquiéter, seul les Vindice peuvent dire que tes Flammes sont actives sans que tu les invoques. Comme pour le type, les Ciels sont extrêmement rares et ceux actifs sont connues par nous, donc c'est improbable que n'importe qui des trois suspects soit un Ciel. Toi, cependant, tu ressembles vraiment au Vongola Primo, et sa lignée est renommée pour seulement produire de puissants Ciels. Le fait que tu sois entouré par des personnalités opposées et que vous leur parliez ajoute à la théorie que tu es un Ciel, et que tu es lié avec eux -ce qui explique pourquoi ils te suivent. Il est fort peu probable que tu sois autre chose qu'un Ciel et je parie que tu es puissant, vu ta lignée et la loyauté de tes Éléments le montre. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas capables de sentir que tu as déjà invoqué ta Flamme, nous ne pouvons qu'assumer que tu es trop jeune pour les avoir activées.''

Tsuna acquiesça, rassuré que ses liens avec la Mafia ne pourraient être exposées si stupidement. ''C'est bon à savoir, merci. Vous étiez en train de m'expliquer le contrat...'' Incita-t-il.

''Le procédé pour t'injecter nos Flammes est douloureux, mais la douleur s'arrête aussitôt que le contrat est finalisé. Ça laissera une marque sur la peau qui n'est seulement visible que quand toi ou un membre de Vindice applique des Flammes dessus, autrement elle ne pourra pas être vue. Sachant que nous pourrons toujours de traquer, même quand c'est caché, et c'est pourquoi seulement un membre peut la retirer.'' L'homme s'arrêta, autorisant l'information à pénétrer. ''Acceptes-tu toujours le contrat?''

Tsuna acquiesça immédiatement. N'importe quoi pour éviter l'emprisonnement des trois fuyards. Les Vindice avaient raison, il avait un lien avec les trois-là -bien qu'il se sentait toujours proche de Mukuro qu'il ne l'était avec Chikusa et Ken- et se sentait responsable de leur bien-être. ''Je le fais. Pouvez-vous l'exécuter maintenant?''

Le chef acquiesça et offrit une main bandée. Tsuna mit son avant-bras droit dans sa main, se préparant lui-même pour la douleur attendue.

Une sorte de feu noir fit irruption dans la main du Vindice, entourant le membre du brunet mais ne le touchant pas encore.

''Acceptes-tu de prendre la responsabilité des suspects Mukuro Rokudo, Ken Joshima et Chikusa Kakimoto?'' Une voix grave venant de l'homme à la grande cape. Tsuna répondit qu'il l'a prenait. ''Acceptes-tu d'assurer qu'ils restent autour de toi jusqu'à la fin de notre enquête, peu importe nos conclusions, et sans tenter de s'échapper, sous peine d'emprisonnement?''

''J'accepte.'' Confirma Tsuna. À ce moment, la Flamme noire toucha finalement son avant-bras et commença à couler sur son corps. Ça faisait mal, beaucoup, mais pas comme si il se brûlait, comme il s'y attendait. En fait, on ressentait plus comme si quelqu'un poignardait son bras avec de minuscules glaçons. Il laissa sortir un hurlement étranglé, lequel incita ses amis derrière lui à faire un pas vers lui pour le soutenir.

Le sceau du contrat fut miséricordieusement court. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, la douleur disparu soudainement, laissant le brunet tremblant sur ses genoux. Kyoya, qui était le plus proche, l'agrippa de derrière, rapidement suivit par Hayato.

Tsuna ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son bras droit. Au lieu d'un corps non marqué qu'il était censé avoir, il avait maintenant une sorte de tatouage. Des chaînes noires étaient dessinées, tournant tout autour de la longueur de son avant-bras, comme un curieux bracelet. Et ça commençait lentement à disparaître alors qu'il le regardait.

''Ça deviendra à nouveau visible si tu invoque ta Flamme dessus.'' La voix du chef des Vindice interrompit son observation médusée. Et en effet, quand Tsuna appela ses Flammes oranges, le dessin de chaînes noires apparut encore, pour seulement disparaître à nouveau, quelques secondes après qu'il ait stoppé l'approvisionnement de ses Flammes.

Quelque part à l'arrière de sa tête, le brunet pensait que Shoichi et Hayato voudraient examiner ça .

Les Vindice étaient déjà partis, il réalisa avec un sursaut, qu'ils n'avaient rien de plus à faire ici maintenant. Seulement, le chef s'attarda, attendant apparemment que Tsuna se focalise une nouvelle fois sur lui. Une fois que ce fut le cas, il commença encore à parler. ''Nous serons de retour dans un mois avec notre verdict sur le cas de Mukuro Rokudo, Ken Joshima et Chikusa Kakimoto. Aucun d'entre eux, ni même toi ne devez tenter de vous échapper, ou vous serez immédiatement jugés coupables et emprisonnés à Vendicare. Si des circonstances vous obliger à partir, convoques tes Flammes comme preuve de contrat pendant une minute et un membre de Vindice viendra et inscrira votre changement d'emplacement. Nous vous reverrons encore dans un mois. Je vous souhaite du succès.''

Après ces derniers mots d'adieu, il sembla glisser vers la sortie, des chaînes traînant derrière lui, menaçantes. L'atmosphère oppressante sembla disparaître brusquement, et tous les membres de Caeruleus se sentirent faibles, comme si des cordes les ayant gardés droits avaient été coupées.

''Tu l'as fait putain...'' Marmonna Hayato, incrédule. ''Tu as négocié avec les Vindice.'' Et Tsuna frissonna à la vue de l'adoration dans les yeux de l'argenté. Tous les progrès qu'il avait fait concernant l'attitude émerveillée d'Hayato envers lui...

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, alors quand pensez-vous ? Tsuna a réussi à ce que les Vindice aient un autre regard envers l'enquête ! Et ils sont maintenant liés, Tsuna et les autres non pas intérêt à s'enfuir maintenant ^^ Allez rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Ciao~


	19. That ran under a new sky

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Asuna-imagine, Yuiu, et Karo pour vos Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : Je suis contente que ça a eu cet effet la ^^ ça fait vraiment plaisir de le savoir ! Merci pour commenter si souvent !

Yuiu : Bien sur Tsuna Power XD Merci pour le com Yuiu !

Karo : Et bien la voila la suite Karo ! C'est sur y a une différence ^^ merci pour le com !

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit,Hydeabell-chou, Idoray, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lilly-chan2001, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, meloox, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, roxiyaoi, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : J'ai encore sortit 2 OS ^^ car voila j'avais envie de changer, bref j'espère qu'ils vous plairont et sachez que j'en ai encore deux autres à trad dont j'ai les droit ^^ héhé j'ai hâte de les terminer pour vous les montrer :) enfin bref les nouveaux sont : Reborn Know Everything et Father ^^ Ciao~**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 19 : Ça court sous un nouveau ciel

Toutes choses bien considérées, Tsuna croyait que cela aurait été plus facile de persuader les Vindice d'enquêter convenablement que de convaincre Shoichi qu'ils allaient bien et que ça serait peu judicieux de faire leurs bagages et d'essayer de disparaître.

Quand le roux était revenu de son travail avec I-pin et Lambo, il avait immédiatement senti la tension dans l'air et avait demandé à savoir ce qu'il avait manqué. Un rapode rapport plus tard et ils avaient un inventeur hystérique à calmer.

Finalement, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour faire comprendre à Shoichi que tenter une évasion ne serait pas seulement vouée à l'échec, mais ferait atterrir Tsuna en prison et ferait perdre les sérieux doutes de l'innocence de Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa. Leur meilleur pari était l'intégrité des Vindice et leurs capacités d'investigation et ils espérait qu'ils travaillaient mieux que les Vongola. Le Ciel n'était toujours pas certain qu'une telle omission était intentionnée ou si la grande Famiglia avait cherchée à se débarrasser d'une possible menace. Il avait partagé ses doutes avec ses amis; Shoichi ne croyait pas qu'ils pouvaient avoir fait cela aux trois enfants abusés, mais tous les autres (moins Lambo et I-pin qui étaient partis pour jouer dans leur chambre) avaient une perspective plus éreintée. Il y avait peu de choses dont la Mafia ne voulait pas s'abaisser en règle pour détruire un potentiel ennemi. Et Mukuro avait admis que plusieurs rapports de sécurité l'avaient probablement montré promettre de détruire toute la Mafia Italien...

Mais apaiser Shoichi avait seulement été le deuxième plus gros problème -pour Tsuna du moins. Après le départ des Vindice, Hayato avait commencé à vouer un culte au sol où le brunet marchait. Il avait même des étoiles dans les yeux chaque fois qu'il pensait à son Chef qui, franchement, trouvait ça perturbant. Tsuna avait essayé de travailler sur l'adulation de l'argenté comme il l'avait fait quand il l'avait recruté. Malheureusement, ça ne marcha pas comme la première fois et Hayato pensait toujours que le soleil se levait et se couchait à ses ordres. Le meilleur de ce qu'il avait accompli était qu'il avait réussi à ce que la Tempête arrête de chanter ses louanges. La plupart du temps...

Donc à part ce petit problème, Caeruleus continua ses activités comme avant , du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Et comme attendu, Shoichi et Hayato passèrent tout leur temps libre à étudier la marque du contrat sur le bras de Tsuna.

()()()()()()

Quatre jours après la petite visite des Vindice, les choses étaient plus ou moins revenues à la normale. Avec le commencement du mois d'Avril et le temps chaud, ils avaient commencé à recevoir des emplois rigoureux de personnes cherchant à entretenir leur jardins pour les façonner. En tant que tel, Chikusa qui avait découvert un talent pour le jardinage dans l'arrière-cour de la maison -ou il y avait beaucoup à faire, vu que Ken, Shoichi et Hayato avaient utilisés leurs Flammes de Soleil pour discrètement stimuler la croissance des plantes et exercer leur contrôle.

Présentement, quatre d'entre-eux étaient partis pour aider des gens avec leurs jardins, Kyoya était dans le dojo avoisinant pour enseigner -lire 'leur apprendre douloureusement'- les basiques de self-défense et Tsuna était juste retourné remettre un document traduit. Lambo et I-pin étaient avec Kyoya, jouant autour du dojo (aidant le noiraud à prouver la faiblesse de ceux qui suivait ses leçons. Après tout, comment pouvez-vous être fort si vous êtes vaincu par deux enfants de cinq ans à l'air innocent?).

Cela laissa Tsuna avec Hayato et Mukuro pour s'occuper du fort. En attendant des clients, ils avaient décidé d'exercer leur Japonais. L'illusionniste avait été plus rapide que ses deux camarades pour apprendre la langue, donc il avait maintenant plus de leçons avec Hayato qu'avec I-pin avec Lambo. Le bleuet avait admis que l'authenticité des souvenirs de Tsuna l'avait grandement aidé; en effet, dans un esprit, c'était la compréhension des mots qui était transmis au visionneur, pas leurs sons. Donc la langue n'était pas un obstacle à la lecture de l'esprit, et ainsi donner à l'observateur une compréhension basique de la langue.

A ce moment, Mukuro et Hayato pouvaient manier une conversation ordinaire en Japonais, donc Tsuna était concentré à se consacrer à leur vocabulaire et à travailler sur leur accent. Ils étaient assis dans le bureau, au cas où des clients arriveraient. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris d'entendre la cloche de la porte sonner et arrêtèrent de leurs études. Ce qui les surpris cependant, était l'apparence du client. Ils étaient habitué à des gens d'un certain âge, beaucoup d'entre-eux avaient un look ordinaire. Ce n'était définitivement pas le cas avec ce celui-là.

Ce client était plus jeune que d'ordinaire. Tsuna estima qu'il devait seulement avoir deux ans de plus que Kyoya ou Mukuro, donc autour de 15. Il était aussi très voyant. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et d'un blanc brillant. Il avait des yeux couleur lavande étonnant avec un tatouage à la couleur similaire en dessous de son œil gauche. Il ressemblait à trois fins triangles bloqués ensemble et pointaient vers le bas. Il arborait un sourire espiègle pour une raison. Même ses vêtements étaient inhabituels : portant un pantalon blanc et une veste avec des traits argentés et violets clairs.

Tsuna pouvait de suite dire qu'il causerait des problèmes. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose : toutes les auras de ses amis exprimait les problèmes d'une manière ou d'une autre, même le timide Shoichi, l'aiment à brute et trop curieux pour son propre bien.

Autant donner à ce nouveaux cinglé une chance de dire ce qu'il voulait.

''Bienvenue à Caeruleus.'' Il commença le petit discours qu'il donnait à tout nouveau client. ''Nous faisons n'importe quel travail légal, à condition que ce soit dans nos capacités et nous serons d'accord sur le prix. Êtes-vous ici pour un travail spécifique ou juste pour voir comment notre compagnie fonctionne?'' Ils recevaient quelques curieux qui étaient seulement la pour voir comment une compagnie géré par des enfants fonctionnait. Les membres étaient toujours polis avec ces pas-vraiment clients (ou étaient polis comme ils le pouvaient...) parce qu'ils étaient habituellement ceux qui étalaient le plus leur réputation. Ils étaient tellement intrigués par la compagnie qu'ils parlaient de cela autour d'eux.

Mais cette fois, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs étira juste son sourire à nouveau et secoua la tête. ''Salut tout le monde !'' Gazouilla-t-il joyeusement. ''Vous avez raison, Je ne suis pas ici pour vous engager, mais je ne suis pas vraiment ici pour regarder. Je me demandais si vous pouviez me prendre à mi-temps.'' Il pencha légèrement la tête sur la gauche et essaya de conclure en un visage de chiot innocent/inoffensif. Cela échoua assez spectaculairement; son sourire un peu trop prédateur et dérangé pour que cela fonctionne.

Les autres dans la pièce le regardèrent sans un mot à cette réponse inattendue. Pensé embaucher les autres n'avait jamais traversé leurs esprits pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, cela voulait habituellement dire embaucher un adulte, et ils avaient tous inflexiblement refuser d'avoir un adulte ici constamment qui voudrait essayer de dicter leur conduite parce qu'il était plus âgé ou même leur faire fermer leur compagnie. Deuxièmement, ce n'était pas un travail très séduisant la plupart du temps, donc ils n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un serait volontaire pour ça. Troisièmement, leur compagnie n'était pas exactement légal, pour embaucher un enfant (cependant complètement volontaire et ils n'avait pas d'autre meilleur endroit ou aller). Ils ne pouvaient juste pas poster une annonce avec une offre. Finalement, malgré qu'ils prenaient tous plaisir à leur style de vie plus qu'à leurs précédentes circonstances, peu avaient accepté de tout laisser tomber (ancien travail, études ou n'importe quelle autre occupation) pour passer la plupart du temps avec leur étrange groupe de gredins. Même, l'adolescent devant eux avait l'air vraiment aisé pour avoir besoin de travailler ici comme ils le faisaient.

''Et dite moi, pourquoi voulez-vous travailler ici?'' Demanda Mukuro, suspicieusement, pendant que Hayato et Tsuna regagnaient leurs composition. ''Et je crois que c'est poli de te présenter d'abord, spécialement si tu veux postuler pour un travail.''

L'adolescent inconnu souriait seulement largement. Tsuna pensa qu'il montrait trop ses dents pour ça, ce qui le faisait paraître plus que dérangé. ''Ma faute, ma faute. Je suis Byakuran Gesso, à votre service. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur votre compagnie et cela semblait intéressant. Je m'ennuie telleeeeement récemment, je pensais que cela pourrait être marrant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je travaillerai sérieusement si vous m'embauchez.''

Depuis qu'il avait formulé son nom, il avait seulement regardé Tsuna et presque ignoré les deux autres. C'était un peu effrayant, pas seulement à cause du désir presque ardent dans ses yeux, mais parce qu'il avait agi comme si il savait que le brunet était le preneur de décisions du groupe. Mais dû à son apparence -et au comportement menaçant ses amis- au début, presque personne ne le croyait être le chef.

''Vous savez ce que Caeruleus fait, n'est-ce pas?'' Demanda Tsuna quand cela devin évident que Byakuran attendait une réponse de sa part. Il ignora le marmonnement de Hayato à propos du 'UMA blanc' avec une longue pratique. ''Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous n'acceptons seulement les travaux légaux, beaucoup d'entre-eux sont assez ennuyeux. Si nous vous engageons, vous devrez accepter d'exécuter ces mêmes travaux comme n'importe quel autre membre. Vous êtes d'accord avec ça? Cela ne sera pas très excitant, vous savez.''

L'autre lui donna un sourire entendue. ''Je sais, mais ce n'est pas sur les travaux que je compte pour soulager mon ennui. J'attends avec impatience les interactions avec mes collègues.'' Il semblait amusé, riant à une blague personnelle. ''De ce que j'ai entendu, cela promet d'être vraiment très divertissant.''

Tsuna, Mukuro et Hayato échangèrent des regards prudents. Personne n'aurait été si heureux de passer le temps dans le même espace que leur joyeuse bande de fous. À la fin, le gars avait lui-même l'air d'avoir besoin de quantité de folie pour faire une demande d'emploi. Mais encore, ils ne pouvaient nier qu'une main en plus pourrait être utile (et ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusion, ils pouvaient aisément trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait s'adapter au reste d'entre-eux). La quantité d'offres d'emploi avait un peu augmenté dernièrement et ils avaient aussi besoin de temps pour s'occuper de leurs éducation.

L'argenté et le bleuet haussèrent juste les épaules et laissèrent Tsuna prendre la décision. _Il_ était leur chef après tout, donc cela _les_ autorisait à passer les choix contrariants...

Le Ciel soupira et baissa faiblement ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas penser à refuser quoi que ce soit à ce Byakuran. Et l'adolescent avait raison, être juste autour d'eux pourrait être divertissant, aussi longtemps qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de vivre ou d'être en paix. Une rapide vérification avec son Hyper Intuition ne révéla rien de dangereux à propos de ce nouveau gars, bien que cela lui donnait une impression bizarre et curieuse. Rien d'alarmant, juste inhabituel.

''Très bien''. Acquiesça-t-il. Nous vous embauchons pour trois semaines à partir de maintenant et nous allons évaluer votre travail. Nous déciderons après ça si vous pouvez rester ou pas.'' Cela semblait juste pour Tsuna. Byakuran avait une chance, et serait viré si son travail n'était pas satisfaisant (au cas où il serait ici seulement pour faire l'idiot). Ils pourraient aussi le laisser partir avant que les Vindice ne reviennent si besoin. L'adolescent ne voudrait pas être en contact avec la Mafia de cette manière. ''Vous serez payé proportionnellement à la quantité de travail que vous passerez ici durant les trois prochaines semaines. Cela vous va ?'' Le brunet tendit sa main.

L'autre sourit grandement -bien qu'un véritable éclair de joie brilla dans ses yeux -et serra énergétiquement la main de Tsuna. ''Deal ! Je n'étais pas ici pour l'argent de toute façon. J'attends avec impatience de travailler avec toi Tsunayoshi-kun ! Avec toi aussi Hayato-kun et tous les autres !'' Il prit quelque chose venant de sa poche. ''De marshmallows ?''

''Hum, non merci, Byakuran-kun.'' Dit Tsuna, étant brièvement revenu au Japonnais. Et comment se faisait-t-il que le petit nouveau connaisse leurs noms ? Il ne se souvenait pas qu'aucun d'eux ne se soit présenté. ''Comment connais tu nos noms si tu ne me l'as pas demandé ? Et comment sais tu qu'il fallait ajouter des suffixes Japonais ? Ce n'est pas très commun en Italie de connaître le Japonais, bien que je devine que ton nom est Japonais. Mais encore, ton nom sonne très italien.'' Songea-t-il fortement.

Byakuran rit juste. ''J'ai vécu au Japon jusqu'à ce que je soit adopté par un couple Italien en voyage dans le pays, quand j'avais six ans. Je me souviens toujours de la langue de ma mère. J'ai entendu vos noms quand j'ai entendu parler de votre compagnie.'' Mukuro nota qu'il n'avait pas mentionné le nom de sa source, et qu'il avait appelé Tsuna 'Tsunayoshi' alors que personne ne le faisait, spécialement les clients qui avaient souvent des problèmes à prononcer le long nom, mais l'illusionniste ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas de raison concrète d'être suspicieux à part venant de la mauvaise impression qu'il avait de Byakuran-kun. Mais il se rassura en pensant que l'adolescent ferrait éventuellement une erreur si il était une menace de n'importe quelle sorte, et Mukuro pourrait passer un 'marché' avec lui ensuite.

Mais le mâle aux cheveux blancs continua de parler. ''De plus, _vos_ noms ne sont-ils pas Japonais aussi? Je veux dire 'Tsunayoshi', 'Hayato', 'Mukuro', 'Kyoya', 'Ken', 'Chikusa' et 'Shoichi' ne sonne pas très Italien pour moi. De même pour 'I-pin', qui sonne chinois. N'y a t-il pas que Lambo qui soit le seul avec un nom qui sonne Italien ici ?''

OK, cette fois Tsuna était officiellement inquiet de la connaissance qu'avait Byakuran de ses amis. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il semblait être familier avec ces noms, lequel était effrayant. Honnêtement, si Tsuna avait même senti une once de déception ou de mauvaise volonté chez l'adolescent, il l'aurait immédiatement mis dehors.

Ça allait être dit, il était aussi curieux du pourquoi plusieurs de ses amis avaient des noms japonais.

''Ouais...'' Commença-t-il, se tournant doucement vers ses deux compagnons. ''Kyoya, Shoichi et moi sommes Japonais, I-pin est Chinoise, donc nos noms font sens. Mais pourquoi vous deux, Ken et Chikusa avez des noms japonais, au fait ?''

Mukuro semblait mal à l'aise à propos de ce sujet -même si il me cachait bien- et Hayato était agité. ''Eh bien... Tu vois, Tsuna-san, c'est ma mère qui était à moitié japonaise qui a choisi mon prénom. C'était la seule décision qu'ils lui ont autorisée à prendre à propos de moi. Et j'ai pris son nom quand je me suis enfui de mon père...'' Il regardait partout sauf dans la direction de Tsuna, et c'était flagrant et évident de voir combien il n'aimait pas parler de son père. Le Ciel alla gentiment lui donner une tape sur le bras pour communiquer sa compréhension, pendant qu'il se tournait vers Mukuro pour entendre sa réponse.

La voix du bleuet était prudemment dénué d'expression. ''La famille de Ken, Chikusa et moi venaient de marier plusieurs de leurs femmes avec des hommes de différentes origines et pays pour essayer d'avoir des enfants 'forts'... Les noms de ces dits-enfants furent décidé par leurs pères. Dans notre cas, nos pères étaient Yakuzas, donc il étaient Japonais.'' Il refusa même de regarder quiconque dans les yeux après cette révélation.

Tsuna pouvait deviner à partir de ce qu'il avait vu du passé de l'illusionniste que l'entière vérité était un peu plus horrible que ce que Mukuro voulait bien admettre- spécialement devant cet étranger bizarre. Il se sentait terrible d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'évoqué ce sujet. ''Désolé d'avoir demandé.'' S'excusa-t-il avec un bref touché à l'épaule de la Brume, le seul geste apaisant que le fier illusionniste pouvait accepter.

Le lourd silence pesa sur eux quelque temps avant que Byakuran ne se remette à parler.

''Wouah, c'était sombre. Désolé d'avoir amené ça sur le tapis.'' Il pensa pendant une seconde avant de qu'un sourire prenne place sur son visage, bien que ce fut plus indécis qu'avant. ''Je sais ! Maintenant que je suis officiellement embauché, pourquoi ne me feriez-vous pas faire le tour du propriétaire et une vue d'ensemble de mes futures fonctions ?'' C'était un flagrant changement de sujet mais c'était bienvenu.

''Certainement, je vais le ferai. Hayato, Mukuro, pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas de parler l'un l'autre en Japonais pendant que je le prends avec moi pour lui faire visiter le reste de la maison ?''

Tsuna avait juste fini de montrer à Byakuran, le Bureau, la cuisine et salle à manger et allait lui montrer les chambres quand une pensée le frappa. ''Attend une minute, nous n'avons pas de chambre de libre ! Tu n'auras pas de place pour rester ici !''

Byakuran rit simplement -Tsuna commençait à penser que cette réaction et son récent sourire fou qu'il n'avait pas abandonné pendant un moment faisait maintenant allusion à une sorte de désordre mental. Non pas qu'il serait le premier de Caeruleus avec des problèmes psychologiques pourtant. ''Ca va. J'ai un endroit à moi pour rester à partir de maintenant. Mais ça aurait été bien d'avoir éventuellement une chambre pour moi ici. Peux tu évincer quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ? Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je plaisantais. Je suis venu ici parce que vous êtes tous intéressants, ce ne serait pas pareil si j'en faisais partir plusieurs d'entre-vous. Mais tu vas devoir recruter d'autres personnes plus tard, tu sais, donc tu devrais faire de nouvelles chambres, Tsunayoshi-kun.'' Il inclina la tête à droite avec un visage pensif. Cela semblait trop artificiel si vous le demandiez à Tsuna. ''Tu sais quoi, Tsunayoshi-kun, je connais un chef d'une compagnie de construction qui doit à moi et ma famille, une énorme dette. Pourquoi je ne l'appellerais pas pour lui demander de construire un autre étage avec beaucoup de chambres et peut-être quelques salles de bains ? Tout gratuitement, vous devrez juste tolérer l'équipe de construction et le bruit pendant plusieurs mois.'' Il regarda attentivement Tsuna.

C'était évident pour le brunet que Byakuran avait planifié cela depuis un moment. La conversation semblait trop écrite et la coïncidence que l'adolescent connaisse quelqu'un qui pouvait construire des chambres immédiatement et gratuitement était énorme. Mais son Intuition ne détectait toujours aucun tour : l'offre était sincère. Plus encore, ils _pourraient_ utiliser plus de chambres pour de potentiels arrivants (au cas où il recruterait, Tsuna ne se faisait pas d'illusion qu'il y aurait probablement plus de gens bizarres à emménager quand ce serait fini) et comme ça il pourrait donner une vrai chambre à I-pin, qui était actuellement dans la même chambre que Lambo. Ils étaient d'accord avec ça maintenant, mais ce serait mieux si ils avaient leur propre espace privé pour quand ils grandiront.

Le Ciel regarda perspicacement Byakuran pendant un moment, débattant sa réponse. L'adolescent le regardait attentivement avec un large sourire qui était rapidement devenu sa marque de fabrique. Tsuna poussa un soupir. ''Tu sais quoi, faites ce que tu veux. Si la compagnie dont tu parles peut réellement nous construire des chambres bientôt et gratuitement, alors s'il-te-plais, contacte-les. Tu auras bien-sûr une des nouvelles chambres.''

Byakuran s'exclama fortement avec un sourire victorieux, et la visite continua. Tsuna était peu-disposé à montrer le sous-sol au mâle aux cheveux blancs. Du moins, tant qu'il n'était pas un vrai membre. Donc, il dit juste qu'il y avait des laboratoires et des salles d'entraînement en bas des escaliers et défendit spécifiquement Byakuran d'y aller à partir de maintenant. Il ne donna pas plus de détails et l'autre ne demanda rien, bien qu'il ait donné au brunet un sourire, ce qui faisait penser à Tsuna qu'il était conscient de plus que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire. Là encore, ils ne pouvaient pas risquer que l'adolescent ne découvre l'existence des Flammes, si il allait les quitter bientôt. Les Vindice n'apprécieraient pas spécialement ça.

Tsuna ignora délibérément l'alarme de son Intuition qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre en premier lieu…

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je poste un peu en avance car je travail ce week-end et je n'aurais pas le temps sinon de le faire ! Désolé si il reste quelques faute mais se sera corriger prochainement ! Alors auriez vous pensé a voir Byakuran ? Allez à dans deux semaine ! Ciao~


	20. That contracted with strange customers

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, garodorian, Rydia16, Asuna-imagine X3, Yuiu, et Karo pour vos Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : Je suis désolééééé ! J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de traduire . mais voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour tes coms ! Byakuran des bêtises ? Non jamais XD

Yuiu : Tellement il a lv up XD Merci pour ton com Yuiu ! C'est sur qu'avec Byakuran...

Karo : Ah très bonne question à laquelle je ne peux répondre Karo ^^ Merci pour ton com ! En espérant que tu aimes la suite !

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, garodorian, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit,Hydeabell-chou, Idoray, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, , lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lilly-chan2001, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, roxiyaoi, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Et je vous dis bonne lecture~

 **Part 20 : Ça a un contrat avec des étranges clients**

Comme Tsuna l'avait prédit, Byakuran s'adaptait parfaitement avec le reste de Caeruleus. Ce qui voulait dire que Kyoya l'attaquait tous les jours, Lambo et I-pin partageaient leurs sucreries avec lui (il devait restreindre cela : l'ado aux cheveux blancs pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait mais les deux enfants de cinq ans ne pouvaient pas vivre que de bonbons), Chikusa l'ignora la plupart du temps, Hayato et Ken lui criait dessus à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, et Mukuro et lui semblaient avoir une sorte de compétition pour voir qui énerverait le plus les autres. Le brun pensait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une impasse : Byakuran lui rappelait un Mukuro surexcité avec la dent sucrée de Lambo.

Curieusement, le nouveau venu s'entendait très bien avec Shoichi. Après quelques jours de méfiance de la part du Soleil, ils découvrirent qu'ils aimaient tout deux les échecs et les jeux de stratégies et se lièrent à partir de là. L'inventeur était ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait partager ses idées complexes et avec qui jouer, vu qu'aucun autre membres de Caeruleus n'était vraiment féru de tactique.

Byakuran était au magasin ou non avec un pattern non-identifiable, cependant Tsuna devait admettre qu'il était diligent quand il s'y mettait. Le brun avait craint qu'il n'avait fait demande que pour s'amuser et qu'il négligerait son travail, mais le nouveau membre en date avait toujours accompli ses tâches et ne s'en était jamais plainte. Il était payé proportionnellement au temps d'heure qu'il avait passé à travailler (pour un boulot ou dans le Bureau) et le fait qu'il soit là avait sensiblement réduit la charge de travail de tout le monde.

Donc après ses trois semaines de probation et après en avoir parlé avec tout les autres membres, Tsuna lui offrit un travail à temps partiel. Comme attendu, Byakuran accepta avec joie. Le problème était qu'il devait maintenant lui dire à propos de leur lien -même non voulu- avec la Mafia et à propos des Flammes.

Tsuna avait à peine entamé le sujet que l'adolescent plus âgé le coupa avec son sourire habituel. ''Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Tsunayoshi-kun. J'ai eu tout le temps du monde pour apprendre comment tu es relié à la Mafia plus tard -et j'ai déjà de bonne pistes. Et je sais pour les Flammes de Ciel depuis quelques années maintenant. Le couple qui m'a adopté venait d'une Famiglia de bas niveau et ils m'en ont parlé. En fait, ils m'ont seulement adopté parce qu'ils avaient découvert que j'étais un Ciel, comme toi si j'ai raison, mais moins puissant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Tsunayoshi-kun, je te promets que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux, ils m'envoient seulement de l'argent tous les mois, je ne suis pas un Mafieux ! Mais je _suis_ curieux de voir à quel point vous en savez sur les Flammes. Je vais aller voir Shoichi maintenant pour voir ses recherches ! Son laboratoire est au sous-sol, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais y aller immédiatement!'' Il mit quelques marshmallows dans sa bouche -Tsuna n'avait toujours pas trouvé où il les cachait- et s'en alla vers les escaliers avec un sourire béat avant que Tsuna ne puisse dire un mot.

Après avoir regardé fixement l'endroit où Byakuran s'était tenu il y a peu, le brunet secoua juste la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Le comportement de l'adolescent le déconcertait mais il ne semblait plus y avoir de problèmes, alors il en resta là. Shoichi expliquerait tout ce qu'il savait à propos des Flammes au garçon sur-excité. Mieux vaut le roux que lui...

()()()()()()

Pendant ce temps, la construction du second étage avançait bien. La compagnie dont Byakuran avait parlé était arrivé le jour suivant et avait commencé à travailler immédiatement. Tsuna ne leur avait pas demandé pourquoi ils devaient une faveur à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs et avait conseillé à ses amis de faire de même. Il avait un fort sentiment que c'était quelque chose de peu recommandable.

Le second étage aurait 14 chambres, 3 salles de bains (pour un total de 22 chambres et 7 salles de bains), un autre salon et un petit balcon. Chikusa et Hayato avaient exprimé leur peur que c'était de trop, mais Tsuna avait juste secoué la tête et leur avait expliqué que son Intuition semblait penser qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de chaque chambre. Après tout, deux des nouvelles chambres étaient déjà réservées pour I-pin et Byakuran, et vu la vitesse à laquelle ils recrutaient de nouveaux enfants bizarres et abandonnés, ils les rempliraient rapidement. Personne ne put s'opposer à cela.

Ils profitèrent également de l'occasion pour apprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient sur la construction. Les ouvriers étaient très ouverts et la plupart d'entre eux semblaient contents de partager sur leur métier. Bien sûr, les membres de Caeruleus ne pouvaient pas construire une maison à partir de rien mais ils apprirent à monter une cloison ou à poser un plancher. Ils avaient eu quelques offres d'emplois concernant des travaux de construction mais ils avaient dû rediriger leurs clients vers une compagnie professionnelle parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les compétences requises. Maintenant ils pourraient en accepter certains.

Shoichi avait semblé particulièrement intéressé par l'apprentissage de la construction et de comment créer des plans, au grand dam des autres. Le roux était plus un intellectuel qu'un type manuel. Quand ils lui demandèrent, il répondit qu'il souhaitait renforcer le sous-sol, surtout les salles d'entraînements avec un nouveau matériau résistant aux Flammes, sur lequel il travaillait. Kyoya sembla approuvé de tout cœur l'initiative, à la surprise absolue de personne.

()()()()()()

Exactement un mois après leur première apparition, les Vindice se manifestèrent à nouveau. Si Tsuna devait choisir un mot pour décrire cette rencontre, ce serait certainement 'décevant'.

Au fil des semaines, ils avaient créé beaucoup de tension en pensant aux différents résultats de l'enquête des Vindice. Ils avaient planifié plusieurs scénarios au cas où ils auraient besoin de s'échapper, mais n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir que ça fonctionne. Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'évader ou de vaincre les Vindice si ça arrivait. Même Byakuran, qui avait été mis au courant des circonstances, avait déclaré que comme ils étaient maintenant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire si les policiers des Mafieux décidaient qu'ils étaient une menace.

Alors ils furent tous sinistrement compréhensifs quand le jour redouté arriva.

Cependant, aucune de leur prédiction ne concernait les deux membres des Vindice (l'un d'entre eux était probablement le chef du groupe précédent si il en jugeait par sa tenue) arrivèrent par la porte et les saluèrent avec courtoisie.

Ils avaient répondu poliment, plus qu'un peu déconcertés et perdus quant à la manière de réagir. Le chef de la première fois avait alors presque expliqué nonchalamment que leur enquête avait prouvé que Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken étaient en effet des victimes et ne pouvaient être tenu pour responsable pour la destruction des deux Famiglias. Comme telle, toutes les charges avaient été abandonnées et les Vindice avaient envoyé un message à toutes les Famiglias que les trois fugitifs n'étaient plus recherchés. La plupart des membres de Caeruleus avaient alors senti leurs jambes faiblirent de soulagement, toujours debout les yeux grands ouvert vers les deux geôliers devant eux. Dans une rare et inhabituelle démonstration d'attention, le leader de l'équipe avait avisé aux trois anciens criminels de rester sous les radars, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la raison de l'implication des Vongola. Ken et Chikusa avaient acquiescé l'air ébahi tandis que Mukuro fit son 'Kufufufu' du mauvais côté de l'hystérie.

Le second membre des Vindice, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot jusque-là, donna ensuite ses excuses formelles à toute l'équipe de Caeruleus pour les problèmes qu'ils leur avait causé (tout en ignorant de façon flagrante les rires du bleuet) et offrit à Tsuna de garder sa marque de contrat en réparation. Il pouvait l'utiliser pour les contacter une fois si ils avaient des problèmes avec la Mafia. Ça semblait être une bonne idée à ce moment-la et aucun d'entre eux ne pensait clairement. Il reçu deux hochements de tête en retour et les Vindice s'éloignèrent sans aucun autre mot.

C'était complètement surréaliste.

Quelques secondes de silence perplexe plus tard (seulement interrompu par les hystériques 'Kufufufu') et toute la tension retomba en une fois. Shoichi s'effondra sur le canapé, se tenant l'estomac de douleur, Ken s'effondra près de lui, clairement choqué et Byakuran rejoignit Mukuro dans son rire dément.

Chikusa était assis au sol essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Lambo et I-pin, qui n'avaient pas tout compris coururent vers Tsuna avec milles questions à l'esprit. Hayato parlait doucement des Vindice et de la grandeur de son Boss. Même Kyoya s'était assis sur l'accoudoir le plus proche pour récupérer.

Ça pris du temps mais Tsuna senti éventuellement un grand sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'était fini. Il n'avait plus à tellement s'inquiéter pour trois de ses éléments maintenant. Ken, Chikusa et Mukuro étaient finalement libres !

()()()()()()

Parfois, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il se retrouvait toujours dans ce genre de position. Avait-il mis en colère un quelconque dieu ? Avait-il été mauvais dans une vie passée ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre raison, pourquoi continuait-il à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses, surtout si tôt après toute l'affaire de Vindice.

Il partagea un regard avec ces amis qui étaient là. Hayato était près de lui sur le sofa, toujours le bras droit respectueux. Il essayait d'apparaître calme et composé mais le Ciel pouvait voir son œil se contracter légèrement et ses doigts le démangeait, pour sortir sa dynamite de l'endroit où il les cachait.

De l'autre côté se trouvait Shoichi, qui tremblait légèrement et serrait son estomac douloureux tout en essayant d'avoir l'air normal. Cela échoua spectaculairement mais Tsuna n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire.

Kyoya se tenait derrière le canapé, un peu sur le côté, probablement pour qu'il puisse sauter devant eux sans les frapper si besoin. Ses bras étaient croisés, mais Tsuna pouvait dire que c'était pour atteindre ses tonfas sous sa veste plus rapidement. Le noiraud regardait fixement les clients sur le canapé opposé.

Chikusa avait été avec eux dans le Bureau quand les clients étaient arrivés, mais avait réussi à s'échapper pour un endroit privé avant qu'ils ne puisse bien le voir. Lambo et I-pin n'avaient pas fait irruption jusqu'ici et Mukuro et Ken n'étaient pas encore revenu malgré le fait qu'ils étaient partis pour faire quelques petites courses, Tsuna supposait que la Pluie avait réussi à contacter ses deux camarades et avait gardé les deux plus jeunes membres occupé. Bien que les Vindice avaient annulé le mandat d'arrêt contre les trois anciens hors-la-loi, il serait imprudent pour eux d'apparaître à découvert devant _ce type_ de client, et personne ne voulait que les deux enfants soient aussi présents.

Heureusement, Byakuran n'était pas là, où il aurait déjà dit quelque chose qui aurait fait monter la tension dans la pièce jusqu'aux flammes. Littéralement, vu que Tsuna était sûr que les clients devant eux étaient des Mafieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de son Intuition pour comprendre _ça_.

En effet, les trois individus avaient une aura qui criait presque le meurtre et la violence. Le chef apparent était un homme avec de longs cheveux argentés qui ne semblait pas capable de communiquer sans crier à tue-tête. Encore plus étrange, une de ses mains avait été sectionné et à la place il y avait un dispositif qui semblait pouvoir contenir quelque chose, mais c'était actuellement vide. Il continuait à se chamailler bruyamment avec les deux autres.

À sa droite se trouvait un… homme. Oui, définitivement un homme, avec une coiffure extravagante et multicolore et d'une voix très féminine. Il était occupé à roucouler, en commentant à quel point ils étaient tous mignons. Incluant Kyoya, qui leva la question de la sanité de l'homme si il pensait que la mine meurtrière du noiraud était attachante.

Le dernier individu était un bébé. Eh bien, un Arcobaleno si Tsuna ne se trompait pas. Son aura ressemblait à Fon, même si c'était un peu voilé. Néanmoins, le brunet doutait que tout enfant en bas âge ne traîne autour des deux autres,donc il était assez sûr que c'était un Arcobaleno. Son genre était impossible à dire, vu que c'était un bébé qui portait une cape à capuche qui montrait seulement le bas de son visage et les deux tatouages triangulaire sur ses joues.

Ouais, il n'y avait aucun doute que ces trois-là étaient des Mafieux, même s'ils n'étaient pas volontairement menaçants ou n'avaient pas d'armes visibles. Vraiment, ça ne voulait rien dire et Tsuna le savait : Mukuro pouvait manifester son trident à travers ses Flammes, Kyoya et Hayato pouvaient cacher leur arsenal dans ce qu'il était convaincu une poche dimensionnelle, Ken pouvait juste changer ses _dents_ , les armes de Chikusa ressemblaient à des yoyo inoffensifs la plupart du temps et Tsuna lui-même utilisait des gants d'aspect innocent. Bon sang, même Shoichi pouvait fabriquer ses armes qui ressemblait à des gadgets sans importance, Lambo pouvait cacher n'importe quoi dans son trou noir d'afro et I-pin était une excellente artiste martiale aux combat à mains nues.

Pourtant, ces trois-là étaient des clients officiels et n'avaient pas encore menacé l'un d'eux à part par leur présence. Tsuna ne pouvait pas leur demander de partir sur cette base.

''Uhm, voudriez-vous boire quelque chose ? Nous n'avons aucun alcool mais nous avons à peu près n'importe quoi d'autre.'' Il tenait à essayer de faire descendre la pression dans la pièce. Heureusement, l'homme efféminé sembla comprendre et l'accompagna.

''Oh, tu es tellement poli ! Oui, mon chou, nous aimerions bien une boisson. Peu importe ce que tu as, ça fera l'affaire.''

Tsuna acquiesça et regarda Hayato avec espoir. Kyoya ne quitterait jamais la pièce alors que des 'Carnivores' étaient là, Shoichi était paralysé par ses maux d'estomac et Tsuna ne pouvait pas risquer de laisser les autres sans surveillance. L'argenté, qu'il soit béni, reçu le message et se rendit prudemment à la cuisine pour aller chercher des boissons.

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent dans un lourd silence. L'homme aux cheveux longs avec moignon continuait de regarder Tsuna comme si il attendait qu'il admette quelque chose. Ce qui rendait le Ciel très inconfortable.

Finalement, Hayato revint avec les boissons. Trois verres de jus de raisin pour les clients, du thé Japonais pour Kyoya (une des rares choses qui pouvait le calmer, au moins un peu) et Tsuna, un thé aux herbes pour Shoichi, pour apaiser son estomac et une boisson sportive gazeuse pour lui. Vivre tous les jours avec des gens aidait à savoir exactement quelle genre de boissons ils aimaient ou avaient besoin.

Maintenant que ça c'était fini, ils commencèrent à parler. Super… ''Qu'est-ce que Caeruleus peut faire pour vous messieurs-'' L'intuition de Tsuna sonna au milieu de sa phrase. ''-et mesdames ?'' Donc l'Arcobaleno encapuchonner devait être une femme alors, vu que les deux autres ne l'étaient définitivement pas, malgré leurs coupes de cheveux et leurs voix.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés le regardait toujours étrangement en silence, alors l'autre avec une coupe coloré intervint à nouveau. Heureusement qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux était ouvert à la discussion. ''Eh bien, mon chéri, nous recherchons une compagnie pour nous aider à rénover notre villa, mais pour _quelques raisons inconnues_ , toutes les précédentes entreprises que nous avons engagé finissaient toujours par démissionner et refusait de nous contacter à nouveau.'' Ouais, raison inconnue mon cul. Juste les regarder donnait à Tsuna et ses amis beaucoup d'idées du pourquoi ils avaient démissionnés. ''Nous sommes de plus en plus désespéré dans notre recherche d'un magasin qui prendrait notre contrat, vu que notre maison requière des rénovations régulières. C'est alors que nous avons entendu parler de cette compagnie, et nous nous sommes dit 'pourquoi ne pas leur demander ?', alors nous sommes là.'' Termina-t-il avec une acclamation.

Ce ne sont que les longues années que Tsuna avait passée à gérer ou à ignorer les étrangetés de ses amis qui lui permis de répondre avec un visage impassible. ''Je vois. S'il-vous-plaît, ne le prenez pas mal, monsieur, mais je dois vous rappeler que notre compagnie ne traite que des emplois _légaux_. Nous refusons de nous impliquer dans toute activité louche, alors je dois vous le demander clairement : ce contrat est vraiment seulement pour des rénovations pour votre villa et pouvez-vous promettre que nous n'aurons absolument rien à voir à faire avec des choses… peu recommandables ?''

Tsuna ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais les regards de l'homme aux cheveux argentés augmenta d'intensité. Quel était son problème ? Ce n'était pas comme si ils essayaient de paraître comme des civils inoffensifs, n'est-ce pas ? ''Bien sûr. Nous ne laisserions jamais rien arriver à d'adorables enfants comme vous.'' Cria l'homme efféminé. Tsuna pouvait physiquement sentir Kyoya réprimer un reniflement derrière lui.

''Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous pouvez faire le travail ?'' Vint une voix de l'autre côté du sofa. L'Arcobaleno.

''Cela dépendra des besoins des 'rénovations'.'' Répondit Hayato raisonnablement. Tsuna va vraiment devoir lui acheter quelque chose après tout ça.

''Voyons voir.. Il y a un certain nombres de trous dans les murs, certains s'effritent ou ont été entaillés, bien que les murs porteurs soient toujours intacts -ils ont été conçus pour être assez solides pour résister aux explosions.'' Fourni l'homme joyeux. Tsuna entendit Shoichi gémir silencieusement près de lui. Oui, il était arrivé à la même conclusion : balles et autres armes. Plus le commentaire à propos des murs porteurs était assez révélateur : qui aurait besoin de murs aussi forts à part des gens qui s'attendent à ce que leur maison soit attaquée régulièrement ? ''Ensuite il y a quelques dégâts aux sols et plafonds. La structure de la villa est tout à fait correcte, c'est le reste qui nécessite des travaux. Finalement, il y a quelques travaux de décoration à faire. Il y a diverses tâches dans toute la maison, la peinture est écaillée un peu partout, la plupart des rideaux doivent être changés, etc.'' Il fit une pause un doigt sur ses lèvres. ''C'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser. Serez-vous capable de le faire ? Si vous faites un bon travail, et restez jusqu'à la fin, vous serez bien payé et nous deviendrons peut-être des clients réguliers. Il est si difficile de trouver des compagnies fiable de nos jours...''

Les enfants échangèrent tous un regard. C'était une bonne opportunité, à condition que l'accord soit clean. Ils pouvaient travailler pour des Mafieux, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'illégal ou relié à des crimes reconstruire une villa, même si ça avait été endommagé par des Mafieux et en hébergeait davantage, c'était quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et ils pourraient gagner un client régulier.

Après avoir vu les acquiescements ou les haussements d'épaules de ses amis, Tsuna se retourna vers ses clients. ''Si les dommages sont tels que vous l'avez dit, alors oui, nous devrions être capable de les réparer. Mais nous ne signerons pas de contrat tant que nous n'aurons pas convenu quelques points. Premièrement, comme je l'ai dit avant, nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec des activités illégales. Deuxièmement, vous devez vous assurer que nous soyons en sécurité pendant que nous travaillons. Troisièmement, vous devez retirer tout ce qui pourrait être incriminant ou traumatisant _avant_ que nous arrivions. Il y a quelques jeunes enfants parmi nous et je ne veux pas qu'ils voient quelque chose de pire que quelques gouttes de sang. L'endroit doit être propre.' L'homme efféminé acquiesçait à chaque point. Bien, parce que c'était non négociable. ''Et pour finir, nos noms et apparences ne devront pas être divulgués en dehors de votre entreprise, ou famille ou peu importe ce que vous représentez aujourd'hui.''

''Pourquoi ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce important que vous restiez anonyme ?!'' Beugla l'homme aux cheveux argentés. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis que les négociations avaient commencé.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. ''Nos raisons sont nôtres. Aucun de nous n'est un criminel, ça je peux vous le garantir. Cependant, certains d'entre nous ont une réputation et d'autres se cachent. Nous ne voulons pas être trouvé. Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter ses termes, alors il n'y aura pas de contrat.'' Et vraiment, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tsuna était sûr que son père le cherchait toujours (Iemitsu était un idiot, mais il s'inquiétait réellement pour ses fils), Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa étaient des fugitifs jusqu'à récemment et il y avait probablement encore des gens qui les recherchaient et les chassaient, Hayato s'était enfuit de chez son père. Kyoya et Shoichi étaient lié à la disparition du brun maintenant, alors ils ne pouvaient pas être trouvé non plus. Lambo venait d'une Famiglia qui pourrait avoir des ennemis assez têtus pour le menacer, et même I-pin qui avait été laissée ici par Fon de sorte à ce qu'elle ne soit pas enchaînée par la Triade. Et qui connaissait les vraies circonstances de Byakuran...

L'homme aux cheveux argentés le regardait encore plus, mais cette fois, le Ciel soutenu son regard. Tsuna commençait à avoir peur d'être reconnu à cause de la recherche d'Iemitsu, mais c'était peu probable. Le brunet ne ressemblait en rien à son père, et il savait pour sûr que la plus récente photo que son père avait de lui, avait été prise quand il avait quatre ans. Nana ne s'était jamais dérangée à le photographier, et Iemitsu n'était pas assez à la maison pour y penser lui-même. De plus, qui s'attendait à ce que Sawada Tsunayoshi vive et dirige une compagnie avec d'autres gamins en Italie ?

Éventuellement, l'homme aux cheveux argentés acquiesça et arrêta d'essayer de lui créer un trou avec son regard -il regardait toujours Tsuna assez lourdement, cependant. ''Très bien !'' Cria-t-il. ''Mais si jamais vous essayez quelque chose de bizarre sur notre terrain, vous le regretterez !''

''Combien voulez-vous ?'' Interrompit l'Arcobaleno avant que l'autre ne puisse continuer ses menaces.

S'ensuivit une longue négociation à propos du prix de la main-d'œuvre et des équipements. Apparemment, le faux bébé était seulement venu pour discuter du prix. À la fin, un compromis fut trouvé où les clients fourniraient tous les matériaux et l'équipement (qu'une ancienne entreprise avait laissé là après être partie en panique et ne les avait jamais redemandé. Tsuna ne voulait pas entendre plus de détails). Les employés de Caeruleus seraient payés à l'heure, avec un bonus pour chaque pièce rénovée, décorée et tout. De cette manière, ils seraient capable de terminer leurs autres contrats et en prendre de nouveau et d'aller à la villa des nouveaux clients une fois leur contrat terminé.

Une fois les conditions convenues, Tsuna élabora un contrat sous l'œil attentif de l'Arcobaleno -qui était évidemment obsédé par l'argent. Il utilisa toutes ses connaissances sur des documents juridiques qu'il avait appris grâce à ses traductions et fit très attention à ne pas laisser de faille. Il ne pouvait s'en permettre aucun avec ces clients. Le bébé près de lui semblait satisfait de son travail si les hochements de tête approuvant était un indice.

Une fois le contrat terminé et vérifié deux fois, il signa sa part et le remis à l'homme aux cheveux argentés pour qu'il le signe et ajoute le nom officiel des clients. L'homme le lut rapidement, faisant apparemment confiance à son petit compagnon pour les petits détails. L'homme efféminé lut par dessus son épaule et exclama soudainement. ''Oh mon dieu ! Avec tout ce qui se passe, nous ne nous sommes jamais présenté ! Je suis Lussuria et ce sont-'' Il pointa l'homme aux cheveux argentés, puis le bébé. ''-Squalo et Mammon. Nous travaillons pour une… uhm, compagnie appelé la Varia.''

Hayato commença à s'étouffer avec sa salive près de Tsuna et le brun dût lui tapoter le dos pour le faire respirer de nouveau. Alors l'argenté connaissait cette 'Varia' ?

()()()()()()

Et voilà terminé ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous le poster samedi . vraiment désolé mais le voila, il est tout chaud! Alors désolé si il y a des fautes mais vous l'aurez corrigé, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez un OS d'un de mes auteurs préféré ! Enfin voila, quand avez-vous pensé ? Vous auriez pensé à ce que la Varia les embauchent? Allez ciao~ et à dans deux semaines !


	21. That worked with Varia-quality

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Asuna-imagine (X3 ^^), , Rydia16, Yuiu et Idoray pour vos Reviews.

Asuna-imagine: Désolé si tu étais a fond la dernière fois ^^' malheureusement j'avais vraiment pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit… mais je suis contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre ^^ et non ce n'était pas samedi dernier car j'ai juste décalé les dates vu que j'ai poster en retard j'ai pris cette semaine comme point de départ pour les 2 semaines d'attente ^^

Yuiu: Ahah et bien je te laisses lire si tu veux des ennuis XD mais d'en tout les cas si le nom Varia est inclu c'est sur que l'on aura des ennuis !

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, garodorian, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit,Hydeabell-chou, Idoray, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, , lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lilly-chan2001, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, roxiyaoi, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: Je vous post ce nouveau chapitre en excuse du dernier chapitre qui avait été posté en retard! Il vint tout juste d'arrivé dans ma boîte mail et corrigé ^^**

Bonne lecture ~

 **NA : Je pense que les Varia était assez effrayante. Et vous allez probablement le remarquer mais je n'ai aucune p**** d'idée de comment écrire Levi-A-Than et aucune motivation de faire des recherche sur un personnage aussi lâche qui est clairement défini comme la p*te de Xanxus. Et je devrais arrêter d'écrire sur Xanxus, ça commence à ce voir dans mon écriture, d'habitude je ne jure pas autant. P***in Levi déchet.**

Part 21 : Ça travail avec la Varia-quality

Une fois que Lussuria, Squalo et Mammon aient quitté le magasin, Tsuna appela tout les membres pour une réunion. Hayato avait évidemment des informations sur ces nouveaux clients qui pourrait changer les choses et il voulait que tout le monde soit au courant de tout ce qu'il savait sur cette 'Varia'.

Il ne s'était _pas_ attendu à ce que la Varia soit la branche des Vongola en charge des assassinats et de tous les sales boulots. Quand Kyoya avait fait ses recherches sur les connections d'Iemitsu avec la Mafia, il s'était rapidement focalisé sur le CEDEF et ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le nom Varia, alors c'était la première fois que les garçons Japonais en entendaient parler.

La réaction de Chikusa, Ken et Mukuro reflétaient celle d'Hayato : ils s'étaient figé et ne s'en étaient remis que lorsque Tsuna leur avait montré le contrat garantissant leur sécurité et leur anonymat (et il s'était même assuré que les membres de la Varia ne connaissent jamais le nom de ses amis). Même Lambo semblait avoir entendu parler du groupe avant, bien que seulement en des termes vagues comme 'vraiment fort' et 'ne pas s'en faire des ennemis'. I-pin ne savait rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Byakuran arriva et qu'on lui informa des nouveaux clients, il éclata de rire, marmonnant que ça c'était mieux passé que la dernière fois. Personne ne se dérangea pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc avait pris l'habitude de dire des phrases énigmatiques sans donner d'explication, alors la plupart des gens supposaient qu'il ne disait que des bêtises.

Dans tous les cas, le contrat avait été signé et la Varia était maintenant un client de Caeruleus. L'homme efféminé -Lussuria- leur avait donné la direction pour leur maison et leur avait dit de venir aussitôt qu'ils le pouvaient, et aucun d'eux n'avait quelque chose de prévu le lendemain à part Byakuran qui ajouta que vu les circonstances, il serait mal avisé qu'il voit la Varia, alors il ne travaillerait pas sur les rénovations. Aucun d'entre eux n'argumenta, même si ils ne savaient rien des 'circonstances' de Byakuran. Ils iraient tous ensemble le lendemain (moins l'adolescent le plus âgé) et ils iraient voir l'étendue des dégâts, pour avoir un visuel de ce qu'ils auraient à faire. Ils veilleraient aussi à ce que rien d'incriminant ne soit visible et qu'il n'y ai rien qui puisse choquer leurs plus jeunes membres.

()()()()()()

La villa était une épave.

Oh, toutes les fondations et les murs porteurs semblaient en parfait état, la maison tenait encore debout et de loin, elle semblait assez normal aussi (même si énorme), mais en y regardant de plus près, il y avait _beaucoup_ de travail à faire.

Les débris étaient éparpillés au sol autour de la villa, des trous de toutes tailles et formes parsemaient les murs, la plupart des fenêtres étaient cassées mais pas complètement brisées et même le jardin était à moitié en ruine, à moitié brûlé. Et c'était seulement ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'extérieur !

Les membres de Caeruleus se regardaient les uns, les autres. Ouais, ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la villa, face à l'énorme escalier qui les menait à la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'elle fut violemment poussée. Lussuria était sur le pas de la porte et leur souriait.

''Oh, vous êtes vraiment venu !'' Acclama-t-il. ''Bien, bien ! Nous n'étions pas sûr que vous oseriez . Quelques compagnies ont renoncé avant d'arriver si loin.'' Il leur donna un sourire pétillant. ''Entrez, entrez, je vais vous introduire à notre Boss et vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire, pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée !'' Ses yeux regardaient chacun d'eux à tour de rôle, s'arrêtant brièvement en écarquillant légèrement les yeux sur Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa mais il ne dit rien et les invita à le suivre.

Tsuna partagea un regard inquiet et incrédule avec ses amis, il prit Lambo dans ses bras et vit Shoichi faire de même avec I-pin et rejoignit Lussuria dans la villa.

Le rez-de-chaussé était en aussi mauvais état que l'extérieur, remarqua le brun en voyant les innombrables trous au sol, aux murs et plafonds. Les fragments avaient juste été poussés sur le côté pour que les gens puissent marcher. Il y avait des marques de brûlures partout et quelques tâches de sang mais rien de plus gros d'un saignement de nez et pas de corps ou de parties de corps n'étaient visibles. Au moins, ils respectaient cette condition jusqu'à présent.

Heureusement, tous les dégâts qu'ils avaient constaté jusqu'ici étaient gérables et ils pouvaient les réparer avec leur petite compétence de construction et beaucoup de peinture. Ça prendrait juste beaucoup de temps pour tout faire, du nettoyage des pièces, au colmatage des petits trous en passant à la reconstruction complète des murs quasiment détruits. Le sol et les plafonds étaient récupérables avec un peu de travail. Finalement, il y aurait la partie décoration, avec la peinture des murs, l'enlèvement des rideaux endommagés et des autres meubles endommagés et en placer de nouveaux.

Cela prendrait des mois, mais c'était faisable et ils étaient payés à l'heure avec un bonus pour chaque pièce terminée. Si tout se passait bien avec ses clients, cela en valait la peine.

Lussuria avait parlé avec enthousiasme de ses 'collègues malfaisants et de leur habitude à casser des choses' -ses mots exacts- quand il s'arrêta devant une double porte massive fermée qui était miraculeusement dépourvue de trous ou de marque de brûlures. ''Voilà la salle de réception du Boss. Il est un peu bourru et pas très poli mais il a bon cœur. Quelque part. Bien profondément. Il est au courant du contrat et il ne vous attaquera pas malgré son regard, alors tout ira bien. Présentez-vous, répondez à ses questions consciemment si il en a et sortez. Facile, non ?'' Il sourit mais ne reçu aucun sourire étrangement.

Tsuna resserra sa prise sur Lambo et suivit Lussuria. De ce qu'il avait entendu de ses amis, le chef de la Varia, un homme nommé Xanxus, était connu pour sa colère perpétuel et son comportement violent. Il espérait juste qu'ils pourraient entrer et sortir de la pièce sans commencer un combat. En plein milieu du territoire de la Varia, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

La pièce était spacieuse, juste aussi délabrée que le reste du manoir, avec un trône de toutes les choses à l'opposé. Un homme -même si, de par son apparence, il n'avait pas plus de 20 ans- s'y prélassait tranquillement, un verre de vin dans une main. Il était vraiment terrifiant : des yeux rouges qui les regardait, un froncement de sourcils qui le faisait paraître furieux et des pistolets à ses hanches. Un vrai cauchemar.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux, reconnaissant les trois anciens criminels, puis se posa sur Tsuna et il fronça encore plus les sourcils. Après ça ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le brunet et le Ciel se souvient de la réaction inconfortable de ce gars, Squalo.

L'homme aux cheveux long se tenait actuellement d'un côté de la pièce (regardant toujours Tsuna), avec le probable Arcobaleno Mammon, un gars grand avec une moustache bizarre et une coupe de cheveux encore plus bizarre et un garçon environ du même âge que Tsuna avec une frange qui couvrait ses yeux et -était-ce une tiare ? Lussuria les rejoignit et laissa Caeruleus (et le brun en particulier) faire face au regard noir de son Boss.

''Mini-déchets vous êtes la compagnie de construction ?'' Grogna l'homme aux yeux rouge. Kyoya, Hayato, Ken et Mukuro se raidirent, mais heureusement restèrent silencieux et ne bougèrent pas.

''Euh, oui, nous sommes Caeruleus. Nous sommes ici pour évaluer l'étendue des réparations.'' Trébucha le Ciel. Xanxus le regardait toujours, alors il était évidemment celui qui devait répondre.

L'homme continuait de le regarder et Tsuna devait se battre pour ne pas gigoter. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces personnes ? Éventuellement, le gars renifla et parla de nouveau. ''Je suis Xanxus, et vous bande de vermines travaillez pour moi. Vous connaissez déjà le déchet aux cheveux longs.'' Il ignora le beuglement indigné. '' L'efféminé et le bébé. La princesse rieuse c'est Bel et le putain de chien avec une afro c'est Levi. Ils sont l'élite et feront en sorte qu'aucun autre déchets vous dérangent quand vous travaillerez. Vous feriez mieux de faire du bon boulot et de ne rien tenter contre nous ou je vous jure putain que vous allez le regretter. Capisce ?''

Il n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard de Tsuna, mais tous les membres de Caeruleus acquiescèrent. Lussuria les guida alors hors de la pièce et le brun laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que le regard ne lui brûlait plus la nuque.

''Eh bien, ça c'est bien passé !'' Gazouilla l'homme surexcité. ''Je vais vous faire visiter et vous montrez où l'équipement des anciennes compagnie a été stocké.'' Annonça-t-il alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs décrépis.

()()()()()()

Comme ils s'y attendaient, le travail était dur, mais pas impossible. Ça leur avait pris deux semaines pour nettoyer tous les décombres qui jonchait le sol et l'intérieur de la villa. Vu qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait conduire de camion (laissé par une autre compagnie qui était partie sans le réclamer) pour emporter les fragments, un subordonné de la Varia fit l'aller et retour à la décharge (ou peu importe l'endroit où l'homme était allé) presque vingt fois par jour.

Ils étaient toujours suivis par au moins un membre de 'l'élite' à tout moment, pour les protéger en cas de danger et pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tentaient rien contre la Varia. Lussuria était joyeux et parfois leur donnait un coup de main pour soulever les objets lourds. Mammon planait juste (ce qui intriguait immensément Shoichi et Hayato) à proximité sans un mot. Squalo était un peu plus ennuyant, vu qu'il continuait de regarder Tsuna, mais à part ça et ses occasionnels soufflets, il n'y avait pas de problème.

Non, le problème c'était Levi et Bel (ou Levi-A-Than et Belphegor comme il s'était avéré). Le premier détestait l'attention que Xanxus leur avait donnée et surtout Tsuna. Ce qui était un peu bizarre parce que depuis leur première rencontre tendue, ils n'avaient pas revu l'homme aux terrifiant yeux rouges. Mais Levi leur en voulait et continuait de faire des remarques tout le temps les poussant lentement à la limite de leur patience. Tsuna avait dû restreindre physiquement Hayato une fois, quand l'argenté avait commencé à sortir ses dynamites. Le Ciel brun avait trouver ça insultant quand Xanxus avait appelé Levi un 'putain de chien' quand ils s'était rencontré, mais il trouvait que la description était de plus en plus correct.

Bel était un problème complètement différent. Le 'prince' comme il s'appelait était un putain de psychopathe ! Il n'arrêtait pas de les inciter à le combattre, à sortir ses couteaux et de les menacer ils avaient immédiatement décidé de ne jamais laisser le blond fou seul avec leurs membres les plus faibles -Lambo, I-pin et Shoichi. Néanmoins, quand c'était le tour de Bel de garder un œil sur eux, ils le surveillaient attentivement pour s'assurer qu'il ne tente rien de bizarre.

C'était la seule chose qui sauva Chikusa de prendre un membre quand Bel avait décidé qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps et avait jeté un couteau à la Pluie. Heureusement, Mukuro l'avait remarqué à temps et avait poussé l'autre au sol , laissant le couteau s'ancrer dans le mur qu'ils venaient de terminer, juste où l'épaule du garçon au bonnet s'était trouvé.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe !'' Cria Ken, qui se précipita aux côtés de son ami de longue date pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il était en un seul morceau.

Le son attira les autres membres de Caeruleus qui travaillaient dans la pièce à côté sous la supervision de Levi. Ils se précipitèrent tous et comprirent instantanément ce qu'il c'était passé le couteau dans le mur était assez révélateur.

Kyoya sortit aussitôt ses tonfas et se tenait prêt à attaquer le putain de blond qui tenait toujours ses couteaux prêt au combat. ''Herbivore, lâche tes armes ou soit mordu à mort.'' Le noiraud avait beaucoup de défauts mais il était très protecteur envers tous ceux qu'il considérait comme une meute, ce qu'il voulait dire tous les membres de Caeruleus (bien que Byakuran soit toujours en probation).

Bel se contenta de rire d'un rire particulièrement effrayant et lança un couteau vers la tête de Kyoya, ce que le Nuage dévia facilement. Cela poussa Levi à s'avancer, pas pour désamorcer la situation, comme il aurait dû le faire mais plutôt pour se tenir près de Bel et sortit ses propres armes. Qui étaient des parapluies. Vraiment. L'élite du plus grand groupe d'assassinats se battait avec des parapluies…

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idiot parla. ''Vous avez attaqué un membre de la Varia, au nom de Xanxus, je devrais vous exécuter !'' Cria Levi tout en brandissant ses parapluies. Bel fit un étrange son de 'Ushishishi' près de lui.

''Hey, on a fait que dalle !'' Répondit Hayato, dynamites déjà en main. Shoichi rapprocha Lambo et I-pin près de lui, Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken s'en étaient remis et se rapprochèrent de leurs camarades.

''Vous avez manqué de respect aux membres de la Varia de Xanxus, vous méritez de mourir ! Vous ne valez pas le temps de Xanxus !'' Fut la réponse passionné de Levi. Honnêtement, il n'avait aucune conversation cet homme et Bel n'était pas mieux. Le taré léchait actuellement ses couteaux comme un vilain dans un manga. Beurk.

''Si vous nous attaquez, nous nous défendrons.'' Averti Tsuna mais la situation était déjà incontrôlable. Il fit discrètement des signes à Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken qui étaient toujours à l'écart des autres et plus près de la porte, pour aller chercher de l'aide. Levi et Bel étaient aussi trop fous pour parler avec eux, mais le reste de l'élite ne l'était pas et les écouteraient probablement, même si ce n'était que pour garder une entreprise de rénovation. Et les trois anciens hors-la-loi devaient rester ensemble, car si certains membres de l'élite ne leur ferait pas de mal, les autres membres de la Varia les verraient comme une menace si ils étaient seuls dans la villa sans surveillance.

Le brun avait également dit silencieusement à Hayato de rester proche de Shoichi et de ne pas intervenir. Les armes de choix de l'argenté n'étaient simplement pas adapté pour un combat intérieur, pas si ils voulaient que leur dure labeur de ses deux dernières semaines reste debout. Hayato, qui tout en étant impulsif était aussi très intelligent et loyal, acquiesça malgré son mécontentement visible. Il alla se tenir devant Shoichi et les gamins, et se battrait seulement si il n'y avait pas le choix.

Cela laissa Kyoya et Tsuna pour s'occuper de Levi et de Bel. Le blond s'était focalisé sur le Nuage depuis qu'il avait sorti ses tonfas et Levi en voulait au brun, alors il était évident de qui allait combattre qui, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de sain d'esprit de la Varia n'arrive. Ou au moins quelqu'un de plus sain, Tsuna n'espérait pas de miracle.

Levi, qui se révélait de plus en plus idiot à la minute, utilisa ses Flammes dès le départ. Devant des civils qui ne devraient rien savoir à ce sujet ! Si Tsuna et ses amis n'avait pas pratiqué l'utilisation de leurs Flammes depuis des années, le combat se serait terminé en un éclair.

Dans les faits, Tsuna, qui avait porté ses gants de combat depuis qu'il était entrée dans la villa et avait été prévenu qu'ils seraient supervisé par Bel ou Levi, n'hésita pas non plus à utiliser ses Flammes et bloqua le parapluie de l'homme. Un feu orange se heurta à de la foudre verte et ce fut Levi qui fut repoussé. _Bien_ , pensa le brun, _ça veut dire que j'ai plus de pouvoir que lui_.

Pendant ce temps, Bel avait utilisé cette distraction pour lancer une douzaine de couteaux teintés de feu rouge vers son propre adversaire. Suivant l'initiative de Tsuna, Kyoya enroba ses tonfas de Flammes de Nuage et dévia ou évita tous les projectiles tout en réduisant la distance pour éventuellement attaquer.

Le combat continua et ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit. La seule raison pour laquelle aucun membre de rang inférieur de la Varia ne s'était rapproché car ils savaient très bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas participer à un combat d'élite. Néanmoins, cela ne pourrait pas rester vrai très longtemps et Tsuna ne voulait pas faire face à un groupe entier d'assassins. Le combat devait se terminer et vite.

Kyoya avait déjà réussi à frapper Bel quelques fois, alors le Ciel était persuadé que son ami gagnerait le combat une fois qu'il aurait réussi à coincer le 'prince' pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper à nouveau. Le problème était que la vue de son propre sang avait plongé le blond dans une frénésie et il rigolait encore plus de façon maniaque qu'avant et était deux fois plus vicieux. Tout comme Levi, eh bien, il n'était pas aussi fort que Tsuna et il y mettait un peu plus de Flamme que jusqu'à maintenant pour pouvoir s'occuper du 'putain de chien'.

Il augmenta la quantité de Flammes dans ses gants, ne réalisant pas que ses yeux brillaient et que du feu brûlait sur son front. Il alla sur sa gauche pour éviter un des coups de Levi -l'homme n'était pas très diversifié dans ses attaques- et se précipita vers lui. Il se rapprocha de la Foudre surprise en une seconde, le bras de l'homme était toujours étendu pour son attaque et ne fut pas capable de bloquer le lourd coup de poing à l'estomac. Levi vola dans un mur (qui heureusement était porteur et n'en souffra pas), frappant presque Bel qui était appuyé contre ledit mur pour couvrir une jambe blessée.

Kyoya utilisa cette opportunité pour courir vers Levi alors qu'il volait, utilisant l'idiot comme bouclier et l'angle mort de Bel. Ça le rapprocha assez pour donner un coup puissant sur la tête du blond, le faisant s'effondrer au sol inconscient.

Tsuna et Kyoya se détendirent, pensant que le combat était fini mais malheureusement, Levi manquait de cellules grises, il avait apparemment de l'endurance et le Nuage ne vit pas le parapluie qui crépitait pointer vers sa tête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour l'éviter ou le bloquer.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lussuria et Mammon arrivèrent, Ken, Chikusa et Mukuro sur leur talons. L'Arcobaleno eut le temps d'invoquer une tentacule pour intercepter l'attaque avant que ça ne le touche, et le parapluie s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Kyoya. ''Mou, ne tue pas la compagnie de construction avant qu'ils n'aient fini, idiot.'' Dit le bébé volant. ''C'était déjà compliqué de les trouver, je ne veux pas perdre d'argent et de temps à chercher des remplaçants.''

Levi ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut interrompu. ''Voooiiiii ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, putain ?!'' Questionna Squalo, qui venait d'arriver, un Xanxus mécontent derrière lui, semblant prêt à éventrer la première personne à le lui dire.

''Oh, juste Levi et Bel qui attaquent nos mignons petits travailleurs et se font botter le cul.'' Gazouilla Lussuria, qui était arrivé juste à temps pour voir Tsuna envoyer voler Levi-A-Than. ''Apparemment nos adorables sous-traitants ont oublié de mentionner qu'au moins deux d'entre eux pouvaient se battre et utiliser leurs Flammes.'' Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de suspicion sans la voix.

Les deux de la Varia qui n'avaient pas assisté au combat regardèrent Lussuria, puis pour une raison inconnue, comme un seul homme, ils se concentrèrent sur Tsuna, Squalo avec un regard accusateur, Xanxus avec un regard menaçant si puissant que le brun recula d'un pas. Pourquoi ils le regardaient ? Kyoya aussi avait utiliser ses Flammes de Nuage ! Pourquoi ils ne regardaient pas le noiraud ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si concentré sur lui ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il était le fils de Sawada Iemitsu, pas vrai ? La Varia ne savait même pas leurs prénoms, ils avaient fait très attention à ça...

Heureusement -ou pas- Xanxus décida de parler avant que Tsuna ne puisse se lancer dans une attaque de panique. ''Bande de déchets, vous êtes de la Mafia ?'' Il grogna menaçant, lançant toujours un regard noir au brun.

''Non !'' Cria-t-il avant que l'homme aux yeux rouges ne puisse atteindre une fausse conclusion. Il devait maîtriser rapidement la situation. Vaincre Levi -qui avait seulement quelques attaques et qui était manifestement restreint en intérieur- et Bel -qui était loin d'avoir de l'expérience- était une chose. Sortir vivant d'un combat avec l'entièreté de la Varia, incluant le fameux Boss, le second-commandant qui bougeait, une épée attachée à son membre tranché et un Arcobaleno (Brouillard, vu comment il avait arrêté Levi) était autre chose. ''Certains d'entre nous viennent de la Mafia mais nous n'en faisons plus partie !''

''Alors comment connaissez-vous les Flammes ?'' Demanda Squalo, son épée pointée directement vers la gorge de Tsuna. ''Aucun civil n'ait autorisé à connaître ces choses !''

''Vous avez reconnu certains d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?'' Répondit le brunet. ''Je ne peux pas et ne vais pas vous donner nos noms. C'était dans le contrat. Et ce n'est pas important que vous le sachiez. Nous nous défendons que lorsque nous sommes attaqué. Bel a jeté un couteau sur l'un d'entre nous, qui l'a heureusement évité. Ces trois-là,'' Il pointa Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken sans les nommer. ''sont ensuite aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'un autre membre de votre élite. Levi s'est rangé du côté de Bel -il était hostile envers nous depuis notre arrivée.''

À ce stade, Levi essaya de protester ou de se défendre, mais il ne réussit pas à parler. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'une balle lui fut tirée dans la jambe. Xanxus ne prit même pas la peine de détourner les yeux de Tsuna et était trop rapide pour que le garçon puisse le voir sortir son pistolet. Le brun avala sa salive ils n'auraient vraiment aucune chance si cela se transformait en combat. ''Continue de parler, mini-déchêt.'' Ordonna Xanxus.

''Puisqu'ils essayaient ouvertement de nous tuer, moi et lui,'' Il pointa Kyoya, qui était toujours prêt à frapper. ''les avons combattu jusqu'à l'arriver de l'aide. Ça prenait trop de temps et nous avions peur que quelques membres de rang inférieur n'interviennent et nous attaquent, alors nous avons décidé de neutraliser Levi et Bel. Lussuria et Mammon sont arrivé juste après que ce soit fini et que Mammon n'arrête une attaque surprise de Levi vers mon ami.'' Il fit un geste vers le parapluie qui était toujours immobilisé par une tentacule venant du sol. ''Vous êtes arrivé juste après.'' Il fini mollement.

Xanxus étudia à nouveau son visage, mais au moins Tsuna croyait que la colère avait été un peu apaisée. La prochaine personne à parler -crier fut Squalo. ''Où avez-vous appris, alors ? À utiliser vos Flammes. Vous n'êtes pas des civils, ça c'est sûr les Vindice veillent à ce que personne en dehors de la Mafia n'apprenne ça.''

''Certains d'entre nous l'ont appris dans les Famiglias auquel ils appartenaient. Certains d'entre nous ont découvert les Flammes et ont perfectionné leur utilisation par eux-même. Les premiers apprirent aux autres une fois qu'ils ont rejoins Caeruleus. Et les Vindice le savent aussi, mais ça ne les dérange pas.'' Ajouta-t-il, évitant soigneusement de regarder les trois anciens criminels. D'après les regards que Lussuria leur envoyait, ils savaient déjà qui étaient ces trois-là.

Mais parler des Vindice avait rappelé à Tsuna la marque du contrat qu'il avait toujours sur son bras. Ils avaient dit qu'il pouvait l'utiliser une fois pour appeler les Vindice à l'aide si les choses tournaient au vinaigre, il l'utiliserait immédiatement.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Xanxus finit par le briser en se retournant et en sortant de la pièce. ''Retournez travailler, déchets.'' Aboya-t-il. ''Vous, les débiles retourner aussi travailler !'' Ajouta-t-il vers la Varia. ''Et si la princesse ou le putain de chien essaient encore quelque chose, il aura une balle entre les deux yeux. Capisce ?''

Une fois que Xanxus disparu après dans un coin, le reste de la Varia se regarda les uns et les autres avant de quitter la pièce aussi, ne laissant que Lussuria et Caeruleus.

Tsuna partagea un regard perplexe avec ses amis, haussa les épaules et regarda de près les nouveaux dégâts causés à la pièce. Il y avait tout à refaire.

()()()()()()

Et voilà, terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Quand avez-vous pensé ? Levi est toujours là pour lécher les bottes de Xanxus vraiment… et Bel qui essaie de blesser Chikusa ! Franchement… bref à dans deux semaines ! Ciao~


	22. That faced the wrath

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Asuna-imagine (X3 ^^), , Rydia16, Yuiu et Idoray pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, garodorian, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit,Hydeabell-chou, Idoray, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, , lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lilly-chan2001, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, roxiyaoi, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 _Ps : J'ai posté des OS pour ceux qui veulent aller voir ^^ Bon la je vous le post bien en avance car ce week-end je travail et je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre !_

Bonne lecture ~

 _ **NA propos de Xanxus : je pense que malgré son comportement violent, Xanxus se soucie vraiment de ses subordonnés et de sa famille à sa manière. Durant le Combat des Anneaux, il était juste complètement furieux que son père lui ai mentit pendant tout ce temps et qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'avoir ce qu'on lui avait promis depuis des années (le trône des Vongola). Dans l'arc du futur, il montre clairement qu'il se range du côté de Tsuna, même si il ne l'aime pas. Il met généralement sa famille avant toute autre chose.**_

 _ **Je ne pense pas aussi qu'il soit du type à attaquer ou laisser ses subordonnés attaquer des enfants à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Il est beaucoup plus intelligent que son comportement ne l'indique (comment pourrait-il gérer une organisation de la taille de la Varia?) et plus calculateur quand il ne se laisse pas emporter par son tempérament.**_

 _ **Comme pour le combat du précédent chapitre, Bel est toujours un nouveau dans la Varia, il est fort mais n'est pas encore au niveau des autres. Levi est probablement le plus faible de l'élite (avec Bel) et les petites pièces et les couloirs ne sont pas un bon endroit pour se battre pour lui. Le combat aurait peut-être été différent si ça avait été à l'extérieur. J'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin d'expliquer ça : Caeruleus sont de puissants enfants mais ce sont toujours des enfants (tout comme Bel). Ils n'auraient eu aucune chance en un-contre-un avec Squalo ou Lussuria par exemple. Pour l'instant.**_

Part 22 : Ça fait face à la colère

L'attaque de Levi et Bel eut un résultat positif, Caeruleus n'était plus restreint à l'intérieur de la villa comme avant. La surveillance étroite de l'élite avait été autant pour les empêcher de découvrir les secrets de la Mafia que pour les protéger (des dangers extérieur et de la Varia elle-même).

Maintenant qu'ils avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient se défendre assez bien et qu'ils étaient au moins suffisamment au courant de la Mafia pour connaître l'existence des Flammes, la surveillance était beaucoup plus occasionnelle. Ils étaient toujours suivit par un membre de l'élite (bien que Bel et Levi avaient été heureusement relevés de ce devoir) et ils devaient dire à leur garde du corps dans quelle partie du manoir ils allaient travailler, mais ce dernier ne les observait généralement que de loin et ils étaient autorisés à se déplacer.

Le travail progressait plus rapidement et ils ne se sentaient plus aussi oppressé qu'avant. C'est comme ça qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient grandement trompés à leur arrivé. Ils avaient tous supposé que les dégâts de la maison avait été dû principalement à des attaques _extérieures_ , de gens qui en voulait à la Varia. Après avoir rencontré quelques membres de rang inférieur, ils réalisèrent rapidement que presque toutes les destructions avaient été causées par la Varia elle-même !

Bien sûr, cette découverte avait causé quelques tensions entre Caeruleus et les Mafieux qui ne pouvaient pas enrager dans une pièce sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé depuis des jours pour retrouver son état décrépit dans laquelle ils l'avaient trouvé à cause d'une bande de criminels bourrés et à la gâchette facile, qui avaient décidé qu'elle ferait une bonne cible pour pratiquer ?

Comme on pouvait si attendre, quelques membres de Caeruleus étaient pire que d'autres et allèrent directement menacer les Mafieux d'être plus conscient de leur dur travail, ou les mettaient au sol pour faire passer le message. Les membres de l'Élite ne semblèrent pas s'en soucier (ils trouvaient ça hilarant en fait, de voir leurs subordonnés être détruit par des enfants) alors les rangs inférieurs comprirent rapidement que c'était dans leur intérêts de ne pas détruire une pièce qui venait juste d'être rénovée. Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, avec Kyoya, Mukuro, Ken et Hayato qui les battaient si ils les attrapaient, mais aussi I-pin, Chikusa et Lambo.

Tsuna lui-même avait ressenti le besoin d'en frapper quelques-uns d'entre eux à l'occasion et il était sûr d'avoir entendu Shoichi murmurer sombrement quelque chose qui choquerait les auteurs jusqu'à l'inconscience si ils tiraient dans un mur de plus, ou qu'il leur renverrait la balle. L'inventeur avait des idées parfois effrayantes…

()()()()()()

Avec la plupart des membres inférieurs de la Varia qui étaient effrayé pour immédiatement détruire leur dur travail, les choses se passèrent plus tranquillement. Trois mois après le début de leur contrat, Caeruleus avait presque fini.

Tsuna, Hayato et Shoichi mettaient les touches finales à l'une des dernières pièces, le reste avait commencé dans la suivante. Malheureusement, ils n'auraient pas assez de peinture pour couvrir tout le mur, ce qu'il voulait dire que l'un d'entre eux devra aller en chercher dans le hangar où étaient stocké la plupart des matériaux de construction. Ce ne serait pas pénible si quitter la pièce voulait dire s'exposer au reste de la Varia.

L'élite (moins Bel et Levi qui étaient apparemment sous les ordres stricts de leur patron) étaient généralement OK, mais le reste était généralement des fous de combat qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à combattre des enfant à mort ou à juste les massacrer quand ils avaient le dos tourné.

Bien sûr, la plupart des membres de Caeruleus avaient assez d'expérience en combat et/ou de pouvoir pour sortir assez rapidement et demander de l'aide si un bas rang de la Varia voulait combattre, bien que la plupart des enfants préféraient simplement éviter des idiots assoiffés de sang si c'était possible. Mais il y avait toujours un risque que l'un d'entre eux ne les poignarde dans le dos et aucune puissance et préparation ne pourrait vous protéger complètement contre ça.

D'où la raison pour laquelle Tsuna était généralement celui qui allait chercher le matériel quand il en avait besoin. Son Hyper Intuition l'avertirait au moins de toute tentative d'assassinat. Ce temps ne fit pas exception et le brun laissa ses deux amis pour ramener de la peinture.

Sans surprise, il était à mi-chemin quand son Intuition lui murmura de prendre une route différente.

Le Ciel n'y pensa pas trop et tourna simplement à gauche où il aurait dû tourner à droite. Il avait passé plus qu'assez de temps dans le bâtiment pour être capable de naviguer à travers les couloirs maintenant. Il était, cependant, beaucoup plus méfiant quand il sentit une puissante Flamme venir droit vers lui.

Cependant, il avait été perdu dans ses pensées trop longtemps et c'était trop tard pour se retourner ou se cacher. Il se prépara et glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour enfiler ses gants, au cas où le nouveau venu serait hostile.

Un Xanxus visiblement déchaîné apparut. L'homme n'avait jamais directement intéragi avec les personnes faisant partie de Caeruleus à part à leur première rencontre et quand Bel et Levi étaient devenus fous, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Tsuna n'avait pas reconnu la sensation de ses Flammes. Malgré tout, le jeune homme semblait visiblement de mauvaise humeur, ses pistolets étaient sortis et il avait l'air prêt à abattre tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin, y compris Tsuna.

La chose sensée à faire serait de coller les murs et d'attendre que Xanxus parte. Malheureusement, le brunet manquait toujours de sens commun. Son intuition le poussait sans cesse, lui indiquant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'homme plus âgé et qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Tsuna pouvait le voir : il y avait quelque chose de plus que la rage dans les yeux de Xanxus, même si c'était bien caché.

Il y avait même le chagrin et la perte aussi. Il était moins confronté à une bête enragée qu'un animal blessé qui grognait et montrait les dents pour tenir la menace à distance tout en léchant ses plaies. Alors, ne tenant compte de rien et ne pensant pas à toutes idées de conservation de soi, Tsuna marcha doucement vers Xanxus, les mains nues visibles pour clairement montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. Les yeux de l'homme se concentrèrent sur lui et il grogna. ''Hors de mon chemin, mini-déchet.'' Ordonna-t-il.

C'était officiel, Tsuna était terrifié. Mais il était aussi trop généreux pour laisser quelqu'un qui semblait avoir désespérément besoin de soutien. ''Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ?'' Demanda-t-il doucement à la place, sa voix à peine chancelante.

Quand Xanxus fit un pas pour le dépasser, il courut à ses côtés, de loin pour ne pas être considéré comme une menace. Il doutait plutôt que le plus âgé tolérerait qu'il marche derrière lui, face à son dos exposé.

Xanxus lui lança un regard noir, mais n'arrêta pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration et resserra sa prise sur ses pistolets, ce que le brun interpréta comme une tentative de se restreindre et de ne pas lui tirer dessus. ''C'est une affaire de Famille.'' Finit-il par grogner quand ça devint évident que Tsuna n'allait pas le laisser seul. ''Ça ne concerne pas les putains de civils, alors dégage.''

Mais le plus petit Ciel était une tête de mule et avait déjà décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas l'autre tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il continuait de courir près de lui pour suivre les foulées beaucoup plus longue de Xanxus et d'attendre qu'il s'explique.

Le leader de la Varia gronda de colère, mais ne tira pas sur le garçon comme il voulait à moitié le faire. Il avait toujours assez de morale pour savoir que tuer un enfant civil qui n'avait techniquement rien fait de mal était une mauvaise idée. Vu que le gamin n'allait pas le laisser de si tôt, il n'avait pas d'autre option que de parler, comme ça le garçon serait satisfait et le laisserait. ''J'ai juste découvert qu'on m'a menti toute ma putain de vie et que je n'aurai jamais ce que l'on m'avait promis. Mon bâtard de père n'est pas vraiment mon père et il m'a juste ramassé par pitié.'' Admit-il, la colère ruisselait de chaque mot. ''J'étais sur le point de lui faire vivre un enfer à lui et aux autres déchets qui m'ont menti.'' Ajouta-t-il, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et il voulait effrayer le morveux ennuyeux.

Malheureusement, ça n'eut pas l'effet attendu et le brun fredonna juste sa compréhension. ''Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il vous a dit que vous étiez son fils, alors ?'' Il eut même le culot de demander.

''Parce qu'il a eu pitié du pauvre garçon avec une mère démente ?! Parce qu'il voulait utiliser mes Flammes ?! Parce qu'il en avait assez d'en rire?! Comment diable pourrais-je le savoir ?!'' Explosa Xanxus. ''Je sais juste qu'il va payer pour ça.'' Grogna-t-il de manière menaçante.

Tsuna resta silencieux pendant un long moment. ''Peut-être qu'il se souciait vraiment de vous et qu'il ne voulait pas vous blesser ?''

Cela obligea Xanxus à s'arrêter et se tourner pour abaisser son visage vers celui du brunet. Ses yeux rouge brillaient d'une intense colère et ses lèvres étaient retroussées pour exposer ses dents serrées. ''Pourquoi il en aurait quelque chose à foutre ?! Je ne suis rien pour lui ! Juste un déchet qu'il a ramassé dans les rues ! Si il se soucie de moi, il ne m'aurait jamais fait croire que j'étais un Vongola et que je pouvais prétendre au trône maintenant que mes pas-vraiment-frères sont six pieds sous terre ! Je n'ai pas de putain de famille, alors c'est impossible qu'il se soucie de moi !''

 _Ah, alors voilà de quoi il s'agit_. Réalisa Tsuna, qui était trop pris dans son épiphanie pour penser à se retirer. _Il pense que vu qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment relié, son père ne se soucie pas de lui_. La terreur qu'il avait ressentit depuis qu'il avait rencontré Xanxus fondit un peu plus. _Il est en colère envers le monde parce qu'il croit qu'il n'a plus d'endroit où appartenir_.

C'était un sentiment qu'il comprenait. Tsuna avait toujours été séparé de sa famille. Nana et Ienobu n'avaient jamais agi comme une famille avec lui. Iemitsu l'avait aimé, ça il le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'il viendrait toujours en second, et que l'homme n'avait jamais réussi à agir comme un père envers lui.

Mais malgré ça, Tsuna avait une famille, une qu'il s'était construit plutôt que par naissance. Ils n'étaient pas relié par le sang, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins proches. Et Xanxus en avait aussi. Le brunet n'en savait pas assez pour juger sa relation avec son père, mais il avait vu le respect et la tendresse cachés que les membres de l'élite affichaient quand ils étaient à proximité ou qu'ils parlaient de leur Boss.

Maintenant pour que l'homme furieux devant lui le voie aussi… ''Je ne connais pas votre père ni votre relation avec lui, alors je ne peux donc rien en dire.'' Admit-il dans un murmure. Le visage de Xanxus était assez près pour qu'il entende chaque mot. ''Mais vous _avez_ une famille ! Tout comme j'en ai une ! Une famille n'a pas besoin d'être reliée par le sang, juste comme être relié par le sang ne fait pas de vous une famille. Ma mère de sang déteste mon existence et mon père ne m'a jamais cru ou fait suffisamment confiance pour aider ! Mon propre frère a essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois sans réel raison ! Ce n'est _pas_ une famille pour moi ! Mais tous les autres à Caeruleus le sont ! Ils me protègent et se soucient de moi et me donnent des cadeaux à mon anniversaire et Noël ! Ils m'écoutent quand j'ai quelque chose à dire et ils sont toujours prêt à m'aider si je le demande, tout comme moi pour eux ! Je ne peux rien dire pour votre père mais au moins c'est évident que la Varia est _votre_ famille !' Ses paroles devinrent de plus en plus enflammées au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et Xanxus avait fait un demi-pas en arrière pour le regarder avec de grands yeux.

Les yeux de Tsuna commençaient à briller en orange, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua à parler. ''Lussuria a toujours un mot gentil à votre sujet. Squalo a l'air vraiment, vraiment fier d'être votre bras-droit et ce malgré toutes ses plaintes à propos de votre attitude, c'est évident qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup. Mammon reste ici et fais en sorte que tout se passe bien, même si elle ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça. Levi est trop concentré sur le fait de gagner votre reconnaissance qu'il nous a attaqué quand il a cru que nous prenions votre attention, et Bel vous respecte assez pour se retirer d'un combat quand vous lui le dites. Ils donneraient leurs vies pour vous et je suis sûr que vous feriez de même pour eux. Ils sont votre famille, que vous le voyez ou non.'' Conclue-t-il, haletant légèrement de son discours passionné.

Xanxus le regardait encore plus qu'avant, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. La colère avait disparu, remplacée par un regard calculateur.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et Tsuna était sûr qu'il était sur le point d'être insulté et menacé pour la façon dont il avait parlé au Boss de la Varia. Il ne s'attendait pas aux mots qui sortirent. ''Tu es le fils disparu d'Iemitsu, Tsu-quelque-chose, n'est-ce-pas.'' C'était moins une question qu'une déclaration.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'ayant pas saisi le changement de sujet. Il retrouva finalement ses repères. ''Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.'' Mentit-il. Comment Xanxus pouvait-il le savoir ?! Il ne ressemblait en rien à son père.

L'homme plus âgé renifla. ''Ouais, c'est ça. Tu as des Flammes de Ciel, environ du même âge que le fils de ce déchet de CEDEF et tu as évidemment du sang Vongola en toi. Arrête de prétendre, tu ne me tromperas pas.'' Ses yeux étaient rétrécis. ''Pourquoi as-tu fuis le Japon pour l'Italie.'' Demanda-t-il.

Tsuna bougea un peu, évaluant ses options. Xanxus semblait bien trop sûr qu'il était le fils de Iemitsu pour une quelconque raison et ne pouvait être convaincu du contraire. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée d'être attrapé en train de mentir au chef de la Varia au mieux il le ramènerait à son père, au pire il le tuerait ici et maintenant. Et qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait de ses amis, dont les Vongola n'avait aucune raison de laisser en vie vu qu'ils en savaient trop. Non, sa meilleure chance était de dire la vérité et de persuader le plus âgé de ne pas le livrer à Iemitsu ou d'en parler à qui que se soit. Son Intuition semblait agréer.

''Ma mère, Nana, ne s'est jamais soucié de moi parce qu'elle adorait mon jeune frère jumeau, Ienobu. Au début c'était seulement de la négligence mais ça c'est lentement transformé en abus, plus je grandissais. Nobu semble aussi me détester pour une ridicule raison. Il a toujours fais en sorte que je sois misérable. Je me suis fait uniquement un ami en Kyoya parce qu'il était plus qu'assez fort pour se défendre contre Nobu et tous ses amis. Quand Nobu a essayé de me tuer la première fois, Kyoya et Shoichi -un autre ami que je m'étais fait maintenant que Kyoya était là pour le protéger- et moi pensions que c'était juste quelque chose qu'il avait fait sous l'impulsion du moment et que tout irait bien. Mais il a réessayé de me tuer et nous avons réalisé que je ne serais jamais en sécurité aussi longtemps que je restais. Aucun adulte ne me croyait comparé à Nobu, alors nous ne pouvions pas leur demander de l'aide, pas même Iemitsu.

Nous avons commencé à planifier un plan. Kyoya et Shoichi ont décidé de venir avec moi à l'étranger et ont pensé que l'Italie était le meilleur endroit pour se cacher. Nous savions qu'Iemitsu était dans la Mafia parce que je l'avais entendu en parler. Nous savions aussi pour les Flammes après que je les ai invoqué par accident quand j'étais petit et je l'ai enseigné à mes amis. Puis Nobu a essayé de me tuer à nouveau, cette fois il avait tout planifié et nous savions qu'il était temps de partir. Nous sommes arrivé en Italie et nous avons ouvert Caeruleus avec de l'argent que Kyoya avait reçu de sa famille. Les autres nous ont rejoint avec le temps.'' Finit-il.

Xanxus le regarda pendant une minute avant de souffler. ''Huh et un gamin avec un passé comme le tien parle toujours de famille !''

''Parce que nous avons une définition différente de la famille.'' Argumenta Tsuna. Xanxus semblait croire son histoire et n'avait pas encore agit. ''Vous avez au moins la Varia et peut-être votre père aussi.''

''Cet homme ne se soucie pas de moi, ou il ne m'aurait jamais dit qu'il était mon père !'' Gronda Xanxus, de la colère dans ses yeux mais pas autant qu'il y a un moment.

.''Ou peut-être qu'il voulait que vous ayez une famille, même si ce n'était pas de sang !'' Répondit avec ferveur Tsuna, toute peur envers le Ciel plus âgé disparue. ''Peut-être qu'il pensait que vous étiez toujours son fils, même si vous n'étiez pas de lui ! Il se souciait au moins de vous pendant des années avant aujourd'hui, c'est plus que mon père de sang pourrait le dire vous devriez lui donner une chance de s'expliquer !'' Cria-t-il.

Xanxus grinça des dents mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les mots de Tsuna l'avait finalement atteint. ''Je pense.'' Concéda-t-il finalement à contrecœur. ''Je vais lui demander directement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec moi avant de lui faire payer.''

Tsuna acquiesça, toujours tendu, mais intérieurement content que ce soit le résultat de leur argumentation. Les minutes passèrent, les deux individus perdus dans leur pensées et les souvenirs de leur temps passé avec leurs familles. Mais une pensée persistait chez le brun, et il l'exprima, maintenant qu'il était presque positif que l'autre ne lui tirerait pas entre les deux yeux.

''Comment as-tu su que j'étais relié à Iemitsu ? Je ne lui ressemble pas du tout, c'est pour ça que Nana ne s'est jamais occupé de moi et je sais qu'il n'a aucune photo récente de moi.''

Le Ciel plus âgé renifla. ''C'est évident : tu as le bon âge et tu as du sang de Vongola. Ce qui, en passant, te donne le droit de prétendre au titre de Vongola Decimo.'' Ajouta-t-il sombrement et les yeux plissés vers le brun.

Tsuna fut rapide à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et agita ses bras avec force pour le nier. ''Non, non, non, non, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'avoir à faire avec la Mafia, encore moins avec les Vongola ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, je ne serais _jamais_ un candidat au poste !'' Promit-il. Honnêtement, il n'avait aucun désir d'être associé à la Famiglia d'Iemitsu. Ou n'importe qu'elle autre Famiglia d'ailleurs. ''Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu sais que j'ai du sang de Vongola.'' Rappela-t-il.

À son grand désarroi, Xanxus éclata de rire. ''Tu ne sais honnêtement pas, mini-Ciel ?''

''Si je le savais, je ne demanderais pas.'' Souffla en retour Tsuna, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise après leur petite discussion à cœur ouvert. ''Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si c'est trop évident. Je ne veux pas que les gens soit capable de le savoir si facilement. Je me cache un peu, tu sais.''

Xanxus ria et demanda. ''Tu sais que tu es un descendant direct du Vongola Primo, n'est-ce pas ?''

Apparemment non, parce que le gamin ressemblait à une biche pris dans des phares. ''Quoi?!'' Cria-t-il. ''Tu me fais marcher, n'est-ce pas ?''

Le plus âgé leva un sourcil. ''Comment peux-tu connaître les Vongola et le job de ton père mais pas ça ?''

''Je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet, vu que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec la Mafia !'' Se défendit Tsuna. ''J'ai appris que je venais d'une lignée spécifique des Vongola et que j'étais quelque peu relié à la lignée principale mais je ne pensais pas être un descendant directe du premier Boss ! Comment diable sais-tu ça ?!''

Xanxus soupira, mais c'était d'amusement plus que d'ennui. La souffrance des autres devait être divertissant pour lui, pensa Tsuna sans compassion. ''La lignée actuelle est issu du second Boss des Vongola, le neveu du Primo ou quelque chose comme ça, pas directement du fondeur. L'hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté -tu connais _ça_ , n'est-ce pas ?- sans dépendre de pilule est une caractéristique de la lignée du Primo. Quand tu te déchaînais, tes yeux ont commencé à briller en orange et une petite flamme est apparu sur ton front. En plus, tu es un Ciel, et les Ciels sont rares, mais la lignée du Primo est connue pour ne donner naissance qu'à des Ciels. Et pour finir, tu ressembles putain de trop à ton ancêtre que ça aurait été difficile de rater le fait que vous êtes liés.''

''Mon ancêtre ?'' Le brunet pouvait sentir la peur monter en lui.

''Primo. Il y a quelques portraits de lui à travers le monde, la plupart d'entre eux sont au manoir Vongola. Il était blond avec des yeux bleus, mais à part ça, tu sembles être son putain de clone.''

''Je ne peux pas vraiment ressembler à un ancêtre aussi distant !'' Argumenta Tsuna en pleine crise de panique. Si il était si reconnaissable, ce n'était qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'identifie et le signale à Iemitsu. ''Je veux dire, je suis relié à lui par mon père, et je ne ressemble en rien à l'homme, c'est impossible que je ressemble à ce Primo !''

''Bon Dieu, si je savais comment mais tu lui ressembles putain. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de portraits et très peu de monde les vois assez souvent pour te relier immédiatement au Primo. Tu devrais être tranquille aussi longtemps que tu ne te mêles pas délibérément à un Mafieux de haut rang.'' Tsuna poussa un soupir de soulagement. ''Tu devrait peut-être faire attention, cependant, parce que tu n'es pas le seul qui semble être le clone de la première génération.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda le jeune Ciel, mais son attaque de panique s'était heureusement atténuée. ''Et la ressemblance est la raison pour laquelle toi et Squalo continuaient de me fixer ?''

''Ouais, c'est ça. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir un putain de gamin ressembler tellement à la peinture d'un gars mort il y a longtemps, devant laquelle on est passé un nombre incalculable de fois. J'habitais dans le manoir Vongola et Squalo m'a souvent rendu visite la-bas avant que je ne devienne le Boss de la Varia, alors on connait bien le portrait, mais les autres déchets de l'élite ne l'ont jamais vu, ou pas assez souvent pour laisser une impression. C'est pourquoi l'ordure ne t'a jamais reconnu. Et ne t'en fais pas autant putain, aucun d'entre nous n'aime Iemitsu, alors on ne va pas le dire à cet enfoiré. On ne peut pas risquer la seule entreprise qui a réussi à rester assez longtemps pour achever la construction, n'est-ce pas ?'' Il sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire agréable.

''Ouais et certains de tes petits copains ressemblnte vraiment à la première génération aussi. Le gamin aux cheveux argentés grande gueule ressemble au premier Gardien de la Tempête, G, et le renfrogné qui a détruit Bel est la copie d'Alaude, le Gardien du Nuage, avec les cheveux noirs. Mukuro Rokudo -ouais, on sait tous que c'est lui et je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait pour que les Vindice les innocentent- ressemble à Spade, le Gardien du Brouillard. C'est un peu effrayant. Enfer, même le bébé avec une ridicule coupe afro ressemble à Lampo, le Gardien de la Foudre. Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver deux idiots qui ressemblent à Asari et Knuckle, les Gardiens de la Pluie et du Soleil, et tu auras un putain de set complet.''

Tsuna ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Xanxus ne semblait pas mentir, mais c'était dure d'imaginer que cinq d'entre eux ressemblaient à la première génération décédéé des Vongola. Le type de Flamme était la même aussi. Tout de même c'était sympa d'être prévenu. ''Je ne le savais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions recruté en fonction de notre apparence. Et en fait, nous n'avons jamais activement recruté non plus, les choses se sont juste déroulées comme ça.''

Ils tombèrent tous deux dans le silence après ça, même si ce n'était pas inconfortable. Ils étaient parvenu à une sorte de compréhension (et Xanxus avait finalement arrêté d'essayer de faire un trou dans la tête de Tsuna) et il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Le brun se souvint finalement du but de son périple à travers la villa de la Varia et partit rapidement pour ramener la peinture à ses amis, sans doute inquiets. Il dit au revoir à Xanxus et lui demanda si il pouvait être tenu au courant de l'évolution de sa relation avec son père adoptif. Le plus âgé grogna évasivement.

()()()()()()

Une semaine et demie plus tard, toutes les rénovations étaient terminées depuis deux jours et les membres de Caeruleus se détendaient tous dans le Bureau. Ils avaient reçu leurs salaires et une offre de faire appel à eux la prochaine fois que la villa aurait besoin d'être rénovée. Les enfants avaient accepté, c'était une bonne somme d'argent et pas si difficile en dehors de l'incident avec Bel et Levi.

Ils n'avaient pas revu le Boss de la Varia.

Tsuna avait raconté sa rencontre avec Xanxus à ses amis. Il n'était pas trop allé dans les détails mais Shoichi, Mukuro, Kyoya et Byakuran lui avaient envoyé des regards quand il avait effleuré le sujet de sa famille biologique. Les trois anciens n'étaient pas totalement inattendu, vu qu'ils avaient été témoins de la situation à Namimori d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais Tsuna n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Byakuran pouvait savoir ça. Il finit par se dire que c'était Shoichi qui avait dit quelque chose à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs (ce n'était certainement pas Kyoya ou Mukuro).

Ils étaient tous dans le Bureau, travaillant à la maison, étudiant ou attendant un nouvel emploi lorsque l'ordinateur sur lequel Tsuna travaillait, annonça qu'ils avaient reçu un email.

Surprenament, Xanxus avait écouté la requête de Tsuna et le tenait informé de sa relation avec son père. Il avait parlé à son père adoptif et avait appris que l'homme le voyait en effet comme son propre fils après tout ce temps, bien qu'il ait pris pour acquis qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté. Xanxus faisait toujours parti de sa famille, mais il n'était plus éligible au titre de Vongola Decimo. Cela énervait clairement le Boss de la Varia, mais c'était loin de la rage dévorante dans laquelle Tsuna l'avait trouvé.

Ajouté à l'email se trouvait une photo prise à l'intérieur du manoir Vongola. Ce n'était pas très clair et avait de toute évidence été prise discrètement, de sorte que personne ne le remarque, alors les détails étaient dur à voir mais c'était tout de même simple de deviner que c'était une photo d'une peinture de la première génération des Vongola.

Au centre, assis sur un trône se trouvait un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Tsuna malgré la piètre qualité, si ce n'était pour la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. La garde autour de lui se composait de six hommes, quatre qui ressemblaient à un Kyoya, un Mukuro,un Hayato et un Lambo adultes avec des couleurs différentes.

Aucun des membres de Caeruleus ne savaient quoi penser de ces étranges ressemblances.

()()()()()()

 **NA : Alors, selon vous, qui apparaîtra ensuite, maintenant que c'est terminé avec la Varia ?**

Voilà terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de la relation de Xanxus/Tsuna ? J'adore l'amélioration qui s'est produite entre eux ^^ et le fait que des enfants/ados fichent la trouille à des adultes même si c'est des membres inférieurs de la Varia m'a bien fait rire x) Allez à dans deux semaines ! Ciao~

 _Ps : Plus que deux chapitres après celui-la ;) ensuite il faudra attendre que l'auteur poste la suite et que je la traduise ^^_


	23. That learned about robots

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : isidris-shiro, Asuna-imagine, , Rydia16, Yuiu et Idoray pour vos Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : Voilà la suite Asuna ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci pour commenté à chaque chapitre;)

Yuiu : Oui la fin avec Xanxus était très intéressante perso, j'espère qu'ils auront d'autre interaction ensemble ^^ Et bien tu le saura dans le chapitre XD et je suis d'accord avec toi, pour moi aussi je trouve ça impossible que Ryohei ou Takeshi se pointe en Italie. J'ai pensé pareil et je me suis dit après si Tsuna revient genre pendant la bataille des anneaux avec Xanxus ou genre il est appeler par ce dernier et Takeshi et Ryohei vont se rendre compte qu'il est leur Ciel… enfin se ne sont que des supposition ^^ Encore et toujours merci de laisser un com ;)

Merci à: Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, Amnesia Riku, angicat, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, garodorian, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit,Hydeabell-chou, Idoray, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, , lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lilly-chan2001, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, roxiyaoi, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : Bonne chance à toutes celles et ceux qui passent le bac ou des examens !**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 23 : Ça apprend à propos des robots

Après avoir traité avec la folie spéciale Varia pendant quelques mois, tous Caeruleus convenus qu'une pause n'était non seulement gagnée mais aussi nécessaire. Alors quand Shoichi entendit parler d'une grande convention scientifique ouverte à tous dans une ville voisine, il n'hésita pas à demander à ses camarades si ils voulaient l'accompagner.

À vrai dire, la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas férus de science. Hayato avait un côté érudit sous toute cette témérité et Byakuran était une mine de connaissance étrange, mais tous les autres étaient soit inintéressés ou consistaient un risque absolu dans un laboratoire.

Mais c'était une bonne excuse pour sortir dans un environnement paisible. Les scientifiques avaient tendance à être du type silencieux, pas violent, pas de type assoiffé de sang, comme ceux qui les avaient entouré dans le Manoir de la Varia. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal se passer ?

Avec du recul, Tsuna réalisa qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à tout ce qui allait se passer. Quand est-ce que la vie se déroulait comme prévu, quand il voulait avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité avant ? À la fin, Shoichi entraîna Tsuna avec lui, et invita Hayato et Byakuran à la convention.

La technologie était toujours un sujet sensible pour Ken, Chikusa et Mukuro, et ils ne voulaient pas leur rappeler leur temps passé avec les Estraneo. Kyoya avait rembarré l'invitation avec un grognement aussitôt qu'elle lui fut proposée et Lambo et I-pin n'étaient pas intéressés et un peu trop jeunes pour y assister. Les quatre qui y allaient étaient déjà limite, avec le plus jeune -Tsuna- qui avait récemment célébré son 12ème anniversaire.

Le voyage en bus vers la convention se passa sans encombre. Byakuran prenait trop de plaisir à aggraver l'humeur instable d'Hayato, mais l'argenté arrivait à contenir son tempérament.

Il menaça seulement de faire exploser l'adolescent plus âgé trois fois, gardant ses jurons et insultes suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu et ne sortit pas ses explosifs qu'il était certain d'avoir caché sur sa personne. Tsuna était excessivement fier.

La convention elle-même n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Vu que c'était ouvert à tout le monde, il avait cru que ça n'aurait pas été aussi high-tech et élitiste. Les quatre adolescents étaient entouré d'adultes, la plupart d'entre eux étaient des scientifiques professionnels. Il y avait quelques flâneurs comme eux, mais ils n'étaient clairement pas dans leur environnement et ils regardaient les inventions et la technologie avec le même regard d'admiration confuse et le manque de compréhension tout comme Tsuna.

Shoichi semblait être mort et était monté au paradis des geek.

Il fallu combiner la force de persuasion de Tsuna, Hayato et Byakuran pour entraîner le Soleil vers le point d'information plutôt que de se précipiter directement vers les écrans. La convention était très grande, avec beaucoup de stands, encore plus d'expositions et quelques conférences. Ils auraient besoin de tracts pour savoir le planning, pour ne manquer aucun événement majeur que Shoichi voulait voir.

Si l'enthousiasme du roux avait un peu diminué en entendant qu'il ne pouvait pas assister à tout parce que certains événements se déroulaient en même temps que d'autre, ça remonta en flèche quand il parcourut la liste des conférenciers.

''Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas le croire !'' _Cria_ -t-il. Tsuna se rappela des fangirls enragées qu'il avait vu à la télé. C'était une pensée étrange. ''Verde est là !''

Byakuran leva un sourcil, son visage se tordant en une expression indéchiffrable, avant de s'excuser et de disparaître dans la foule. Il était plié en deux, comme si il avait eu un mal de ventre particulièrement virulent, mais Tsuna eut l'impression distincte qu'il était en vérité plié de rire.

Hayato eut l'air abasourdi, mais il atteignit rapidement les stands les plus proches pour prendre son propre tract. Quand il releva la tête, l'argenté ressemblait à un chiot excité. On pouvait presque voir une queue remuer derrière lui.

''Qui est ce 'Verde', exactement ?'' Demanda le brun. L'homme devait être très impressionnant pour que les deux geeks de science réagissent comme ça.

''Il est le plus grand scientifique de cette époque.'' Fourni Shoichi avec des étoiles dans les yeux. ''Certaines personnes disent qu'il est le nouveau De Vinci. Mais il est extrêmement secret. Il ne quitte presque jamais ses labos et révèle juste ses inventions et découvertes sans se montrer. Verde n'assiste presque jamais à des conventions mais il va donner une conférence sur les sources d'énergies alternatives cette après-midi! Quelle chance ! Il faut qu'on le voit !'' Déclara-t-il et Hayato acquiesçait avec force près de lui.

''Sûr.'' Agréa Tsuna. ''Je suis seulement venu ici parce que tu as demandé, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de ne rien voir, de tout façon.'' Pointa-t-il, ignorant les pleurs presque hystériques de joie de ses deux amis.

La conférence de Verde ne commençait qu'à 16 heures seulement, et actuellement il n'était que 9 heures. Ils étaient arrivés tôt pour passer le plus de temps possible à la convention. Ils se dirent qu'ils passeraient le reste de la matinée à regarder les stands et tout ce qui captait leur attention, ils mangèrent le déjeuner vers midi et ensuite ils attendirent devant la salle de conférence une heure avant que la conférence ne commence.

Tsuna pensait que c'était un peu trop, mais Hayato et Shoichi avaient peur de la file d'attente pour participer à la conférence et aucun d'eux ne voulaient risquer de rater ça parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Malheureusement, l'Intuition du Ciel était d'accord avec eux.

La matinée fut plaisante, supposa-t-il. Tsuna n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par les expositions. Byakuran n'était pas encore réapparu mais personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui l'adolescent plus âgé pourrait retrouver son chemin sans problème.

Hayato et Shoichi étaient exaltés. Ils s'arrêtaient à n'importe quel stand qui avait l'air prometteur et posaient des questions ou clarifications aux scientifiques en charge. Ces chercheurs étaient généralement un peu dédaigneux ou prudents autour d'enfants, mais l'enthousiasme, les connaissances et la rapide compréhension des adolescents les convainquaient à chaque fois. Il semblait que toutes les personnes rassemblées ici étaient passionnés par leur travail, alors les deux cerveaux de Caeruleus se fondaient sans effort. Tsuna était content de rester en arrière et de regarder ses amis s'amuser. Mais une telle paix ne pouvait durer très longtemps dans la vie du Ciel.

Les trois adolescents regardaient un appareil innovant une fois de plus -quelque chose à propos d'atomes et le sujet de séparation, il n'avait pas essayé d'en comprendre plus quand l'homme en charge avait parlé avec des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas, prononciation inclus -quand ils entendirent du vacarme près d'eux.

Avant qu'ils ne purent comprendre pour quoi c'était, ils virent une silhouette d'environ leur taille filer à travers la foule et tenter de perdre les quatre vigiles qui lui courraient après. Ils étaient sur le point d'ignorer l'événement comme quelque chose qui ne les concernaient pas quand l'Intuition intrusive de Tsuna sonna dans sa tête.

Le pauvre adolescent essayait de s'en sortir, mais le sentiment qu'il devait s'impliquer augmenta encore plus. ''Hum, les gars.'' Commença-t-il timidement, ne voulant pas sortir ses amis de leur transe technologique, mais savait qu'il devait mieux suivre son Intuition vers une situation inconnue comme une foule. ''Je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai _vraiment le fort sentiment_ que nous devrions aller voir ce qu'il se passe.'' Déclara-t-il, espérant qu'ils aient compris l'allusion.

Heureusement ils comprirent, et s'excusèrent au gentil scientifique de le laisser en plein milieu d'une explication. Hayato avait l'air prêt à suivre son Boss peu importe où il allait, mais Shoichi semblait plus rétiçent. Tsuna sentit un pincement de remord mais le bourdonnement dans sa tête ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'apitoyer dans sa culpabilité. Ils devaient y aller.

Ils étaient habitués depuis longtemps à se frayer un chemin à travers une foule d'adultes et réussir à se faufiler parmi la foule vers la zone où son Intuition le guidait. Il y avait encore plus de personnes qui étaient rassemblées ici, comme des spectateurs regardant quelque chose d'inhabituelle se déroulant en plein milieu du chemin.

Tsuna poussa gentiment vers l'avant (être petit avait des avantages, vu que la plupart des adultes ne se souciaient pas de lui parce qu'ils pouvaient facilement regarder au-dessus de sa tête) et regarda la scène.

Les quatre vigiles d'avant avaient apparemment réussi à coincer le fuyard, c'était un garçon d'environ leur âge avec les cheveux blond arrangés en un tourbillon et grignotait une sucette. Le dit garçon ne semblait pas du tout inquiet d'être entouré, en fait il semblait seulement être légèrement contrarié par les hommes.

Mais la vue qui fit grogner Tsuna de désespoir était l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs à ses côté avec un sourire de merde.

 _Bien sûr_ Byakuran devait être impliqué dans touts les remues-ménages qui se passaient près de lui. De ce que la foule autour de lui murmurait, Tsuna comprit que le blond était entré dans la convention sans payer le ticket.

Le Ciel ne le blâmait pas, le prix de l'entrée avait été démesuré et ils avaient seulement réussit à payer sans se ruiner eux-même pour quatre tickets grâce à la lourde prime que la Varia leur avait donnée pour le boulot bien fait -et pour les motiver à travailler à nouveau pour eux, quand de nouvelles pièces seront inévitablement détruites dans un futur proche. Étant donné que c'était une convention avancée, clairement destinée à l'élite -car elle était ouverte à tous- et que des personnalités connues comme Verde y assistait, Tsuna supposait que le prix était justifié quelque part, mais c'était toujours trop cher pour des enfants de leur âge.

''Tout va bien si je paie pour lui, non ?'' Demanda Byakuran d'une manière qui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas vraiment une question. ''C'est bon, voilà.'' Il sortit de l'argent de son porte-monnaie (qui contenait son argent gagné de l'extérieur de Caeruleus) et donna le montant exact du billet. ''Prenez-les. Maintenant vous pouvez nous laisser tranquille et tout le monde pourra recommencer à apprécier cette merveilleuse convention.''

Le vigile à qui il donna de force l'argent sembla désorienté un instant. Mais ensuite, si les frais étaient payés pour l'entrée du blond, il n'y avait plus de raison de le poursuivre et de l'arrêter, et beaucoup de paperasse pouvait être évitée. Éventuellement, il haussa les épaules, empocha les billets, tendit un billet supplémentaire à Byakuran et dit à ses collègues de retourner à leurs positions. La foule se dispersa rapidement une fois qu'il n'y eut plus rien d'intéressant à regarder.

Le blond ne semblait pas dérangé par toute cette situation. ''Merci.'' Dit-il légèrement à Byakuran quand il lui donna le ticket. ''C'était ennuyant. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est entrer dans la convention, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais volé quelque chose.'' Dit-il d'une voix traînante, puis il sortit quelque chose de son sac. ''Sucette ?'' Offra-t-il.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs n'était pas quelqu'un qui refusait des sucreries. ''Merci.'' Dit-il et commença à manger le bonbon. ''Je suis Byakuran et ses trois-là,'' Dit-il en pointant Tsuna, Shoichi et Hayato, qui étaient restés à distance d'eux. ''sont mes amis et collègues, Tsunayoshi, Shoichi et Hayato. Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda-t-il, mais l'Intuition de Tsuna lui disait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, ce qui était étrange, parce que le blond n'avait de toute évidence jamais vu l'adolescent avant.

''Spanner.'' Répondit-il, renonçant au nom de famille comme Byakuran. Il les regarda spéculativement. ''Vous êtes tous Japonais ? Vous avez des noms Japonais.''

''Ah, un peu. Tsuna et Shoichi sont nés et ont grandi au Japon avant de déménager en Italie. Je suis né là-bas aussi mais j'ai été adopté par des Italiens très tôt et Hayato n'a jamais mis les pieds là-bas mais sa mère était à moitié Japonaise et elle lui a donné son nom. Pourquoi ça ?''

Le visage de Spanner semblait toujours aussi ennuyé qu'auparavant, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux. ''Le Japon est la terre du manga et des robots. Avez-vous déjà vu des robots de près ?'' Demanda-t-il en se penchant dans son excitation.

Tsuna partagea un regard avec Hayato et Shoichi, voyant la même confusion se refléter sur leur visage. ''Heu, non, pas vraiment des robots. Mais Shoichi ici, a créé quelques appareils assez impressionnants.''

Il chancela, un peu coupable d'avoir jeté le Soleil sous le train comme ça, mais avait le besoin de rediriger le regard affamé vers quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, le roux semblait le plus qualifié d'entre eux pour parler de robots de toute façon.

L'inventeur le regarda avec indignation, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire plus alors que Spanner commença à l'assaillir de questions techniques sur ce que Tsuna assumait être les robots qui lui passait par la tête. Heureusement, après quelques bafouillages en face d'un étranger, Shoichi commença doucement à répondre avec passion, ayant trouvé une âme qui pensait la même chose à propos de la science.

Le brun se sentait un peu mieux de voir que son timide ami conversait librement du rapport de poids/résilience, Byakuran et Hayato ajoutèrent quelques-unes de leur pensées de temps en temps. Ils reprirent leur tour de la convention, cette fois avec Byakuran et Spanner en remorque. La présence du blond leur valu quelques regards prudents, mais rien ne se passa.

Ils décidèrent de manger à l'extérieur après un coup d'oeil aux prix de la cafétéria. Non seulement le prix d'entrée de la convention était ridicule mais en plus la nourriture était excessivement chère. La pizzeria à quelques rues était bien et plus important, abordable.

Leurs tickets leur permis de revenir à l'intérieur sans encombre, bien que les vigiles postés à l'entrée les regardaient, et surtout Spanner, avec suspicion.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils campèrent devant la salle de conférence principale et attendirent la conférence de Verde sur les sources d'énergies alternatives. Il y avait déjà un certain nombre de personnes faisant déjà la queue pour s'emparer des meilleures places pour la conférence de deux heures.

Cela leur laissa du temps pour parler avec Spanner. Jusqu'à présent, ils -ça veut dire tout le monde sauf Tsuna n'avaient parlé que de science et de robots. ''Alors, Spanner.'' Commença Byakuran. ''Tu es venu avec quelqu'un ? Tes parents peut-être ?'' À nouveau, le jeune Ciel avait l'impression persistante que l'adolescent savait déjà la réponse, et ça le décontenançait mais le changement de sujet, passant d'une technologie haute de gamme compliquée à la famille et à la vie de tous les jours voulait dire qu'il pouvait finalement prendre part à la conversation, alors il ne dit rien. Il se fichait d'attendre à côté quand ses amis regardaient des appareils ou autre, mais c'était toujours bien d'être inclus dans les discussions après un moment.

''Hein ? Oh non, ils sont tous les deux en Angleterre quelque part, à faire leurs trucs. Je suis venu ici par moi-même, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le prix du billet coûte autant et je n'ai pas pris assez avec moi. Mais une source a déclaré que Verde y participerait ça ne semblait pas fiable, mais je me suis dit que ça valait la peine de lui donner une chance et finalement il avait raison. Sauf que c'est encore mieux et à la place de juste être là, il va faire une conférence.'' Il sourit par dessus sa sucette, mais pour le blond jusqu'ici inexpressif, c'était un sourire radieux.

''Je dois dire, que tu parles très bien Italien, Spanner. Mais tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter, cependant ? Ils savent où tu es allé ?'' S'enquit Shoichi.

''Je leur ai laissé une note.'' Le blond haussa les épaules sans se soucier. ''Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter, nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches. Nous faisons habituellement des choses dans notre coin de toute façon. Et une de mes nounous m'a appris l'Italien. Je voulais l'apprendre parce que beaucoup de grands scientifiques de nos jours viennent d'Italie. C'est mieux de lire leurs travaux et publications dans leur langue d'origine que de compter sur les traductions.''

''Comment vas-tu rentrer en Angleterre après la convention ?'' Demanda Tsuna. ''J'espère que tu as déjà acheté ton billet de retour, parce que si tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour payer le billet d'entrée ici, tu n'auras probablement pas assez pour un voyage en avion non plus.''

''Je me débrouillerai.'' Répondit Spanner sans inquiétude. ''Je devais payer l'envoi de mon Mosca ici, alors je suis un peu fauché pour le moment, mais je vais régler les choses comme elles viennent.'' Wow, Tsuna ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré un individu aussi apathique. Byakuran et Kyoya étaient décontractés mais pas aussi nonchalants à propos du futur proche comme leur nouvelle connaissance.

''Ton Mosca ?'' Répéta Hayato avec un inclinement de tête perplexe. Parfois Tsuna pensait que le garçon ressemblait trop à un chiot dans sa gestuelle et son comportement. Il était encore plus difficile d'ignorer les oreilles de chien et la queue remuante imaginaire.

''Le robot que j'ai construis. J'utilise des pièces de différents appareils de la maison pour le perfectionner, mais jusqu'à présent ça marche tout seul, identifie les personnes devant lui si ils entrent dans sa base de données, ramasse des petits objets et tire des lasers et fait des visites à volonté.''

Tsuna voulut se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche, et il vit les expressions légèrement horrifiés d'Hayato et de Shoichi alors qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Byakuran était juste fou et gloussait bizarrement tout en suçant la sucette à la framboise que Spanner lui avait offerte il y a quelques minutes.

Pourquoi avait-il imaginé que toute personne qu'il rencontrerait et avec qui il parlait ne pouvait être normale, déjà ? Spanner avait semblé assez sain d'esprit jusque-là, son comportement apathique, il était entré sans payer et sa passion excessive pour les robots -ouais, OK, peut-être qu'il y avait _quelques_ signes, mais Tsuna aimerait vraiment beaucoup pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un dont le premier réflexe _n'_ était _pas_ de construire/jeter/brandir/tirer/menacer avec des armes. C'était trop demander?

Il devait avoir passé trop de temps à être l'homme droit face à la folie de ses amis, parce que la phrase suivante quitta sa bouche sans son consentement. Apparemment, le fait de prendre conscience des bizarreries de ses connaissances -même si c'était seulement dans sa tête- était devenu si courant que c'était devenu un automatisme. ''Tu as construit des armes sur ton robot.'' Ce n'était même pas une question qui aurait permis de montrer combien il était désespéré et comment il était tristement habitué à la folie.

''Ouaip.'' Dit Spanner d'une voix traînante excité. ''L'armement est un sujet fascinant et à quoi sert un robot si il ne peut pas botter des culs ?'' Hayato acquiesçait pensivement à côté de lui. Oh, mon Dieu, non, ne laissez pas Spanner donner des idées à l'argenté déjà explosif. ''Actuellement, je veux ajouter plus d'armes sur mon Mosca et en construire plus d'un. Peut-être que je vais en construire un pour chaque type d'armes. Mais peu importe ce qu'ils auront, ils auront tous au moins quelques caractéristiques communes. Comme au moins des propulseurs pour qu'ils puissent voler et traquer leur cible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détruit, et au moins une mitraillette et un petit lance-missile. Ce sont des bases, vraiment.'' Il inclina la tête avec un soupir. ''C'est trop dommage que je n'ai pas encore les matériaux nécessaires. Mon seul Mosca pour le moment est fait avec des pièces que j'ai ramassée de tous les appareils de la maison et les pièces que j'ai ramassé de la décharge la plus proche. Je ne peux pas travailler correctement et construire les meilleurs Moscas que je peux avec des matériaux médiocres et même si j'avais assez d'argent, certaines pièces sont fortement réglementées et vendu uniquement à l'armée…'' Il semblait vraiment brimé par la pensée qu'il ne pouvait pas fabriquer des armes de destruction massive pensa Tsuna. Il ne savait pas si il devait sympathisé, être content ou pleurer.

Probablement un mélange de tout ça actuellement…

Mais la conversation avait continué tandis que Tsuna désespérait de son existence et que le temps que le brun réussisse à sortir de son humeur sombre, Spanner, Shoichi, Hayato et Byakuran débattaient déjà des spécifications et de la conception d'une armée de robots mortels jusqu'aux dents avec des armes haut de gamme.

''Alors,'' Commença à dire le Ciel, plus fort que nécessaire, mais il ne pouvait pas en toute bonne conscience laisser ses amis et nouvelle connaissance planifier un robot apocalyptique de Terminator sans au moins essayer de détourner leur attention. Heureusement, les quatre geeks interrompirent leur conversation de scientifique fou, pour l'écouter. Malheureusement, Tsuna n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'aller plus loin que ça et bredouilla pour trouver une question valide. ''As-tu un endroit où dormir ce soir ?'' Finit-il par demander.

Zut ! Il avait senti son intuition intervenir. Il avait voulu demander si c'était la première fois du blond hors de son pays de naissance, mais le petit alien dans sa tête avait prit les commandes et avait sorti sa question. La chose était devenue plus impérieuse au fils des années. Ça avait été plus calme à Namimori. Rencontrer Hayato et revenir le sauver avait été la première fois que ça donnait ce qui semblait être un ordre avant cela avait été seulement de fortes suggestions.

Il l'avait écarté à ce moment, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance, mais son Intuition avait de nouveau agi quand il avait fait face à Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa, et ça avait été pire contre les Vindice. La débâcle au manoir Varia avait été pareille, et Tsuna avait supposé que son Intuition le forçait seulement à agir dans des situation mettant sa vie en danger, et se contentait de suggestions et de conseils pour d'autres circonstances.

.

Mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Spanner n'était pas vraiment un réel risque à sa connaissance, et son Intuition ne dégageait pas le sentiment de danger. Et pourtant, pour la première fois, ça avait forcé Tsuna à faire quelque chose qu'il ne comptait pas faire, même si ce n'était que sous la forme d'un changement de question. Si le brun et ses amis n'avaient pas été sauvés à de multiples reprises par l'alien dans sa tête et si il n'avait pas ressenti la certitude intrinsèque que cela faisait partie de lui et que ça n'agissait jamais vraiment contre lui et ceux qui lui étaient chers, il aurait sérieusement paniqué.

Ou plutôt, il aurait sérieusement été effrayé comme tout de suite, il _était_ paniqué, mais pas vraiment effrayé. Probablement parce que son Intuition lui murmurait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur, ce qui était un dilemme, mais il n'avait plus la volonté d'y penser.

''Ah, non.'' Dit Spanner impassible. ''Je pensais trouver un coin où dormir pour la nuit et essayer de trouver quelque chose par la suite. Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir dans la rue : il fait plus chaud qu'en Grande-Bretagne, et si quelque chose arrive, j'ai mon Mosca pour me protéger. Je l'ai laissé dans sa boîte de transport dans une ruelle déserte quelques rues plus loin et il est programmé pour lancer des menaces si quelqu'un s'approche de trop près, suivit par des tirs d'avertissements et des tirs réels si quelqu'un d'autre que moi essaie encore de le prendre.''

Il y avait tellement de problème avec cette déclaration que Tsuna ne voulait même pas en parler. Alors il ne le fit pas. Cependant, il attrapa Shoichi et Byakuran -deux stratèges, même si le roux ne l'admettait pas- partagèrent un regard significatif avant de se retourner vers lui et de faire des yeux chiots. Ils n'étaient pas aussi entraînés que ceux d'Hayato mais Tsuna n'avait jamais été doué pour dire non à ses amis (à moins qu'ils veuillent vraiment quelque chose de ridicule, et même là, il se pliait souvent.)

Maudit soit son âme sensible et ses amis manipulateurs !

''D'accord.'' Souffla-t-il à Byakuran et Shoichi. Le Soleil lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, si ce n'est légèrement triste, mais l'adolescent plus âgé ne parut que suffisant. Hayato les regarda curieusement vu qu'il avait raté le match perdu. ''Hey Spanner ?'' Il regarda le blond. ''Nous avons une maison pas trop loin d'ici en bus et il y a quelques chambres de libre. Tu peux squatter jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un moyen de rentrer chez toi si tu veux. Tu peux même emmener ton robot, vu que je ne pense pas que ça soit très prudent de le laisser dans la rue.'' Pour le robot et pour les passants malchanceux, mais Tsuna n'allait pas l'expliquer. Il en savait assez sur les gens bizarres et excentriques pour savoir que Spanner ne comprendrait pas pourquoi ce qu'il avait fait était en fait dangereux.

Les yeux de Spanner s'illuminèrent. ''Vraiment ? Alors j'accepte ton offre. Merci, Tsunayoshi. Peut-être que vous pourrez même me montrer vos labos dont vous m'avez parler plutôt.''

Oh, Tsuna, pouvait déjà imaginer le chaos que ça provoquerait si un scientifique fou de plus entrait dans leurs labos, surtout que Spanner ne savait pas pour les Flammes et la plupart des expériences tournaient autour de ça. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse essayer d'objecter gentiment, la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit et une course folle pour les sièges commença.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, beaucoup plus de personnes s'étaient rassemblées devant la salle où Verde donnerait sa conférence sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Heureusement, ils étaient en tête de la file d'attente et ils réussirent tous à trouver un siège les uns à côtés des autres dans l'un des premiers rangs. Si ils avaient été plus éloignés dans la file d'attente, ils auraient probablement été bousculés par les adultes frénétiques et étant beaucoup plus petits, ils n'auraient probablement jamais trouvé de places disponibles.

Tsuna devait attendre la fin de la conférence pour décliner la visite de Spanner dans les laboratoires. Pour le moment, il se préparait pour deux heures de charabia scientifique qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre même en cent ans alors que ses amis montaient au paradis des geek. Mais ça allait, aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient heureux, et ils étaient visiblement ravis d'assister à cette conférence mystérieuse de Verde, pour que le Ciel face avec.

Et voilà terminé pour aujourd'hui et encore désolé du retard, mais j'ai travaillé jeudi et vendredi alors que ce n'était pas prévu ! Nous sommes pour le moment à l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je pense que vous avez tous compris qui sera le prochain personnage à apparaître ^^ Je vous demanderai un peu de patience pour le chapitre 24 car j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé pour les deux semaines à venir par rapport à mon travail et donc au lieu de l'avoir dans deux semaines vous l'aurez peut-être plutôt dans trois semaines. Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	24. That doesn't have good public transport

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt,Rydia16, Aiiwa, Asuna-imagine, et Yuiu pour vos Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : Oui le pauvre ^^ mais bon après il le fait pour ces amis et pour passer un peu de temps libre après la Varia XD Merci c'est gentil j'ai tellement hâte c'est pour bientôt ^^ voilà voilà merci pour le com !

Yuiu : Et bien le voilà dans toute sa splendeur ! C'est vrai que Shoichi sans Spanner y a quelque chose qui manque XD Merci pour le com Yuiu !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Aiiwa, Akayui, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Amnesia Riku, angicat, arieslucie46, armel njatosoa, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Chrome-chan96, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, Eziett, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, garodorian, Gol-D Lymne, Harmonuit,Hydeabell-chou, hyuugamisoranaomi, Idoray, Ines2410, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, , , lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lilly-chan2001, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Milenyum, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, misakiayumu, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, MonLivreOuvert, morgane-97, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PetiteClover, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, 20, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, roxiyaoi, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, yaoi-chan-poowa et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : J'aurai une question pour vous je vous vois à la fin du chapitre ! N'hésiter pas à aller voir mon profil il y a un nouveau OS de sortit ! De plus, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé mais il le sera sûrement lundi!**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 24 : – Ça n'a pas le bon transport public

Arcobaleno.

Ce Verde était un putain d'Arcobaleno ! L'esprit d'un adulte à l'apparence d'un bébé, la tétine verte autour de son petit cou, tout était là pour le prouver !

Bien sûr, quand le faux enfant aux cheveux verts arriva sur scène et se présenta, la plupart de l'audience réagit avec un outrage dédaigneux face à l'usurpation. Mais Verde n'avait claqué des doigts qu'une seule fois et les manifestants les plus virulents avaient été immédiatement arrêtés par la sécurité et emmenés hors de la salle de conférence. Le petit scientifique avant ensuite résumé sommairement qu'il souffrait d'une maladie rare qui empêchait son corps de se développer normalement, avant d'expliquer en détail une théorie physique que Tsuna ne comprit pas du tout. Cela servit à prouver son identité et avait plus ou moins apaisé les scientifiques adultes dans la pièce, alors la conférence commença normalement.

Bien sûr, les quatre membres de Caeruleus présent savaient bien. Quand les protestations avaient commencé, ils étaient restés assis sur leurs sièges et avaient regardé la scène avec incrédulité -à l'exception de Byakuran, qui Tsuna l'aurait parié avait ricané. Qui aurait pensé rencontrer un autre Arcobaleno dans le cadre d'une convention _civile_ parfaitement légale ?

Spanner avait seulement observé la situation avec un seul sourcil levé et avait continué à sucer sa sucette malgré les avertissements de non-nourriture collées à chaque sortie.

Heureusement, le calme revint finalement dans la salle et la conférence put commencer.

Comme prévu, tout passait au-dessus de la tête de Tsuna mais il s'en fichait. Le regard de fascination et de joie sur les visages d'Hayato et de Shoichi -ainsi que Spanner mais il n'était pas assez proche du blond- valait amplement le coup, de même que l'intérêt amusé de Byakuran. Il pouvait faire-face à deux petites heures d'ennuis pour garder ses amis heureux.

Une demi-heure passa sans accrocs, quand soudainement l'Intuition de Tsuna s'embrasa sans aucune raison. Il y avait un sens d'urgence dans l'avertissement, alors le Ciel inquiet regarda la salle de conférence pour localiser le problème. Essayant comme il le pouvait, mais il ne trouva rien.

C'est alors qu'il entendit les prochains mots de Verde. Honnêtement, il s'était arrêté quelque temps, quand il était devenu clair que, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne comprendrait rien de la conférence, mais cette phrase sonna une alarme dans son esprit.

''Une telle nouvelle énergie peut théoriquement être produite par des humains spécifiques, cet appareil à été construit pour l'identifier.''

Là, Tsuna n'était pas scientifique, en fait, il était plus enclin aux sciences humaines et aux langues qu'à la physique ou la biologie, mais son instinct était aiguisé et il _le_ compris immédiatement.

Les Flammes. Verde parlait des Flammes et il montrait actuellement la machine qui montrait supposément les personnes qui les portaient en eux malgré le fait que les Vindice tomberaient sur quiconque révélait ce secret au monde.

Verde assumait probablement que personne dans cette pièce n'avait de Flamme active. Les utilisateurs de Flamme étaient extrêmement rare, et la très grande majorité d'entre eux était dans la Mafia, ou d'autres organisations illégales. Les probabilités qu'il y ait même qu'un individu avec même un minimum de Flamme active parmi les quelques deux cents scientifiques étaient astronomiquement bas, de ce fait ce n'était pas un réel risque de sa part.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ridicule capacité de Tsuna à atterrir tête la première dans de dangereuses ou compromettantes situations.

Il échangea un regard avec Byakuran, qui avait suivit toute la conférence jusqu'à présent. De son visage inquiet, Tsuna compris que l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Hayato et Shoichi, d'un autre côté, étaient tellement absorbé par la conférence qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé l'implication des mots de Verde.

Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la salle maintenant. Ils étaient tous localisé en plein milieu de leur rangée avec au moins huit adultes de chaques côtés. Ça prendrait trop de temps pour sortir et Verde abaissait déjà son petit doigt vers le bouton qui activerait sa machine.

Il ne restait qu'une solution. ''Accroupissez vous!'' Murmura Tsuna urgemment à ses amis. Heureusement, ils l'entendirent tous et obéirent à son instruction immédiatement. Même Spanner suivit son ordre, même si il était clair dans son regard et par le haussement de son sourcil qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Shoichi et Hayato arboraient la même expression déconcertée, mais leur demande silencieuse eut sa réponse quand la machine de Verde se mit finalement en marche.

Une brillante Flamme vacilla immédiatement sur leurs quatre poitrines et sur leurs mains. Celles de Tsuna et de Byakuran étaient orange, celle de Shoichi jaune et celle d'Hayato principalement rouge, avec des mèches bleu, jaune, mauve et verte.

Spanner -dont le corps ne s'était pas illuminé vu qu'il n'avait pas de Flamme active- les regardait avec étonnement et curiosité. Heureusement, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions.

Vu qu'ils étaient accroupi et recroquevillé au sol entre les sièges, la lumière de leur feu n'atteignirent par les autres spectateurs, alors personne ne remarqua les Flammes. Les gens assis dans le même rang que le groupe les regardaient bizarrement, mais virent à peine la lumière et assumèrent que les enfants faisaient quelque chose avec leurs portables, ce qui expliquait leur position accroupi au sol pour cacher leurs écrans. Cela leur valut des regards furieux et réprobateurs, mais leur secret était en sécurité.

Peu de temps après, leurs Flammes s'éteignirent d'elle-même et les enfants retournèrent timidement à leurs places, avec des sourires timides pour leurs voisins offensés. Les yeux de Spanner étaient remplis de questions silencieuses, mais ça devrait attendre, et sa curiosité innocente n'était pas ce qui alarmait le plus Tsuna.

Depuis la scène, Verde les regardait, même si sa bouche continuait la conférence par automatisme comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Tsuna avait un mauvais sentiment à cause de son regard fixe et perçant, mais il se dit que même si le scientifique avait compris ou vu ce qu'il s'était passé, ce n'était pas un problème. Verde était un Arcobaleno, donc d'après ce que Fon leur avait dit, il devait déjà être au courant des Flammes.

L'autre problème serait qu'il les ait d'une certaine manière reconnus -lui- comme étant la cible des recherches des Vongola et d'Iemitsu. Mais de ce qu'il avait rassemblé, Verde était un homme -bébé- solitaire qui ne s'intéressait seulement qu'à ces expériences et avait peu de contact avec le monde extérieur. Avec un peu de chance, ça incluait la Mafia, et l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre ne l'identifierait pas comme le fils perdu d'Iemitsu, ou ne s'en souciait pas et n'en informerait personne.

Le reste de la conférence se passa sans plus d'incident, mais Tsuna était toujours tendu et même l'enthousiasme de ses amis fut sévèrement amorti. Verde continua de regarder dans leur direction tout au long de la conférence et le brun était impatient de partir.

Finalement, les deux heures étaient passées et les membres de Caeruleus avec Spanner étaient parmi les premiers à quitter la salle. Néanmoins, le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un les regardait et après avoir regardé autour de lui, il réalisa que cette impression venait des caméras de surveillance. Dans un tel endroit, ce n'était pas anormal d'être épié à travers des caméras dans un tel endroit et le malaise qu'il ressentait ne provenait que de ses nerfs ébranlés. Il en allait de même pour son Intuition bourdonnante : ça fredonnait seulement dans sa tête sans se focaliser et c'était probablement un effet secondaire de la peur antérieure.

Tsuna offrit de continuer à regarder les stands, mais le cœur de chacun n'y était plus et Spanner attendait visiblement qu'ils soient seuls pour les noyer de questions sur cet étrange feu qu'il avait vu s'échapper de leurs corps. Ils partirent et suivirent le blond pour collecter son 'Mosca' d'une ruelle à proximité.

Le robot était toujours dans sa caisse, et vu le manque de tâches de sang ou de corps morts, ils assumèrent tous que personne n'avait essayé de le voler. Heureusement.

La caisse faisait environ un mètre de long et la moitié de large, ce qui rassurait un peu Tsuna. Vu comment Spanner avait décrit sa machine de mort, il s'était attendu à une tour de deux mètres au moins. Et de cette façon, ils pourront le transporter sur des roulettes sans être trop visible.

L'arrêt du bus était complètement déserte mais ça voulait dire que personne ne pourrait entendre les questions du blond. Néanmoins, Tsuna lui demanda d'attendre encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité entre les murs de leur maison avant d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la conférence.

Le bus pour rentrer arriva plus tôt pour une fois, ce qui était le bienvenu. À part le conducteur, c'était vide, ce que Tsuna trouva étrange. Il était 18h30 et un Jeudi, il y avait sûrement des gens à rentrer du travail à cette heure, non ? Mais une fois de plus, il ne fit pas la fine bouche et s'installa silencieusement à l'arrière du véhicule. Son Intuition fredonnait sans but depuis l'incident de la conférence, alors il n'y prêta pas attention.

Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. ''N'est-ce pas la mauvaise route?'' Demanda Shoichi alors qu'il regardait dehors. En effet, le paysage qu'ils voyaient n'était pas le même que ce matin. ''Avons-nous pris le mauvais bus ?''

''Je ne pense pas.'' Répondit Hayato avant de se tourner vers l'avant du bus. ''Hey, monsieur le conducteur, ce bus va à Naples ?''

Le conducteur ne laissa pas paraître qu'il avait entendu la question, alors Hayato redemanda, plus fort cette fois. Toujours pas de réaction.

La colère de l'argenté l'emmena à aller directement à l'avant du bus pour parler au grossier conducteur. Mais quand il s'approcha finalement assez pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux, il clignait simplement des yeux et se tourna vers ses compagnons. ''Putain, je pense que nous avons un problème, les gars.''

Comme si ça entendait enfin ses mots, le bus s'arrêta soudainement. Les adolescents se rassemblèrent tous près d'Hayato pour voir quel était le problème et pourquoi ils n'avançaient plus. C'est quand ils regardèrent bien le conducteur pour la première fois, qu'ils comprirent pourquoi la Tempête était si concernée.

Le conducteur était un robot.

Un, bien conçu en plus. De loin, il ne semblait pas étrange du tout, mais de près, on pouvait voir que ces yeux étaient anormalement immobiles, regardant fixement la route et sa 'peau' n'avait pas les différentes nuances et couleurs qui rendaient la peau si vrai.

''Je pense que nous devrions sortir.'' Murmura Shoichi avec peur. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ici et il ne voulait pas rester pour voir ce que c'était. Peu importe qu'ils aient à faire le chemin du retour à pied.

La porte s'ouvrit facilement -Byakuran pressa juste le bouton près du conducteur, qui ne cligna pas des yeux, littéralement- et ils quittèrent tous le véhicule. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à leur environnement.

Ils étaient sur une route vide et clairement inutilisée, avec une forêt d'un côté et des champs sans fin de l'autre. À part le chemin en terre sous leurs pieds, il n'y avait aucune traces de civilisation aux alentours. Le soleil descendait doucement derrière les grands arbres et les ombres grandissantes ne faisaient que rendre la scène encore plus inquiétante.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour un film d'horreur, pensa Tsuna (et il blâmait Kyoya d'être familier avec ce type de film. Le Nuage aimait les regarder, se moquant des 'herbivores insensés' qui se faisaient tuer un à un et se moquant silencieusement du manque de réalisme quand quelqu'un était massacré. Mais vu que tout le monde regardait ces films ensemble la plupart du temps, Tsuna avait refusé d'autoriser le noiraud à acheter des films plus précis : ça allait pour I-pin et Lambo de regarder des gerbes de peinture rouge voler à quelques mètres, mais ils étaient encore trop jeune pour voir quelque chose de plus graphique -ancien bébé tueur à gage ou non).

Et comme si ils avaient entendu les pensées du Ciel sur les films d'horreur, des robots tueurs sautèrent soudainement d'où ils étaient cachés sur le toit du bus. Et oui, c'était vraiment des robots tueurs, pas aussi encombrant que le Mosca de Spanner vu la taille de la caisse, mais les lames et les fusils construits sur eux étaient plutôt révélateurs.

Il y en avait quatre. En une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne se précipitent sur les cinq garçons, Tsuna remarqua que les robots semblaient très haut de gamme. Ils avaient la forme d'être humains, leurs formes étaient lisses et 'l'intérieur' était protégé par des plaques en métal qui ne gênait pas leurs mouvements.

Et Dieu, ils bougeaient vite ! Tsuna et Byakuran eurent à peine le temps de pousser Spanner et Shoichi respectivement hors du chemin avant que deux bras à lames ne tombent exactement là ou ils s'étaient tenu. Hayato ne tarda pas à utiliser un de ses écrans de fumée (l'une des rares armes non létales dont les membres les plus pacifiques de Caeruleus avaient réussi à convaincre l'argenté de porter, bien qu'ils ne sachent toujours pas où il les stockait) pour les cacher des deux robots qui était rester en arrière et qui les visaient, et les cinq adolescents se précipitèrent pour se mettre à l'abri derrière les arbres.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!'' Murmura fortement Shoichi tout en se tenant le ventre. Ses douleurs liées au stress étaient devenues beaucoup moins régulières ces jours-ci -les attaques surprises aléatoires de Kyoya pour les garder alertes et entraînés faisaient des merveilles, même si elles étaient terrifiantes où plutôt, _parce qu'_ elles étaient terrifiantes- mais ils étaient tous très tendu depuis la conférence, et c'était juste la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

''On combat des robots.'' Déclara Spanner avec son visage impassible, bien que ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement alors qu'il regardait l'écran de fumée. Hayato semblait aussi l'avoir attrapé parce que Tsuna pouvait le sentir à sa droite préparer son discours indigné à propos des réponses et des sentiments d'admiration déplacés.

''Nous devons les détruire.'' Coupa le Ciel avant que sa Tempête ne puisse exploser. ''Ils sont trop rapides pour être dépassé et nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes de toute façon. Des idées pour les éliminer ?''

''Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement les faire sauter ?'' Demanda Hayato impatient, qui avait déjà plain de dynamites dans les mains.

''Ils ont l'air un peu trop avancés et synchronisés pour ça.'' Rembarra Byakuran dont le sourire exaspérant était toujours présent, mais s'était estompé. ''Tu as vu comment ils ont bougés, ils ont directement visés les deux membres les plus faibles. Ils en savent assez sur nous pour décider d'une stratégie et si nous nous précipitons sans, nous allons nous transformer en chair à pâté.''

''Et ils nous attendent.'' Ajouta Shoichi, qui était toujours plié avec son mal de ventre. ''Ils ont déjà eu tout le temps de sortir de cette fumée ou de tirer dans la direction où ils nous ont vu partir. Ils attendent de voir ce que nous allons faire et tu peux être sûr qu'ils sont préparé à tous ce que nous allons leur lancer.'' Analysa-t-il. Le roux avait toujours été très doué pour élaborer une stratégie. ''Nous devons faire quelque chose à quoi ils ne s'attendent pas, ou nous aurons des problèmes. Ces robots sembles très complexes pour une attaque direct.''

Hayato acquiesça. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de se calmer, son intellect était de retour et il pouvait clairement voir la situation l'évaluation de ses amis était correcte : ces robots en avaient après eux spécifiquement et étaient susceptibles de savoir comment ils se battaient habituellement. Ils devront trouver qui les avait envoyés plus tard, une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux en toute sécurité.

L'argenté regarda le seul garçon qui ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe avec hésitation. ''Avec Spanner, nous pouvons toujours…'' Il s'arrêta.

Heureusement, son merveilleux Boss (bien qu'il n'était pas autorisé à l'appeler ainsi) comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. ''Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà vu nos Flammes et nous _allions_ lui en parler de toute façon après ce qu'il s'est passé durant la conférence. Il n'y a pas besoin de se retenir maintenant, mais je pense que les robots s'y attendent. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelqu'un nous attaque si ils ne savent pas que nous avons des Flammes actives.''

Ils devinrent silencieux après ça, chacun d'entre eux essayant de penser à quelque chose pour attraper par surprise les robots.

''Mon Mosca est toujours là-bas.'' Dit finalement Spanner.

''Tu pourras vérifier qu'il va bien après que nous ayons géré les putains de robots qui essayent de nous tuer !'' Rejeta Hayato avec colère. Pourquoi les civils ne pouvaient-ils pas définir correctement leurs priorités, putain ?

''Ce que je veux dire.'' Murmura patiemment Spanner. ''Ça pourrait être la distraction que vous cherchez.'' Les quatre membres de Caeruleus le regardait avec intérêt d'où ils s'étaient mis à l'abri, alors il continua. ''Mon Mosca a un système de reconnaissance vocale. Ce n'est pas encore très élaboré, mais ça peut comprendre quelques commandes préenregistrées, comme 'Abats les ennemis'. Ça tirera sur tout ce qu'il ne reconnait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit désactivé manuellement, ou que toute menace soit à terre, ce qui veut dire que vous serez aussi visé, mais ça devrait suffire à retenir l'attention des robots pendant quelques secondes.'' Il haussa les épaules. ''Je pensais juste que c'était quelque chose que nous pourrions utiliser.''

Une partie de Tsuna voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi un tel ordre faisait partie des quelques rares enregistrements, et pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'ordre vocal pour l'arrêter. Une plus grande partie de lui ne voulait pas savoir, alors il laissa passer et planifia rapidement leur attaque avec Shoichi, Hayato et Byakuran. Spanner n'était pas un combattant et comparé à Shoichi, il n'avait même pas les bases ou d'armes, alors il ne pouvait que rester caché et seulement commander son Mosca de loin.

L'écran de fumée était déjà pratiquement disparu à ce moment-là, alors ils mirent rapidement plus d'espace entre eux, pour avoir la place d'éviter les balles et Tsuna fit signe à Spanner de commencer. ''Mosca, abats les ennemis !'' Cria le blond.

Immédiatement, la caisse s'ouvrit, des coups de feux furent entendus près du bus et les membres de Caeruleus virent finalement à quoi ressemblait le robot mortel personnel de Spanner. Sa tête ressemblait à une sorte de masque à gaz et était placée sur un corps volumineux, presque rond recouvert de tissu noir et quelques morceaux de métal pour maintenir le vêtement en place. À la place des jambes, il se déplaçait avec ce qui rappelait fortement à Tsuna des 'roues de chars', et deux bras courts qui se terminaient par des armes à la place de mains qui étaient dirigées vers les robots ennemis.

Les dits robots se retournèrent pour se débarrasser de la nouvelle menace (même si ses balles n'étaient malheureusement pas en mesure de percer leur défense, ça faisait quand même son travail d'attirer leur attention) et Tsuna se précipita et appela ses Flammes. Il tomba immédiatement en Mode de Dernière Volonté, comme Fon l'avait appelé (il pensait toujours que le nom semblait stupide) et cibla la tête du robot le plus proche.

Grâce à la distraction du Mosca, il réussit à l'atteindre et avec l'aide de ses Flammes de Ciel pour améliorer son coup de poing et pour faire fondre le métal, il décapita proprement le premier ennemi qui tomba sans vie et ne se releva pas. Et de un, plus que trois.

Les trois derniers robots décidèrent immédiatement qu'il constituait une menace plus grande que le Mosca qui n'avait pas réussi à les blesser, et ils se tournèrent pour lui faire face, tout comme l'invention de Spanner, qui ne reconnaissait pas le brun comme un allié.

Mais c'était prévu, et c'était le moment pour Hayato et Byakuran d'entrer dans la mêlée. Le plus jeune lança explosifs après explosifs sur l'ennemi le plus éloigné. Sa dynamite renforcée par sa Flamme ne fit pas grand-chose contre la chose, qui avait évidemment été construite pour résister aux explosions mais réussi tout de même à l'endommager et à heurter son armure protectrice. En conséquence, ça changea de cible vers l'argenté, qui continuait d'attaquer et d'esquiver. Hayato était plus apte à vaincre un grand nombre d'adversaires relativement faibles, et non un seul et puissant, alors il avait été décidé que son boulot était de le garder occupé jusqu'à ce que Tsuna ou Byakuran puissent s'en occuper.

Pendant ce temps, Byakuran faisait face à un autre robot tueur. Tsuna et les autres n'avaient que vaguement vu ce dont l'adolescent le plus âgé était capable, vu qu'il participait rarement à leurs sessions d'entraînement, mais ils en avaient assez vu pour savoir que c'était un puissant et compétent combattant. En effet, le garçon aux cheveux blancs parvenait à suivre son adversaire tout en évitant ses balles et celles de Mosca. Il tirait lui-même un peu de Flammes de Ciel -qui étaient blanches pour une raison quelconque, mais sentait clairement 'comme le Ciel'- vers le robot. Il faisait des progrès, mais la plupart de ses attaques nécessitaient de la concentration et qu'il les chargent pour qu'elles soient plus efficaces, et il ne trouvait pas le temps pour se concentrer pour les constituer tout en évitant des balles et des coups d'épées de tous les côtés. Contrairement à Tsuna, il n'était pas un combattant physique et comptait presque uniquement sur ses Flammes, en fait, il ne possédait même pas d'arme.

Tsuna lui-même était au point mort avec le troisième robot. Ces choses-là s'adaptaient très vite ou connaissaient au préalable leurs styles de combat, car après la décapitation du premier ennemi, son adversaire faisait en sorte de garder le brun a distance. Comme Byakuran, Tsuna avait quelques puissantes attaques longue distance basées sur la Flamme mais elles avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour charger et il n'avait pas le dit temps quand il était maintenu sur ses gardes par le robot tueur d'un côté et par une large zone de pluie de balles de Mosca de l'autre côté (il aurait vraiment besoin de dire quelques mots sur les mesures de sécurité à Spanner une fois que tout serait fini).

Mais tous les robots tueurs étaient soit à terre ou occupé, et c'était ce qui était prévu si ils ne pouvaient pas les vaincre assez facilement en un contre un.

Parce que pendant que Spanner se mettait à l'abri dans les bois et que Tsuna, Hayato et Byakuran distrayaient les trois robots ennemis, qui étaient les seuls assez élaborés pour sélectionner une cible en fonction de la menace, Shoichi n'était pas inactif.

Il avait utilisé l'un des nombreux gadgets qu'il gardait toujours avec lui : un parapluie extensible qu'il avait modifié pour en faire un bouclier quand il était alimenté par des Flammes. Les Flammes de Foudre étaient les plus efficaces, bien sûr, mais les Flammes de Soleil faisaient également l'affaire. Une fois les quatre dangereux robots distraient, il ne restait plus que le Mosca à s'occuper.

Shoichi n'avait pas vraiment les réflexes, l'instinct ou la vitesse pour éviter les balles mais comme il n'y avait qu'un seul robot immobile qui se dirigeait par intermittence, ce n'était pas un problème de se protéger avec son parapluie. Il prit un long détour pour s'assurer d'éviter les trois combats en un contre un mais il atteignit facilement le Mosca.

Spanner avait expliqué un peu plus tôt dans la journée que, bien que son Mosca ait été construit principalement pour être autonome, il _avait_ ajouté des commandes manuelles derrière son robot pour le contrôler. Avec les instructions du blond, c'était assez facile d'arrêter la machine déchaînée et de la diriger directement vers l'un des robots ennemis, en particulier celui qui se battait contre Tsuna.

Avec le Mosca qui tirait sur un seul robot plutôt que de sauter d'une cible à une autre et de viser un seul point, les balles avaient été inutiles, jusqu'à présent ça avait un _certain_ effet et commençait doucement à déformer le métal. Avec suffisamment de temps, il était clair que ça finirait par percer.

Soudainement, le robot tueur ne faisait pas face à un mais à deux adversaires, et il perdait. Son attention était divisée et son temps de réaction se dégrada. Tsuna se rapprochait lentement, pas à pas, et entre deux esquives, il était finalement à portée de main. La tête était déjà sous le feu nourri de Shoichi et du Mosca, alors le Ciel frappa le torse avec un poing couvert de Flamme, faisant fondre son armure de protection, et retira autant de fils de composants qu'il le pouvait.

Le robot s'effondra au sol.

Shoichi dirigea le Mosca vers l'adversaire de Byakuran alors que Tsuna allait directement aider Hayato, qui jetait toujours ses dynamites sur son robot pour le tenir à distance.

Ensemble, alors que la Tempête attaquait sans relâche pour créer une ouverture pour son Ciel, ça prit quelques minutes pour décapiter le troisième robot. Tsuna resta en arrière pendant que l'argenté soutenait Byakuran et lui donna assez de temps avec Shoichi pour concentrer ses Flammes et déclencher une puissante attaque qui transperça le dernier robot et laissa un grand trou dans son estomac si il avait été humain.

Tsuna surveillait de loin le combat de ses amis, mais son attention était ailleurs. Maintenant que le danger était réglé ou presque, son Intuition lui disait autre chose et il essayait de déterminer quoi.

Une fois le dernier robot tueur tombé et ne bougeant pas, ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement. Spanner sortit avec précaution de sa couverture dans les bois et rejoignit les autres adolescents pour s'effondrer à côté du bus criblé de balles.

Mais Tsuna était incapable de se détendre autant que ses amis, peu importe à quel point il le voulait. Son Intuition résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, pas à cause d'une menace, mais elle voulait absolument attirer son attention sur quelque chose. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder, dans l'espoir de saisir la cause du déclenchement de son instinct.

Le sommet des arbres bougeait un peu, balayé par les vents mais le brun remarqua qu'un des arbres restait suspicieusement immobile par la brise.

 _Ah, alors c'est ce qu'elle essayait de me dire_ , réalisa Tsuna. Il rassembla sa volonté, faisant accidentellement briller ses yeux en orange une fois de plus, se relevant et regardant droit l'arbre trop immobile.

''Je sais que vous êtes là.'' Dit-il, assez fort pour être entendu en haut du dit arbre. Ses amis sursautèrent de surprise, mais adoptèrent rapidement leurs positions de combat. ''Vous pouvez sortir maintenant.''

()()()()()()

NA : Aussi juste pour info, je ne vais pas écrire sur la Simon (Shimon?) Family. Il n'y a pas assez de matériel (manga ou fanfiction) sur eux pour moi pour ne pas les écrire en tant que personne caricatural sans profondeur. Je ne dis pas que les autres personnages que j'ai ajouté ne sont caricaturaux, mais j'ai penser que j'ai réussi à ajouter _un peu_ de profondeur. Laissez moi rêver, les gens !

NT :Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Un peu de combat a change non ? ^^ Perso la description du parapluie de Shoichi m'a fait penser au parapluie dans Kingsman et vous? Qui se cache dans l'arbre d'après-vous ? Enfin voilà se chapitre conclu pour le moment la série Another Path, du moins jusqu'au prochain chapitre, l'auteur n'abandonne pas cette fic alors pas de soucie. Il faudra juste être patient pour avoir la suite ^^ C'est bon je vous est rassuré ? ^^

()()()()()()

Voilà petite question : je vous laisse choisir quelle sera la prochaine trad entre deux. Je vous propose :

-Re : Flames of Resolve : Se faire frapper à la tête n'avait jamais été aussi étrange. Tsuna se réveille, se souvenant d'une vie qui ne semble pas être la sienne. Il se souvien d'une vie avant celle-là, une vie meilleure. Sur, il y avait beaucoup de combats impliqués mais il avait une famille. Les gens tellement précieux pour lui qu'il était mort pour eux. Littéralement… Tsuna renaît sous le nom de Naruto. En cours de parution.

ou Rebirth to meet Again : Il a disparu, aucune trace de son retour. Après l'avoir trouvé, il était mort. Tsuna fut dévasté jusqu'à ce que les ex-Arcobaleno ne revienne dans le passé pour une raison inconnue, rencontrant leur camarade adolescent qui était mort dans leur époque. Rapidement, un souhait en paie le prix, laissant beaucoup de chagrin. Mort Caractère avec modéré OOC et Yaoi, légères choses surnaturelles. Renaissance de la Romance. R27 Complet

Donc nous avons un crossover KHR/Naruto ! Ou un KHR pur !

Vous votez soi dans les commentaires ou en MP peu importe et quand je saurais qui a le plus de vote je demanderai l'accord de traduction à l'auteur ! Et je mis mettrait dés que j'aurais les droits ! Ciao~


	25. That worked for science

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, Barukku Iris, Syt th Evil Angel, Harmonuit, kedy ichyo, Gest, Asuna-imagine, , Yuiu, Mino, S, Rydia16, Susukara, lilylys, Alisha et DA24 pour vos Reviews.

Asuna-imagine : Ouiii la suite ! Alors pour répondre à ta question je traduis bien souvent se que je lis et qui me parais faisable, et mon registre se porte plus sur du KHR, Harry Potter, Avenger, Naruto, … voilà voilà j'espère que avoir répondu à ta question ! Merci pour le commentaire ^^

Yuiu : Verde ? Hum peut-être… tu verras bien en lisant se chapitre ! Merci pour la review~

Guest : Et voilà la suite ^^ eh ben… j'ai fini par en sortir un mais l'autre est en cour de traduction XD merci pour ton com !

Mino :Coucou, eh bien sache que j'ai commencé le crossover ;)

S : Et bien voilà la suite S ! merci de tes encouragement ça aide ! Thank you pour ton com ;)

Alisha : Hello~ Pas d'inquiétude je continu et oui moi aussi j'étais aux anges quand j'ai vu les chapitres ^^ merci pour ta review !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Ai Wayne, Aiiwa, Akayui, Akai Tsuki No Sora, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, alyss au pays de l'abyss, ame197, AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, Anekonee, angelusjedusor, angicat, arieslucie46, armel njatosoa, Asu Rasmenov, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, BloodyRabbit89, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Chrome-chan96, ChuLian, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, Deponia, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, Ezriett, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, FIFTYP, fumiko13, garodorian, Gol-D Lymne, gredetforgeweasley, Harmonuit, Hasmi, Hydeabell-chou, hyuugamisoranaomi, Idoray, Ines2410, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, , , leerch, lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lexi727, Lilly-chan2001, lilylys, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lunaaar, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, Maria Jose Velez Macias, marjo1607, melanie-ripoteau, meloox, Milenyum, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, misakiayumu, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, MonLivreOuvert, morgane-97, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PetiteClover, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, 20, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, rokamostafa232, roxiyaoi, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, , sheshanabarraud, Sillis, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, Wolfly2494, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yoshida Kuragari, yorukakusaku et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps : Je suis de retour désolé pour l'attente mais le taf plus le manque d'envie ça fais pas bon ménage mais pas d'inquiétude je n'abandonne rien ! La preuve je suis de retour ^^ un peu de retard c'est vrai mais je suis là ! Bon je vous post ce chapitre et ensuite je me mets à la traduction du suivant et pour l'instant l'auteur n'a rien poster d'autre à par le 26.**

 **Pss : Un grand merci à Tsuki Banritt qui à fait la couverture que vous pouvez tous voir !**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 25 : Ça travail pour la science

Pour Verde, la science avait toujours été l'aspect le plus important de sa vie. Il était née pour la science, vivait pour la science et mourrait probablement pour la science si il avait quelque chose à dire sur ce fait.

Il ne laissait rien entraver sa recherche de connaissances. La malédiction des Arcobaleno fut une régression, vu qu'il avait dû adapter tout ses laboratoires à sa nouvelle taille bien ennuyante, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas (tout comme ça n'avait pas arrêté aucun de ses camarades maudits en bébés. Ils étaient bien trop têtus). Être systématiquement ridiculisé pour son apparence à chaque convention scientifique, ne l'avait pas non plus arrêté si il voulait y assister, ou être invité à une conférence, alors il le ferait et jetterait n'importe quel sceptiques.

Alors bien sûr une petite chose inutile comme la morale, ne l'empêcherait jamais de poursuivre ses recherches.

L'un de ses projets les plus important (et plus long) était naturellement sur la malédiction des Arcobaleno, comment ça fonctionnait et éventuellement comment l'enlever. Il devait dire que, bien que sa connaissance des Flammes avait considérablement augmenté depuis qu'il était forcé d'être dans un corps de bébé, il était encore très loin de répondre à ses questions. Il y avait juste trop peu de données.

Alors quand il activa -à la légère, admit-il- son appareil révélateur de Flammes et qu'une poignée d'enfants y réagirent, il fut aux anges.

Vous voyez, les utilisateurs de Flamme actives étaient presque exclusivement adultes ou des adolescents qui avaient déjà commencé leur puberté. Ça voulait dire que leurs corps s'étaient forcément habitués à leurs Flammes pour y survivre une fois qu'ils les auraient éveillées, au lieu de grandir avec elle et d'être plus en phase avec. Ça affectait la structure de leur corps, oui, mais cela n'était nullement comparable à la façon dont réagirait le corps d'un enfant porteur de Flammes actives.

Malgré leur esprit d'adultes, les Arcobaleno avaient des corps de bébés, donc ils n'avaient aucune données comparables avec lesquelles travailler. Mais au moins trois de ses enfants qui avaient montrés des Flammes actives, étaient évidemment assez jeune pour ne pas avoir passé la puberté, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pourraient donner _tellement_ de nouvelles données à Verde.

Tout d'abord, il devait s'assurer qu'ils avaient tous vraiment des Flammes et il devait évaluer leur maîtrise. Quoi de mieux que de les forcer à se retrouver dans une situation stressante et de les faire combattre ? Heureusement pour Verde, il apportait toujours avec lui certains de ses gardes du corps robot, donc ce fut facile de détourner le bus, fermer les rues autour de l'arrêt de bus sans que les enfants ne le sachent et de les conduire ensuite vers l'un de ses repaires. Où il pourrait lâcher certains de ses robot de combat sur eux et observer leurs réactions.

Il avait d'abord programmé ses automates pour être de faibles adversaires. Pas besoin d'endommager ses échantillons et même si il n'était pas assez distant pour blesser volontairement les enfants sans une raison valide. Mais les garçons étaient plus fort et plus prêt au combat qu'il ne l'avait espéré et après qu'ils aient réussi à décapiter l'une de ses créations, il augmenta à distance les capacités de combat des autres. L'intérêt de cette expérience était de les pousser à leur limite.

Les trois robots restants tombèrent finalement mais Verde était satisfait des résultats. Deux Ciels, une Tempête et un Soleil, était plus que ce qu'il espérait. Il avait déjà installé des drones espions pour les suivre jusqu'à chez eux pour qu'il puisse mettre en place plus d'expérience plus tard, quand le Ciel brun regarda le faux arbre dans lequel il se cachait.

''Je sais que tu es là. Tu peux sortir maintenant.'' Dit le garçon. Et Verde remarqua que ses yeux brillaient toujours de ses Flammes orange. Comme c'est fascinant.

Abandonnant ses plans précédents, le scientifique sauta de sa cachette, pas besoin d'y rester une fois découvert.

Il entendit des hoquets de stupeur de trois garçons -les deux Ciels semblaient étrangement pas surpris lorsqu'ils le reconnurent. Peut-être que la recherche automatique de leurs antécédents qu'il avait lancée plus tôt expliquerait pourquoi. Les résultats devraient lui être envoyés à tout moment.

''Pourquoi Verde nous attaquerait ?!'' Cria le garçon Soleil incrédule. Si Verde avait dû mettre un nom sur son expression, il aurait probablement choisi 'trahison'. Il suppose qu'une personne normale se sentirait coupable maintenant, mais il était au-dessus de ses sentiments insignifiants.

''Pour la science, bien sûr.'' Répondit-il. Comme si il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre raison à ses actions. ''J'ai besoin de données sur la façon dont les enfants gèrent les Flammes de Dernière Volonté et vous êtes les parfaits sujets de test. C'est ridiculement difficile de trouver des pré-adolescent utilisateurs de Flammes, donc j'ai pris l'opportunité quand elle s'est présentée à moi.'' Fournit-il. Honnêtement il ne se sentait pas du tout coupable de ses actions, mais si il expliquait son but, peut-être qu'il serait capable de les convaincre de participer à de nouveaux tests. Un peu de manipulation émotionnelle pourrait également prolonger la chose, surtout avec des enfants.

''Mes compagnons et moi-même, avons été maudit à tort,et à vivre dans les corps de bébés. Vous n'allez probablement pas me croire, mais-''

''On sait déjà ce qu'est la malédiction des Arcobaleno.'' Coupa le Ciel aux cheveux blanc avec un sourire arrogant. Ce garçon était probablement légèrement trop vieux pour participer aux expériences de Verde, comment osait-il interrompre quelque chose dont il ne faisait pas parti ? ''Nous connaissons l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête.''

Fon regretterait d'interférer avec la science la prochaine fois que Verde le rencontrerait.

''Dans ce cas.'' Reprit-il. Peut-être que le franc-parler donnerait de meilleurs résultats que les émotions. ''Vous savez que nous cherchons un remède. Malheureusement nous manquons de données sur la façon dont les jeunes corps créent et traitent les Flammes de Dernière Volontés. Cela diffère considérablement des corps adultes. J'apprécierais que vous acceptiez de participer à une série de tests je serais même prêt à vous payez pour vos efforts.'' Il restait poli et leur proposait de l'argent. Il pouvait facilement se permettre de leur donner un peu d'argent de poche.

Et si ils refusaient toujours, il pourrait toujours les traquer et les forcer à se battre une fois de plus avec plus de capteurs qu'il n'avait réussi à en rassembler en si peu de temps pour collecter les données. Comme si il répondait à ses pensées, son téléphone portable sonna pour l'avertir que la recherche d'identité, lieu de résidence et autres était terminé.

Il ignora complètement les regards déconcertés qu'il recevait des cinq garçons (ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il voulait les embaucher ? Ou étaient-ils trop choqués qu'il ose leur demander après les avoir pris en embuscade?) pour analyser les résultats. Ils étaient tous assez remarquables.

Le blond sans Flammes actives venait de Grande-Bretagne et avait déjà participé à quelques concours d'inventions et avait gagné. Son robot -celui qui avait combattu ses propres automates tueurs- était particulièrement remarquable pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

La Tempête était l'héritier d'une petite famille Mafieuse qui s'était enfuit de chez lui et avait commencé à se faire un nom de lui-même comme tueur-à-gage avant qu'il ne soit plus vu. Il avait apparemment un talent pour les explosifs et fabriquait ses propres munitions.

Le Ciel plus âgé était aussi un héritier d'une Famiglia, bien que les Gesso était certainement plus élevé dans la hiérarchie. Il avait été adopté au Japon après la découverte de ses Flammes mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur le garçon en lui-même. Il semblait fantasque à l'extrême et suivait rarement le code de la Mafia.

Le Soleil venait du Japon aussi. Verde était assez fier de son moteur de recherche, car il couvrait le monde entier et pouvait établir des liens entre un rapport et un autre, lui permettant d'exposer l'intégralité de la vie de sa cible, même s'il changeaient de nom ou de pays. Il pouvait pirater n'importe quelle base de données, y compris les enregistrement CCTV et avait le programme de reconnaissance faciale le plus efficace jamais codé. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas partager son invention avec le monde c'était qu'il aimait avoir un avantage sur les autres. En tant que tel, Verde savait que le Soleil venait de Namimori au Japon et avait disparu avec deux autres garçons, seulement pour refaire surface en Italie avec de nouveaux noms et pour créer une entreprise. Une entreprise qui embauchait plusieurs enfants, dont les deux Ciels et la Tempête. Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres sujets de test avec des Flammes actives.

Cependant, le rapport le plus intéressant concernait le plus jeune Ciel. Il était l'un des fugueurs de Namimori, était le leader de leur petite entreprise -pas surprenant compte-tenu de son élément. Mais la pièce la plus remarquable était le rapport joint à son profil, un document récent fait par les Vongola sur la disparition du fils du chef du CEDEF. C'était une information classifiée à laquelle il n'aurait pas dû avoir accès, mais elle était inestimable pour Verde. Iemitsu Sawada avait le sang des Vongola, avec tout ce qui impliquait, ce qui signifiait que son fils avait aussi l'Hyper Intuition et les Modes de Dernière Volonté. Ça expliquait probablement certaines choses à propos de son comportement et ses yeux brillants.

Verde tremblait presque d'excitation, il n'avait jamais eu de meilleure opportunité avant d'enquêter sur les capacités des Vongola et ici il avait les moyens de forcer son sujet test à participer. À en juger par toutes les précautions, le garçon ne voulait pas que son père le trouve.

''Tsunayoshi Sawada.'' Appela-t-il. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune Ciel se tendit, ses yeux brûlants orange devinrent méfiants. La Tempête et le Soleil le regardaient aussi avec méfiance, tandis que le Ciel plus âgé inclina la tête sur le côté, comme si il était curieux de voir où ça les mènera. Le blond ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait -il n'avait probablement aucune lien avec la Mafia.

"I need you and your friends to take part in my tests, and that includes any Flame-active child at your shop -Caeruleus, was it?" He stated. "If you refuse, I could always inform your father of your whereabouts."

''J'ai besoin de toi et de tes amis pour participer à mes tests et ça inclus tout enfant actif de ton magasin -Caeruleus, n'est-ce pas ?'' Déclara-t-il. ''Si tu refuse, je pourrais toujours informer ton père de l'endroit où tu te trouve.''

La Tempête cria d'indignation face au chantage mais le Ciel brun le fit taire, ses yeux étaient des fentes brillantes. Les autres restaient silencieux, attendant la décision de leur leader. ''Vous perdriez vos sujets de test si vous faites ça.''

Verde ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le garçon comprenne ça. ''L'Hyper Intuition ? ''J'aurais toujours tes amis pour faire des expériences.'' Raisonna-t-il. ''Je suis sûr que les Vongola ne s'occuperont pas de quelques civils et des civils à tester.''

Le garçon serra les poings où des volutes de feu orange s'échappaient de ses doigts. ''Mais vous perdriez une occasion d'étudier le sang des Vongola.'' Argumenta-t-il avec une voix trop calme. Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté ? Un jeune garçon comme lui pourrait avoir l'Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté ? Verde _devait_ en apprendre plus sur ça. ''De plus, les Flammes de Dernière Volonté reflètent l'état d'esprit de leur utilisateur vous auriez de meilleurs résultats en étudiant des sujets _volontaire_ _s_. N'est-ce pas Shoichi ?''

''Hein ? Oh, oui. Ouais, la-la qualité et la quantité de Flammes varient grandement en fonction de l'état d'esprit de l'utilisateur.'' Balbutia le Soleil, se repliant sur des faits scientifiques quand ses nerfs le lâchaient.

''Et que proposes-tu, alors ?'' S'enquit Verde avec dédain. ''Vous n'accepterez pas de devenir des sujets de test et je n'abandonnerais pas mes expériences.'' Il planifiait déjà des raids de robots tueurs pour les forcer à utiliser leurs Flammes devant ses capteurs.

Le Ciel le regarda pendant une minute. Si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ces yeux étaient plutôt troublants. ''Et un compromis ?'' Offrit-il finalement. ''Vous ne parlez ni à Iemitsu ni à personne d'autre de moi et de mes amis. En échange, nous participons à _certaines_ de vos expériences. Mais nous avons toujours le droit de refuser certains tests.'' Ses yeux se durcirent. ''Certains de mes amis ont déjà souffert à cause de scientifiques qui ont fait des expériences sur eux, je ne les forcerai pas à recommencer. Tout test que vous effectuez doit être non invasif et basé sur le bénévolat. Nous avons quelques passionnés de science, je suis sûr que vous trouverez toujours des sujets volontaires si vous restez sécuritaire.'' La Tempête et le Soleil bredouillèrent d'indignation face aux mots de leur leader et le Ciel commença à les convaincre mais le scientifique ne faisait déjà plus attention à leur cirque.

Verde réfléchit à l'offre. C'était la vérité absolue que l'état d'esprit des sujets de test avait un impact significatif sur les résultats des expériences liées aux Flammes. Il serait avantageux d'avoir des sujets de test volontaires. De plus, la façon dont le Ciel parlait, il semblait qu'il y avait plusieurs autres jeunes actifs, cela voulait dire plus de données et sur plus de types de Flammes. Bien sûr, il ne sera peut-être pas capable de réaliser _toutes_ les expériences qu'il voulait mais il était sûr qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen pour contourner ça et concevoir des méthodes pour enquêter sur tout ce qu'il souhaitait sans être invasif. Il n'était pas le plus grand scientifique au monde pour rien.

Et si les choses échouaient, il pourrait toujours reprendre son ancien plan d'attaque surprise et collecter des données sur les affrontements. Facile.

''J'accepte.'' Déclara-t-il, interrompant l'argument des enfants. ''Et je vais vous accompagner à votre lieu de résidence pour commencer à rassembler des données sur votre environnement.'' Et pour cacher ses capteurs à travers le bâtiment, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça.

Le Soleil semblait pris entre la peur de sa présence dans sa maison et l'admiration réticente. Bien sûr : il était une figure célèbre de la communauté scientifique. La Tempête semblait toujours irrité mais se tint à la décision de son chef. Le blond inactif semblait toujours perdu mais aussi désireux de les suivre. Le Ciel plus âgé était définitivement amusé par quelque chose (les Ciels pouvaient être lunatique et cacher beaucoup de connaissances qu'il ne le semblaient, il le savait. Luce le lui avait appris, alors il garderait un œil sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs) et le plus jeune Ciel semblait se dégonfler lorsque la tension quitta son corps et ses yeux cessèrent de briller. Que c'était idiot de baisser sa garde juste avec quelques mots.

''Kyoya va me tuer.'' Marmonna-t-il, en regardant Verde et le blond inactif. ''Et Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken ne seront pas content non plus.'' Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées distrayantes et se tourna vers le scientifique. ''Je suppose que vous savez déjà où nous vivons. Pourriez-vous nous y conduire ? Vous avez détourné notre bus.'' Accusa-t-il.

Verde ne le gratifia pas d'une réponse. Il tapa quelques ordres sur son téléphone et ses robots assistants se retirèrent immédiatement de sa cachette souterraine (les garçons sursautèrent de surprise quand la trappe s'ouvrit) avec certains de ses appareils et capteurs avant de les déposer dans le bus. Le scientifique sauta à l'intérieur du véhicule sur la tête de son robot chauffeur. ''Eh bien, vous venez ou non ?''

Il ignora gracieusement les murmures grognons des enfants. Ils devraient être reconnaissant qu'il ne les laisse pas rentrer à pied.

()()()()()()

Comme Tsuna l'avait prévu, Kyoya n'avait pas été heureux de découvrir qu'il avait ramené deux nouveaux tordus chez eux. Le noiraud braquait des poignards avec ses yeux dans les têtes de tous ceux impliqués.

Des explications avaient été données à Spanner sur la base des Flammes de Dernière Volonté par Shoichi sur le chemin du retour avec quelques remarques de la part de Verde de temps à autre. Hayato, bien qu'il aimait parler science, avait choisi de rester au côté de Tsuna et de le garder de tout ce que l'Arcobaleno pourrait lui faire. Byakuran s'était profondément endormi à l'arrière du bus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le blond n'avait pas bronché face à l'animosité de Kyoya -preuve de plus des problèmes mentaux de l'inventeur que de son intrépidité de l'avis de Tsuna- et avait choisi une chambre au second étage immédiatement. Heureusement, il avait été convaincu de laisser son Mosca éteint dans l'une des plus petite salle d'entraînement du sous-sol -insonorisée et dotée de murs renforcés.

Verde avait commencé par inspecter les laboratoires. Tsuna était sûr qu'il avait été impressionné par les appareils et les rapports de recherche qu'il avait trouvé. Ça n'avait probablement rien a voir avec son propre laboratoire mais ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour s'attendre à ce niveau de technologie et d'argent.

En fait, il avait tellement aimé ce qu'il avait trouvé qu'il avait choisi une chambre pour lui-même et de la déclarer comme 'son lieu de travail jusqu'à la fin de son étude'. Shoichi était ravi à l'idée d'utiliser certains appareils de Verde pour lui-même, donc il l'aida à s'installer avec toutes ses machines et convaincu Hayato et Byakuran de l'aider. Le chauffeur robot et le bus furent renvoyés à l'une des bases de l'Arcobaleno aussitôt qu'il eut fini.

Tsuna fut laisser pour expliquer la situation au reste de ses amis, surtout à Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa.

''Il a juré de ne faire des expériences qu'avec la permission du sujet.'' Clarifia-t-il. Les trois anciens rats de laboratoire n'avaient pas du tout l'air apaisés. ''Vous pouvez lui dire non et il devrait vous laisser tranquille. De plus, tout test doit être non invasif. Si il essaie quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas, vous êtes libre de répondre en conséquence ou de nous le dire et nous ferons de notre mieux pour le chasser.''

Mukuro avait toujours une expression foudroyante, Ken était nerveux et Chikusa était tombé comme un piquet, ses yeux dardant un coin de la pièce à un autre. Tsuna soupira. ''Écoutez, c'est un Arcobaleno, même si c'est un scientifique. Je doute que nous aurions eu une chance contre lui dans un vrai combat, surtout sur son territoire. De plus, il avait trop d'information pour du chantage à propos de nous. À propos de moi. Il savait qu'Iemitsu me cherchait et que nous ne pouvions pas lui permettre de nous trouver. Le mieux que j'ai pu faire était un bon compromis : des sujets de test bénévoles -et vous n'avez pas à en être un- en échange de limites et de droit de rejeter certaines expériences. Je vous assure que Shoichi et Hayato sont plus que disposés à participer à ses tests aussi longtemps qu'il ne va pas trop loin, vous les connaissez. J'y participerai aussi et peut-être d'autres, donc il n'y aura aucune raison de forcer à quoi que ce soit avec Verde.''

Le trio semblait un peu moins pâle à sa réassurance, donc le brun continua. ''D'ailleurs, si les choses vont mal, nous avons toujours l'option d'appeler Fon ou Mammon pour de l'aide, maintenant que nous sommes de retour à la maison. Je suis sûr qu'un collègue Arcobaleno sera capable de parler à Verde ou de l'arrêter si besoin est. Vous savez qu'ils nous aiment assez pour le faire.

Le silence tendu s'étira pendant de longues secondes avant que Mukuro ne soupire. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, disant à Tsuna que son point avait fonctionné. Et si la Brume était OK, alors les deux autres le seraient aussi ils suivaient toujours son exemple. ''Je comprends.'' Admit-il à contrecœur. ''Tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix face à son chantage et tu as négocié du mieux que tu pouvais. Je ne te blâme pas, seulement ce _scientifique_.'' La haine dans le dernier mot était puissant. ''Mais si jamais il essaie quelque chose contre nous ou qu'il dépasse la ligne avec l'un d'entre vous, nous appelons immédiatement les renforts. Est-ce clair, Tsunayoshi ?''

Le Ciel acquiesça avec détermination. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses amis traumatisés dans un câlin groupé. Ils se raidirent tous au contact inattendu, avant de s'autoriser à accepter le réconfort. Tsuna ne laisserait jamais un de ses amis être blessé, physiquement ou mentalement, donc il s'assurerait toujours que Verde se comportait bien. Ces trois-là avaient assez souffert.

()()()()()()

Comparé aux trois anciens hors-la-loi, Kyoya avait été ridiculement facile à convaincre. Il avait lancé un regard noir à tout le monde quand deux personnes de plus avaient envahis son territoire, allant jusqu'à prendre une chambre sans son approbation mais une explication de Tsuna avait suffit à apaiser sa colère.

Verde -et apparemment Spanner- étaient doués pour créer et améliorer des armes.

Après ça, le Nuage avait permis aux deux nouveaux venus de poser leurs affaires sans protester. Il fronçait toujours les sourcils envers tout le monde mais c'était à nouveau son expression habituelle, plutôt que les regard furieux d'avant.

Bien que Kyoya puisse être compliqué, il était aussi très facile à plaire quand vous le connaissez assez bien. Heureusement, c'était le cas de Tsuna.

Plus surprenant, le comportement de Verde. Il avait installé ses appareils dans un des laboratoires souterrains et s'était mis à créer un protocole pour tester les Flammes de jeunes sujets _sans_ les ouvrir et sans aucune opération peu recommandable.

Shoichi l'aidait à plein temps et Hayato donnait un coup de main assez souvent -une fois qu'il fut calmé et avait réalisé que l'aider signifiait qu'il était au meilleur endroit pour s'assurer que l'Arcobaleno tienne parole.

Tsuna avait tout de même envoyé un message à Mammon et à Fon pour les informer de la situation et pour leur parler de l'accord conclu avec le scientifique. Ils avaient tous deux répondu que Verde était un homme de parole (c'était une question de fierté, quelque chose que tous les enfants maudits avaient en abondance) et qu'il suivrait les termes de leur accord. Ils avaient également ajouté que si quelque chose tournait mal ou s'il avait le moindre doute, il n'avait qu'à appeler et ils viendraient immédiatement (moyennant des frais dans le cas de Mammon, mais elle restait étonnamment raisonnable). Le jeune Ciel se sentait touché par leur inquiétude et les remercia tous deux abondamment.

La vie continua à Caeruleus avec quelques explosions de plus dans les labos qu'auparavant (autant dû aux expériences de Spanner qui apprenait à manier ses Flammes de Foudre récemment éveillées, que de Kyoya s'amusant avec les Mosca nouvellement construits et améliorés).

()()()()()()

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Et oui je suis de retour et là il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à traduire et ensuite il faudra attendre la suite de l'auteur ! Pas d'inquiétude la suite arrivera bientôt car je pense faire un chapitre d'une autre fic en cours et reprendre le dernier de celle-ci juste après. Alors à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	26. That saved a horse from doom

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : DragonflyDream (L'auteur ***** o * ), Rydia16, Hydrabell-chou, S et tahury pour vos Reviews.

S : Merci pour tes encouragement et d'avoir été patient/e ! ça fait grandement plaisir de lire ça ^^ En tout cas pas d'inquiétude je n'abandonne pas ! Allez je te laisse avec le chapitre et merci pou ton com 3 !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Ai Wayne, Aiiwa, Akayui, Akai Tsuki No Sora, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, alyss au pays de l'abyss, ame197, AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, Anekonee, angelusjedusor, angicat, arieslucie46, armel njatosoa, Asu Rasmenov, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, BloodyRabbit89, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Chrome-chan96, ChuLian, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, Deponia, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, Ezriett, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, FIFTYP, fumiko13, garodorian, Gol-D Lymne, gredetforgeweasley, Harmonuit, Hasmi, Hydeabell-chou, hyuugamisoranaomi, Idoray, Ines2410, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, , , leerch, lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lexi727, Lilly-chan2001, lilylys, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lunaaar, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, Maria Jose Velez Macias, marjo1607, melanie-ripoteau, meloox, Milenyum, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, misakiayumu, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, MonLivreOuvert, morgane-97, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PetiteClover, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, 20, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, rokamostafa232, roxiyaoi, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, , sheshanabarraud, Sillis, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, Wolfly2494, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yoshida Kuragari, yorukakusaku et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture ~

Part 26 : Ça sauve un cheval de la mort

Le jeune homme qui entra dans Caeruleus quelques semaines après que Verde ne ce soit installé, l'Intuition de Tsuna sonna l'alarme d'avertissement aussitôt qu'il le vit.

Ce n'était pas que l'étranger semblait menaçant, en fait, il semblait plutôt amical avec son sourire décontracté et son comportement légèrement maladroit. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui disait à Tsuna d'être prudent ou plutôt, pas sur le jeune homme en lui même, mais de quelque chose qui le reliait.

Le brun essaya de trouver quel était le problème tout en préparant les boissons. C'était la politique de la boutique, d'offrir un siège et un rafraîchissement aux clients, surtout aux nouveaux. Avant de parler affaire et ça donnait le temps à Tsuna ou à la personne responsable d'observer le potentiel nouveau client.

C'était un jeune homme blond, probablement à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Ses vêtements était plutôt décontracté et un tatouage élaboré dépassait d'une de ses manches et du col de son T-shirt. Il souriait aimablement à Tsuna, I-pin et Shoichi quand ils captaient son regard. Mais il y avait un soupçon de nervosité dans la façon dont il tripotait ses mains. Plus inquiétant encore, c'était l'homme plus âgé en costume qui l'accompagnait et qui se tenait au garde-à-vous derrière le canapé. Tsuna s'était fait entraîné assez longtemps par Kyoya pour repérer le contour d'une arme à feu à travers une veste (bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas où le Nuage stockait ses tonfas bien-aimés. La théorie la plus populaire parmi ses amis était qu'il avait une poche dimensionnelle, mais la suggestion d'Hayato que les UMA étaient impliqués avait un certain mérite).

Probablement la Mafia, donc, et le jeune blond devait être assez haut dans la hiérarchie pour être autorisé à se promener dans une tenue décontractée et avec un garde du corps. Le fils d'un individu majeur d'une Famiglia peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça voulait dire prudence.

Alors qu'il était toujours dans la cuisine, Tsuna envoya un court message à Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro, Byakuran et Verde pour leur dire de rester hors de vue et un texto à Hayato pour lui demander de surveiller Lambo -qui l'avait accompagné aujourd'hui pour un travail- jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise que tout était ok. Pas besoin de risquer que le jeune homme blond ne reconnaisse l'un deux avant d'évaluer plus clairement la situation.

Avec un plateau contenant un verre de jus de pomme pour l'étranger, de l'eau pour son garde du corps (l'homme avait décliné son offre de boisson mais Tsuna avait des _manières_ , merci beaucoup et il avait dû les pratiquer ou risquer de finir comme la plupart de ses amis bien-aimés mais souvent grossiers) et un peu de soda pour lui (l'expérience lui avait montré que les gens étaient plus à l'aise si vous buviez quelque chose avec eux). Tsuna retourna dans le bureau, distribua les boissons et fit l'accueil habituel et une courte explication de Caeruleus. Le blond écouta attentivement avant de parler.

''Eh bien, vous pouvez m'appeler Bucephalus.'' Il se présenta lui-même d'une voix nerveuse et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était évidemment un faux nom et Tsuna du se forcer à ne pas paraître suspicieux ou lancer un commentaire désobligeant. Il blâmait entièrement la mauvaise influence de Mukuro. ''Voyez vous, j'avais un tueur, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Un démon des Enfers -vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est un esclavagiste, sans mentionner les punitions.'' Il frissonna de peur en s'en souvenant. ''D-Dans tous les cas, il était très bon dans ce qu'il faisait, ses méthodes discutables mis à part, et il m'a appris quelques langues, comme l'Anglais, le Français, le Russe, le Chinois, l'Espagnol ou le Japonais.''

''En fait, le Japonais était l'une de ses favorites, probablement à cause de leur culture de cosplay. Il aimait se déguiser en toutes sortes de tenues étranges pour me faire peur.''

''Ça fait presque six mois qu'il a jugé ma formation terminée et à quitté son travail en tant que tuteur. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, cependant nous sommes restés en contact.'' À ce moment-là, ces yeux qui s'étaient posés partout dans la pièce, se posèrent sur Tsuna et le brun pouvait facilement voir la peur en eux.

''Il y a quelques jours, il a appelé pour dire qu'il me rendrait visite dans deux semaines. Pour rattraper le temps perdu et voir si je connais encore mes leçons. J'en connais. Le problème c'est que, bien que j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler toutes les autres langues, je n'ai personne pour parler le Japonais et Re- mon tuteur va à nouveau me traîner en Enfer si il pense que j'en ai perdu une partie.''

''J'ai parlé avec un ami de mon dilemme. Cet idiot de requin s'est moqué de moi pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de me donner l'adresse de votre compagnie. Apparemment, vous avez déjà fait affaire avec la Va- uhm, sa compagnie avant et il pense que vous pourrez m'aider. J'ai désespérément besoin de leçons de rattrapage avant que Reb- avant que mon ancien tuteur n'arrive et ça doit être suffisamment discret pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas.'' Plaida-t-il.

Donc Squalo avait fait de la promo pour Caeruleus (ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre un 'requin' qui avait des liens avec la Mafia et avait fait des affaires avec eux avant n'était pas une description courante). Tsuna devra le remercier plus tard.

Après tout, il ne devrait y avoir aucune raison de refuser le travail. Ce 'Bucephalus' avait l'air sympathique et ne demandait rien de criminel. Il avait même fait un effort -plutôt pathétique mais non moins sincère- pour cacher le fait qu'il était un Mafieux. En plus, il avait confiance en Squalo pour ne pas leur envoyer une menace potentielle. Et apprendre le Japonais faisait facilement partie de leurs compétences.

''Je vois.'' Acquiesça le brun avec un sourire compréhensif. Peu importe qui il était, le jeune homme était évidemment terrifié par le mécontentement de son ancien tuteur. ''Je pense avoir une solution pour vous. Vous voyez, certains de nos membres apprennent actuellement le Japonais -certains d'entre nous viennent du Japon et c'est agréable de pouvoir communiquer dans notre langue maternelle de temps à autre. Pourquoi ne pas participer à ces sessions ? Les autres étudiants sont assez jeunes mais ils parlent déjà Japonais. Comme ça, vous aurez de multiples personnes pour vous entraîner à parler et les leçons devraient être moins gênantes qu'une séance individuelle, vous ne croyez pas ?''

Le visage du blond s'éclaira comme si Tsuna venait juste d'annoncer que Noël arrivait 12 fois cette année. À quel point avait-il peur de son tuteur exactement ? ''Ce serait parfait ! Je me souviens toujours des bases mais je suis rouillé quand il s'agit d'une réelle conversation. Quand faites-vous ces leçons ?''

''Tous les jours vers 19 heures. Elles durent généralement une heure. Puis-je assumer que vous serez présent pendant les deux prochaines semaines ?''

''Absolument.'' 'Bucephalus' acquiesça avec insistance. ''Plus je pratique, mieux ce sera. Je paierai pour votre aide, bien sûr. Quels sont vos tarifs habituels ?''

Les détails du contrat furent rapidement réglés, le blond n'était pas très capricieux aussi longtemps qu'il avait ses leçons et tant qu'il y avait une clause de confidentialité. En fait, il avait même insisté pour les payer plus que le prix que Tsuna avait donné au début.

'Bucephalus' et son garde du corps (Romario, si le blond l'avait appelé par son vrai prénom, ce que Tsuna croyait être le cas, étant donné la façon irréfléchie que 'Bucephalus l'avait dit) partirent assez tôt, avec une promesse de revenir plus tard pour la première leçon. Tsuna se demandait à quel point le tuteur du jeune homme devait être terrifiant pour susciter tant d'effroi.

()()()()()()

Tsuna avait donné des instructions à tout le monde de ne pas révéler qu'ils savaient que 'Bucephalus' était de la Mafia, ou que ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Pas besoin de risquer d'aliéner ou d'effrayer le jeune homme en lui disant qu'ils avaient vu à travers son 'déguisement'. Il avait aussi offert à Chikusa, Mukuro et Ken de sauter les cours de Japonais pendant les deux prochaines semaines, vu que leur visages étaient reconnaissables mais ils l'avaient refusé et lui avaient dit qu'ils y participeraient, seulement sous une illusion du Brouillard pour changer leurs traits. I-pin, Lambo et Spanner (qui connaissait le Japonais mais seulement d'un niveau académique et avaient des progrès à faire pour le parler couramment) seraient bien sûr là aussi. Hayato n'était pas à l'aise de rester sous une illusion, alors il choisit de ne pas suivre les cours pour les deux semaines à venir (après de nombreuses excuses et des prosternements envers Tsuna pour gagner son pardon déjà donné).

Kyoya serait parti quelque part, vu qu'il n'était pas la meilleur personne avec qui avoir des conversations, peu importe la langue, et Byakuran n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis son dernier message demandant une description physique de l'étranger blond. Tsuna avait le sentiment que le Ciel plus âgé savait qui était réellement 'Bucephalus', mais il décida de ne pas demander ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Verde resterait bien sûr dans son laboratoire souterrain, le plus souvent avec Hayato, laissant Tsuna avec Shoichi pour superviser les leçons en tant que locuteur courant en Japonais.

'Bucephalus' arrivait toujours cinq minutes plus tôt, conduit là-bas dans une voiture noire à l'aspect cher avec des vitre teintées ainsi qu'avec un garde du corps. Le conducteur souhaitait à son 'Boss' une réussite. Ce qui incita Tsuna à réévaluer la place du blond dans la hiérarchie. Il avait également dû s'abstenir de se claquer le visage vu comment ces hommes étaient évidents quant à leurs origines. Aucun d'eux ne savaient comment se fondre correctement dans la masse de civils?

(Il s'est délibérément empêché de penser à quel point lui et ses amis se démarquaient également parmi les civils moyens. Oui, c'était hautement hypocrite mais il avait _besoin_ de garder ses illusions de normalité pour le bien de sa santé mentale.)

Les leçons en elle-même se passaient très bien. 'Bucephalus' avait une conversation facile et ça ne le dérangeait pas de parler avec de vrais enfants. Lambo semblait particulièrement heureux d'avoir une autre figure plus âgée pour se vanter. Heureusement, le jeune homme semblait trouver son attitude attachante plutôt que désagréable, contrairement à la plupart des gens et écoutait patiemment le babillage du jeune Foudre, avant d'offrir une réponse -d'abord maladroite puis de plus en plus fluide- en Japonais.

Mukuro, Chikusa et Ken restaient un peu plus distants mais jouaient un peu le jeu pour le bien des leçons. Les illusions de la Brume fonctionnaient parfaitement et 'Bucephalus' n'avait jamais vu à travers. Spanner et I-pin préféraient écouter que parler, mais n'hésitaient jamais à répondre une fois invités.

Shoichi et Tsuna étaient surtout là pour corriger les erreurs et offrir du vocabulaire au besoin. Ils parlaient également avec leurs 'étudiants' de temps en temps, mais vu qu'ils parlaient assez bien par eux même, le Ciel et le Soleil utilisaient leur temps pour rattraper leur paperasse et leur travaux scolaires tout en écoutant la conversation.

Ils avaient dû à plusieurs reprises détourner la conversation des sujets dangereux. 'Bucephalus' avait posé des questions sur leurs origines et demandait à voix haute comment un tel groupe hétéroclite d'enfants avait fini par ouvrir une boutique en Italie alors que certains d'entre eux étaient évidemment étrangers mais Shoichi avait habilement réussi à pousser la conversation vers la propre enfance de 'Bucephalus', qui avait mis un terme au sujet. Le blond ne semblait plus enclin à parler de ses origines au jeunes civils que eux à partager leur passé.

Lambo avait commencé à parler de sa famille biologique à plusieurs occasions. Vu que tout ce qu'il avait dit sur eux était de mauvaises choses et que les autres changeaient systématiquement de sujet aussitôt qu'ils pouvaient, 'Bucephalus' avait rapidement compris que la vie dans l'ancienne maison du garçon aux cheveux afros n'avait été que négligence ou abusions et les avait rejoint pour guider Lambo loin des discussions de ses jeunes années. La petite Foudre était toujours impatient de se vanter de ses dernières 'prouesses', donc il n'avait probablement pas compris. Heureusement le nom 'Bovino' n'était jamais venu.

I-pin honnêtement n'aimait pas parler d'elle, donc ses histoires tournaient toujours autour de son maître (qu'elle n'avait jamais appelé par son prénom) et de sa famille adoptive. Les autres étaient suffisamment conscients et avaient suffisamment de self-control pour modifier ou carrément réinventer leur passé.

(Tsuna se demandait toujours d'où venait les histoires inventées de Mukuro pour sa couverture. Le fils d'un célèbre magicien de cirque Bulgare et l'héritière Indienne d'un large conglomérat spécialisé dans l'ingénierie florale -peu importe ce que c'était supposé être- qui avait été séparé de ses parents parce que leurs familles respectives ne l'approuvaient pas et voulaenit le tuer pour hériter de tours de magie secrets et/ou de sa fortune ? Vraiment ? Sans mentionner la ridicule histoire de la façon dont il s'est retrouvé avec Caeruleus. 'Bucephalus' avait évidemment tout acheté et Mukuro était en train de s'amuser à imaginer les histoires les plus absurdes pour son public crédule, alors il resta silencieux.)

()()()()()()

Après huit jours de cours pour 'Bucephalus', Caeruleus reçut un invité inattendu mais néanmoins bienvenue dans la matinée.

''Maître !'' Cria I-pin aussitôt qu'elle aperçut la petite silhouette de Fon dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se précipita pour enlacer l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

''C'est bon de te voir I-pin.'' Salua le faux bébé avec un sourire serein. ''Comme de voir ou rencontrer le reste d'entre vous.'' Il s'adressa aux autres enfants dans la pièce. ''Je vois que votre nombre a augmenté depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai rendu visite.'' Remarqua-t-il avec les yeux légèrement plissés, son sourire introuvable.

Tsuna s'agita inconfortablement. La dernière fois que Fon avait réussi à leur rendre visite en personne, Byakuran, Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken et Spanner n'étaient pas encore membres et Tsuna avait négligé d'informer l'Arcobaleno de leur arrivée lors de ses quelques appels téléphoniques. Cette pensée lui avait honnêtement échappé pour le cas de Byakuran et de Spanner. Il avait, cependant, délibérément évité toute mention des trois anciens hors-la-loi. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace pour I-pin et les autres mais il n'était pas sûr de convaincre Fon tant que le mandat contre le trio n'était pas encore levé. Il ne pouvait pas mettre Mukuro et ses amis en danger comme ça, donc il était resté silencieux.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus recherchés, il supposait qu'il n'avait plus de raison de garder ça secret. ''Ah, j'ai peut-être oublié de vous informer de ça.'' Il ria timidement, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. ''Nous avons cinq personnes de plus maintenant : six si vous considérez Verde, qui est toujours dans les labos mais il semble avoir décidé que vivre ici malgré qu'il ne travaille pas pour la compagnie. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème.''

Fon le regarda avec perspicacité pendant de longues secondes, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent à nouveau en sourire. ''Je peux imaginer que tu as été occupé par d'autres affaires. C'est bon, Tsunayoshi.'' Il regarda droit dans les yeux du brun et la lueur menaçante dans les siens fit frissonner le garçon. Rarement c'était évident que Fon et Kyoya étaient liés. ''Mais s'il-te-plaît prends le temps de m'informer la prochaine fois que quelqu'un d'autre fera partie de la vie de ma charge.''

Tsuna ne pouvait que hocher la tête avec insistance. L'avertissement avait été dûment reçu, il garderait l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête à jour à l'avenir.

''Bien.'' Acquiesça Fon. Il se tourna pour regarder à nouveau I-pin. ''Maintenant, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ?''

Le maître et son étudiante passèrent leur temps ensemble avant le déjeuner, la dernière racontant diverses histoires à propos des dernier mois à Caeruleus. Fon écouta attentivement tout ce que la petite fille disait avec un sourire serein. Quand il fut l'heure de manger, l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête les rejoignit autour de la table et fit un signe de tête de salutation à un Verde surpris, qui était sortit pour se nourrir. Le bébé aux cheveux verts plissa les yeux, soupçonneux de voir son collègue, mais hocha la tête en retour en silence. Le repas avait été préparé par Chikusa et Kyoya (après Spanner et Verde, il avait été décidé que deux personnes cuisineraient désormais chaque repas, en raison de la quantité de bouches à nourrir) et il fut dévoré dans un silence légèrement maladroit. Tout le monde était présent, ce qui ne faisait rien pour atténuer le malaise.

Après le repas, Verde ne perdit pas de temps pour retourner dans ses laboratoires, avec Shoichi, Spanner, Byakuran et Hayato derrière lui. Ken, Chikusa et Mukuro n'avaient jamais rencontrés Fon avant, ils n'aimaient pas être près de quelqu'un encore dans la Mafia -ou Triades dans son cas- alors ils demandèrent un travail à faire et partirent. Tsuna savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent mais les laissa avec cette excuse. L'Arcobaleno de la Tempête laissa son étudiante jouer avec Lambo dans l'arrière-cour. Le laissant seul avec le Ciel brun et Kyoya, qui traînait derrière Tsuna, ayant probablement senti que son oncle avait des affaires sérieuses à régler.

''Si I-pin avait quelque chose de mauvais à propos des personnes qui vivent ici ou si j'avais eu des doutes sur l'affection que vous avez pour elle. Je l'aurais immédiatement repris, Kyoya, Tsunayoshi.'' Commença le bébé d'un ton sérieux. Les deux garçons coupable restèrent silencieux. ''Je n'apprécie pas que mon élève soit en danger et j'apprécie encore moins que l'on me cache des informations.''

Il soupira avant de continuer. ''Cela étant dit, I-pin n'a dit que de bonnes choses à propos de vous tous et de la façon dont vous la traitez -au-delà de la façon parfois agitée dont ils se sont rencontrés bien sûr- donc je vais lui permettre de rester, vu que c'est clairement ce qu'elle veut. Cependant j'aimerais avoir un compte rendu plus détaillé de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ma dernière visite.''

Tsuna ne se le fit pas le dire deux fois et commença à raconter tous les événements majeurs survenus depuis sa rencontre avec Fon. Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa, les Vindice, Byakuran faisant irruption, les jobs avec la Varia, la convention scientifique. Il ne cacha rien à Fon de peur que l'homme dans le corps d'un bébé ne le découvre et ne reprenne I-pin. La fille était comme une petite sœur pour lui (et tous les membres de Caeruleus, bien que certains disent le contraire) et il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle.

À chaque nouvelle aventure, Fon fronçait légèrement les sourcils, mais permettait à Tsuna de continuer. Il était choqué que l'Arcobaleno du Brouillard travaille pour la Varia, sous le nom de 'Mammon' (il l'a connaissait apparemment sous le nom de 'Viper') mais compte-tenu de la description, qu'il avait demandé à Tsuna, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Le Ciel termina par la façon dont Verde avait décidé de loger ici plutôt qu'à sa base.

Fon avait l'air profondément mécontent malgré son calme extérieur. ''J'ai du mal à imaginer comment vous pouvez rencontrer autant de problèmes en si peu de temps sans les chercher.'' Il soupira. ''Mais je dois admettre que tu as géré cela de manière satisfaisante pour la plupart. Je n'approuve pas certains de tes choix, cependant. Accueillir des criminels recherchés par les Vindice, _faire face_ aux Vindice par la suite, accepter un contrat de la Varia sur leur propre terrain et tenir tête à Xanxus sont difficilement de bonnes décisions, Tsunayoshi.''

Ce fut au tour de Tsuna de froncer les sourcils de colère. ''Chikusa, Mukuro et Ken sont fondamentalement _innocents_ , monsieur.'' Argumenta-t-il. ''Je ne pouvais pas les laisser et je ne pouvais pas les remettre aux Vindice non plus, ça n'aurait pas été juste ! Comme pour la Varia, c'était un travail comme un autre et Xanxus n'est pas si mauvais pour s'attaquer à des enfants civils. Il est plus raisonnable que les gens lui en donne crédit.''

Derrière lui, alors qu'il parlait, Kyoya secoua la tête avec une tendresse persistante. Il savait très bien à quel point il était difficile de faire changer d'avis le brun quand il était tellement déterminé sur quelque chose. Fon, d'un autre côté, haussa un sourcil, surpris. Le bébé regardait d'un air contemplatif le jeune garçon avant de pousser un autre soupir. Ça semblait inhabituel que la Tempête soupira autant, mais Tsuna supposait que la situation le justifiait. Toutes les manigances auxquelles lui et ses amis avaient participés méritait sûrement quelques expirations.

''J'ai oublié que tu étais un Ciel si puissant. Bien sûr que tu allais t'emparer de Kyoya.'' Il secoua la tête d'un air perplexe, alors que Tsuna et Kyoya se raidirent à son choix de mots.

'''Emparer' ?'' Gronda le noiraud et le brun en même temps. Cela sonnait comme si le Nuage était un simple objet que Tsuna avait ramassé au sol et ils étaient tous deux offensés par cette connotation.

Fon se contenta de sourire sans pitié. ''Mes excuses, ce n'était pas le bon terme à utiliser. J'aurais dû dire 'harmoniser', se référant au lien entre un Ciel et ses six éléments.'' La colère passive avait totalement disparu de son visage, clairement remplacée par de l'amusement, laissant Tsuna un peu dérangé. ''J'assume que maintenant tu es assez familier avec tes Flammes de Ciel pour être capable de trouver tes liens ?'' S'enquit-il.

Le brun le regarda un peu stupidement. ''Heu, je pense ?'' Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kyoya mais le Nuage était toujours furieux d'avoir été appelé 'emparer' et n'était d'aucune utilité. ''Je n'ai jamais consciemment essayé de le faire, cependant. Je les ressens clairement de temps en temps.''

''Veux-tu essayer, alors ? Et partager les résultats avec nous ? Tu dois simplement te concentrer sur la sensation de tes Flammes.''

En réponse, Tsuna ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les liens entre lui et ses amis. Ça lui pris un moment mais ils finirent par apparaître derrière ses paupières comme des lumières vacillantes de différentes couleurs.

Il y avait les Flammes mauves de Kyoya avec des bords presque argentés, enroulées, mais prête à bondir à n'importe quelle menace, à côté le feu jaune pâle mais brillant de Shoichi. L'éclat écarlate d'Hayato avec des étincelles multicolores qui dansaient à un rythme inouï. Les vrilles électriques, émeraude, crépitantes et vivesde Lambo et la belle lumière rouge d'I-pin, des plumes de feu presque rose qui jouait les unes avec les autres. Des Flammes pourpres, calmes et patientes qui devaient être Fon. Les filaments indigos tourbillonnants de Mukuro qui encerclait ce qui devait être la Flamme apaisante qui ressemblait à de l'eau, bleu pâle de Chikusa et les étincelles turbulentes marigold de Ken.

Il y avait deux autres Flammes vertes. Une olive électrique qui touchait curieusement les autres feux pour Spanner. L'autre foudre était d'un vert anis qui se déplaçait délibérément dans un coin isolé et cela prit à Tsuna plus de temps qu'il ne l'admettrait pour réaliser que c'était la tentative de lien de Verde. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être connecté avec le scientifique qui l'avait menacé, encore moins de si tôt.

Ce qui le surpris vraiment, cependant, c'était les deux Flammes oranges. L'une était espiègle, tournoyant autour des autres et dégageait un sentiment d'amusement éternel. L'autre brûlait furieusement, loin des autres scintillements mais suivit de près par cinq petites flammes : bleu, indigo, jaune, rouge et vert.

Abasourdi, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard curieux de Kyoya et celui connaissant de Fon. ''C'est normal pour les Ciels de se lier à d'autres Ciels ?'' Demanda-t-il à l'Arcobaleno, qui en savait le plus sur les Flammes.

Les lèvres de Fon s'étirèrent encore plus, dans ce qui était probablement un sourire. ''Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'est pas non plus normal de créer un lien avec un utilisateur de Flamme en moins de six mois. La durée enregistrée la plus courte est actuellement d'un peu plus de quatre mois, pas quelques heures. Il y a des rumeurs et des théories selon lesquelles l'harmonie d'un Ciel ou des liens presque instantanés sont possibles, mais la plupart des gens les rejettent comme des contes de fées. Cependant, étant donné la façon dont tu as réagi quand j'ai mal parlé du leader de la Varia et ton implacable défense des trois anciens recherchés et dangereux criminels, je suppose que tu t'es lié avec le premier malgré son élément et harmonisé avec au moins l'un des trois derniers en quelques heures. Sinon, tu aurais priorisé la sécurité de ceux avec qui tu étais déjà lié, au lieu de la vie d'étrangers virtuels.''

Les Ciels sont notoirement protecteurs et possessifs envers leurs éléments et la façon dont tu as défendu Xanxus, Rokudo, Joshima et Kakimoto malgré leur réputation est une caractéristique d'un Ciel défendant les siens.''

Kyoya renifla quand Fon arriva à la partie possessive et Tsuna lui lança un regard mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait réfuter les allégations de l'Arcobaleno de tous ses amis, le Nuage le connaissait depuis longtemps et était le plus conscient de jusqu'où irait le brun si ses amis étaient en ligne de mire.

''Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question d'origine.'' Rappela Fon. ''Qu'as-tu vu exactement ?''

''J'ai des liens avec tout le monde dans cette maison, en plus de Xanxus.'' Répondit Tsuna. ''Et il y avait des Flammes qui étaient probablement ses Gardiens, cependant, je ne pense pas avoir de liens avec eux pas directement du moins.''

L'Arcobaleno de la Tempête le regarda avec de grands yeux. ''Tout le monde dans cette maison ?'' Répéta-t-il choqué. ''Cela ne veut-il pas dire que tu as des liens avec plusieurs personnes partageant le même type de Flamme ?'' Vu le ton de sa voix, il avait des difficultés à traiter tout ça.

''C'est ça.'' Répondit facilement le brun. ''Mais vous ne le saviez pas déjà ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois que vous êtes parti, j'avais un lien avec vous, I-pin et Hayato et vous êtes tous des Tempêtes.'' Fon semblait être en état de choc et incapable de répondre, donc il continua. ''J'ai aussi un lien de Nuage avec Kyoya, une Brume avec Mukuro, un lien de Soleil avec Shoichi et Ken, un lien de Pluie avec Chikusa, un lien de Foudre avec Lambo, Spanner et Verde -aucune idée de comme ça s'est formé si vite- et un lien de Ciel avec Xanxus et Byakuran, en quelque sorte.'' Si il y avait quoi que ce soit, Fon semblait encore plus à court de mots. ''C'est un problème ?'' S'enquit Tsuna, inquiet.

Kyoya commençait également à avoir l'air inquiet lorsque son oncle eut manifestement du mal à répondre. ''J-Je ne m'attendais pas à me lier avec quelqu'un après que Luce -mon ancien Ciel- nous ait trahi moi et les autres Arcobaleno.'' Répondit éventuellement Fon. ''Mais tu as raison, il y _a_ un lien et je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant. Probablement parce que ça s'est crée si rapidement et inconsciemment. Tu n'as pas volontairement formé un lien, n'est-ce pas.'' Tsuna secoua la tête négativement. ''Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait. Je l'aurais ressenti sinon.''

L'Arcobaleno avait visiblement rassemblé ses esprits. ''Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir autant de liens, Tsunayoshi, encore moins avec trop de puissants. Et je ne parle pas seulement de Verde et de moi, Kyoya a une grande quantité de Flammes, tout comme Rokudo et je ne serais pas surpris si il y avait d'autres membres de ton groupe. Mais si ça ne t'affecte pas négativement, alors je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal d'avoir autant de liens, aussi étrange soient-ils, où d'être lié avec deux autres Ciels. Je te conseille de laisser Verde vérifier, cependant, juste au cas où, et permet lui d'évaluer régulièrement ton état de santé et l'état de tes Flammes.''

''En fait, je vais l'informer immédiatement de ces conclusions.'' Déclara la Tempête ébranlé. ''Je vais aussi l'avertir de maintenir son enthousiaste et ses expériences à un niveau acceptable. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.''

Le faux bébé partit sans attendre de réponse et les deux garçons le laissèrent. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu équilibré et calme Fon 'L'œil de la Tempête' si en colère. Kyoya et Tsuna échangèrent un regard inquiet mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait d'explication sur le comportement de l'enfant, si ce n'est qu'il savait qu'il était lié à un Ciel…

()()()()()()

Fon partit peu après, laissant Tsuna à la curiosité de Verde. Le scientifique avait l'air aussi déséquilibré que l'artiste martial l'avait été, mais le couvrit avec des questions et des tests sur les capacités particulières du jeune Ciel. Tsuna se sentait mal à l'aise sous son examen minutieux mais si ça aidait le bébé à se sentir mieux, il l'endurerait. Et Fon avait raison, si ses Flammes étaient si étranges, ce serait pour le mieux de surveiller sa santé et son état général.

Quand 'Bucephalus' arriva pour ses cours de rattrapage en Japonais, il réalisa rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son 'professeur' mais Tsuna et ses amis avaient les lèvres serrées et changeaient de sujet à chaque fois que le blond touchait ce sujet.

Le jeune homme compris leur réticence à partager et à heureusement éviter le sujet après quelques tentatives infructueuses, entamant facilement une conversation avec Lambo sur le meilleur type de bonbons. Tsuna fut extrêmement reconnaissant pour sa prévenance et la leçon se finit dans une atmosphère joyeuse qui avait régné jusqu'à présent pendant leur rencontre.

()()()()()()

Finalement, les deux semaines prirent fin et les leçons de 'Bucephalus' se terminèrent.

''Merci, merci beaucoup !'' Balbutia le blond, des larmes de gratitude coulant librement sur ses joues. ''Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont vous m'avez sauvé de Reb- je veux dire, mon tuteur aurait eu ma tête sur un plateau si vous ne m'aviez pas aidé. Vous êtes tellement gentils les enfants, vous pouvez m'appeler oni-san !''

Il écarta les bras pour rassembler les enfants dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait. Heureusement, seul ceux qui avaient assistés à ces séances étaient présents et Chikusa, Mukuro et Ken -toujours sous illusion- étaient assez loin pour éviter le câlin. Lambo, I-pin, Spanner, Shoichi et Tsuna ne furent pas aussi chanceux, mais là encore, ils étaient moins susceptibles de réagir violemment.

''Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose et je veux dire _n'importe quoi_ , vous pouvez m'appeler.'' Promis le jeune homme. ''Surtout si vous avez un problème avec -appelons les les mauvaises personnes. Si vous avez besoin d'aide avec eux, n'hésiter pas à m'appeler. Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas mais je vous dois vraiment ma vie !''

Tsuna espérait vraiment que c'était une exagération. Quel genre de tuteur suscitait une telle crainte chez leurs élèves, jusqu'à pensez que leurs vies étaient en jeu pour ne pas parler couramment une langue étrangère ? Il espérait vraiment ne jamais rencontrer ce soit disant tuteur de sa vie.

Il accepta avec plaisir la carte qui avait le numéro de 'Bucephalus' que le garde du corps lui tendit. C'était un beau geste, cependant il doutait vraiment en avoir besoin. Si ils étaient confrontés à des problèmes Mafieux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gérer eux-même, leur première réaction serait d'appeler Fon, puis l'élite de la Varia (avec qui ils avaient une relation plutôt amicale, si on omettait Levi et Bel. Xanxus et Tsuna échangeaient toujours des courriels de temps en temps) qui connaissaient les secrets les plus cachés de Caeruleus. Si cela ne suffisait pas, alors il était peu probable que 'Bucephalus' puisse être d'une quelconque aide et ils avaient toujours la Vindice. Tsuna n'était pas disposé à jouer cette carte, car elle était puissante et ne pouvait être utilisée qu'une seule fois, mais si il était acculé, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur des alliées aussi puissants.

Naturellement, il préférait traiter n'importe quel problème sans avoir à demander de l'aide extérieure, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de se faire des connexions.

Il empocha la carte avec un sourire reconnaissant et souhaita bonne chance à 'Bucephalus'. Le jeune homme partit avec un dernier merci en larmes dans sa limousine noire élégante.

Tsuna réalisa tardivement qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le vrai nom de ce 'oni-san'.

()()()()()()

Voilà pour ce chapitre et vous savez quoi ? Eh bien c'est pas le dernier ! L'auteur à posté le suivant quelques jours après que j'ai posté le chapitre 25 ! Donc après celui-ci j'en ai un autre sur le feu qui est déjà commencé ;) Alors dites-moi serez-vous capables de deviner qui sera le prochain personnage à apparaître ? Allez les paris sont lancés ! Allez Ciao~


	27. That returned to its roots

Auteur : DragonflyDream

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à DragonflyDream qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : 20, alyss au pays de l'abyss, Rydia16, tahury, S et Ilyphos pour vos Reviews.

S : Merci pour ton com S ^^ Je n'abandonne pas tkt ! Eh bien nous allons sur le dernier chapitre sortit pour le moment alors profite !

Merci à: 0kam1ryuu, Ai Wayne, Aiiwa, Akayui, Akai Tsuki No Sora, AkiHime20, Alycia Panther, alyss au pays de l'abyss, ame197, AmeliaOni, Amnesia Riku, Anekonee, angelusjedusor, angicat, arieslucie46, armel njatosoa, Asu Rasmenov, Asunaforever3, Audragon, Barukku Iris, Biscotine, BloodyRabbit89, Bokasuka, Cassiopee hinamori, Chiyukisa, Ciel Saynen, Chrome-chan96, ChuLian, Cosmo Asma, courapika333, Crazyfoxshadow, cristialpizar, DaPowaOfNeo, Darkemeraud, Deponia, DragonShadow9632468, electre10, EmiyaYui, Enelica, Ezriett, fanfics-mangas62, fanonyme, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, FIFTYP, fumiko13, garodorian, Gol-D Lymne, gredetforgeweasley, Harmonuit, Hasmi, Hydeabell-chou, hyuugamisoranaomi, Idoray, Ines2410, isidris-shiro, Judy1997, Kalane, katakumime, kedy ichyo, Keiyner, Kiriho, Kiyori-san, kytiara, , , leerch, lemoreira, Lesmeal, Lexi727, Lilly-chan2001, lilylys, Liske, lobalunallena, LolitaUp, Loupdecrystale, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Lulu-ouin-ouin, Lunaaar, Lyaku, , mahon5971, Malika-Iblis, Maria Jose Velez Macias, marjo1607, melanie-ripoteau, meloox, Milenyum, Mimi-971, Minilod, Minimiste, misa2, misakiayumu, Miss green rabbit, mizuki akuma, MonLivreOuvert, morgane-97, nakamura1miu, Naomipy, Natulcien Taralom, neko-chan200, neko-chan pathique, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Oshurei, PetiteClover, petitlutin98, Plume d'Hitsuji, popo07demone, 20, RedBloodAlice, RedChi-San, rokamostafa232, roxiyaoi, Rydia16, sacheliane, sakuchan222, Sasam Moon, scarletkawaii666, Seblucky, Selena Psycho, , sheshanabarraud, Sillis, skyrayle2021, Sora Mitsuki, Syt the Evil Angel, tahury, Tiffou, Tsuki Banritt, viih191820, Walarisse, Wispers-Wirte, Wolfly2494, yaoi-chan-poowa, Yonayuki, Yoshida Kuragari, yorukakusaku et zorchide pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

 **Ps: Personne n'a trouvé le prochain personnage à apparaitre ^^ héhé alors pourrez vous trouvé le prochain? Moi j'ai hâte de lire la suite perso ^^**

Bonne lecture ~

Part 27 : Ça revient à ses origines

''Kusakabe a laissé un message.''

Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre les mots de Kyoya. Ça lui prit de longues secondes avant de se souvenir que Kusakabe était le bras droit que le Nuage avait laissé quand il régnait sur Namimori et il lui avait laissé un numéro de téléphone à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Kyoya avait peut-être suivi le brun en Italie mais il était toujours le protecteur autoproclamé et le gardien de la paix de la petite ville du Japon. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé sans garantie qu'il puisse être contacté si son Comité de Discipline avait besoin de renfort.

Après un acquiescement, confirmant que Tsuna se souvenait du contexte, le Nuage continua. ''Des Yakuzas ont envahi la ville le CD ne peut pas les arrêter correctement. Je vais à Namimori pour les mordre à mort.''

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une chose que Tsuna pouvait répondre à ça. ''Je viens avec toi.''

Le noiraud le regarda silencieusement avant d'acquiescer. Comme si il pouvait l'arrêter si Tsuna voulait suivre son plus vieil ami sur ses anciens terrains de chasse. Néanmoins, le plus jeune prit cela comme une permission pour continuer à parler. ''Nous devons prévenir les autres avant de partir.''

Kyoya grogna mais ne s'y opposa pas. Au lieu de ça, il alla directement à l'ordinateur portable commun (certains membres, à savoir, Shoichi, Mukuro et Hayato, en avaient un personnel, acheté avec leur argent, mais pas le Nuage) et cherchait probablement le premier vol pour le Japon.

Tsuna sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à tout le monde de Caeruleus. _'Réunion d'urgence après le déjeuner, tous ceux qui peuvent y assister.'_ C'était mieux d'expliquer les détails en personne que de laisser des informations sensibles écrites dans leur téléphone. C'était plus qu'un peu paranoïaque mais ça avait bien servi Tsuna d'être aussi prudent.

Tout le monde était là, mais ils attendirent jusqu'à la fin du repas (cuisiné par Mukuro et Ken avec Hayato au pelage des pommes de terre; il n'était toujours pas autorisé à toucher à quoi que ce soit lié au feu ou à la chaleur) pour aborder le problème.

''Kyoya et moi devons rentrer à Namimori.'' Exposa Tsuna une fois tous les ventres pleins et la vaisselle qui attendait d'être nettoyée dans la cuisine. ''Il y a un problème avec des yakuzas et le contact que nous avons laissé demande de l'aide. Nous partons pour le Japon ce soir.'' Il y eut des froncements de sourcils sur les visages de ses amis mais il continua. ''Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons partis mais vous allez devoir garder la boutique en marche jusqu'à notre retour. Shoichi, je te mets en charge de Caeruleus durant notre absence.''

Le dit roux cligna des yeux, étonné mais accepta silencieusement le job. De toutes les personnes ici, il était le plus équilibré avec Chikusa et avait un talent pour l'organisation et la gestion. Il était logique pour lui qu'il soit le leader suppléant lorsque Tsuna partait.

''Je viens avec vous.'' Déclara Hayato. Ce n'était pas une question. ''Vous vous cachez tous deux des Vongola et il y aura forcément des agents là-bas au cas où Tsuna-san reviendrait, sans compter les habitants qui vous reconnaîtrons de vue. Vous ne serez pas capable d'agir ouvertement. Ils ne savent pas pour moi ou que je vous connais, donc je pourrais bouger comme je le veux. De plus, de toutes les personnes ici, je suis le meilleur en Japonais, je peux facilement me fondre dans la masse.''

Bien que Tsuna veuille refuser, c'était de bons arguments. Au fond de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur, Kyoya semblait mécontent, mais n'ayant rien pour contrer, il grogna juste. De toutes les personnes, ce fut Mukuro qui supporta le raisonnement d'Hayato.

''Dans ce cas, je viens aussi.'' Il ignora les sons surpris de ses deux anciens minions. ''Tous les arguments du petit chien s'applique également à moi.'' Cette fois, il ignora le cri indigné de l'argenté. ''De plus, mes Flammes de Brume pourraient s'avérer utile, des enfants mineurs, passant les frontières sans déclencher d'alarmes. Un vrai camouflage de Brouillard vous autoriserait tout deux à bouger dans votre ville sans être reconnu et j'ai une bonne compréhension des coutumes et de la langue Japonaise, assez pour passer inaperçu.'' Grâce au partage de souvenir que lui et Tsuna avaient fait lors de leur première rencontre.

Hayato et Mukuro semblaient résolus à les suivre en territoire dangereux. Honnêtement le Ciel aurait dû le voir venir. Hayato avait montré maintes et maintes fois qu'il serait toujours derrière lui à chaque obstacle et Mukuro, bien que plus méfiant, était loyal une fois que que vous aviez gagné sa confiance et se souciait des autres de façon détourné -dieu l'interdisait d'être simple avec lui. L'illusionniste avait aussi été témoin de la façon dont Namimori avait blessé le brunet et voulait être là pour prévenir d'autres dommages. Impossible qu'ils laissent Tsuna et Kyoya seuls face à des Yakuzas dans un endroit probablement surveillé par les Vongola.

''Lambo-san veut venir aussi !'' Cria le jeune garçon. Ça, cependant, c'était quelque chose que le brun pouvait et voulait arrêter. Lambo était simplement trop jeune pour qu'il le mette volontairement en danger.

Il s'accroupit devant la Foudre. ''Je suis désolé, Lambo mais pas cette fois.'' Le garçon semblait être sur le point de faire une crise de colère légendaire quand Tsuna ajouta, tout en caressant son afro. ''Quand tu seras plus grand et plus fort, tu pourras venir avec tes grands frère en missions mais pas pour l'instant, tu vas devoir rester à la maison. Aujourd'hui, tu vas avoir ta propre mission : assure-toi de protéger cet endroit, pour que nous ayons un endroit où revenir une fois que ce sera fini.''

L'enfant fut apaisé et enthousiaste qu'on lui confit une tache aussi importante. Il s'exclama fortement que Caeruleus irait bien, vu que c'était sous 'la protection du grand Lambo-san'. Tsuna sourit affectueusement à son jeune frère avant de s'adresser aux autres. ''Voilà, donc. Kyoya, Hayato, Mukuro et moi allons retourner au Japon, pendant que vous les gars vous vous occuperez du magasin. On vous tiendra au courant pour que vous puissiez savoir quand on rentrera.''

Il y avait toujours des visages mécontents (celui de Kyoya par exemple) mais personne ne discuta et l'affaire fut classée. Les quatre qui partaient pour Namimori allèrent préparer leurs affaires. Ils ne savaient combien de temps ils allaient rester au Japon, alors ils prirent un sac chacun même si ils restaient chez Kyoya. L'endroit était assez isolé et défendu par les servants, la rendant idéal comme base d'opération, hors de portée des Yakuzas ou des Vongola.

Absent, Tsuna pensait qu'emmener Hayato et Mukuro avec lui rendrait le travail de Shoichi plus simple. Ces deux-là et Kyoya étaient toujours les premier à commencer un combat avec eux partis, les choses devraient rester relativement calme à Caeruleus.

Bien sûr, ça rendrait son job beaucoup plus difficile.

()()()()()()

Après autant de temps en Italie, le retour à la culture Japonaise était perturbant.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement en quittant _finalement_ l'avion en un seul morceau. Le voyage avait été des plus pénible pour le brun entasser Kyoya, Hayato et Mukuro, ses trois amis les plus volatiles, à l'intérieur d'une structure en métal fermée et laisser la dite structure voler à des centaines de mètres dans le ciel avaient été une terrible idée. Le Ciel avait dû s'interposer entre les trois durant tout le vol pour éviter de crasher l'avion.

Il refusait de penser au voyage de retour en Italie pour le moment.

La tension et le décalage horaire l'avaient épuisé à son arrivée à l'aéroport de Tokyo et il restait encore environ une heure de train avant d'atteindre Namimori. Vu qu'un train était à peine mieux qu'un avion avec ses violents amis, il resterait à nouveau éveillé. Heureusement , le premier départ pour sa ville natale partait dans quatre heures, lui laissant un peu de temps pour une sieste nécessaire.

Quand ils atteignirent la station bondée, il localisa un banc, se coucha dessus et reposa ses yeux. Ses amis pouvait facilement tenir les gens à distance et s'assurer que rien n'arrive. Ils pouvaient dormir dans le train si ils le voulaient vraiment, ça donnerait à Tsuna un peu de repos.

Les yeux fermés, il entendit Hayato partir chercher quelque chose à manger pendant que Kyoya rodait autour du banc, lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui dérangeait son idée de paix. Mukuro était assis près de lui en silence.

Il laissait les sons familiers en Japonais le submerger alors qu'il était proche du sommeil. Au loin, il réalisa que même si ça faisait du bien d'être de retour dans sa patrie, ça ne lui avait pas manqué honnêtement. Il avait construit sa maison en Italie, avec sa famille dépareillée, et il en était satisfait. Au lieu d'un natif revenant à ses racines, il se sentait plutôt comme un touriste : ici pour profiter de l'endroit et des vues, mais voulant partir tôt ou tard pour rentrer.

Près de lui, l'illusionniste bougeait sans cesse. Ça empêchait Tsuna de vraiment dormir, peu importe à quel point il était fatigué, alors après dix minutes, il s''assit, ouvrit les yeux et demanda. ''Tout va bien Mukuro ?''

Le bleuet s'agita. ''Bien sûr.'' Mais Tsuna n'était pas convaincu. Il détourna le regard trop inconfortable pour que le Ciel le croit et ce dernier haussa un sourcil douteux. Mukuro soupira. ''Bien, ça ne va pas. Il y a…'' Il chercha les bons mots. ''… il y a quelqu'un qui envoie des signaux de détresse par des Flammes de Brume pas loin. C'est distrayant.''

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. Pour que Mukuro soit aussi nerveux, ça devait être plus que 'distrayant'. ''Veux-tu aller voir ?''

Le plus âgé semblait surpris. ''Tu ne veux pas rester et attendre notre train ? En plus, je préférerai ne pas emmener ces deux-là. Peux-tu vraiment les laisser seuls ?'' Il montra Kyoya et Hayato, qui étaient revenus de sa recherche de collations et se prenait la tête avec le Nuage pour une chose ou bien une autre. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient et leur laissaient de la place.

Le brun soupira. Mukuro marquait un point, ces deux-là ne pouvaient rester seuls. ''Veux-tu aller voir par toi-même, alors ? Si ça te dérange autant, tu devrais aller voir ce que c'est. Je te promets que nous ne partirons pas sans toi, même si ce serait mieux que tu arrives avant notre train.''

''Ça ne te dérange pas ?'' S'enquit la Brume. Tsuna dut retenir un sourire affectueux. Si c'était ce que voulait Mukuro depuis le début, il aurait juste pu le dire. Il devait toujours rendre les choses plus compliquées.

''Je suis toujours mon 'Intuition'.'' Il tapota légèrement sa tête pour illustrer. ''Je ne peux pas être en colère avec toi pour faire la même chose. Soit sûr de nous appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose.''

Mukuro acquiesça avec un sourire reconnaissant, avant de se glisser dans la foule et de disparaître de la vue de Tsuna. Le brun se recoucha sur le banc, utilisant son sac comme oreiller et ferma les yeux. Cette fois, il s'endormit facilement.

Seulement pour être réveillé ce qui semblait être quelques minutes plus tard par un Hayato grincheux murmurant pour lui même. ''… est parti ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener avec nous. Se faufiler comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il est allé causer des problèmes pour Tsuna-san.'' Il regarda le brun précédemment endormi et sursauta quand il rencontra des yeux ambres somnolents mais ouverts. ''Tsuna-san ! Tu es réveillé ! Mukuro est parti !'' Cria-t-il, faisant grimacer le Ciel. L'argenté avait une paire de poumons rivalisant avec Squalo quand il le voulait.

''Je sais, je sais.'' L'apaisa-t-il, tout en cherchant Kyoya dans la foule. ''Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait faire, il n'est pas parti. Il sera bientôt de retour.'' Ah, il y avait le Nuage. Parcourant la station, lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui s'approchaient de trop.

Hayato grognait toujours en colère à propos d'ananas fuyant, donc Tsuna abandonna sa sieste. Un regard sur l'heure lui révéla qu'il avait tout de même réussi à dormir presque trois heures. Il était surpris que l'argenté n'ait pas remarqué l'absence de Mukuro plus tôt. Peut-être que si mais Tsuna avait dormi pendant sa plainte il avait cruellement besoin de repos.

Il manga le sandwich qu'Hayato lui offrit en silence, gardant un œil sur ses deux compagnons alors qu'il attendait que le troisième revienne. Il avait promis de ne pas partir pour Namimori sans lui, mais le Ciel commençait à se demander comment il pourrait empêcher Kyoya de monter dans le train. Le noiraud était particulièrement agressif aujourd'hui pour cacher son inquiétude pour sa ville natale. Il serait difficile de retarder leur arrivée.

Heureusement, Mukuro apparut une demi-heure avant leur train, faisant fondre toutes ses inquiétudes. Mais le bleuet n'était pas seul.

Près de lui, il y avait une fille de l'âge de Tsuna dans une robe légère avec des cheveux violets et un cache-oeil sur son œil droit. Elle regardait Mukuro presque en adoration.

Mukuro, pour sa part avait l'air fier. ''Tsunayoshi.'' Il le salua quand il atteignit le brun. Kyoya convergea vers eux quand il remarqua la nouvelle venue et Hayato écumait d'indignation, alors le bleuet parla sans interruption. ''C'est Chrome. Chrome Dokuro. Elle va venir avec nous.'' La fille se tenait derrière l'illusionniste, les regardant timidement.

Maintenant, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Tsuna pouvait répondre à cette déclaration audacieuse. Refuser d'emmener cette 'Chrome', par exemple, ou demander une explication. À la place, il regarda la timide fille et lui fit signe. ''Bonjour, Chrome-chan.'' Il avait presque oublié d'ajouter le titre honorifique, mais c'était le Japon, pas l'Italie. ''Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais tu peux juste m'appeler Tsuna. Ces deux-là sont, Gokudera Hayato et Hibari Kyoya.'' Le premier fulminait toujours, tandis que le dernier regardait fixement Mukuro. ''Mukuro t'a-t-il parler de nous ?''

Elle acquiesça timidement. Avec ses cheveux et son œil violets, elle semblait être l'incarnation vivante de l'expression 'timide'. ''Il m'a parlé de vous et de votre magasin en Italie.'' Admit-elle doucement.

''Et tu veux venir avec nous jusque là-bas ? N'as-tu personne ici au Japon ?'' Demanda-t-il aussi gentiment que possible. Elle avait déjà l'air assez effrayée.

Cette fois, elle secoua la tête. ''Personne qui me manquera.'' Elle avait l'air peinée. Tsuna capta une lueur de fureur dans les yeux hétéro-chromatiques de Mukuro. Quelque chose s'était passée, mais il n'aurait clairement rien de plus de la fille pour le moment. De plus, alors qu'elle parlait, une annonce retentit dans toute la gare disant que leur train était arrivé.

Il sourit aussi chaleureusement qu'il le pouvait. ''Dans ce cas, bienvenue à Caeruleus, Chrome-chan. Nous avons quelques affaires à régler au Japon, mais aussitôt que nous aurons terminé, nous retournerons en Italie. Nous serons heureux de t'avoir avec nous si tu veux toujours venir à ce moment-là.'' Il donna discrètement un coup de coude à Hayato dans les côtes, quand l'argenté ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter. La Tempête eut le bon sens de garder le silence après ça. Kyoya prit de la distance dés qu'il comprit que Chrome-chan n'était pas une menace.

Mukuro semblait satisfait et Chrome-chan sourit timidement en retour. C'était une bonne chose que Tsuna fasse confiance au bleuet, ou il se serait actuellement demandé si il n'avait pas kidnappé la pauvre fille.

()()()()()()

''Où l'as-tu trouvée ?'' Demanda Tsuna aussitôt que lui et Mukuro furent seuls. Tous les cinq étaient montés dans le train dix minutes plus tôt. La tension silencieuse due à la nouvelle venue et l'envie d'atteindre Namimori pesait sur eux tous et Chrome-chan s'était rapidement excusée pour s'échapper aux toilettes. Tsuna avait utilisé cette opportunité pour traîner Mukuro dans une zone vide et l'harcela pour avoir une explication.

''Dans un hôpital.'' Répondit le bleuet, offrant pour une fois des réponses sans tourner autour du pot. Il semblait en colère juste en pensant aux circonstances de Chrome-chan, alors c'était peut-être pour ça. ''C'est elle qui envoyait inconsciemment des signaux de Brume. Elle était dans un coma forcé après un accident qui a atteint plusieurs de ses organes internes.'' Fournit-il les dents serrées.

''Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?!'' S'inquiéta immédiatement Tsuna, regardant dans la direction où la fille avait disparue. Elle ne _semblait_ pas blessée quand il l'avait vu.

''J'ai remplacé tous ses organes avec de fortes illusions. Elle va bien pour l'instant. Elle devra éventuellement apprendre à les maintenir par elle-même, mais elle devrait pouvoir le faire. Elle a de fortes Flammes de Brouillard, c'est comme ça qu'elle a réussi à me contacter, mais elle ne sait pas encore comment les utiliser. Je comptais lui enseigner.''

Tsuna hocha la tête pensivement, ses yeux de retour sur Mukuro et sur sa posture. ''Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?''

Le bleuet souffla. ''Bien sûr que tu allais le remarquer.'' Ses épaules se détendirent cependant partiellement. ''C'est elle qui devrait te le dire mais étant donné les circonstances, je suppose que je peux me faire pardonner pour te dire des informations personnelles. Elle était seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital.'' Au froncement de sourcils de Tsuna, il élabora. ''Ni sa mère, ni son beau-père ne voulait payer les frais pour la soigner, ou même pour apaiser ses souffrances. En fait, ils étaient prêts à la débrancher des machines qui la maintenait en vie. Elle respirait toujours parce que l'équipe de l'hôpital hésitait à la tuer comme ça. De ce que j'ai pu rassembler, elle n'avait personne pour la surveiller, donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais l'emmener avec nous. Cela me permet aussi de maintenir les illusions de ses organes.' Il fit une pause, il y avait quelque chose d'hésitant dans ses yeux, même si son ton était délibérément hautain et moqueur. ''Ai-je bien fait, Tsunayoshi ?''

''Bien sûr.'' Le rassura rapidement le Ciel. ''Bien sûr que tu devais l'aider. Elle est la bienvenue parmi nous je voulais juste savoir quel était le problème. De plus, je ne peux pas _te_ blâmer d'avoir ramener quelqu'un d'abandonné.'' Rigola-t-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. ''Est-ce que Chrome est son vrai nom, au fait ? Ça ne semble pas très Japonais.''

Mukuro secoua la tête. ''Non, son prénom d'origine est Nagi, mais elle m'a demandé de le changer complètement, comme un moyen de prendre un nouveau départ. J'ai suggéré Chrome, parce que 'Ku-ro-mu' est un jeu de mot avec mon propre prénom. Dokuro a été créé de la même manière.''

Tsuna haussa un sourcil vers son ami mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon. ''J'assume qu'elle n'a pas de papiers. Peux-tu la faire passer clandestinement en Italie avec tes Flammes de Brouillard ?''

''Ça devrait être gérable. J'avais prévu d'utiliser notre temps en Italie pour lui apprendre les rudiments des illusions, pour qu'elle soit capable de se gérer elle-même, mais je serais là pour corriger quoi que ce soit si elle bute. Ce sera plus simple si tu lui fait de nouveaux papiers à l'avenir, cependant.''

Tsuna agréa. Les Flammes de Brume étaient pratiques, _très_ pratiques, surtout quand tu avais un utilisateur aussi habile que Mukuro mais une origine légale était toujours mieux. ''Je vais contacter Fon quand nous serons de retour en Italie. Moins nous aurons de liens avec Caeruleus à Namimori, mieux ce sera.''

Ils retournèrent à leurs sièges après ça, constatant que Chrome-chan était revenu et souhaitait toujours disparaître sous la désapprobation combinée de Kyoya et d'Hayato. Tsuna partit à la rescousse de la jeune fille en engageant une conversion amicale.

C'était difficile d'avoir une réponse d'elle, mais Tsuna était très patient. Elle se relaxa un peu quand Mukuro les rejoignit et ses réponses devinrent plus détaillées. Le brun parla de tout et de rien et changeait de sujet à chaque fois qu'elle semblait légèrement inconfortable. Le sujet de sa famille était diligemment évité, mais il lui avait fait parler de ses plats préférés, des types de musique qu'elle aimait ou de ce qu'elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience en Italie.

Une fois qu'elle commença à sortir de sa coquille, elle devint une gentille jeune fille. Toujours douloureusement timide, mais Tsuna pourrait travailler ça avec le temps. Il n'avait aucun doute, qu'elle allait finir par être acceptée par tout le monde à la maison. Hayato avait déjà arrêté de froncer les sourcils, pensant probablement que si elle avait l'approbation de son Tsuna-san, alors elle ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise (même si c'était Mukuro qui l'avait amenée). Kyoya prétendait dormir dans un coin mais le Ciel le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il écoutait chaque mot, et était probablement trop tendu ou inquiet à propos de Namimori pour dormir.

Ce fut un voyage beaucoup plus facile que le vol pour Tokyo. Si il y avait un point sur lequel se plaindre, cependant, ce serait la façon dont Chrome-chan l'appelait (surtout après qu'il ait interdit à Hayato d'utiliser ce surnom). Qu'est-ce que Mukuro lui avait dit dans cet hôpital pour qu'elle décide de l'appeler 'Boss' ?

()()()()()()

Finiiii pour le moment, c'est le dernier chapitre posté ! Plus qu'à attendre que l'auteur continue ^^ Alors voilà notre petite Chrome qui entre en scène et personne n'a trouvé ;p

Qui sera le prochain personnage ? ...Même moi j'ai pas la réponse XD. Vous pensez qu'ils rencontreront qui en premier en arrivant à Namimori ? … je vous laisse vous faire vos propres idées ^^ Je vous dis donc à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
